Infinite Saviours : Rise of the Fallen
by dannyrockon122
Summary: The Fallen is out of his seal now trying to wipe out the multiverse but three people stand in his way, and they are the Infinite Saviors. There will be Anime character and along with the true original version of fan-favorite cartoons. Also accepting ideas for original arcs.
1. Chapter 1 THen there were Infinite

**Disclaimer**: **I owned this story along with Adam Jones and some oc aliens. I would like to thank my friends Epicspend for Hixion and My brother in everything except blood CMXB for Paradox Junior.**

**City building roof - Possible Future **

On the roof of the building were two beings one was a tall man with a muscular build that has long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face dressed in a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black trousers but on his back were six white wings. The being has an arrogant expression on his face.

The person that was standing opposite was a teenager boy standing at 5''5 that has red hair with green eyes dressed in a blue jacket, black jeans, red and dark blue Nikes, a sliver necklace of a shield and ax. But the attention grabber was on his right wrist was a watch but it didn't look like any human watch.

The device on his wrist looked like the Omnitrix from Ben 10: Alien Force the boy's favorite tv show since he was a kid. The boy has a scowl on his face as he looked a the male with the six wings on his back causing the man to smirk at him.

The man said, " Give up boy and I will give you a swift death ."

The boy said, " Never Fallen ."

The boy scrolled through the watch dial to find the perfect form to combat this being and he sees selects the forms as alien form's hologram stood on the popped core of the watch-like device making the boy press it down gently creating a green flash.

The green flash stops revealing a humanoid lion looking alien, his fur is brown, he has a golden mane, a golden armor with battle scratches on it, gauntlets with blades on them, a sharp tail with a blade at the point and had greeves with spikes. In the center of the alien chest was the green hourglass symbol.

The Alien announced, " Hixion."

The fallen said, " Cat vs Angel okay Jones ."

Hixion said, " You not no angel ."

Hixion charges at the former angel who is standing there looking at the lion tiger with amusement on his face as Hixion charges at him but the former angel flys in the air making the Hixion nearly fall off the roof.

Hixion thought, " Can't believe I have my own watch from the Ben 10 show that used to watch and I am a hero in the real world ."

_**Present **_

In a technology science lab at a high school teenager boy standing at 5''5 that has red hair with green eyes with athletic build dressed in a blue jacket, black jeans, red and dark blue Nikes, a sliver necklace of a shield and ax was working on an invention in the even when his fellow students went home for the day .

This is Adam Jones who is a seventeen year old in his junior year in high school at Crenshaw High who is working on a personal project which is making a toy version of the alien force Omnitrix operates.

Adam said, " Alright change this and bingo we have ourselves a function Omnitrix ."

Another male voiced said " Congraltution Adam ."

Adam jumped in surprise as he sees two people standing behind him laughing at his reaction making him glare at them in a playful manner as he sees his friends Micheal Xaviers and his girlfriend Yukako Hibiki.

Micheal Xaviers is a caucasian boy standing at 6 '1 with swimmer build with brown hair in a messy style with blue eyes dressed in a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and browns shoes. He is the first friend that Adam made in high school and they been closes as brothers.

The next person standing next to him was a Japanese American girl that stands at 5'2 with dyed pink long hair, brown eyes with hourglass figure dressed in a white blouse, jeans, and black strapless shoes. This Yukako Hibiki a girl that moved from Osaka and she was at first shy at the begin of High school but she meets Adam and Micheal which brought her out of her shell and in their sophomore year Micheal confessed to her which caused Yukkako to accept it causing them to become a couple.

Adam said, " Goddammit Mike don't scare me like that ."

Micheal puts hands up in a mock surrender causing Yukkako to giggle in amusement at the male best friends argue but they also begin laughing along with high fiving themselves like best friends. Micheal moves out of the way and lets his friends see what he has been working on this evening.

Micheal asked, " You finally did it, Adam?"

Adam said, " I made a functional Omntrix guy."

Yukako and Micheal look down at the table in surprise as they see the Alien Force style Omnitrix operating by spinning it dials rapidly l but notices the lack of alien holograms making Adam rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Adam said, " The only downside to it was that I can't get any alien since they don't exist ."

The two friends nodded their heads and gave Adam a look of pity that he came closes of making but they didn't notice was a grenade was rolled releasing a gas that causing the three friends to feel dizzy making them fall to the floor knocked out.

_**A few hours Later **_

The three friends wake up to find themselves in a military base surrounded by a group of people in sleek black armor that looked similar to Sable international armor suits from The PS4 Spiderman and the trio notices that they have a symbol on the right shoulder which was the planet earth with a Captial W with the words watcher at the bottom .

They were all holding Desert Eagle that was pointed at them causing them to get worried but the armored begins to salute as a muscular male in his thirty standing at 7'1 s with slicked-back brown hair dressed in simple tailor suit, brown dressed shoes, wearing sunglasses that covered his eyes.

The man said, " Stand down men and they aren't the enemy ."

The men stand down and they parted like the red sea letting the man through towards the three friends who are looking at the man with caution making the man smile at them as he sees them get in a combat stance.

The man said, " Relax kids ."

The trio just glared at the man causing him to sigh in irritation and he takes off his sunglass revealing his hardened brown eyes causing the trio to tense up making the man slap his forehead.

The man said, " Damn it Kids I am not your enemy ."

A younger man's voice with a British accent said: " Perhaps I need to step in now Bishop ."

The trio sees a young man their age standing at 5'6 with black hair and blue eyes dressed in a white lab coat over a white shirt with a brown vest and black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He also wore goggles with green lenses around his neck.

Bishop said, " Paradox you're here oh joy ."

The trio especially Adam who is a Ben 10 fan was shocked to hear that kid their age is Professor Paradox from the Ben 10 Series before cartoon network got high and made that shitty reboot which is just bad as Teen Titan go.

Paradox said, " My name is Henry Benjamin Paradox Jr and yes I originated from the Ben 10 universe before my world came to an end in the place of the atrocious joke of a reboot. "

Adam nodded his head in agreement with the young man in the lab coat because sure Omniverse had its moment but it stuck with the previous Ben 10 Series but the reboot that they are showing on television is making diehard fans want to pull up on cartoon network.

Paradox said, "But I believe one of you tried to make a functional Omnmatrix ."

Adam asked, " How can we be sure you are who you say you are ?"

Paradox smirked at Adam causing him to tense as the Paradox vanishes in sliver flash causing the trio to look around for him but behind them was Paradox who has a smile on his face as he watches the trio look for him.

Paradox said " Boo."

The Trio jump in fright making Bishop along with the soldiers and Paradox chuckle in amusement at the reaction of the trio making the trio get a little bit pissed off the childish prank from Paradox.

Adam said, " Okay you prove your point and you look younger than your original self ."

Paradox said, " Well hate to tell you this but the Paradox you are referring to is my father but we have bigger things to worry about ."

Adam asked, " What the situation ?"

Paradox said, " A threat coming and the multiverse is at stake and it is very powerful ."

This caused the air to grow tense getting different actions from the people for the soldiers they are murmuring, Bishop narrowed his eyes at the news that he received but the trio has a look of fear on their faces.

Adam asked, " Is it Malturant ?"

Paradox said, "No, its something far worse than Malturant or the rest of Ben's rogue gallery could bring ."

This caused the trio to pale that whatever this being is really frightening that it dwarfs the villans from the Ben 10 Universe which is something to fear since the being even has Paradox spooked.

Paradox said, " Earth is defenseless and I need you threes help since ."

The trio looked taken back by the request from Paradox which caused Bishop and his solders to object to this since the trio has lives ahead of them along with a bright future, not a war that they don't have any business in.

Bishop yelled, "PARADOX THIS I CAN'T ALLOW !"

Paradox said, " You have no choice Bishop and we need all the help we can get ."

Adam asked, " How can we help you and this being is basically a god so how can we assist you without being deadweights ?"

Paradox smiled at them and he brings up different images of the trio doing their daily activities for Micheal is practicing his swordplay making the soldiers look at him in awe , the next image is Yukkako using her martial art skill along with her in another image being surrounded by flames that could rival the sun causing two of her friends along with soldiers and Bishop to look at her in amazement .

The final images show Adam finding the Ben 10 legacy alien force set along creating the blueprints and add other parts to make the Omnitrix function like the actually Omnitrix but without the aliens DNA sample making everyone in the room to look at him in awe.

Paradox said, " I was impressed bt you lacked the DNA samples but I have that covered and please check your right wrist ."

Adam looks down at his right wrist to see to along with amazement was the Omnitrix that he was working on in the school lab earlier before they were knocked out by these mysterious soldiers that work for this man named Bishop.

Adam asked " How did you bring it here ?''

Paradox said, " When you asked me to prove my identity I transported to the time where you were brought here by Bishop and when I got back well you know the rest ."

Adam looked at the right wrist to see his own Omnitrix making him go into complete fanboy in his head and he looks at Paradox who has a friendly smile on his face as he looked back at Adam who is having his inner fanboy moment.

Paradox said, " Test it out, Adam ."

Adam scrolls through the Omnitrix seeing familiar along with some unfamiliar forms in te Omnitrix but Adam has the look of a kid that wants to open his Christmas present earlier and he found one of his favorite forms as he sees the hologram on the core.

Adam said, " Here goes nothing ."

The Omnitrix dial pops up and Adam press it down gently creating a green flash making everyone shield their eyes except PAradox who has the biggest smile on his face as Adam transforms for the first time.

The green flash stops and in Adam 's place is s a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: the man pair, and a smaller pair below them.

The alien also wore gold wrist and ankle bands and wore black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were green, he had a black ponytail, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The Alien yelled " GLADTIOR !"

Adam looked at his well arms in shock and glee because he is now aTetramand from the desert planet known as Khoros. His friends are looking at him with amazement in their eyes at their transformed friend.

Yukako asked " Adam is that you ?''

Micheal said, " Dude you are big as shit ."

The soldiers and Bishop had their jaws to the floor in astonishment at what they before them which was a real live Alien in front of them in their base and they can see the area 51 meme now.

Bishop said " Impossible ."

Paradox said, " Well your wrong Bishop ."

Adam said, " How did you get the DNA samples ?"

Paradox said, " Before the big reboot my father acquired the DNA samples of all Ben 10 's aliens along with a surprise before they were reset back to the beginning but I lost my father ."

Paradox let a tear roll down his face causing the trio along with everyone to look at him with sympathy at the loss of his parent because it very hard to lose a loved one will make it difficult for you to move on.

Paradox said " Enough about my past and now will need you three ready for war ."

Adam asked, " But wait what about the other DNA samples that are in the Omnitrix."

Paradox smiled," Spoilers ."

Adam grumbled making his friends along with everyone else chuckle at him as he continues to grumble childishly at not getting a straight answer but he snapped out of it as he remeber something important concerning the Omnitrix.

Adam asked, " What about the code, along with master control and the Celestialsapien form ."

Paradox said, " Well You make the code and you are not ready for it but the Celestialsapien form is to be used when you most need it .''

Paradox disappears again causing Adam to scowl slightly asPAradox dodge another question but he decided to put in the code in for the Omnitrix to make it official that the Omnitrix is his to use for good to protect the world from the threat.

Adam used his left upper arm to touch the Omnitrix symbol on his chest causing him to revert back into his human form with a serious look on his face as he begins coming up with a code to use to put in the Omnitrix.

Adam said, " Omnitrix code 10 requesting user name ."

Omntrix said, " Omntrix User Adam Jones ."

Adam said," Command code 5-7-3 lock on ."

The Omnitrix said, " User accepted and completed ."

Adam grins happily at his Omnitrix and he realized now he can be like his childhood heor Ben 10 but he remembers the horrors if he some found out his identity like Ben in Ultimate Alien by Jimmy Jones.

Adam thought " Mom and Dad I have to make sure they won't found out about this ."

Adam asked, " Bishop when do we start our training ?"

Yukako and Micheal looked at Adam in surprise along Bishop who has raised his eyebrow at Adam hearing him accept his invitation to join his organizations but they see his serious expression.

Adam said, " Guys Paradox told us something coming to our world we have the best chance of defeating it ."

Yukako said " Well yeah but we don't have one of those fancy watches .''

Micheal said, " Which makes me and Yukakko deadweight ."

Bishop said, " Well I would say that Mr. Xavier and Ms. Hibiki we found something about your family history ."

This Caused the trio to looked at each other with confusion written over their face as Bishop snaps his finger causing one of the soldiers to come up to with a two file causing Micheal and Yukako to get nervous.

Bishop said," These two files have info on your family history ."

Bishop said, " Micheal your mom's side of the family came from a family of knights who protected the world from demons ."

Micheal's eyes widened along with his friends who are equally shocked at the information that was given to them by Bishop.

Bishop said, " Ms. Hibiki you are the descendant of a demigod of Amarstusu which explains your ability to use fire ."

Yukako brings her hands up and looks at them with awe along with her friend who is still processing the information that was given to them by Bishop who has a smile on his face as if he hit the jackpot.

The trio looked at each other and they were having a mental discussion about this situation with the pros and con but they love their world so much despite all the terrible events that took place in the past.

Adam said, " Count us in ."

Bishop smiled " Welcome to the Watcher ."

**Author notes: Hey guys this my story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you guys got any original alien forms along with species then send them to me via pm in the message bar Alien forms along with names and abilities. If you got an original villans for me then hit me up on PMS. There will be anime worlds along with cartoon worlds that will be coming to Adam 's world. Should I give Adam a harem?**

**Aliens forms **

**Alien form name :**

**Looks like :**

**Omnitrix logo location :**

**Powers :**

**Weakness :**

**Villans : **

**Real name : **

**Villan name : **

**Powers :**

**Age : **

**Hair **

**Height :**

**Gender :**

**Costume : **

**Normal clothes :**

**Bio **

**Personality :**

**Ps. If you have some world suggestion that will appear in this story please hit me up.**


	2. Chapter 2 Team work

Disclaimer: I only own this story along with my original characters.

In a garage, a muscular male standing at 6'9 with long black hair and a full black beard dressed black wife beater, blue jeans looking at an armory that holds a black bodysuit for the base of his armor, with purple armor, the chest having grey on the sides. It also has purple and sliver wrist armor.

The man said, " Perfect soon I will have my revenge ."

The goes behind the armory and presses the button on the armor causing the back of it to open making the man step into the casing the armor to close making the man smile sinisterly way as he steps out of the armory to test out his new suit.

The man said, " Wait until they get a load of me ."

**The Watchers Base **

Adam, Micheal, and Yukako who are dressed in their normal clothes were talking to Bishop who has a proud smile on his face seeing the new agents after the training after the day they were taken by his soldiers.

The trio had four weeks of training which consisted of combat, battle planning, escape tactic, interrogation, stealth, weapon training which shocked the trio at how many training stations they have in the Organization.

For Micheal, he went through swordplay, durability training, because he wanted to expand on his sword-wielding skills but when it comes to hand to hand he terrible so he decides to learn Kickboxing along.

Micheal confronted his mother about his family lineage and his father causing the mother to feel guilty about not telling him sooner but she gave some kind of necklace causing him to get confused until he put it on.

**Flashback **

**Micheal 's mother Jessica who has the same hair color as her but with blue eyes dressed in a green shirt and long red skirt who is handing him a necklace that has a silver dragon head causing him to get confused.**

**Micheal takes the necklace and puts it on causing the dragon head to glow sliver causing Micheal to look taken back but he is forced to close his eyes as the necklace glows, even more, covering him.**

**Micheal opened his eyes to looked down ar himself as he sees himself wearing an armor that looks similar to the Peaguas Cloth from Saint Seiya but the pegasus design is replaced with a dragon design and the suit had a visor similar to Lancelot from Fate Zero.**

**Micheal notices on the right side of his leg was a sword in a black sheath causing him to unsheath making him notice that the sword looks like a combination of Excalibur and the master sword from Zelda making Micheal look at the sword in awe.**

_**Flashback over **_

**Micheal learns that the necklace was created by King Arthur during an event called the Saint Wars where Demons emerged from Hell to invade the world but if it wasn't for The King the Demon would have one but the terrible price was that King Arthur died but the necklace vanished only to appear at the descendant of the king .**

**Micheal showed to Adam and his girlfriend Yukkao along with the rest of the Watchers organization causing them to look at the armor in awe at its beauty but they wanted to see it in action causing Micheal that they must battle evil to unlock its powers.**

**Yukako 's training went well as she learns Krav Maga and fans training but her favorite training was controlling the power of the sun which she got from her great grandmother who was a demigoddess of Armastrsutu causing to used the flames as a weapon. **

**Yukako learned that fire cant hurt her and it will empower her even more but she knows not to let the power go to her head and uses it to protect the innocent from those who seek to do harm to them.**

_**Flashback **_

**Yukako who is wearing the standardized Watcher's training gear which consisted of a black shirt and black short bearing the symbol of The Watcher's standing in a nonflammable room.**

**Yukako said, " Let bring the flames ." **

**Yukako closes her causing her body to be engulfed in fire-making her open her eyes revealing her amber-colored eyes showing her bloodline that she is a legacy of a Demigoddess.**

**Yukako said, " I'm the woman on fire ." **

**Yukako uses the flames to transform into a phoenix causing Yukako to grin in excitement at the sight of the bird that she conjured from her flames as it flys around the room free as a bird.**

_**Flashback over **_

Adam learned hand to hand combat style like boxing, karate, judo, and training in a stick fighting style called kali since he can't always depend on the Omnitrix like Ben did in the series but he found a good teacher in an agent name Jack Marston who is the trainer for the Watcher's

Jack was a no-nonsense teacher and he wanted the best out of his students which is why he put Adam through by sparring with him relentlessly until Adam get him to the floor because Adam has been losses after losses in the first couple weeks of training but he got a break on the last day.

**Flashback **

**Jack Martson was an American man standing 6''9 in his late twenties with black hair and blue eyes dressed in the standard Watcher's training gear wearing black trainers with his arm crossed looking at Adam who is dressed like him who is in a boxing stance.**

**Jack said " Let see what you learned during your training Jones .''**

**Jack gets a boxing stance similar to Adam 's and Adam steps forward going for the jab but Jack parried it away along with giving Adam a stiff jab that rocked Adam back but Adam straightens himself.**

**Adam thought " I need to switch it up ."**

**Jack said, " If you not going to fight back then I will ."**

**Jack dashes going for a jab that was aiming at Adam 's head but Adam pushes his feet out tripping Jack to the floor causing Jack to look stunned for a minute but transform into a savage grin as stands back up.**

**Jack said " Clever Jones and its time for me to take off the kiddy gloves ."**

**Adam gulped as Jack charges again more aggressive than as he charges at Adam who gets in a defensive stance glaring at his instructor ready for the attack that his teacher is ready to dish out. **

**Adam thought " Just a bit closer ."**

**As Jack got closer Adam to deliver a low roundhouse kick to Adam 's midsection but Adam traps Jack 's leg during the kick and then sweeping Jack 's other leg causing him to floor once more.**

**Adam said, " Stay down ."**

**Jack said, " I submit ."**

_**Flashback over **_

Adam was shocked that he was able to get Salvador to ground without using the Omnitrix but Adam didn't complain much as he was a humble victor as he parted ways with Salvador who stated he was proud of him.

Adam over in his time at The Watcher's base he took the time to study his forms along with naming them better names to separate from Ben 's aliens who he wants to be different than. Adam also begins coming up with strategies for his aliens along with his suit to hide his identity.

The trio head to respective homes all three having their backpack with their training and for Yukkao and Adam, they have their suits that were made by the designers of Watcher's armors and weapons.

Adam said, " See you guys later ."

The three friends went their separate way and Adam went home as he sees his parent's cars parked out in the driveway making Adam smile at the thought of seeing his parents from work causing him to pick up the pace to the house.

Adam pulls out his key and he unlocks the door seeing his parent sitting in the living room looking exhausted from work deflating Adam's good mood as he walks over to them to hopefully talk them about something.

Adam's mother Cindy Jones who has long red hair tied in braids and blue eyes dressed in a purple sweater over a lavender shirt, white pants, and purple Mary Janes who has tired expression on her face but she brightened up when she saw Adam.

Cindy said, " Welcome home Adam ."

Adam said, " Hey mom and hey pops ."

Adam 's father Robert " Bob " who has brown hair with green eyes similar to Adam's eyes dressed in a green polo shirt, a brown belt with a gold buckle, khaki pants, and brown shoes who like his wife has a tired expression on his after working long hours at work.

Robert said " Hello son and sorry if we are too tired to talk ."

Adam said, " It all good ."

Adam's parents work at NASA as astronauts which made Adam want to major in astrology since he wants to be like his parents but he remembers the irony as he got a watch that can transform him into aliens making him chuckle mentally.

Adam went up to his room with his bookbag that has his training gear and his suit from The Watcher's suit maker, Adam opens the door to his room and sees his room as always clean along with his neatly made bed.

Adam goes to his bed and falls down to with his backpack making unzip the backpack causing Adam 's suit that was designed by The Watcher's armor designer to fall out in front of him on the bed making Adam grab the suit to look at the suit in curiosity.

The suit looks similar to the VIlangte suit from Arrow but with few modifications, for example, orange goggles are green and in the center of the suit was the symbol of the Omnitrix which made Adam smile because he has own vigilante suit and now he can protect the world from bad guys.

Adam said " This Awesome.''

Adam notices it still day time and he looks down at his suit but before he thinks of something his phone buzzes causing him to reach into his pocket to pull out his cellphone to see an empty caller id making Adam raise an eyebrow but he answers along with putting it to his ear.

Adam said " Hello ."

Bishop said, " Adam meets Micheal and Yukako."

Adam asked, " What going on ?"

BIshop yelled, " NO TIME TO EXPLAIN SUIT UP AND HAUL ASS!"

Adam flinches but he puts the suit on with the mask and he dials the Omnitrix to select an alien to transform into for his mission. He selected the Necrofriggian alien hologram causing the dial to pop up and Adam slams it down creating a green flash meaning that Adam has transformed.

In Adam 's place was is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. The moth creature has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. The creature has the Omnitrix logo in the center of the chest.

The Creature whispered in spooky tone " Tundra ."

Tundra becomes in intangible and phases through the walls to outside to found his friends are located as he flies in the air he sees on a building was Bishop wearing his black Watcher's armor waving his hands get his attention.

Tundra flies over to the building and lands on his feet and he sees his friends there in their costumes making Tundra smile as he sees his friend's costume because they look like an actual team but he slightly blushes when he sees Yukako 's costume.

Yukako 's costume looks similar to what Kitana wore in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, Unchained, Armageddon, and DC Universe but it an orange-and-black leotard with thigh-high high-heeled orange -and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a lavender leotard with a very deep V-neck, but with black clothing covering her cleavage. She also wears a red belt, gold ear drops, and red, high-heeled thigh-high boots.

Yukako was wearing a red domino mas with flames design on and on both of her hips were the two steel fans that Kitana used in In The Mortal Kombat games that Yukakko played in her spare time which she always wins against Micheal and Adam.

Tundra said " Looking good Yukkako ."

Yukako said, " Thank you, Adam ."

Tundra notices that Micheal is in his armor already looking very determined to do what makes Tundra smile all though it looked creepy but Tundra didn't care as they will fighting crime as a team. Bishop walks up to them holding a picture of a tall muscular with long black hair with blue that has an arrogant expression dressed in an Olympic weight lifter suit.

Bishop said, " This is Faust Regins former Olympian star Power Lifter now-disgraced because he was caught using performance enhancer ."

Micheal asked, " Sir what does this have to do with anything ?"

Bishop shows another picture but it was a purple power suit that was built for Faust build causing the trio to put two and two together to realize that Faust has access to a high tech power suit causing the trio to look concerned.

Bishop said, " Got the Power suit by unknown means and m intel told me he will be wreaking havoc."

Yukako asked, " When ?"

Before Bishop could say anything they saw a car flying in the air along with screaming of people causing the trio to look down at the city to see civilians running from a figure in a Purple power suit who is laughing evilly along with attacking a bus causing the trio to look horrified at the carnage being displayed.

Bishop said, " He needs to be stopped now ."

The trio nodded their heads and they went to stop the madman in the power suit from destroying the city along with hurting any innocent civilians for a petty reason as they went into an attack to help out before something bad happens.

Meanwhile, in the city, a new crew that works for a new company called the Daily Universe being led by a blonde-haired woman with fair skin and blue eyes dressed in a blue executive outfit with a pencil skirt, heels, gold earrings, and a gold necklace holding a microphone.

This is Emily Griffin who is trying to find a place to get a shot of the disaster that is currently happening by disgrace Olympic Gold Medalist Faust Regin who by unknowns got a power suit and currently wreaking havoc for petty vengeance.

Emilly said, " Quickly we need to get perfect footage of this ."

The crew started filming Faust attacking the policemen who were shooting at him making Faust laugh at their feeble attempts to harm him but Faust picks up a car and throws it at the policemen hitting them.

Faust said, " Nobody can stop me ."

Faust turns around to see the news crew causing him to gain a sinister smirk on his face as he makes his way over to the news crew but before he gets over there a blue blur grabs the crew causing Faust to look confused for a moment.

Faust asked, " What the hell ?"

The blue blur leaves the new crews in a safe area that looked dizzy but they shook it off as they looked at the figure that saved but they were shocked at what they saw in front of them which they thought was impossible.

Standing in front of them was a creature that a semi-armored Velociraptor. It has black orbs on its feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of its head unknown.

The creature's visor lefts up revealing its have a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of it eyes. The creature has five blue stripes on its tail but the eye-catcher was the symbol on the chest of the creature which resembles a green hourglass.

The creature asked in raspy voice " Are you alright ?"

Emily and the news crew looked taken back by the creature's concerns as it looks at them with a concern in its green eyes but Emily got really curious at the creature's appearance at why did it save them from Faust.

Emily asked, " Who are and why did you save us ?"

The Creature said, " My name is Speed Demon and I am not your enemy ."

Before Emily could ask another question Speed Demon speeds away leaving Emily with a million questions in her head but she decided to just film the event that unfolding in front of her and her crew.

Speed Demon runs back to the site where his friends are fighting Faust but they seem to be in a stalemate. Speed Demon hit the Omnitrix symbol on the chest to transform into a form that will even the odds in his friends favors.

In the place of Speeddemon was a creature that is a twelve-foot tall humanoid dinosaur-like species, being beige in color with human-like hands with four fingers, each with large gray nail , long dinosaur-like tails and in the center of the chest was the Omnitrix symbol.

The Creature yelled " REXILLA !"

The people who were screaming for lives their stops their scream to look at Rexilla with wonder along with his friends but Faust look at Rexilla with fear in his eyes at the sight of the massive dinosaur alien.

Faust asked " What the hell ?''

Rexilla charges at Faust and he slams into him causing his suit to break a little giving his friends a chance to strike as Yukakko uses her steel fan to strike the arms of Faust causing to be broken into tiny pieces along with feeling a slight burn on his hands from the strike.

Micheal uses his sword to delivers an upward, downward, then thrusting combo to the chest center of the power suit to break into a million pieces leaving Faust chest exposed and Rexilla decides to end it by simply punching him the face causing Faust to fall to the ground.

Rexilla tranformed back in Adam in vigilante suit looking around at the destruction that was caused by Faust but they didn't have time to dwell on it as Emily runs up to them with a microphone in hand.

Emily asked " Who are you and where did you come from?"

Yukako said, " I am Sakura the fire mistress ."

Micheal said, " I am Lancelot Knight of Holyness ."

Adam said " I am Changeling the shapeshifter ."

**Author notes: Boom here it is people and for Faust 's suit it basically Captain Nesmis suit recolored. Also in the next chapter should the Steven Universe and the crystal gems or should someone else come to the trio's world because of the Fallen. Also if you got any ideas please Pms me the ideas and if you got an original alien form for me please send it to me via Pms. Also if you got any ideas for a harem list for Adam then put it in the comment section. IF you got villans for me please PMS me.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 We are Sinister Gems Part1

Downtown Chicago merely used to merely assist a traditional local black colored church of divine worship for God, but later the gang war that justly claimed the innocent lives of the humble members of the now ruined black church. The black church is promptly abandoned or as the local media demands you to falsely believe as inside of the ruined, abandoned church where just ten-figure wearing precisely cloaks and masks similar to Dark Revan from Star Wars but all colored with a visible symbol of six avenging angels on their dark cloaks.

The figures appear at a chalk-white circle with runes inside of the circle and another dark cloaked figure with a mask walk near the circle slowly, looking down at the circle while their black turned to their fellow members. The shape reaches into his cloak to gather out a gem but wasn't any ordinary gem.

The rare gem was merely Labradorite and the figure places the rare gem in the center of the rune circle while the other figures got down on their knees in a prayer motions along with the eager hands while the one cloaked figure who scarcely placed the gem in the middle of the marked circle was still standing to carefully look at the charmed circle in profound satisfaction.

The figure said in a distorted male voice'' Perfect and let us start the chant, my siblings."

_**B_e_ings from another universe,**_

_**Come to our universe,**_

_**Disgusting or not you will slay our foes,**_

_**And at once appear to our sanctum,**_

_**Help us recreate the worlds for our master,**_

Outside the ruined church, the sky was turning pitch black and heavy mist with red lightning flashes allegedly hitting so many houses along with knocking down some trees, hitting some cars causing the cars alarm to activate making some people get up from the fitful sleep to merely voice their complaints.

Back inside the ruined black church, the gem was glowing purple along with levitating in the air as the people inside are repeating the chant over and over making the gem shine brighter, but after the final verse of the chant to gem transform into a large blue crack in the same place of the gem making the standing cloaked smile underneath their masks.

The cloaked figure yelled, " YES MY BRETHREN!"

In the crack, a human hand extends to getting everyone in the ruined black church attention along with the standing cloak figure, but he turns to his now standing members that saw the largest blue crack in the place of the gem.

The leader said, "Soon my dear brethren, we are one step closer to merely creating the ideal creation for our noble lord."

School

The trio currently walking the halls in the school while everyone was talking about the event that took place yesterday after disgraced former Olympic champion Faust Reigns or the name Smasher that was given to him by the media.

Adam stated, " I can't believe we did that, yesterday guys."

Yukako said, " I know I'm still attempting to wrap my head around to Adam."

Micheal said, " Me too sweetie."

The trio walks into their following class which correctly is down the academic hall, and they instantly realize the class door opened, but the teacher wasn't inside merely making the trio look confused at why isn't the teacher isn't in their classroom, but they merely enter to sit comfortably in their seats along with desperately waiting for the teacher.

Adam asked, " Where the teacher at?"

Micheal and Yukako merely shrugged their shoulders, but they allegedly hear the frightening sounds of gunshots coming outside, making the trio races to the used window to see the terrible commotion of what is going on in the outside in the decorated city as they allegedly identify the experienced soldiers of The Watchers organization battling fiercely some relentless people in armor similar to Revan from Star Wars.

Adam stated, " We need to help those soldiers."

Micheal said, " Not here with some many witnesses."

The three friends, hears the sounds of screaming coming from the school along with the principal speaking through the announcers, but with the whole student body screaming, blocking out the sound the principal voice was barely heard but one word was heard throughout the screaming fit of the students.

Evaluate

The three friends leave the room, and they got caught in the traffic in the school hallway with the fleeing students who are attempting to evacuate the school along with trying to get to safety that far away from the war zone that happening outside.

Adam stated, " We need to make sure everyone is gone from inside of the side."

Micheal and Yukako nodded understandingly their heads as they checked around to assure if the school is secure which it is as the three friends went to their lockers to grab their costumes from their lockers to provide aid to the experienced soldiers.

Adam and Yukako naturally got their official costume then races to their respective restroom while Micheal waits passively for them to come completely change into their costumes. A few minutes later they came outside wearing the costume making Micheal grasp his necklace and narrows his eyes taking in his necklace glow.

Micheal said, " My honor won't stand for this."

The glow stops and Micheal is in his armor making the three friends races outside to see the city looking like a war zone as the Watcher's soldier trying to get the civilians to safety from the crossfire between the Watchers and the dark-cloaked armored people that are shooting at anyone in sight.

He scrolled the Omnitrix, and he correctly picks the Aerophibian's hologram form, making Adam press down on the popped up core inadvertently creating a green flash that nearly blinded his two dear friends. In Adam, places are a muted red, humanoid, manta ray-like alien with yellow horns merely extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders with the Omnitrix's symbol on his chest.

The alien yelled, " DEVIL RAY!"

Devil Ray bolted to the sky to secure any civilians trapped in the crossfire while Micheal and Yukkako try to provide aid to the soldiers that barring the black-cloaked armored people from killing any more innocent people along with taking down any of the destructive cloaked people that are assaulting.

Yukako and Micheal identify four armed men of The Watchers fending off a violent group of the armored cloak people, but the duo sees more of the armored cloaked people coming armed with blasters making the young couple come to the assistance of the outnumbered Watcher soldiers.

Yukako uses her Tessen to launch a barrage of fire at some attacking armored cloaked enemies while Micheal wields his blade to slash two of the attackers that are breaking the barrier of the Watchers soldiers. The two costumed individuals notice more of the armored cloaked people are coming making them groaned.

Micheal said scornfully, "These guys are relentless."

When the armored cloaked people got near a green laser from above strikes them, which sent them back crashing into each other making the Watchers along with the costumed duo to look to see Devil Ray in the air looking at the down armored cloaked people.

Devil Ray said, " I made sure the civilians are secured."

Yukako said, " Good time to take off the kiddie gloves."

Devil Ray flies to the ground and regroups with his friends who sees four black-armored trucks are heading in their direction, making the trip tense up as the suspicious trucks in front of them along with seeing more of the armored cloaked people coming away from the truck holding blasters.

The armored masked individuals surrounded the trio and the watcher soldiers, making them stick out their guard, but the armored cloaked people in the offensive front parted like the red sea as another masked armored figure walking in the open part clapping slowly as if they are mocking them.

The masked figure said, "Changeling, Sakura, and Lancelot."

The trio narrowed their eyes at the cloaked figure before them and the masked figures press a button on his wrist, which made the trio stand on guard as they see a black plane land behind the masked individual.

The trio narrowed the back of the end of the plane, and they gasp as eight familiar figures step out of the plane, causing the friends to drop their guard as they eight familiar figures made their path towards the open circle.

The leading figure on the left was a feminine humanoid creature that has a big, bulky body type with broad shoulders and a mighty, flat chest that is wider than her lower body. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mix of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. And she has a periwinkle complexion sport a single tattoo-like setting of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red-dressed.

Next to her was an equally tall feminine humanoid creature with medium, maroon-colored skin, and jet-black hair justly styled into a square block-shaped Afro wearing precisely a triangular futuristic, translucent black-tinted shade, trimmed in black and blood-red bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being black, the left one being blood-red), and a red star with a magenta carefully outlines on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that stretched out her middle fingers.

Standing by her was a short, stout humanoid female with bright lilac her eyes are dark indigo, and her thick, skin, messy hair is pale lavender and goes downwards to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She also has plump lips, and a small, upturned nose, dressed in a black, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath. She also wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left lead, and small, pointed, white boots.

The female humanoid creature standing beside her that a slender, slight build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose, and thin lips, Her hair has a peach color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. She is wearing a puffy, black blazer with a yellow star on the cover over a teal-blue top, indigo leggings, and light purple slip-on ballet flats.

Next to her was a short curvy female humanoid creature that has lime-greenish skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape along with a dark-colored visor dressed in a sleeveless dark green V-neck uniform. The female humanoid creature standing by her has a slim shape and considerably tall as the creature with ivory skin, with cyan skin, cobalt blue chin-length hair with long bangs and fringe that covers her entire forehead, which occasionally looks messier and round, royal blue eyes.

The female humanoid creature standing by her has a slim shape and considerably tall as the creature with ivory skin, with cyan skin, cobalt blue chin-length hair with long bangs and fringe that covers her entire forehead, which occasionally looks messier and round, royal blue eyes. Dressed in a backless, halter crop tank top that is bluish on top and navy on the bottom resembling half a star. She also wears puffy dark-blue pants, which exemplifies the second half of the star tied up by a bronze-gold ribbon, and matching sandals.

Ultimately, the only male in the group was a tall, thick, stocky boy with curly dark brown hair and full black irises dressed in a black varsity jacket with white trims with a bright blue color shirt with a yellow star in the center along with cuffed blue jeans and red flip-flop sandals.

The trio recognized the eight as the Crystal Gems from the cartoon show Steven Universe, but the friends discovered something was off about the crystal gems as they had black one, and they a dark tint in their eyes excluding Garnet because she had her shades on making it hard to see her eyes.

The masked figure said, " My gems introduce yourselves."

Bismuth said" Bismuth."

Lapis said, "Lapis.''

Peridot said, "Peridot."

Garnet said," Garnet."

Amethyst said menacingly, "Amethyst.'

Pearl said, " Pearl."

Steven said, "And Steven."

The Crystal Gems in unison" We are the Sinister Gems, and we are here to take everything away."

The trio came out at the newly named Sinister Gems in horror because of the once heroic gems are now fighting on the side of evil. The Armor cloaked figure snapped his finger, causing the Sinister Gems to take their respective position.

Devil Ray taps the Omnitrix's dial transforming into a white humanoid robot with a dome-molded head with two glowing green eyes and in the chest was the Omnitrix 's symbol making the gems look confused for a second.

The gem thought, " He can shapeshift."

Adam sarcastically, " Great a new guy."

The Sinister Gem shook off their bewildering confusion and went into action by attacking the trio that standing in their way of their master who is seeing the scene with interest underneath his metal helmet.

Sinister Garnet summons her gauntlet which currently produces dreadful spikes which made an Adam gulp in fear watching the unusual sharpness of the spikes that are on Sinister Garnet's gauntlet as she establishes herself at him.

Sinister Garnet summons her gauntlet which currently produces dreadful spikes which made an Adam gulp in fear following the unusual sharpness of the spikes that are on Sinister Garnet's gauntlet as she establishes herself at him.

Adam's friends nodded at him as they took off to battle the rest of the Sinister Gems leaving him to battle with Sinister Garnet who is in midair ready to bring down her gauntlet, but Adam's eyes begin to glow neon green releases a laser beam that hit Garnet in the chest.

Adam's friends nodded at him as they took off to battle the rest of the Sinister Gems leaving him to battle with Sinister Garnet who is in midair ready to take down her gauntlet, but Adam's eyes begin to glow neon green releases a laser beam that hit Garnet in the chest.

With Micheal and Yukako.

Micheal is currently trading blows with Pearl who presently holds a halberd and Amethyst who now wields a bladed chain whip who is currently double-teaming against Micheal who is represented on defense.

Micheal said, "I hope Yukkako is having a more honest time."

Yukako is currently trying to hopelessly break down Steven's new spiked shield that he uses to defend against Yukkako with his fellow Sinister Gems behind the shield making it difficult for her to breach it.

Yukako thought, " I need to break down that shield."

Steven drops the shield, causing Yukako to get confused, but she had to duck down as Sinister Lapis using her gemstone to generate water to develop a giant hand made of the water making Yukako tense up in horror.

Yukako said, "Fuck me sideways."

As the water came down on her Micheal after he was able to stun both of the Sinister Gems that he was struggling, he pushes Yukako out of the way receiving the hit for her making Yukako eyes widened in horror.

Steven drops the shield, causing Yukako to get confused, but she had to duck down as Sinister Lapis using her gemstone to generate water to produce a giant hand made of the water making Yukako tense up in horror. Yukako check his pulse, and she gets a faint pulse making her worries increase.

Yukako said, "Hang in there Mikey."

Yukako hears laughing coming behind her getting her turn around to see the Sinister Gems excluding Garnet laughs at her who caused her to clench her hands in anger perceiving them mocking her for being a slight concern for her boyfriend.

Sinister Pearl mocked, "Hang in there Mikey."

Amethyst said," Oh my gosh, they have pet names."

Lapis said, "Her boyfriend, a weakling."

Peridot said," I concur with my fellows' Gems this human mate is a weakling."

Steven said, "Then again other weaklings attract weaklings."

Bismuth said, "She is dead weight.'

The Gems busted out laughing, making Yukako grinds her teeth, putting out a blazing aura of flame that surrounded her getting the laughing Gem's attention as they see Yukako covered in a blazing aura, but they didn't have time to respond as they blasted by Yukako aura.

Yukako yelled, "YOU BITCHES ARE GOING TO LEARN TODAY!"

The fire touches Micheal thawing him up, and he stands up with his blade making a fierce expression at the Sinister Gems eager to start filling out two of the battle causing Yukako to look at him in concern.

Micheal said, "I'm all right and as long you are blazing I will be here for you."

The couple smile at each other, and they glared at the Gems who glared back eager to initiate the battle. The two opposing sides charges at each other provoking the fight with each other, hopefully, the results work in the duo favor.

Back to Adam.

Adam was having a difficult time with the new and sinister Garnet who is shown to be relentless in her barrages of punches that would put any legendary boxer to shame as she goes on throwing the barrages of punches at him making him dodges the punches.

Adam thought " Time for a change of form."

Adam pushes the dial, but nothing happens as he notices the green hourglass is now yellow making him groan in frustrating, but he had to dodge out of the way again because of Garnet fired off another barrage of punches.

The Omnitrix released a yellow-ray that scanned Garnet is the Sinister Gem's powerhouse looked confused for a bit, but went back to punch Adam but Adam slapped the dial creating a green flash.

Sinister Garnet was blinded by the flash, and she uncovered face to see Adam in his Gladiator's form, cracking his knuckles with a smile on his face as he steps forward eager to trade blows with Garnet.

Garnet said in a monotone " A change won't make a difference."

Gladiator asked," Wanna bet."

Garnet was about to depart for another barrage, but her gauntlets were grabbed by Gladiators' upper arms and Gladiator begin pummeling away at her with the second pair of arms which made a Garnet groan of pain from the punches.

Gladiator said, " Can't take the heat, then come out of the kitchen.''

Garnet tried to fight, but she vanished, leaving Gladiator alone looks confused, and he sees his racing towards making his concern as he sees the panicked expression on their faces.

Gladiator asked, " What happened?"

Yukako said, " They are blended and the armored cloaked people as well."

Author notes: The third chapter and for all of you a Steven Universe fanboy, don't bash me or any of that crap. If you got any world you want to see then PMS me and how should it come about. This is only part 1 and part 2 will be soon. Also, if you got any ideas for villains please pm me your ideas.


	4. Chapter 4 We are the Sinister Gems Part2

**Disclaimer: I own my ocs**

The trio is currently in class doing classwork for their last period of the day, which is Anatomy, but the trio is currently in deep thought about yesterday, with the former Crystal Gems attacking the city along with working with those sinister armored people. The trio remembered what Bishop told them and showed them.

_**FlashBack **_

_**At the Watcher's headquarters, the trio is giving their report to their leader Bishop, who is looking very calm as he stands before them awaiting their report. The trio looked at each other as they looked back at Bishop, who was waiting patiently for them.**_

_**Adam said," Sir what we encounter are from a show called Steven Universe and we were fighting the heroes of the show the Crystal Gems." He looks at Bishop, who has a neutral look.**_

_**Bishop said," Interesting please follow me."As he gestures, the trio follows him to the medical bay. "He leads the trio to the medical bay at the base**_

_**As they are in the medical bay and they see something that made the trio gasp in shock as they see several familiar figures lying on the medical beds of the medical bay with several guard station there watching over them.**_

_**On the beds were The diamonds in their human-sized forms, Connie, Greg Universe, Spinel, Jasper were on the bed but Lion was on the ground with a muzzle on its face. The trio notices that they were all banged up as they had several scars over their bodies along with tattered clothes.**_

_**Bishop said," They were found outside of town where we picked up an energy signature from and we found them there."As he looks over his shoulder at the trio as he sees their shocked expressions.**_

"_**MMMH my head."**_

_**This caught the group's attention as they see Greg Universe raising up but he jumped in fright as he sees the armed soldiers as he raises his arms in the air in surrender which caused the trio to rush into the room. **_

_**Adam said," Stop he is innocent ." As he quickly stops the soldiers before they could begin their interrogation which Greg nonverbal was thankful for as he sighs in relief as he leans back against the bed board.**_

_**Greg asked," Where am I and where my son ?"As he realized that his son is missing along with the Crystal Gems which caused the trio to flinch that didn't go unnoticed by Greg along with the other that just woken up after they heard Greg 's question.**_

_**Connie asked," Yeah where is Steven and the Gems?"As she looks at the group in suspicious with the rest of the group which made Adam along with his friends to look sheepish at the memory of the battle with the formerly good Crystal gems.**_

_**White Diamonds asked," Where are the Crystal Gems humans?" As she narrowed her eyes at the group of humans before her along with her fellow two diamonds who narrowed their eyes at the humans who begin to look at each other.**_

_**Adam said," I am afraid I have some bad news." As he looks at the group who has worried expressions on their faces as they heard the words bad news about their friends.**_

_**Spinel asked fearfully," Ar...Ar… Are they dead?"As she began to let tears slid down her face as she thought about the possibility that her friends are dead while the rest of her friends panic.**_

_**Connie whispered in horror," No…. no ...no ...no not Steven." As she rocked back in forth in fear at Steven 's fate and she let a tear fall from her eyes as she didn't get the chance to tell Steven how she really feels about him.**_

_**Greg said," First Rose … now my son?"As she covers his face in sadness to hide his tears at the loss of his son. He is being comforted by Connie who is crying as well as she is crying for Steven as well.**_

_**Bishop sighs and orders one of his men to turn on the monitor in the medical bay to put the visitor from another world that their friends are alright. The monitor shows the image of the Dark Gems walking on the battlefield causing the residents of the Steven universe world to gasp in horrified at seeing their friends fighting for evil.**_

_**Connie whispered," St… Steven ?" As she looks at the monitor screen at the image of her former/secret crush in darker colored clothes fighting for those strange black hooded figures.**_

_**Greg said," My son and the gems are evil ."As he looked in horror at the video of his son and his friends are doing to the city. He rubs his eyes thinking it was a nightmare of some kind but he sees it is very real causing him to look down.**_

_**Bishop sighs and ordered his men to turn off the monitor since he sees the visitors are visibly shaken by what they saw on the monitor. He turns to the trio who is looking at the visitors with sympathetic looks on their faces making him pinch his nose.**_

_**Bishop said," It time I tell you about the group that you fought."As he gestured for them to follow him to another room to discuss the group.**_

_**Bishop leads them to a door with the words " Top Secret " on the middle which intrigued the trio as Bishop opened the door revealing a room filled with a picture of six black angel wings on the center of the picture which gains the attention of the trio as they remember seeing the symbol on the armored cloaked people .**_

_**Bishop said," What you fought were a group of radical called The Fallen Renegade ." As he looks at the trio with a serious expression,**_

_**Adam asked," The Fallen Renegade? Why are they doing this?"As he rubs his chin in the thought of his two questions while his two friends look at Bishop for answers about the Fallen Renegade. **_

_**Bishop said," The Fallen Renegade dates back during the '60s which started out as a small of religious people who believed that an angel will come for judgment on the human race."As he leans up against the door of the room along with a calm look on his face.**_

_**Yukako asked," How come you did do anything about them?"As she looks at Bishop with a confused look on her face as she looks at Bishop for answers.**_

_**Bishop said," They were a small group of people and besides the war was going on but from what I hear back then they would cause riots along make an example out of people or non-believers." As he nods his head over to a table with different pictures.**_

_**Yukako walked over to the table she sees to her horror different pictures of the result crossing the Fallen Renegade. Micheal and Adam got concerns as they came over to see the pictures which made them gasp in shock along with disgust as they see different mutilated corpses with the group symbol on the center of their body.**_

_**Yukako asked," Why …. Why … Why ?" As she covers her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting but she was hugged by Micheal who has a disgusted look on his face along with Adam who has a disgusted look on his face.**_

_**Bishop said," After that, the government had to crack down on them but they vanished without a trace. We convinced ourselves that they were gone, but they were just hibernating." As he shakes his head in disgust at the thought of the government being lazy but then again they were dealing with tragedies in the '60s.**_

_**Adam said," But the million-dollar question. How did they cross over to the Steven Universe world? Also, how did they get that kind of technology and weapons?"As he rubs his chin in wonder.**_

" _**That I can explain Adam."**_

_**The trio jumped in fright as they hear Paradox junior 's voice and they turn around to see Paradox Junior laughing at them which made them glare at him which caused Paradox Junior to slowly chuckle along with putting his hand in mock surrender.**_

_**Adam said annoyed," Damn it Paradox don't do that ." As he crosses his arms at PAradox who has an amused smirk on his face as he see the annoyed look on everyone's face in the room making him chuckle until he remembers something important.**_

_**Paradox said," The Renegade has used a gem to open multiple breaches in the Multiverse and they went to Steven's earth to bring the Sinister Gems here. "As he see the shocked expression on the trio faces.**_

_**Michael asked," Is there a way to return then back to normal and return them home?" As he looks to Paradox for answers.**_

_**Paradox said," Normal yes but home no ." As he looks sadly at the trio for some reason which made the trio along with Bishop puzzled.**_

_**Adam asked," Why ?" As he wants to know the answer to the second question making Paradox sigh.**_

_**Paradox jr said," That Universe no longer exists."**_

_**Flashback over **_

Adam thought" I can't believe it. A whole universe of people is destroyed ."As he watches the teacher does their lecture on Anatomy.

When the trio heard about the eradication of the Steven Universe they were horrified about it and they didn't know how to break the news to the visitors who have enough problems with Steven along with the Crystal Gems are evil along with being out of their world.

**BRRINNNG**

The students bolted out of their seats in a hurry to leave since this is their last class of the day which made some of them happy. Adam and his two friends left out with their books in their hands with smiles on their faces as they can't wait to leave school since today is Friday.

Adam said," I can't to begin our Friday off guys."As he walked with his friends out the door with his two friends. Adam walked forward and he collided with someone in the hallway making him look sheepish.

Adam said," Oh my God I am so sorry."As he looks at the person he bumped into with an apologetic look on his face.

The person he bumped into was a young male with red hair and blue eyes dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans with sneakers standing at Adam's height looking also apologetic at Adam. Micheal felt something off about the boy standing in front of them.

The boy said," Oh no, it's my fault."As he waves off Adam's apology.

Adam said," It's cool dude and my name is Adam Jones ."As he goes for a handshake.

The boy said," Turok ."As he gladly accepts the handshake.

The trio leaves Turok alone as they continued to their lockers to get their backpacks so they can leave to celebrate for Friday. After they got their backpacks the went to the school exit they walked out of the door with smiles and they went their separate ways.

Adam is walking down the street to his house and he sees that he is entering a block that closes by his neighborhood. As Adam was walking he saw a familiar sight of the Fallen Renegade walking in the alley causing Adam to narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he walks in the alley.

Adam thought " I need to investigate." As Adam scrolls the Omnitrix and he sees the selected alien dial.

The dial pops up as the alien hologram shows up and Adam slams it down causing a green flash of light which engulfs him. The flash cleared up and in Adam's stood an alien with a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-Esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes; the left being blue, the bright red and the middle green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. The Omnitrix symbol in the center of the chest.

The Alien whispered," Shadow."As he turns in invisible and slithers up the alley wall.

**Notes: Here is the next chapter and if you got any ideas for this story pm me your you got any original aliens forms please pm your aliens.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sinister Gems part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters along with my original alien forms. Jason Hudgan owns Serpenox.**

Adam in his Merlinisapiens form or Shadow as he liked to call it as he slithers the wall tailing the renegade soldiers to their base. Shadow sees more soldiers coming from the alley following the other soldiers that leading them straight to a familiar place that nobody would dare go to.

The place is the black church making Shadow pauses in his step but he followed them towards the church as he see mores Renganade soldiers coming there. Shadow gets on the ground to see get closer to the renegade soldiers to see if he can find the source of the breach.

Shadow thought " I am getting to the bottom of this madness."As he got close he see entrance door that all soldiers are walking through. Shadow walks through the door and he see that inside that the soldiers are looking at stage where a man wearing a renegade uniform but he notices his face mask was off and to Shadow horror, he looked familiar.

The man on the stage looked like Bishop but with silver hair and a gem on his forehead and shadow notices that he is wearing a Renegade suit that looks like a pastor uniform. The cult members begin to cheer loudly which made the Bishop look like smirk in delight.

The Priest said," My fellow brothers and sisters we are close to appeasing our Lord and soon the world will be cleansed by the lord."As he summons the Sinister gems on the stages with an emotionless look on their faces.

Shadow scowls as he sees the mind-controlled heroes and he wants to do something about them so he activates the Omnitrix to send a signal to the Watcher's base. He hears the sound of a woman screaming and he sees two cult members dragging in a young about the age of 18 with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a white dress looking around in fear.

The priest said," We have a volunteer and we shall show her the light ."As he had Garnet and Bismuth hold her down on the ground as he makes his way towards holding a knife which caused the girl to panicked.

Shadow sees this and he slaps the Omnitrix dial creating a green flash that caught everyone's attention as they turn to see the source of the flash. Adam decided to try a new alien form and he decided today was the day to use it since it is a matter of importance.

The alien looks like a small dragon with a dark purple scale on the body while having cream-colored belly it has claws that are grey that can cut through metals, it's legs are like Wildmutt but with dark purple scales. Its eyes are black with yellow iris, sharp teeth and a tail that touches the ground and on the throat of the alien was the Omnitrix logo.

The Alien announced," Serpenox." As he said it in a roaring voice and he sees that the female captive took the chance to book it out of there. Serpenox released a wave of fire from his mouth at the cult members knocking them all down.

The Sinsiters Gems jump down to confront Seperenox who stands up like a human but before the fight could happen the door of the black church was blown apart. Standing in the place of the door was Micheal and Yukako but they aren't alone as Jasper and Spinel or as they are called on the field Agent Juggernaut and Pink Heart.

Seperenox notices that Spinel is in her form when she went crazy during the movie holding her scythe. He sees they are looking at the Sinister Gems in horror as they see their sinister appearances but they neither less begin their fighting as they leaped towards the heroes of the former.

Spinel said," It is true and I am sorry my friends."As she fights Amethyst and

Seperenox had to roll out of the way because Lapis just shot a wave of water at him and Seperenox fired another fireball at her but Lapis conjures a water shield to block the fireball making Seperenox scowl but he had to dodge as Garnet fired both of her spiked gauntlets at him.

Seperenox thought " Shit I need to use it."As he reaches for the dial and slaps creating a flash of green which blinded two of the sinister gems.

The flash clears ups and in Seperenox's place stood male amber Gem that the same height as Garnet that has long hair orange, he a yellow shirt with his Gem on the stomach, he wears dark yellow pants, boots, gloves that go up to the elbow. his skin is like his gem color, and he has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The gem yelled," VALOR!"

The other gems along with Micheal and Yukako stopped their fighting to look at Valor in shock at Adam's new alien form but they went back to fighting each other. Valor reaches in his gem to pull out a Warhammer to use against Lapis and Garnet.

Valor said," Time to bring the hammer down ."As he swung his Warhammer at Lapis and Garnet.

The two gems dodge out of the way and the Warhammer hit a few of the fallen renegade soldiers. The soldiers were sent flying into the wall of the church and Valor had to roll out of the way from a shot of water coming from Lapis along with avoiding Garnet's gauntlets.

Valor said," Rose would be rolling on her grave if she saw you guys doing all this evil shit. Especially you Steven ." As he looked at the Sinister Gems in disappointment as he blocks Garnet 's punches with his Warhammer.

The Sinister Gems paused and they all clutch their head in pain to the confusion of the trio with two-agent gems but they see the gems shift to their normal forms then back to their sinister form. The Sinister gems went back to fighting which caused the trio and the two gem agents to realize that they are being mind-controlled.

Steven said," Rose is dead to me and so is Connie ."As he made the Trio along with the two agents eyes widened in horror.

Steven and his fellow Sinister Gems went back to fighting causing the heroes to fight back against the dark gems. The Leader took this chance to escape leaving behind some of his minions to take the damage.

Micheal is fighting Pearl in a sword fight as they are locked in an intense battle as their blades are locked together. Pearl goes for thrust but Micheal blocks it and he slashes Pearl against her left shoulder causing her to yell in pain.

Yukako was fighting Lapis, Peridot, and Steven in an equally intense battle but since Yukkako hits Peridot with a fireball. Steven throws his spike shield at Yukako but uses a new technique that she developed on her own.

The technique is called Shimmer which Yukako releases a fireball to the ground and Yukako sinks down to the ground causing the three Sinister gems to look around for Yukako but she appears behind them then she uses her second technique.

The technique is called Blossom wave which Yukako sends a wave of cherry blossoms that burst into fire when it got in contact with the gems which sent flying into the wall with Yukako standing in victory.

Adam in his new form Valor is fighting the two powerhouses of the Sinister gems in Garnet and Bismuth who are proving to be a challenge for him but he is using his Warhammer to block the shots. Adam see Garnet going to Gauntlet punch but Adam ducked down to deliver a bash to the head of Garnet to sun her.

Bismuth transforms her arms into two hammers and she charges at Valor but Jasper gets in front of Valor to tackle Bismuth to the ground. Valor felt two metal hands wrapped around his waist making him turn around to see Garnet but before he could respond he was german suplex to the ground. Garnet stands back up and she stands over Valor with her spiked gauntlet.

Garnet said," Just because she can transform into us doesn't make you on our level."As she was about to go for the final blow.

Before Garnet could strike she was wrapped by Spinel causing Garnet to struggle in the hold because Spinel has it locked in tight. Valor grabs his Warhammer and he stood up holding hid Warhammer.

Spinel said," Take the shot, Adam."As she holds Garnet.

Adam after so many minutes of hesitation he took the shot and bashed Garnet in the face breaking her glasses revealing her three eyes. Garnet falls to the ground unconscious after Spinel released her.

Valor see Jasper is now at Bismuth 's mercy causing Valor to rush over to help Jasper and he hit Bismuth in the chest causing her to be sent flying against the wall. Valor sees Micheal is now getting the upper hand on Pearls as he slashes Pearl 's chest causing her to drop her sword in favor of holding her chest.

Valor sees all of the Sinsiters Gems are on the ground defeated and he begins to wonder if there is a way to revert the gems back to normal butValor remembered that the Omnitrix can cure an alien species. Valor touches the Omnitrix's dial on his back.

Valor said," Omnitrix activates healing function." As the Omnitrix begins to glow green.

The Omnitrix released a ray that covered the Sinister Gems and Valor reverted back to his normal self. Adam sees that the Gems are knocked out after being cured and he suddenly starts to feel fatigued.

Adam said," Let call Bishop and come to pick us up ."As he passed outs on the ground.

His friends along with the two gems agents ran over to Adam to check on him but they see he is very tired making their concern slightly more eased but Micheal contacted Bishop to pick them up from the Fallen Renegade 's base.

A few minutes Adams wakes up to see he is laying on one of the medical beds in the medical bay and he hears the sound of the door being opened causing him to see his friends are walking over to his bed looking at him with a relieved look on their faces.

Yukako said," Welcome back to the world of the living Adam."As she gives Adam a smile as she sees her friend is awake and well.

Micheal said," Yeah good to see you that you are awake and well buddy. You gave up quite the scare."As he crosses his arm to give Adam a smirk as he see Adam shocked expression on his face.

Adam asked," What happened ? Where the gems?" As he gained a worried look on his face as though about the gems but he remembered right before he passed out that he cured them. Adam breathes a sigh in relief but he remembered something.

The doors open up again and this time Bishop walked with the no longer possessed Crystal Gems along with their friends. The Trio sees the Crystal Gems are giving them looks of gratitude but they didn't notice Lapis was mostly looking at Adam.

Bishop said," Before I say anything the Crystal Gems want to say something to you three." As he gestured towards the Crystal Gems who walked forward toward the trio allowing Bishop to step back to watch the interaction with interest.

The trio along with gems didn't say anything for a minute has the air was tense but Steven walked over to Adam 's bed and he sticks his hand out for a handshake which Adam gladly accepted making their respective teammates smile along with Bishop looking proudly at his pupil.

Steven said," Thank you from freeing us from that monster's control."As he gets a disgusted look as he thought about preacher having control of him and his friends.

Adam smiled," Anytime Mr. Universe."As he smiles at Steven as he shakes Steven's hand.

Steven said," Call me Steven Adam." As he breaks the handshake along with giving Adam a friendly smile.

Bishop said," As I hate to end this awesome sign of friendship but we have a pressing matter to attend to."As he walked over to Adam who got off the bed to look at Bishop ready to give his full report.

Bishop said," Tell Adam what happened and tell me everything you saw." As he gives Adam his usual straight to business look.

Adam sees all eyes on him and Adam sighs as he begins to recall what he saw at the black church with the Preacher because he looks near identical to Bishop making him curious about it because of the priest sound and looks identical to Bishop.

Adam said," Well when I got inside the base saw the leader of the Fallen Renegades."As he sees everyone excluding Bishop shocked looks as they didn't get a chance to see what he looks like. Adam takes deep breaths as he begins to drop the bombshell.

Adam said," I got a good look at the cult leader and he looks near identical to you Bishop but with white hair and a gem on his forehead."As he see Bishop shocked expression for a moment but it transforms back to impassive.

Bishop said," I see and good job team." As he turns to leave the room to go fill a report.

The group looked at the door in confusion but they all shrugged as they began to converse with each other but Adam was the most concerned for Bishop as Bishop is never surprised but whoever the cult leader is got him spooked.

Lapis said," So Adam I heard you can transform into aliens and I hear you can transform into Amber gem."She looks at Adam with curiosity in her eyes as which was mirrored by her fellow gems along with Greg and Connie causing Adam to blush along with scratch the back of his head.

Adam said," I do and the forms name is Valor." As he see all eyes on him from the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, The Diamonds. Adam didn't notice that Lapis was blushing at him but his two friends notices.

Micheal and Yukako looked at Lapis who is trying to hide her blushing look from everyone but they notice it. They being to inward chuckle that Adam got himself a secret admirer in the form of Lapis the water gem of the Crystal Gems.

Meanwhile, Bishop was in his office sitting in his chair and he was looking at a picture frame with a picture of him in his twenties with a person that looks like him but with white hair. Both of them were wearing the U. S army gear holding their rifles and looking at the camera with smiles.

Bishop asked," Is that, you Davis ?" As he looks at the picture frame sadly.

Bishop leaned back in his chair as he thought about his brother Davis who has been declared MIA on a mission against a terrorist group in the hot Desert in Iraq. Bishop was with another unit that was in charge of gathering information along with interrogation while his brother Davis was a leader of a unit that raided the enemy bases but something went wrong as Bishop 's intel tricked Davis unit into an ambushed causing all of Davis's men to die but Davis turned up missing causing Bishop to feel distraught.

Bishop said," I hope it isn't you, Davis ." As he puts the picture frame down to his desk.

In a stone ruin, the Priest or Davis is on his knees praying with the soldiers standing on guard looking at their leader as he prays. The leader is praying to a giant rock with a pentagram with an image of a pair of wings in the middle with a circle with characters of the sun and the moon around it.

Davis said," My lord will free you from prison so that you can spread your holiness." As he looks up at the stone tablet. The tablet glows purple almost as if it can hear Davis which made Davis smile in delight.

Davis exclaimed," OUR LORD HEARS ME! PRAISE HIM!"As he lifts both of his arms up in praise for their lord.

His fellow cult members all cheered loudly but inside the tablet lie another Dimension that was once held life but is now a barren wasteland devoid of any sign of life, nature almost as if this place was eradicated of life.

In the center of this new dimension stood was a tall man with a muscular build that has long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face dressed in animal skin clothing with shackles on his wrist but the eye-catcher was his six black wings on his back.

The man said with a slightly aristocratic accent," You can't hold me for long GOD I will have my freedom and I will roam the worlds again. As he looks up to as if he is staring God in the face instead of the harsh clouds that about to release the raindrops.

The man scowls at the sky feeling as if God is taunting him but he felt a surge of power in him along with seeing what his followers are doing in his name caused him to grin sinisterly as he felt his followers presences in the multiverses gathering an army of people who will make his vision of a world with true peace.

The man said," A world where humanity is extinct." As he gains a gleeful expression on his face as he thought about his ideal world. The man begins to laugh sinisterly as thought about seeing all the human dying a slow painful death.

The man stops his laughing but he still had his smirk on his face as the rain pours down on him wetting his hair. The man sits down cross-legged on the muddy grounds looking up at the sky with a patient look on his face.

The man said," Soon my agents of vengeance will rain down on the multiverse and purge them of the filth that is humanity."As he sneers as he said the word human in disgust and hatred.

Back with the Watcher 's base, Adam was in the training room with the gems and his friends wanting to see Adam's gem form. Adam was currently searching the dial until he saw Valor's hologram on the Omnitrix core.

Adam said," Here goes."As he gently presses the dial down creating a green flash that covered the room and blinded everyone.

The flash clears up and to The Crystal Gem along with their friend's amazement was a male Amber Gem looking at them with amusement in his eyes. Adam summons his Warhammer to show off to The Gems making them look awe but Lapis was blushing like a tomato as she saw Adam 's gem form.

Lapis thought " What is this feeling inside of my chest?"As she touches her chest and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

**Notes: Part 3 is done and Adam's got a new alien. What should happen next and who should show up next? Also if you got any ideas please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6 The journey

**Disclaimer: Omnitrix1 own Evermore and CMXB owns Master of Control.**

After the Crystal Gems were freed from the control of the still at large Fallen Renegade they become Agents of The Watchers. Adam got more control over his new gem form Valor as he learned that in the form he causes earthquakes, manipulates the sand similar to a sandbender.

Adam took the time to see what new forms he acquired from the Omnitrix he wasted no time to see for himself as he never has seen them before since they didn't come from the Ben 10 universe.

The first form he took was an alien clown that looks like Shorty with the Omnitrix symbol located at his chest. The form has the ability to jump really high, pull things out of nowhere and can make some weird tricks but the weakness is if the red nose is destroyed the transformation will cancel.

The second form he took was is a humanoid alien with the same height as a human. He has green eyes and his color is black and white. His appearance is similar to harlequin. He doesn't seem to have hands but smoke instead.

Adam learned the alien is a Quinly from the planet Arkom and they are an alien that likes to make jokes but they have the ability to change the smoke from their can change the density of their hands. They can transform into claws, swords, even working guns. They are also quick and agility. Adam gave the form the name Joker.

The next form that Adam took was a slim alien, a bit tall, white skin with green eyes, a flat black visor on his head, wearing an open vest, slightly baggy pants, no shoes, and the Omnitrix could act as a belt buckle. The form's ability is personal energy manipulation but the weakness is is that the more energy he uses, the weaker he becomes. Adam named the form Evermore.

The other form that Adam transformed into a race of golem with the forms knights with runes on their bodies, their the rivals to the anodites, they are a race that can absorb magic into their bodies to heal and recharge themselves, they can cast multiple spells as long as they know what they do and can be easy if they at least see it once they can use the same spell, the Omnitrix symbol on its mouth like a mask. Adam called the form Mythic.

Adam right now is chilling out in his room and he is currently messing with his Omnitrix until he hears the sound of someone knocking on his door causing him to stop messing with his Omnitrix as he got off the bed to head over to the door and he opens it to see his mom dressed in her work clothes.

Adam's mom said," Hey Adam I and your father are heading to work so I came up here to let you know."As she gives Adam an apologetic look on her face as well as a guilty expression on her face.

Adam said," It all good mom and make sure you all make it back safely."As he gives his mom a look of understanding.

Adam's mom hugged him briefly then turns to leave as she walks down the stair towards her husband who is by the door dressed in his usual wear ready to go to work. The parents both walked out of the door and they closed the door behind themselves along with locking it.

Adam said," Man I wish my parents didn't have to work all the time but oh well."As he shrugs his shoulder and he heads back to his room.

Meanwhile, the Preacher was waiting with a group of Renegade soldiers in the room that has the rock with the seal on it. The Preacher see three figures coming out of the shadow making The Preacher smile in delight at who are the three are.

The first was Turok who looked different as he has an air of confidence as well he had an evil-looking grin on his face he looks at the preacher. He was dressed in a usual attire but with a black jacket with the symbol of the cult on the back.

The second person was a male same height as Turok but he has black hair in an emo style and black eyes dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, and he wears black steel-toed boots. He too has a sinister look on his face.

The third person was a red-haired female with green eyes dressed in wears a red jacket over a light grey shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. She too had a sinister look on her face.

The Preacher said," Good you are all here. The heralds are here."As he looks at the namely name heralds.

Turok said," Let reveal our true selves, comrades."As he looks over his comrade and he see they are nodding their heads.

Turok begins to transform into a man standing at 6'2" with dark brown-green-grey skin he has a buff build. The man has a grey skull design painted on his face and his eyes were deep, glowing violet. The man is wearing a black hood with a cape, whose underside is dark purple. He wears black armbands on his forearms and smaller ones under his shoulders. His torso is exposed through a hole in the front of his cloak. He also wears black pants and a black metallic belt.

The second male begins to change into an armored humanoid figure glowing with green energy. A flame-like stream of the same energy flickered from the top of his head, and he appeared to lack a mouth.

The female had a red substance form around her body creating a protecting black armor, consisting of chest armor, hip protection, high heel boots with knee pads, shoulder pads and spaulders with red fingers. The armor is decorated with tall spikes. She wears a red crown with black horns that covers her forehead and eyes and has a ponytail with a red band keeping it together. Red bands connect her back and hands.

The preacher yelled," Wonderful the Heralds of The Fallen are here!"As he looks the three being in glee which was mirrored by his Renegade soldiers.

The female said," We hear you been having trouble with a trio of humans."As she gives the Preacher a disgusted look making him fall to his knees.

The Preacher begged," My milady, please… forgive me."As he looks down at the ground for the female herald forgiveness.

The Female said," You are lucky I am… very forgiving but if you fail again then you will pay." As she looks down at The Preacher who is looking up at her in fear.

Turok said," It time to show those humans why we are the Herald of The Fallen."As he smirks over at his comrades who smirked back at him.

Meanwhile, Adam was walking through the mall and he has a sinking feeling that something big is going to happen. As he was walking he accidentally bumped into a person causing the person to fall to the floor.

Adam said," Oh shit I am so sorry. Here let me help you up."As he offers the person a hand.

The person he bumped into was a girl his age with blonde hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes dressed in a pink shirt and skirt with pink shoes. Adam blushes as he see her cute face but he snaps out of it as she accepts the hand to stand up and she dusted herself off.

The girl said," It okay and it was my fault for not watching where I was going."As she waves Adam's apology off.

Adam said," Yeah and I best be on my way."As he was about to walk forward but he was stopped by the girl.

The girl asked playfully," What the hurry cutie?''As she lets go of Adam 's arm and she see Adam scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Adam said," Sorry I'm just trying to go to the manga store."As pointed to the Anime and manga store that by Best Buy store.

The girl said," You are an otaku as well? Sweet ."As she looks at Adam with a smirk as she see his surprised look.

Adam asked," Wait! You like anime ?" As he looks the Adam who is giggling at his surprised look.

The girl teased," Duh! I love it and my faves are DBZ, Inuyasha, Akame Ga Kill, and Bleach."As she listed off her favorite animes.

Adam said," Nice choices. My faves are Attack on Titan, DBZ, Naruto, Death Note, Bleach, Akame Ga Kill."As he gives her his favorite animes.

The girl quipped," Nice taste and my name is Ray Angelo ."As she offers her hand for a handshake.

Adam said," My name is Adam Jones."As he accepts the handshake from Ray.

The two newly named friends were suddenly blown back into a booth from an explosion coming behind them and they look up to see three in the mall looking very intimidation to every civilian excluding Adam who is narrowing his eyes at them.

Ray asked," Who are those people?"As she shivers in fear at the people.\

Adam said," Trouble and let get out of here."As he helps Ray up and he begins to get.

The two newly made friends see the black hooded figure floats in the air and this caught everyone's attention as they watch with fear at the black hooded figure look at them with a natural look on his face.

The figure said," Humans for as long you walked this earth and our lord have watched in disgust at what you been doing on this planet but now we will cleanse the world of your filth." The black-hooded figure looks around at the civilians.

The black-hooded figure nodded towards his comrades who both sprang into action the armored used her broadsword to swing at the civilian who is trying to run away from danger. The green-skinned armored fire several energy beams at some people who are trying to run away.

Adam thought " Shit they are attacking people."As he see the destruction in the mall.

Adam sees that the black hooded figure firing some black energy beams around the store and Adam see that the other attacker is attacking as well making Adam grit his teeth. Adam was about to walk over there but he was stopped by Ray who gives him a fearful look.

Ray said," Adam we have to get out of here."As she tries to convince Adam to leave with her.

Adam said," Go without me, Ray."As he urges Ray to leave without him.

Ray said," I can't leave you .'' As she tries to convince him to leave with her again.

Adam said," Don't worry about me get to safety Ray."As ran towards the three villains.

Ray steps to go find a hiding spot and she see Adam fiddling with his watch to her confusion until he slammed the dial creating a green flash making her cover her eyes. Ray opens her eyes to see something that made her jaw drop to the floor.

In Adam's place stood one of his alien forms Evermore and Ray couldn't believe that her fellow otaku along with new friends is the new hero Changling. Ray could only watch as the scene plays out.

Evermore said," Hey assholes."As he gets the villan trio attention.

The Black Hooded figure said," So the shapeshifter shows up? We don't need to draw you out."As he looks at Evermore.

Evermore said," I am right here. State your business."As he crosses his arms over his chest along glaring at the three.

The green-skinned creature said," You and your little friends have been interfering with our lord's noble mission and we don't like it."As he sneered down at Evermore in anger.

The Female knight asked," Where your friends Shapeshifter?"As she looked around for his friends.

Evermore said," They are on a mission so you guys just got me."As he fires an energy blast from his hands at the villains.

The black-hooded figure uses his magic to form a black dome around him and his allies to block the energy blast along with redirecting it at Evermore making Evermore curse silently as he rolled out of the way of the energy ball that was heading towards him.

Evermore said," Time to rethink my gameplan."As he looks at the black dome for a weak spot but he had to roll out of the way from a magical beam that came from the black hooded figure.

Ray is looking at Evermore in concern as he battles the villains and she felt useless for not being able to assist him. Ray sees Evermore punching the red female knight in the face sent her flying into the newspaper stand making Ray wince at the impact.

The Black-hooded figure said," You will pay for that mortal ."As he summons a black staff to shot black lighting from it at Evermore.

Evermore rolled out of the way but he was hit by the green-skinned armored figure from behind along with being hit by a black lightning bolt from the staff. The red female Knight came out of the wreckage of the newspaper stands and she goes for a flying knee to the face of Evermore which sent him flying into a hotdog stand.

Evermore said," Okay time to change forms."As he hits the Omnitrix dial creating a green flash of light.

In the place of Evermore stood a silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magentas, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

The Alien announced," Prisma ."As he admired himself.

The black-hooded figure said arrogantly," Changing form won't help you."As he fired another energy ball at Prisma.

The ball hits Prisma but Prisma absorbed it and Prisma fired it back in a rainbow ray that hits three of the Villians causing them to be sent flying crashing into the wall. Ray has the biggest grin on her face as she sees that and she was about to cheer but she wanted to remain silent.

Prisma said," Talk… now !"As he stares down at the villains.

The green-skinned warrior said weakly," Ha... ha... hah… you don't know what been set in motion human."As he looks up and met Primsa 's lone eye along with giving him a smirk.

Prisma demanded," What been set in motion?"As he stares down the villains who has gained smirks on their face.

The female knight said," You are too late to save the world shapeshifter."As she gives Prisma a mocking look.

The blacked hooded figure uses his staff to transport him along with his comrades leaving Prisma alone to shock at the now empty spot where the villains were at but his shock transformed into anger as he doesn't know what going on with along with who is their master.

Prisma said," Dammit I need answers."As he scowls

" Allow me to help Adam."

Prisma turns to see Paradox jr standing there eating a bag of gumballs along with looking around seeing the destruction in the mall making Prisma sigh in frustration as the damage he along with the Villians caused but he has bigger things to worry about. Paradox puts away his bag.

Paradox said," Adam we have much to talk about because of this threat is not only involved your world but the whole multiverse."As he grabs Prisma and pulls out a golden pocket watch.

Paradox presses the button on the pocket watch and the two vanished leaving Ray alone in the mall by herself to look at the empty spot with her jaws dropped in astonishment as she replayed the scene in her mind as she recalled her fellow otaku becoming something like Ben 10.

In a new realm, the duo remerged in a realm that has several windows that show different worlds that are familar to Adam. Adam looks at the realm in wonder causing Paradox to chuckle in amusement at Adam but Paradox stops his chuckling as he have to tell Adam something important.

Paradox said," Welcome to my realm and Adam I will tell you what going."As brings up an image of a tall man with a muscular build that has long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face dressed in animal skin clothing.

Adam asked," Paradox what this and who is this man ?"As he points to the image of the man.

Paradox said," That is a monster that wants to wipe out all lief in the multiverse."As brings up another image.

This time it shows the same man but with six black angel wings dressed in black armor with three other people who are very familar to Adam as his eyes widened as he see the three villains who he fought in the mall against. He see them attack and destroying other worlds.

Adam asked," Why are they attacking innocents people?"As he looks at Paradox for answers.

Paradox said," It best I told you from the begging about the monster."As he transformed the room to something else.

The place looks like a village of something kind with huts, villager wearing animal skin doing their daily activities looking peaceful but Adam saw the same man but he has a kind expression rather than his sinister expression looking at the villager doing their daily routine.

The man said," Everything going well."As he nodded his head in approval.

Adam see the man is helping several villagers with their crops and they all thank him but he waves their gratitude off as he cotuined to help them with their farming. Adam see another image of the man talking to a woman that looks like an older version of Ray but with red hair and hazel eyes wearing animal skin dressed but Adam ignored it thinking it was a coincidence. Adam see that the man has a blush on his face.

The next image shows the same man being chosen by a sliver floating orb and the orb shot a ray of heavenly energy at the man making Adam widened his eyes in surprise as he see the male growing six white wings causing the male to look at his new wings in awe as he feels them.

Adam asked," Paradox… what happened to him ?"As he looks at the image of the man with his wings.

Paradox said," He became one of God's angels.'' As he looks at the image of the newly transformed angel.

.

The image changes again to The new angel helping his village along with protecting it from invaders causing Adam to look the angel in awe at his noble actions but he didn't the scowl on Paradox as he looked at the image of the angel protecting his home.

Paradox said," He used his god-given powers to become the sworn protector his village along with his people especially the woman he loved but on a fateful dark day something inside of him snapped."As he brings up another image that started the angel down his darker path.

The image will forever haunt Adam as he sees the village covered in blazing fire with the invaders that are dressed in armor that are similar to the Mongolians slaughtering innocent people including children but the part that made Adam sick was that they were laughing while doing it.

Adam asked," Where…is… the… angel ."As he looks at the scene in disgust and horror.

Paradox said," God called him for an important mission and he had to leave the village unprotected."As he looks at the image that now shows the woman who the angel has affections for.

The woman in the image is holding a bundle with an infant in it and she is being lead to some of the invaders who are all giving her a look that didn't sit right with her or Adam for that matter. One of the invaders grab the bundle from the woman causing the woman top beg and plead to give back the baby which made the invaders laugh sickly at her.

Paradox said," It best I fast-forwarded to his dark transformation."As he shows another image.

The image shows the decimated village with the dead bodies of all the village and Adam see the Angel flying in the air but he see his village along seeing it destroyed making the angel look in horror at the sight of it but he saw the woman of his affection dead which made him fall to his knees in despair making Adam sympathize with him.

The man covers his face and Adam see his wings are changing from white to black as night causing Adam to watch in horror as the angel stands up with his face showing anger along with releasing an angry scream causing Paradox to closes the image.

Adam asked," Paradox who is that man ?"As he looks a Paradox for answers.

Paradox stated," The monster before goes by many names but the most common one is… The Fallen."As he brings up another image of The Fallen.

The Fallen is attacking the invader's territory and he killing the invaders along with attacking other villages that had nothing to do with his village being attacked to Adam's horror and disgust. Paradox stops the images and he turns Adam who is pale as a ghost.

Paradox said," Adam I brought you here for a reason."As he sees his ally paled faced.

Adam asked," What is it ?"As he looks back at Paradox for answers.

Paradox said," I want you to travel the multiverse to stop The Fallen 's Herald from gathering an army for their lord and freeing him."As he looks at Adam who has a shocked look on his face.

Adam asked," You want me to do what? How?"As he looks at Paradox with an incredulous look on his face.

Paradox said," Adam I know I am asking for a lot but a crisis is coming and we need a way to prevent it."As he gives Adam a look of seriousness about the situation with The Fallen.

Adam asked," How am I going to travel to those worlds Paradox ?"As he gives Paradox a questioning look making Paradox chuckles

Paradox said," Adam you have an alien form in your Omnitrix that allows you to dimension travel.'' As he chuckles at Adam who has a shocked look on his face which made Paradox amused.

Adam asked," I do? I have a form that can dimension travel ?" "As he scrolls his Omnitrix for the alien form but he can't find them anywhere.

Paradox said," The reason why you can't find is that you must unlock it."As he pointed out there to Adam who finally understood now as he brings the Omnitrix to his face.

Adam said," Omnitrix code 10 5 7-3 unlock forms ."As he see the Omnitrix glowing green on command.

." Request accepted ."

A hologram alien form image pops up on the core of the Omnitrix and Adam didn't recognize the form anywhere as it didn't come from the Ben 10 universe which made Adam very curious about the form along with powers.

Adam said," Time to find out ."As he pops the core up and he presses down the core creating a green flash.

In Adam 's place stood a figure that has green armor with black lines, black bodysuit, green cape and a helmet with a horn on the front. The Omnitrix symbol is on the center of the chest of the alien form making Paradox smile in approval at seeing the alien form.

The Alien said in a voice similar to Robo Knight," Woah this form looks cool."As he admired his form in approval causing Paradox to chuckle.

Paradox said," Indeed my friend but you travel the worlds to stop the heralds."As he reminded Adam.

Adam said," Right but I need to name this form and how to use my powers."As he begins to think until he perked up.

Adam said," I got the name Master of Control but I need to use my powers."As begins to think of a way to travel.

Paradox stated," Do what Doctor Strange from MCU did" As he pointed out again to Adam.

M.O.C said," Thank you."As he makes a circle with his finger and creating a green portal the size of him.

Paradox said," Good luck my friend and remember this. "As he got M.O.C's attention before he walked through the portal.

Paradox said," It's Hero Time."As he gives M.O.C a thumbs up which M.O.C gave back as he walked into the portal.

The portal closes behind him leaving Paradox alone making him sigh praying to whatever deity in the sky to give his friend the best luck against the forces of evil that threatens the multiverse. Paradox pulls out his bags of gumballs and he looks at the image of The Fallen one more time.

Paradox said," You will not win Metatron."As he narrowed his eyes the image of The Fallen.

**Notes: Here is Chapter 6 and we are crossing over to other worlds now but Adam realized he has his own big baddie in the form of The Fallen. So what world should Adam go to first and which trouble should he run into that universe.**


	7. Chapter 7 Kombat time arc part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

In a wasteland, Armageddon pyramid the fire that was once Blaze still burns across the pyramid top but a battle was going on as Raiden falling on the floor, his hat falling off his head as

he does so. His red eyes struggle to focus and he tries to sit up to face his tormentor, Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn asked mocking," Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?''As he laughs as he stalks toward his long-time enemy and picks him up.

Shao Kahn said,'' Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer."He methodically pounds Raiden across the face several times and throws him across the pyramid top. In mid-flight, an amulet on Raiden's chest falls off and shatters into several pieces.

Shao Kahn said," They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms."As Raiden rolls over, Kahn slams his boot into Raiden's chest.

Shao Kahn said," My venom spreads. It is the end of all things."As his hammer now glows with a flaming essence. Kahn himself glows the same essence, and it is clear he has absorbed the godlike power of Blaze.

Shao Kahn bellowed," Armageddon." As he looks down at Raiden in victory.

Little did Shao Kahn or Riden notices behind was Adam with some bruises over his body but nonetheless he is fine as he walked towards the evil emperor. Adam see all of his dead comrade splattered over the battlefield.

Adam said," Shao Kahn your reign of terror is over." As he points at Shao Kahn who turns around to see Adam to his shock and anger while Raiden looked shocked at Adam.

Shao Kahn bellowed," YOU! I thought Kronika and Geras handle you ."As he sneered at Adam who smirked.

Adam said," They been taken care of but now it time for you and me to settle it." As he reaches for his Omnitrix making Shao Kahn bark a laugh.

Shao Kahn said," Whatever form you got in that little device is useless now that I have the blaze."As he powers up making Adam scowl in disgust as he see the blaze flowing through Shao's body.

Raiden said," Adam…run… it… over … all… hope… is… lost."As he looked at his only remaining ally with a defeated look on his face.

Adam said," Raiden there is hope. Shao Kahn it time I reveal my trump card."As he scrolled the Omnitrix until he landed on a familar alien causing the core to pop up.

Adam said," It hero time."As he pressed down the dial creating a green flash the nearly blinded Raiden and Shao Kahn.

In Adam's place stood is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. The Omntirx symbol is in the center of the chest.

The alien bellowed," ALIEN X !" Making Shao bark a laugh at the alien's appearance while Raiden looked at the form with awe at the form.

Shao Kahn said," You are the biggest boy but now you die."As he charges at Alien X with his Warhammer.

Raiden cried," Adam watch out." As he tries to warn his ally.

Alien X said," Seconded. Warhammer stopping motion carried."As he makes a circle with his hands

Shao Kahn 's Warhmmaer is frozen before it can hit Alien X making Raiden and Shao shocked but Alien X wasn't done he punched Shao Kahn in the face which sent spit flying out of his mouth and sent him flying to the other side of the pyramid.

Alien X said," SHAO KAHN OF OUTWORLD FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST ALL LIFE YOU WILL STRIPPED OF THE BLAZE." As he removes the Blaze from the downed emperor who screams in pain of having his power removed.

Alien X said," Now you finally punishment you will be erased for eternity ." To the horror of Shao Kahn and amazement of Raiden who is standing up.

Alien X said," Seconded. Shao Kahn begone motion carried." As he makes a circle with his hand.

The Circle covers Shao Kahn and to Raiden's amazement, Shao Kahn started to be erased from reality causing the emperor to scream in rage while the two remaining heroes watch. The soon to erased tried to escape but he was finally erased from reality leaving the heroes alone.

Alien X said," My work here is done."As he changes back into Adam who breathes a sigh of relief.

Raiden said," He is gone and we won but at what cost."As he looked around sadly seeing his allies' dead bodies.

The blaze power floats over to Adam who looked at the orb with curiosity in his eyes and orb flies into Adam causing Raiden to watch in intrigue as Adam is engulfed with the power of the blaze making Raiden look at his ally in awe.

Adam said," This power feels incredible."As he looks at himself in awe.

Raiden said," The blaze chooses you and she would be proud to see you wield it." As he gives a look of sympathy towards Adam as he see Adam's downcast look.

Adam said," I know ."As he thought about the girl he loved.

Raiden said," I wish there is away before stop all this."As he walked over to the broken shards of his amulet and he begins to reform it.

Adam said," Maybe if you send visions to your past self and if I go back in time when I first ended up in this universe we can prevent this future from happening."

Raiden's eyes widened then he started begins an ancient chant making the amulet glows

with Raiden's signature blue lightning as the chant continues. Adam scrolled his Omnitrix and he selected Master of Control 's hologram then he pressed down on it.

M.O.C said," MASTER OF CONTROL!."As he announced then he hit the Omnitrix dial again causing him to transform again.

The form he took look similar to Wolzard from Super sentai but it was green color and the Omnitrix symbol had spikes at the end of it. Adam unlocked this feature on the Omnitrix on accident when he was fighting Kroninka.

The alien yelled," ULTIMATE MASTER OF CONTROL!" the alien form creates a time portal and goes through it leaving Raiden.

Raiden said," He must win."As he finished the chant.

In the past, Young Raiden gasps and clutches his head in pain making Liu Kang walk up to him in concern for his mentor. Raiden was seeing many events flash before his eyes and to his horror was Shao Kahn managing to invade Earthrealm along with seeing the destruction of the world.

Liu Kang asked," Lord Raiden! What is wrong?" As he sees his mentor holding his head.

Raiden said," Strange visions…" A crackling of magic emanates from Raiden's amulet. He holds it in his hand. It has cracked in several places making Liu Kang look alarmed.

Liu Kang said," Your amulet!" As he points the amulet.

Raiden said," It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins." As he waves off his pupil.

They both turn to witness a procession of monks walking towards them. It becomes apparent they are on Shang Tsung's magical island. Johnny Cage watches alongside Sonya Blade to the left of them. Sub-Zero is slightly behind them with Cyrax and Sektor flanking behind him.

In another place, a green portal forms and Master of Control stepped out of the portal looking around in confusion but he recognized the dragon symbol as the one from Mortal Kombat or more specifically Mortal Kombat nine the reboot.

Adam said," I always wanted to be in this game and now I can be."As he walks with the other fighters.

Adam sees Sonya Blade with Johnny Cage watches as the elderly Shang-Tsung walks out, flanked by Kitana and Jade. Baraka enters as well to the left of them. Nightwolf (on Raiden's left) watches cautiously, while Quan Chi and Scorpion (to the left of Johnny Cage and Sonya) watch them impassively. The monks finish their walk and sit down before Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung said," Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you

will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance… ."As he sits on his throne.

Johnny Cage said," Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage."As he looks over at Sonya who looked uninterested by him.

Sonya Blade said," Good for you."As she rolled her eyes.

Johnny Cage said," What? "Massive Strike", "Citizen Cage", "Ninja Mime"? None of

those ring a bell?."As he looks at Sonya who is looking over to see another combatant that walking out into the arena.

Sonya said," Kano…"As she looks at the newly named Kano in hatred.

Johnny Cage said," "Kano"? Wasn't in that one…"As he ponders about the name.

Adam walks over to them the two and he felt several eyes on him as he walked over to the two earth reamers. Adam see Sonya and Johnny are looking at him with curiosity and confusion as to why a seventeen-year-old is in a tournament full of adults.

Johnny Cage asked," Hey kid are you lost or something?"As he looked confused.

Adam lied," I think so Mr. Cage .''As he looked sheepish on the outside but on the inside he is sweating.

Shang Tsung said,'' You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me.

Johnny Cage stated,'' Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?" As he looked at Adam for answers.

Adam said," I don't think so Mr. Cage and you shouldn't underestimate your opponents."Adam hears someone coughs causing him to turn around to see it is Shang Tsung standing

beside him surprising Sonya and Johnny.

Johhny said," What? How did you-" As he looked over back to Shang's former spot to his current spot.

Shang Tsung said," You should have listened to your young friend here. Appearances can be deceiving."He levitates back toward his throne.

Shang Tsung announced," Our first kombatant will be Mr. Jones! As he pointed to Adam who looked a bit startled along with a few others.

Liu Kang said," Lord Raiden they are going to allow a child to compete in the tournament."As he looks at his mentor with concern and disgusted look.

Raiden looks at Adam but he gets visions of stranges creatures that look like they don't come from any of the realms bearing a symbol of a green hourglass on their chest but he one creature made from the stars helping his future self against Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang asked," Lord Raiden !'As he gets his mentor's attention.

Raiden said," Sorry Liu Kang. Don't let appearances fool you ." As he looks at Adam with a curious look.

Kitana and Jade looked at the Adam who walks on the arena with an impassive look expression but inside they were curious about Adam because they want to see what he can do but Kitana felt something well up in her chest.

Shang Tsung said," and your opponent is Reptile!' As he announces the opponents.

Adam looks toward a rooftop of the arena. Reptile materializes on the rooftop(having been observing while invisible)and jumps to the arena floor to the monk's applause. Adam gets in his combat stance.

Johnny Cage said," Nice stunt! Who's your agent?" As he wanted to know because he is thinking of adding Reptile to his upcoming films.

Shang Tsung yelled," Begin!''

Reptile uses his Acid Hand at Adam but Adam ducks down to step into towards Reptile but he eats a sidekick to the midsection. Adam see another kick coming and he ducks under and he sees a third kick coming but inside of dodging Adam grabs the ankle of Reptile and he brings up high to get Reptile off balance then he sweeps off the leg causing Reptile to fall onto his back. Adam turns the ankle to expose the ribs and he stomps on the rib cage causing Reptile to get knocked out.

Everyone looked at Adam in interest and Adam especially Raiden and Johnny Cage for different reasons. Kitana looked at Adam in a new light now and she wants to see more of his skills in the tournament along with possibly fight him.

Johnny Cage said," I am getting this kid a contract."As he begins thinking of movies showcasing the kids in his next films.

Sonya said," That kid has some skills and he seems to have some military training."As she looked curious at the kid.

Liu Kang said," Lord Raiden this boy has skills and we should recruit him."As he looked impressed by Adam's skill.

Raiden said," Perhaps."As he looked at Adam in interest.

Shang Tsung said," Your second challenge, Jones. Baraka!" As he brings out Adam's next challenge.

The Tarkatan warrior roars out loud and jumps to the arena floor to the monk's applause. Adam see him and Adam smirked as he has a lot of jokes about Baraka which will piss the tarkatan off to some degree.

Johnny Cage said," Hmmm, ok... Nice makeup, but is it really necessary?" As he looked impressed by the "makeup " on Baraka 's face.

Baraka unsheathes his arm-blades making Adam narrowed his eyes at them trying a strategy to avoid getting slashed from them along with being able to land some strikes on Baraka. Adam gets in a stance that suitable for defense causing some fighters to look confused.

Adam taunted," Bring it you bootleg Deadpool."As he smirked in his stance.

Baraka said," These blades will taste your flesh!"As he snarls at Adam.

Baraka goes for a blade swipe but Adam telegraphs it and Adam steps into to deliver a high roundhouse kick to the head of Baraka followed by a punch to the face then Adam plants his foot to the floor and he goes for a roadhouse kick to the lower body of Baraka which made Baraka groan in pain.

Baraka said," Damn you earthrealmer." As he snarled at Adam.

Baraka was about to use his flying shard on Adam but Adam eye rakes Baraka 's eyes causing to screech in pain along with trying to swipe at Adam who is avoiding the wild swipes. Adam sees a wild left swipe coming at him causing him to duck under along with jab quickly to the nose of Baraka and Adam delivers a lunging uppercut to the chin of Baraka then he slides forward to give Baraka a low hook to the body.

Adam thought," Time to finish this."As he sees Baraka has already taken enough hits.

Adam jumps up to deliver a fly knee that would make any MMA fighter proud as it hit the mark of Baraka's face causing it to crack loudly making some fighters wince in pain. Baraka falls on his back unconscious and Adam stands over him still in his stance.

Shang Tsung said," Congratulations, Mr. Jones. Now, FINISH HIM!"As he points to the fallen Tarkatan.

Adam said," I will not kill."As he looked at Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung said," Very well."He stands up from his chair to leave.

Shang Tsung said," The tournament will resume at dawn!"He turns around and departs. The monks all rise and start to do the same.

Adam said," Time to leave the stage."As he gets off the stage and heads back to plan his next step.

Adam is approached by Liu Kang and Raiden who has tons of questions for Adam making Adam inwardly get excited as he see a few two of his favorite characters in front but on the outside, he looked impassive at the duo.

Adam asked politely," Is there any wrong sirs?"As he plays along with the two.

Raiden said," You fought well."As he looked impressed by Adam's skill.

Liu Kang said," Your skills has peaked my interest as well and I wonder who taught you them."Liu Kang is curious about who taught Adam his skills.

Adam said," Thank you both and my teacher's name is Jack Martson." He see the duo nod their head.

Raiden said," Thank and we would like you to join our battle against the forces of darkness." As he looked at Adam who gives him a nod.

Adam said," I'm in."

**Notes: This part one of the arc and expect more to come soon, people. Later and happy holiday.**


	8. Chapter 8 Kombat Time Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

Adam was walking around the island and he is looking around in awe until he see a green portal form making him jump into his fighting stance as a figure that looks like a green Wolfzard but what caught Adam's attention was the Omnitrix dial with spikes on it making his eyes widened in shock.

Adam said," Another watch? Great I have my own Albedo ." He was about to reach for the Omnitrix.

The Alien said," Wait! Adam, I am not your enemy."As he raises both his arms in defense.

Adam said,'' Explain.''As Adam narrowed his eyes at the alien.

The alien hits the dial creating a green flash and in the alien's place stood another Adam but this Adam was covered in a blazing aura which made Adam who is shocked and confused at his aura until he remembered a Mortal Kombat game.

Adam said," The Blaze." As he looked awe at the Adam before him.

Adam#2 said," We have a lot to talk about."As he crosses his arms over his chest.

Meanwhile, on a bridge overbearing a deep pit, Sonya Blade is trying to use her radio to talk to the Special Forces Command and she is managed to establish a connection with command.

Command said,'' Triangulating your signal for evac, but…"The radio becomes briefly distorted.

Command stated,''...there is no island."

Sonya said," I'm standing on it! Just lock onto my wrist comm!"As she yelled into the wristwatch.

Johnny walks onto the bridge and smiles as he sees Sonya causing him to walk over to her ready to woo her into going out with him on a date. Johnny is thinking of multiple cheezy pick up lines to say to Sonya.

Command said," Understood. What is your current status?"As the command begins to type on the other side.

Sonya said," They have Jax. And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll kill him.I'm gonna try to-" As she was interrupted by Johnny Cage.

Johnny Cage said," Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."As he tries to woo Sonya into going on a date.

Sonya said," You again. Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to

be hit on by some movie star."

Johnny said " C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone." As he tries to get Sonya to go out with him.

Sonya sighs and tries to walk off. Johnny grabs her by the arm.

Johnny Cage said," Look, baby, I can't let you run loose without an escort."As he gives Sonya a cocky smirk.

Sonya punches him in the stomach, then across the face, knocking him down. She assumes a fighting stance making.

Sonya said," I don't need an escort, and I'm sure as hell, not your baby! As she glares at Johnny who is getting up.

They fight. Although reluctant to do so, Johnny Cage shows that he's not afraid of fighting a woman if he has to. After a brief scuffle, Cage manages to get the upper hand and he knocks Sonya to the ground with a shadow kick.

Johnny Cage said," Ha haaa! Not bad for a... girl… "Johnny seems to regret getting caught up in the moment and extends his hand to her.

Johnny Cage said," Look, sorry about that." As he waits for Sonya to take it but Sonya slaps his hand away.

Sonya said," I don't need your help. As she glares at Johnny.

Johnny Cage said," Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your... problems.' As he was about to turn and leave but Cage fails to notice the burly Australian sneaking up behind him.

Kano said,'' Good idea!''Kano grabs Cage from behind and throws him off the bridge.

Kano said," Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn!" As he smirked down at Sonya who glared up at Kano.

Sonya said," Not man enough for a fair fight?'As she looked at Kano with disgust.

Kano said," I don't do "fair". As he was about to use his eye laser.

Before Kano could fire a laser beam a green blur collides with Kano sending him crashing into a wall. Sonya looked shocked at the green blur until she gasps as she saw the figure that saved her from Kano before he used his laser eye.

Standing there is a green hedgehog with black stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs. He has green eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, two spines on his back, and a small tail. The hedgehog was wearing white gloves with black cuffs and green tongues and it wore green air shoes. On each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold ring. But what caught Sonya's attention was a green hourglass dial on the center of the being 's chest.

The being asked in a concerned tone," Are you alright miss Blade."As he checks Sonya for any injuries but he didn't find any.

Sonya asked," Who or what are you?"As she looked at being before her.

The Hedgehog said," My name is Neos The Hedgehog and I am an ally."As he bowed towards Sonya.

Kano said," I don't know where you came from but I don't care you little freak."As he gets ups from the ground in pain.

Neos said," You will not hurt Miss. Blade Kano."As he activates his spin dash to the two enemies' shock.

Neos in his spin dash rolled and hit Kano square in the chest sending him flying into a wall along with rendering him unconscious. Neos turns back to Sonya whose jaw was on the ground in shock making Neos chuckle causing Sonya to snapped out of shock.

Sonya said," Thank was amazing."As she looked at Neos who was blushing in embarrassment.

Neos said," It was nothing."As he waved it off but he jumped back in surprise as he saw Johnny Cage summersault up back to the bridge.

Johnny Cage said," Johnny Cag coming to the rescue." As he is in his fighting stance making Sonya rolls her eyes and Neos scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Neos said," Ehh Mr. Cage I kinda took care of Kano."As he pointed to the downed wanted criminal.

Johnny looked angry for moment but when his eyes landed on Neos his eyes threatened to pop out in shock as he stared at Neos who raised an eyebrow at Johnny but he shrugged his shoulder.

Johnny yelled," YOU CAN TALK !"As Johnny begins thinking of ideas to do with Neos along with movie ideas.

Sonya said," As much Neos 's talking is surprising I need to find my C.O Jax."As she gets up from the ground to search for Jax.

Johnny asked," So that's not a costume? You're actual military?"As he looked surprised by that.

Sonya said," Special Forces." As looked at Johnny.

Johnny asked," Who is that guy anyway?"As he is curious about the man called Kano.

Sonya said,'' His name's Kano. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealers. Turns out he was their leader and giving us the runaround. A lot of our guys got killed because of him." As she scowls at her decision of trusting Kano.

Speaking of Kano the trio turned around to see they see no sign of Kano causing Sonya to curse under her breath.

Sonya said," Damn." She mentally kicked herself as she let Kano slip past her again.

Johnny assured," He can't be far."As he hopes to reassure Sonya who is calming down.

Sonya said," He'll have to wait." As she walks off to look for Jax.

Johnny and Neos follow behind her as she looks for Jax Briggs who is captured on the island. As they were walking Neos who thing about the conversation he had with his future self about the doomed future.

**Flashback**

" _**You're from the future.'' **_

_**Adam stared at his future self in shock after he heard Future Adam's tale but Adam's jaw dropped as he learned his future self got the blaze from Armageddon and he has access to the ultimate forms on the Omnitrix.**_

_**Adam asked," Why are you back in the past and what doing here when are suppose to stop the Fallen from being released from his prison.**_

_**Future Adam said," I stayed in this universe was to prevent any more potential threat and I learned I didn't land in the right timeline."As he looked down sadly.**_

_**Adam asked," What do you mean you did you mean we didn't land in the right timeline?"As he looked at his future self for answers.**_

_**Future Adam said," I ended up in Mortal Kombat Armageddon timelines and during the final Shao Kahn got his hands on The Blaze power but I used Alien X to stop him."As he scowls bitterly at the thought of the emperor.**_

_**Adam asked," Wait. Did we use Alien X? But isn't he suppose to be useless in terms of control?" As he looked at his other self in question.**_

_**Future Adam said," Yes but I found a way around it but enough I am here to help you by transferring my memories along with giving you the blaze."Future Adam begins to glow green and he transforms into a green orb that collided with Adam 's chest.**_

_**Adam after the orb went into his body he begins to get a series of memories ranging from Liu Kang 's dead body being reanimated by Dark Raiden, the final battle between good and evil, Future Adam fighting Kronika and Geras making Adam 's eyes widened in shock.**_

_**Adam thought " Kronika ."As he thought about the mother of Shinnok and Cetrion.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Neos couldn't believe that he almost has forgotten about Kronika the true master or mistress mind behind the Mortal Kombat universe. Kronika kept restarting time and she is the one that always pits Raiden and Liu Kang against each other in different timelines because of her fear of their combined power.

Neos got access to the ultimate form function to some of his alien's forms to his happiness but he also learned there is an Ultimate Alien X to his shock as he saw from his future self 's memories as he saw the transformation in action against Kronkika and Geras.

Neos and Sonya have found their way into an underground location on the island. They

creeps around cautiously.

Sonya said," Jax! Jax, are you in here?"As she looked around for Jax and she heard a weak male groan.

She has walked into what appears to be a prison or a lair. Rotting bodies stripped off their flesh hangs off rusty meathooks. One of the iron-barred cells Sonya comes across contains Jackson Briggs. He looks like he's been severely beaten during his incarceration.

Sonya said," Oh my God. What did they do to you?"As she looked at her C.O in concern.

Jax said," Run, girl, run…"As he tries to get Sonya to leave.

Behind her, Shang Tsung walks into the prison with two masked guards flanking

him.

Shang Tsung said," Miss Blade! You do not disappoint. I have been expecting you.I see you brought a friend." As he looked at Neos.

Sonya said," Let him go! We're not part of your tournament!" As she looked for a way to free Jax from his prison.

Shang Tsung said," On the contrary, you are very much a kontestant. You will face

Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins." As he pointed at Sonya Blade.

Ice begins to materialize in the prison, taking the form of a man. The ice shatters to present Sub-Zero. He assumes a fighting stance and Sonya walks toward him.

Sub Zero said," Now you will feel death's cold embrace."

Neos said," Sonya you help Jax. I will face Sub Zero."Neos assumes a fighting stance making Sonya run over to the cell that Jax is being held in.

Neos glows green and he makes Sub Zero float in place to everyone shock but Neos wasn't done as he slammed Sub Zero to the ground knocking the assassin out cold.

Neos joked," You been iced."As came up with a pun.

Neos see Sony is trying to get Jax out of the cell and Neos was about to help until Raiden appeared in a flash of lighting. Raiden looked around suspiciously until his eyes landed on Neos or more specific his Omnitrix dial causing Raiden eyes to widen.

Raiden begins to get a series of vision from his futures self about the different creatures that bear the same symbol as Neos until he see a final vision of the creatures transforming into Adam the mortal he saw beat both Reptile and Barka.

Raiden said," By the elder gods."As he looked at Neos in shock.

Raiden said," Shield your eyes." As he ordered the duo.

Sonya asked," What?"As she looked at Raiden with confusion.

Raiden said," Shield your eyes."His eyes start crackling with electricity. A blinding flash envelopes the surrounding area. Sonya manages to get one arm in front of her face. Shang

Tsung and the guards aren't so lucky. With them blinded, Sonya destroys the bars on Jax's cell with her wave energy blast. She supports Jax as best as she can.

Sonya said," Jax, come on! We're outta here!" As she carries Jax to safety.

Jax said," Bout time…" As he hangs off of Sonya's shoulder.

The masked guards take off after Sonya and Jax. Shang Tsung looks over at Raiden and Neos with anger in his eyes.

Shang Tsung said," You aided their escape." As he scowls at Raiden and Neos.

Raiden said," You allowed them to escape." As he crosses his arms.

Shang Tsung said," They will not get far."Tsung walks off to the direction of his masked guard.

Raiden said," We have much to discuss Adam."As he looked at Neos who eyes widen in surprise.

**Notes: Here is part 2 and Raiden knows the creatures ( Aliens ) are Adam's transformation. I gave Adam a Mobian form since I saw the Sonic trailer and I said what heck. If you got any ideas then pm me them. Also, some events of MK X and Mk 11 will be mention soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 Kombat time part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OCS and Master of control.**

In a forest, Sonya is struggling to keep Jax moving trying to get to safety and hopefully bring Kano to Justice.

Sonya said,'' Come on Jax! Move it! That's an order!''As she held on to her partner

Jax said,'' Oh... so you're in charge now?''As he weakly chuckles.

Sonya said,'' Special Forces Command, this is Sonya Blade! Where's that evac?''She speaks into her wrist communicator.

Command said,'' Blade, they are en-route... coming to you shortly…''

Sonya cried,'' Affirmative! Almost home, soldier.''As she assisted him towers the checkpoint but she stops.

The two women seen at Shang Tsung's side the day previous approach them from

the forest making Sonya scowl.

Kitana said,'' By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island.

Sonya said I don't have time for this. Outta my way!"As she set Jax on the ground gently and she enters her stance.

They fight. Even though Sonya has the numbers stacked against her, she

manages to defeat both Kitana and Jade and leave them on the floor

unconscious.

Sonya Sure don't need any more surprises like them."As she looked at her downed foes and she turns her attention back to Jax.

She walks over to Jax and helps her C.O help from the ground then she held him again making sure he is balanced.

Sonya said,'' How are you holding up?'' As she looked concerned for Jax who is injured

Jax lied,'' I'm fine.''As he coughed weakly making Sonya narrowed her eyes at him.

Sonya stated,'' Liar. After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere.'' As she gains a determined look.

Jax said," Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed."As he looks over at Sonya who looked down in guilt.

Sonya said," I trusted him." As she felt stupid for trusting him.

Jax admitted," Yeah, we all did."As he told felt stupid for trusting the crook that was supposed to have information on the Black Dragons.

Sonya said," But I was the one he used.''As she mentally kicked her self from being used by Kano which resulted in her original partner dying.

She looks up at the sound of a helicopter making her a bit more hopeful as there is a way off this mysterious island.

Sonya said," I think our ride's here."As she see the helicopter in the sky.

She begins waving to the approaching copter. As she does so, a gigantic fireball shoots up from nowhere and blasts it into pieces. Sonya can only watch as the chopper crashes in the distance in flames.

Sonya cried," NO!" As she watches the copter fall covered in flames.

She turns to see a laughing Shang Tsung alongside Kano. Tsung's hand is still glowing with fire.

Sonya said,"Damn you!"As she looked angry at the loss of another life.

Shang Tsung stated," You have a challenger - Kano."As he gestured to the mercenary leader of the Black Dragons.

Angrily, Sonya assumes her fighting stance making Kano amused by this as he smirks evilly.

Kano stated," Pretty Boy ain't gonna save ya this time."As he assumed his fighting stance.

Before Sonya could strike him Kano was hit by an electric shock causing Sonya to turn to see it was a male creature that is a black containment suit.] He has one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and a tail with round plugs on their tips, four-fingered hands, and feet with only two front toes.

Sonya thought " Wait a minute it bears the same symbol as Neos."As she see the symbol on the creature's chest.

The creature scolded," Two on one that not fair ."As he narrowed his sole eye at the immortal sorcerer and Kano.

Sonya said," You're comin' with me."As she moves in to arrest Kano, Tsung stops her by blasting a fireball into her path.

Shang said," Kano is not your prisoner."As he narrowed his eyes at Shang.

Sonya cried," At least help Jax. He needs a medic!"As she points to her C.O on the ground.

The sorcerer only laughs at her as he walks off, followed by Kano, Kitana, and Jade making Sonya upset.

Sonya said," Bastard."As she looks at retreating bacs of Shang's group.

The creature said," I agree."As he looked disgusted aswell.

Sonya asked," Who are and what are you?"As she looked at the creature that may be connected to Neos.

"_There she is!"_

Sonya and the creature turns around to see Cage walking toward her, followed by Raiden and

Liu Kang.

Johnny said," Sonya! You all right? Hey, looks like you found 'im."As he notices Jax and he throws a salute at Jax.

Johnny said," S'up, Sarge?"As he drops his hands.

Sonya said," He's a ma-" As she stops when she looks at Raiden walking toward her commanding officer.

Sonya asked," Hey, what are you doing?"As she sees Raiden charges up lightning in his palms.

Johnny: It's ok. He's cool."As he tries to cool Sonya from doing something reckless.

As the electricity nears Jax, he starts to glow with blue energy. Sonya attempts to intervene but Johnny grabs her arm.

Jax asked, What the?''As he felt the lighting touch his skin.

Sonya said," Jax!"As she see her C.O being covered in lighting.

Johnny said," Seriously. He's cool."As he holds Sonya back.

The process takes a few seconds, and after Raiden has finished, Jax has been completely healed of his injuries.

He examines his arms and seems quite astounded at the difference as he notices his wounds been healed.

Jax exclaimed," That's amazing!"As he feels a hundred percent.

Johnny stated,'' Told ya! Turns out he's a god!"As he sounded like he didn't believe it.

As Jax rises to his feet, Sonya is also quite astounded as Raiden approaches her.

Sonya said," Thank you... Raiden."As she sounds grateful towards the thunder god who healed her friend.

Raiden said," Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."As he looks at his amulet which had several cracks.

Liu Kang asked," What have you foreseen?"As he is sounded concern about the future of Earthrealm. Liu Kang see the strange creature causing him to enter his stance making Jax along with Johnny get in their stances

Raiden said," Adam please cancel your transformation."As he looked the creature with the strange emblem.

Sonya/Johnny/Liu/Jax asked," Adam?"As they looked a the currently grinning creatures as he presses the strange emblem causing a green flash to cover the creature than to everyone excluding Raiden's surprised standing there was Adam Jones.

Johnny said," Holy Shit your that kid."As he looks at the kid who piqued his interest.

Sonya asked," Adam ?"As she was stunned that the kid who fought in the tournament was both Neos and that strange creature.

Liu said," What sorcery is this?"As he narrowed his eyes at Adam.

Jax asked," What the hell is going on?"As he looked at Adam with a shocked expression on his face.

Raiden said," Adam has a device on his wrist that allows him to take the form of other beings."As he points to the Omnitrix on Adam's wrist making the fighters look at the device with disbelief.

Jax said," That amazing that such a device exists."As he looked at the Omnitrix in awe.

Johnny said," I got it. JOHNNY CAGE THE SECRET OF THE MONSTER WATCH!"As he made Adam and everyone else facepalm.

Adam said," Mr. Cage we need to be serious the fate of the earth is at stake."As he made Jonny sulk.

Raiden said," In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences." As he made Liu Kang and everyone else worried.

Johnny stated," I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem.'' As offered Raiden a grin.

Raiden said,'' Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate.''As he made Johnny sulk again.

Johnny asked," What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?" As he hopes someone has a plan.

Raiden stated," For now, the tournament must run its course.'' As he hopes to not interfere with the timeline.

Sonya stated," All right then. We're with you, Raiden."As the other fighter nodded their heads in agreement.

Back at the island's arena, Shang Tsung, his bodyguards, and the monks have taken their places once again. Notably, Quan Chi now stands by the Grandmaster's throne. The kombatants present at the last fight are back again, waiting for the next match. One masked guard catches the eye of Raiden. He gasps and receives another vision; this one reveals Kung Lao running at Baraka. Raiden realizes the true identity of the guard at once and leaves his place.

Shang Tsung said,'' The next match will now begin." as a ninja knows a Scorpion appeared on the arena.

Shang Tsung asked,"Scorpion specter of the Netherrealm, resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

Scorpion said,''"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero, he killed my family and clan, I will have his head."As Raiden received and vision and knows that the guard to the left was someone he knows.

Raiden said, "I know it is you, Kung Lao, the Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament."

Kung Lao said, "I am Liu Kang's equal." As he sounded jealous.

Raiden said," That remains to be seen."As he tries to convince Kung Lao to not fight the Spector.

Kung Lao said," Watch and see."He promptly walks onto the arena floor, discarding his disguise as he does so.

Kung Lao said," I accept the challenge!" As he gets everyone 's attention especially Liu Kang.

Liu Kang said,'' Kung Lao?" As seeing his Shaolin brother.

Shang Tsung looks quite disturbed at this new turn of events. Kung Lao faces Scorpion.

Kung Lao declared," Nevermind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a Shaolin.''He accentuates his point by running two fingers across his razor-sharp hat and assuming a fighting stance.

Scorpion growled,'' You will regret your impulsiveness.'' As he enters his stance.

Kung Lao starts by running towards him and tries to hit Scorpion on his pressure points. Scorpion blocks every hit. And kicks Kung Lao in the face which sends him away. Scorpion, who faces hundreds of warriors before, knows what kind of fighter Kung Lao is. So he waited for Kung Lao to charge in again. Lao getting anger that Scorpion isn't taking the fight seriously ran and did his flying waiting for that grabs Lao's leg and slams him on the ground. Lao tries to dropkick him only for Scorpion to jump. As Lao got up and was about to punch him. Scorpion teleports and then punches Lao from charge a punch with flames and uppercut Lao which sends him unconscious.

Scorpion said,'' You are not yet a warrior.'' As looks at the knocked out Kung Lao.

Liu Kang yelled,'' Kung Lao!''Liu Kang rushes to the aid of his Shaolin brother. Raiden walks over and begins to admonish Kung Lao.

Raiden scolded,'' Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this fight.''As he assists Liu Kang in helping Kung Lao to his feet.

Scorpion watches the exchange without emotion, then turns to face Shang Tsung.

Scorpion said," I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!"As he looked ticked off.

Raiden gets another vision at that moment; first of Scorpion holding Sub-Zero's removed head along with his spinal cord, then the head morphs into the visage of the wraith Noob Saibot.

Shang Tsung said,'' You will demand nothing! Nightwolf!"As the native American walks over to Scorpion and addresses him.

Nightwolf said," Your aggression is misplaced."As he tries to get the specter's attention.

Scorpion said," What do you know of my pa-" As he was interrupted by Nightwolf.

Nightwolf said," You are not the only one whose people have been victimized. But I have found a new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past." As he made Scorpion angry.

Scorpion said," You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will

honor the memory of my fallen."As he enters his fighting stance.

Scorpion starts by throwing his kunai towards Nightwolf who blocks it. And he summons his bow and shoots Scorpion who jumps over the arrow.

Scorpion gets close, and punches Nightwolf and then pulls out his swords, hits him with both and then does a backflip with fire on his feet.

Scorpion summons hellfire which Nightwolf notice and rolls out of the way only to get hit by Scorpion's kunai.

Who shouted GET OVER HERE and pulls on the chain and as Nightwolf came towards him. Scorpion does a roundhouse kick and sends him away.

Scorpion gets close to finish the fight. Nightwolf summon lighting and hits Scorpion. Nightwolf used that and ran and hit him with an ax that launches him into the air and then used his shoulder charge and sends Scorpion away.

Scorpion having enough teleports and kicks Nightwolf from the back and then he punches him so hard he fell over unconscious.

Scorpion said," The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman." As he looked down at the shaman.

Shang Tsung exclaimed," An impressive start! As he a grin on his face

Scorpion clenches a fist at Shang Tsung that bursts into flame.

Scorpion shouted," You waste my time, sorcerer!" As he was about to attack Shang.

Quan Chi holds up his hand stopping Scorpion from attacking Shang.

Quan Ch ordered," Restraint, Scorpion." As he looked at the vengeful ninja who was angry.

Although not pleased about it, Scorpion acknowledges the order and his hand returns to normal making Quan Chi satisfied.

Shang Tsung stated," You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough."As he waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.

He stands up and takes his leave, with Quan Chi following. As Scorpion lowers his head and ponders recent events, Raiden attracts his attention causing the specter to look at the Thunder God with a glare.

Raiden said," Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace." As he tries to convince the Spector to not kill the Cryomancer.

Scorpion said," Sub-Zero deserves death." As he said Sub-Zero with venom.

Raiden said,'' Defeat Sub-Zero if you must but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe.''As he hopes to prevent Older Sub Zero ascension into darkness.

Scorpion said," I will have my revenge!'' As he wanted to avenge his clan and family's demise.

Raiden said," Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals." As he gains the Specter's attention.

Scorpion takes a few moments to contemplate this new turn of events. He eventually looks Raiden in the eyes and nods his consent. Raiden nods back and walks off with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, leaving the specter alone. Raiden begins to think back to what Adam told him.

_**Flashback **_

_**Adam said," This isn't the first Liu Kang enters the tournament Raiden."As made Raiden confusion.**_

_**Raiden asked," What do you mean Adam?"As he looked confused.**_

_**Adam sighed," It better I show you."As he scrolls the Omnitrix until it lands on a certain aliens dial causing Adam to pop the core and slam it down.**_

_**Standing in Adam's place stood s a robot-like alien with skin that is made of golden metal, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green glass on his chest, revealing the gears inside of him. The creatures have a piece of glass on his chest was circular and on the chest was the Omnitrix symbol.**_

_**The alien said in a german accent," CLOCKWORK!"As it announced its name and CLockwork hit dials causing the Omnitrix's symbol to gain spikes along with transforming.**_

_**Clockwork is replaced by a 7 feet tall, being humanoid in appearance. His entire body is made completely of copper, except for a transparent piece of glass on his chest, which showed green gears on his inside. The spiked Omnitrix symbol is on the chest of the new form.**_

_**The new Alien shouted," ULTIMATE CLOCKWORK!"Ultimate Clockwork then transforming the room to Raiden 's shock and awe to different times line from Armdardeddon to MK VS DC UNIVERSE.**_

_**Raiden asked," What … is … this?"As he looked on in horror seeing so many different events that happened.**_

_**Ultimate Clockwork said," THe Timeline be rebooted so many times but one thing never changes it you at odds with Liu Kang."As the room changes to different timelines showing Raiden fighting Liu Kang but to Raiden's horror was him killing Liu Kang in all of those timelines.**_

_**Raiden asked," How is this possible and who is doing this ?"As he can't watch one of his pupils that he sees as a son.**_

_**Ultimate Clockwork said," There is one being that controls the sands of time and she is the mother of Shinnok and Cetrion."As he made Raiden's eyes widened.**_

_**Raiden whsipred," Kronika ."As he realzed now that he was playing Kronika 's game.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Adam didn't stop there as he shows him what happens in the future and he saw the things made him for once afraid as he saw Liu Kang died by his hands by accident then Liu Kang becoming a revenant to Shinnok along with Kung Lao, Jade, Jax, Kitna, Sindel, Kabal, Stryker, Tundra, NightWolf, and Smoke.

But the one that Raiden feared was seeing Dark Raiden waging wars against other realms along with seeing Johnny and Sonya 's future daughter Cassie kill Shunjunko.

Raiden thought " The Future is not yet set in stone."As he cotuined walking.

Sometime later, the door to Shang Tsung's throne room is opened and Scorpion walks in. Several kombatants are milling around discussing things with one another. Two of those kombatants are Cyrax and Sektor of the Lin Kuei.

Cyrax said," I understand there are benefits to the Grand Master's plan, but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles."As he sounded skeptical about this.

Sektor said," We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax. We will obey the Grand Master's commands."As he gets his partner to listen.

Cyrax said," It means giving up our free will... our souls. It will turn us into-" As he was interrupted.

Sektor stops him as Scorpion approaches them making them scowl at the vengeful specter.

Sektor scowled," Scorpion."As he looked at the specter

Cyrax said," Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them."As he hopes to scare the vengeful wraith.

Scorpion said," My clan may walk the Earth once more." As is happy that hey may see his family again.

Cyrax pushes him back in response. Shang Tsung immediately spots this.

Shang Tsung yelled,'' A challenge! Scorpion versus Cyrax and Sektor!''As he gets in his stance.

Cyrax said,'' Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here.''As he enters his stance

Scorpion and both Lin Kuei assassins walk around each other looking for an opening. Sektor nods to Cyrax who teleports behind Scorpion with his buzzsaw out from his waist and Sektor teleports to uppercut Scorpion.

Scorpion teleports at the same time causing both assassins to miss. And goes behind Cyrax and kick him towards Sektor who moved out of the way. Sektor runs towards Scorpion and shot flames from his waist.

Scorpion, being from the Netherrealm, absorb the fire and walks thought it grabs Sektor's arm, pulls him towards him and headbutted him.

Sektor flew pass Cyrax as he throws his green net to Scorpion, who didn't move in time, got caught. Scorpion tries to get out, only for Cyrax to toss one of his bombs and it launches Scorpion into the air.

Cyrax jumps up grabs him and throws it to the ground. Scorpion gets up in flames and throws his kunai and it hits Cyrax. He then lights it on fire which burns Cyrax and pulls him to does a roundhouse kick.

Scorpion came to finish him off only to get hit by a missile. He turns to see Sektor there with a smirk. Scorpion teleports punches him with fire which sends Sektor unconscious. Cyrax see that got piss and was going to finish this.

Cyrax teleports and tries to surprise him. Only for Scorpion to counter by grabbing him and hits him on the pressure point on the neck which made him fall unconscious.

Scorpion stated," I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero."As he looked toward Raiden who nods his head approval, a new voice attracts everyone's attention.

Sub Zero said," Will not? Or cannot?"As he walks into the room.

Scorpion bellowed," You!" As he see his murderer.

The two enemies walk up to one another glaring at each other with hate making Adam narrowed his eyes.

Scorpion said,'' The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did.'' As he points towards Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero said,'' To hell with your clan!''As he enters his stance

Scorpion said,' No, to Hell with YOU!''He grabs Sub-Zero and they both disappear in a flash of hellfire. They reappear in a place filled with fire, burning bodies and malicious architecture.

Adam remembered this from the game and the outcomes causing him to slip from the crowd to scroll the Omnitrix then he searches for an alien form until he smiles as he see the form. Adam pops the core and he slams it down.

In the Netherrealm Scorpions stands over a defeated Sub-Zero and Scorpions remembered the deal that he made with Raiden but Quan Chi appears.

Quan Chi said," This is your retribution? Scorpion, kill him."As he see Scorpion is conflicted with emotions making Quan Chi smirk.

Scorpion said," I... I will not. He has been beaten."As he sounded conflicted with emotions.

Quan Chi asked," Have you forgotten ?"Quan Chi uses his magic to magically creates a visage of the homeland of the Shirai Ryu.

Scorpion asked," What is this?'' As he see the image of his home.

" STOP !"

Quan Chi and Scorpion turned around to see it was Adam in the nether realm glaring at Quan Chi.

Quan Chi said." YOU!"As he sneered at the boy.

Adam said," Scorpion don't trust him he been lying to you about your family and clans demise."As he gains Scrpoins and Sub Zero's attention but Quan Chi sneered.

Quan Chi said," He is lying. Kill Sub Zero and the boy."As he looked at the conflicted specter as he see the image of Sub Zer beheading some of his clansmen.

Adam said," I have proof."As he activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Clockwork to the trio shocked.

Quan Chi said," What sorcery is this ?"As he wondered if the boy is a sorcerer like him and Shang.

Sub -Zero said," Amazing."As he stands up weakly holding his side in pain.

Clockwork hits the dial and he goes Ultimate to the shock of everyone in the Netherrealm then he transforms the nether realm into the Shirai Ryu village showing what really on that night as Sub-zero was revealed to be Quan Chi making Scorpion enraged.

Scorpion yelled," QUAN CHI YOU DECEIVED ME !" AS he turns his vengeance on the right person who is sweating.

He then takes off his mask and tries to burn him but then Quan Chi escaped by teleporting away avoiding to fight him, Scorpion then looks at Adam and bowed towards him.

Scorpion said," Thank You, Adam Jones."As he sounded grateful.

Back In Shang Tsung throne room, everyone waited then Scorpion appeared with Sub-Zero alive and holding onto his shoulder with Adam, Raiden smiled while Shang Tsung frowned.

**Notes: The new chapter is done and expected to be more soon. Kronika will be involved as well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and until see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 Kombat Time part 4

Disclaimer: I own my ocs.

Back in Shang Tsung's throne room, several masked guards are escorting a new warrior, covered in a mask of cloth and red clothing.

Shang Tsung said," Kombatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold... Ermac!"As he presents the new warrior.

Ermac assumes a fighting kata. He glows with green energy, makes a magic

light crackle before him and the air around him into ripples. Johnny Cage is once again impressed. Kano snickers under his breath.

Raiden said," Be wary, Adam. He is unlike anything you have fought before.''As he warned the Omnitrix wielder.

Adam steps up to face Ermac.

Shang Tsung said," Adam Jones! You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to

this final stage of the tournament!" As he made Adam beam in pride.

Adam said," I am ready." As he enters his stance.

Ermac declared," We are many. You are one. We will destroy you."As he summoned his magic trying to intimidate Adam.

Adam uses the blaze's power to cover himself in fire-making everyone especially Raiden who to recognize that power from his vision. Ermac feels the powers of the blaze causing him to step back in fear but Adam goes into a Hadoken like postin as a fireball form.

Adam yelled," TAKE THAT!"As he launches the fireball at Ermac who was powerless to block it and the fireball blows Ermac to smithereens.

With the fight over, the kombatants take their leave. Kitana walks over to Shang Tsung, who is seething with rage.

Kitana said,'' He is a greater threat than anticipated. I will ensure he does not

reach the final challenge.

Shang Tsung nods his approval and Kitana departs after Adam. Later in the forest, Adam is practicing a kata only to find Kitana walking toward him. She attacks immediately, but he blocks all of her attacks and kicks her away. She tries again, fails to land a good hit and he kicks her away again. Getting angry, Kitana tries another attack but Adam grabs both her arms before she can connect. He seems rather intrigued by her efforts.

Adam said," You're good! Show me more."As he holds on to Kitana.

She pushes him back.

Kitana said," Do not underestimate me, Earthrealmer.''As she pulled her fans.

Adam enters his boxing stance and Kitana charges forwards to go for slashes but Adam bobs and weaves out of the way then he goes for a jab right cross followed by a muay Thai clinch stoping Kitana who is trying to break out of but Adam started throwing elbows to the side of Kitana's head.

Adam does a Thai leg sweep sending Kitana on her on backside hard with Adam standing over her in his stance.

Adam said,'' I am impressed.'' As he smiled down at Kitana.

Kitana said," Do it." As she looked down in shame.

Adam asked," Do what?" As he plays along with Kitana.

Kitana stated," Kill me.''As she cotuined to look down.

Kitana is now sitting up. Adm kneels next to her.

Adam asked," Why would I do that?"As he kinda got an idea why she wants to die.

Kitana said," I came to kill you. I have failed my father. My emperor."As she sounded shameful.

Adam asked in surprise,'' Shao Kahn is your father?!" As he wanted to act surprised but inwardly he was seething in rage.

Kitana said," I have disgraced him. You must kill me." As she waits for Adam to do the deed.

Adam said," I will not." As he gains Kitana's attention.

She looks up at him in confusion and astonishment.

Adam said," This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one."He stands up and begins to walk away, but turns around one last time.

Adam said," I hope we meet again. Under... different circumstances." He walks off, leaving Kitana to ponder what took place.

Kitana thought" Who are you, Adam Jones?"As she looks at the retreating back of Adam.

In the courtyard exterior. It is now night, and Liu Kang walks in, flanked by Kung Lao and Raiden. Earthrealm's remaining warriors, along with Shang Tsung and Kitana, are all waiting in anticipation.

Shang Tsung said," Kombatants! Only two Earthrealm warrior remains."As gestures towards Adam and Liu Kang.

Raiden nods and Kung Lao places his hand on Kang's shoulder. They nod to one

Another. Adam walks in the ring and Liu Kang does the same.

Liu Kang said," Please use your device."As he enters his stance.

Adam shrugged and scrolls the Omnitrix then he selected the alien causing the core to pop up then he slams it down creating a green flash. Standing in Adam's place was a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands, there are portholes, which he uses to shoot water. The alien has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them.

The Alien yelled," SUBMARINER!"As he made a few people murmured along making a few people surprise.

Shang Tsung yelled," FIGHT !"As he starts the match.

Liu fired a fireball at Submariner but Submariner fired a stream of water from his hands surprising everyone. Submariner hit the Omnitrix symbol causing spikes to appear but what shocked everyone that he is changing.

Standing in Submariner's place is a blue sea-like alien. His eyes are green and his mouth doesn't move. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms, are small spikes that are grey. On his hands, there are portholes. The Alien has 4 fingers with claws on them and on his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey with 2 spikes on the side of them. He also has 4 split eyes much like Submariner.

The new alien announced," ULTIMATE SUBMARINER !"As he felt the power in this new form.

Johnny yelled," HOLY SHIT!"As he nearly drops his sunglasses.

The rest of the Earthrealm fighters could only be silent as they looked in shock at Adam's alien evolution form in awe. Shang Tsung is getting very curious about the source of Adam 's transformation.

Liu Kang said," Impressive but it won't help you."As he goes for a flying kick at Ultimate Submariner.

Ultimate Submariner forms a bubble shield and it intercepted Liu Kang 's kick making the Shaolin land n his feet. Ultimate Submariner launches himself at Liu Kang delivering an almost superman punch to Liu Kang 's face sending it to the floor.

Shang Tsung said," WINNER ADAM JONES!"As he points to the victorious Omnitrix wielder.

Adam changes back and he walks over to Liu Kang to offer a hand that Liu Kang takes as he stands up.

Liu Kang said," Thank you for the fight."As he bows towards Adam who returned it.

Adam said," Anytime."As he stands up straight and he walks over to Raiden.

Shang Tsung's eyes narrow with displeasure.

Raiden said," You have done well. But the tournament is not yet over."As he reminded Adam of something important.

Adam said," Goro."As he says the name with venom.

Johnny asked," What's a "Goro"?" As he looks at Sonya.

She shrugs in answer.

Shang Tsung said," Adam Jones ... it has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has

progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability.

To the Lair with you!

Tsung opens a portal under Adam's feet. He falls right through it and lands hard on the floor of the Lair. It is, in fact, the prison Sonya fought through, and notably, there is a large throne that has no one in it. Adam rises to his feet and looks around, spotting no one until a voice sounds out behind him.

Goro said," I did not expect to fight in this tournament."As he gained Adam's attention.

Adam wheels around. He comes face to face with an eight-foot-tall, four-armed

humanoid.

Goro said," But eventually even the earthrealmers produce a warrior worthy of a Shokan."As he stalks forward to face Adam.

Adam said," I know who you are! I am ready for you!" As he scrolled the Omnitrix for a certain form that able to match Goro.

Goro declared,'' I will give you a warriors death.'' As he stands up from his throne.

Adam quickly slammed the Omnitrix core transforming into his Tetramands form then he hits the dial again transforming into an evolved form of Gladiator which as the same old four eyes and arms—but he has a strip on his face which covers his mouth. He wears black pant and he gains no shirt. He has four stripes on his chest.

Adam yelled," ULTIMATE GLADIATOR !"As he flexed his arms at Goro who had a look of fear.

Gorro asked," What in the realms are you?"As he steps back.

Ultimate Gladiator charges forward he throws a barrage of punches Goro making the Sokan wince in pain as the evolved alien strength far exceeds Shokan. Adam goes behind Goro for a german suplex which caused Goro to land on his head.

Adam transformed back to normal and the portal opens up behind him. He looks to it with grim determination.

In Shang Tsung's throne room, Raiden and the others await the arrival of the

victor. Shang Tsung sneers unhappily when he sees it is Adam. He steps from his throne to the floor as Raiden takes in a deep breath in anticipation.

Adam said," Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat!"As he points to the aged Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung summons his skulls in front of him and fires them to Adam. Adam dodges and fires his own fireballs, that managed to hit Shang Tsung.

Adam transformed into Heatblast and he begins firing a barrage of fireballs at Shang Tsung who dodges them swiftly.

Heatblast hit the Omnitrix causing him to transform into his ecoturnite form or Specter then he phases into Shang Tsung causing Specter to take control of Shang Tsung by making him hit himself until Shang forces him out.

Specter transform into another form that surprised people as standing before them was is a green-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has a crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed-like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars.

Shang Tsung mocked," What is that supposed to be?"As he looked at the creature before.

The lock on the alien 's caged face opens up releasing a burst of demonic laughter that sent chills down along with unholy screams but Shang Tsung looked paled like a ghost as he see the faces of the alien.

Shang pleaded," Please stop… please I concede … I give up ." As he takes a step back as the alien step forward.

The Earthrealm warriors begin running to Adam 's side to congratulate him on his victory against Shang Tsung.

Kung Lao said,'' Well done, my friend."As he sounded happy that Earthrealm is protected

Raiden said," He has saved Earthrealm." As his in relief that Shang Tsung has lost.

A large beam of light, emanating from a portal, descends into the throne

room. The Earthrealm warriors all surround Adam who has a smile on his face, offering him

congratulations.

Sonya said,'' That was awesome, Liu Kang!" As she slaps the back of Adam.

Nightwolf said," Congratulations."As he was impressed by the skills of Adam.

Jax said," Way to go, kid!"As he impressed by Adam 's win

Johnny said," MVP, baby!" As he offers Adam a high five which Adam accepted.

Liu Kang said," Good Young Adam."As he gives Adam a friendly smile.

Shang Tsung and his minions all take their leave through a portal back to Outworld. The last to depart is Kitana, who casts a longing look at Adam. He smiles at her as she exits through the portal. Kang then turns to face Raiden, who bows his head in congratulations. Liu Kang does the same. As Liu Kang puts a hand on his shoulder and Adam nods back, Raiden takes another

look at his amulet expectantly... only to find more cracks appear among it. He ponders the meaning of this with a look of worry.

In outworld, Shang Tsung is on his knees before Shao Kahn. Baraka, Reptile, and Kitana stand over the sorcerer expectantly.

Shao Kahn growled," You failed me! Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait for

five hundred more!'' As he down at Shang Tsung with anger in his eyes from his throne.

Shang Tsung pleaded," My lord! All is not lost!"As he tries to get Shao Kahn to listen.

Kahn turns around and begins speaking to himself.

Shao Kahn said," Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament!" As he stands up in rage.

Shang said," My lord!" As he tries to plead his case again.

Shao Kahn stated," I should have taken Earthrealm by force! But I am bound by their

rules."He sits on his throne.

" _May you can !"_

Everyone jumped in surprise as a human female with piercing blue eyes. She has no hair but adorns her scalp with a piece of gold metal. She wears a black, white, and gold dress along with matching armor and heels. Parts of her body have a blue, ethereal glow. This is Kronilka.

She wasn't alone as Geras along with Certrion but alone with the three heralds of THe Fallen is with them.

Kornika said," I am Kronika and I am here to help ."As she offers the outworld ruler a smile.

**Notes; Here is Chapter ten and we got some bad guys here along with some familar faces. Some new aliens and Adam won the tournament. If you got any ideas then let me know through pm.**


	11. Chapter 11 Kombat Time part 5

Disclaimer: I own my OC's

_**Adam's universe **_

In the watcher base, Micheal and Yuakko was in there costume looking around for Adam until Bishop with the Crystal Gems.

BIshop asked," Where Changling ?"As he wondered where the Omnitrix wielder is at and he see a portal forming causing him along with everyone to stand on guard but he see it was Paradox Junior stepping out of the portal.

Paradox said," Hello Bishop and for your question, Adam is on a mission for me."As he made everyone's eyes widened in fear.

**MK Universe **

Adam was in Outworld after begin told from Raiden that another tournament is happening in Outworld but he also received a word that Kitana has been captured making Adam charged into Outworld head first.

Adam encountered a vampire species known as Moroi and their leader Nitara after an altercation from one of the Moroi who tried to suck Adam's blood but after Adam transformed into Alucard or his Vladat form making Nitara curious about who is he.

Adam told her who he is and Nitara was shocked to see him in Outworld then he explained that he is here to save Kitana from being executed by Shao Kahn. Nitara offered him assistance but exchange for the freedom of the realm Vaeturnus causing Adam to agree as she as sought out Raiden along with the other earth realm warriors.

Currently, Adam was walking through the desert of Outworld but he senses an energy signature behind causing him to turn around to see it was a human woman at a glance, but with dull purple skin, green hair resembling seaweed, and tiny green dots around her similarly-glowing eyes resembling shining stars. Her outfit appears to be a combination of teal crystal, green plant matter, and thin brown cords wrapped around her neck, torso, and waist. Chunks of crystal float behind her head in a rough ring shape.

The woman said," You have interfered many times mortal and now you must pay for your sins."As she narrowed her eyes at Adam who recognized her.

Adam whispered," Ceirton ."As he looked at Shinnok 's sister with narrowed eyes and he enters his stance.

Ceitron said," You been angering my mother and we will not allow it mortal."As she unleashes her power.

Adam asked," We?"As he soon regreeted as he see the sands of time form causing him to be transported to a familar looking place.

Adam see Geras, Shinnok, Dharmin, Moloch, and Mileena who was looking at him with a lustful look but he see another above them looking at him and that figure was Kronika Titaness of Time, mother of Shinnok and Ceitron. Adam realized that he is in Kronika 's Keep.

Kronika boomed," YOU HAVE INTERFERE WITH MY VISION LONG ENOUGH ADAM JONES!"As she scowls at Adam who scowled at her.

Adam said," The Elder Gods are not going to like this ."As hope to scare Kronika but he saw Kornika and Shinnok's smirk.

Shinnok said," These toothless worms are all dead boy."As he sounded smug as well letting out a laugh.

Adam thought " Shit she moved her plans earlier."As he had to roll out of the way from getting hit by one of the fireballs from Ceitron.

Adam quickly scrolled the Omnitrix but he had to roll out of the way to avoid getting stomped by Geras making the alien he originally selected change as he rolled away.

He slams down the core of the Omnitrix, and what emerges is a huge humanoid figure with glowing green canisters in his arms and legs. A strange Omnitrix-like symbol is embedded in his chest, through which more green energy can be seen. The actual Omnitrix symbol appears on a belt around his waist.

The Alien bellowed," ATOMIX !"As he sounded in a heroic voice and he does a heroic pose.

Shinnok said," Your power interested me and when you die I will claim it as my own."As he used the Hell Sparks move at Atomix.

Atomix dodges out of the way and he flies into the air he see the Ball-O-Flies from Drahmin then he fired an energy beam destroying the oni. Atomix was punched by Geras who jumped in the air sending Atomix crashing the ground.

Atomix thought " Damn Geras." As he picks himself up only to roll out of the way from Mileena wh had her face reveal. Atomix see that she has her Mortal Kombat X face rather than her Mortal Kombat 9.

Milena purred," Sister boyfriend ."As she looked at Atomix with a hungry look on her face.

Atomix wondered," Darling ?"As he looked at Kitana 's clone or sister with a confused on his face as he stares at Mileena who skips towards him.

Mileena said," Too bad sister is going away for a long time she will miss her boyfriend ."As she pulled out her sais ready to stab Atomix but Atomix blinded Mileena.

Atomix thought " Sorry."As he rolled out of the way from a blast Ceitron and Shinnok.

Shinnok said," To think we would work together dear sister."As he smirked over at his sister Ceitron.

Ceitron said," I didn't want to do but if mother demanded his death then so be it."As she briefly thought back to the times she observed Adam.

When she first laid eyes on Adam she was intrigued by heroism and his character but what made her more curious was despite the odds being against him he managed to turn it around to his favor.

Shinnok mocked," Don't tell you are having second thoughts sister."As he smirked at his sister mockingly.

Atomix said," Ceitron, if you allow your mother to keep rewriting time innocents, will die and you being the goddess of virtue should see that you are getting weaker." As he tries to reason with Ceitron who thinking about what he is saying.

Kronika stated," Heed me, Cetrion. He lacks our vision and wisdom."As she tries to convince her daughter to follow orders.

Shinnok gained an evil smirk then he used his amulet to shoot at Ceitron sending her flying to the horror of Adam.

Adam said,'' You … shot … your own sister."As he looked at Shinnok who shrugged his shoulder with an evil smirk.

Shinnok said," Yes I did and she should have listened to mother ."As he gestures toward Kronika who smiled toward Shinnok making Atomix disgusted and he jumped towards.

Atomix cried," BASTARD! Nuclear Brawl-out." As Atomix landed two powerful nuclear-boosted punches, followed by a series of smaller rapid-fire punches to finish the SHinnok off. Little did Atomix know the blaze fused with the form's attack.

As the blast hit Shinnok it caused Shinnok to exploded to the horror of Kronika, Geras, and Kornika along with the others as the Fallen Elder God 's body parts were splattered over the keep.

Ceitron thought " He killed Shinnok.''As she looked at Atomix who was as still as a statue looking at around the keep.

Kronika yelled," YOU SHALL PAY FOR CRIMES AGAINST ME BOY!"As she fired several beams at Atomix rolled out of the way.

Atomix thought " Time to change form ."As he hit the Omnitrix dial causing a green flash and Adam transformed into Master of Control.

M.O.C shouted," Master of Control ."As shouted his name and he see Ceitron looking at his new form with interest.

Kronika stated," Take whatever form you wish boy your death is inevitable."As she ordered Geras to attack Adam.

Master of Control freezes time making Geras freezes an inch from his face then Master of Control goes for a series of strikes hit Geras's weak spots then Master of Control restarted time casuing Geras 's body parts to scattered.

Kronika demanded,'' Boy what was that .'' As she felt this form can control time which angered her.

Master of Control didn't say anything but hit the dial turning into Ultimate Master OF Control making Kronika laugh but Mileena and Ceitron looked interested in this evolved form that Adam has.

Kronika ordered," Dharmin, Moloch, kill him."As she ordered the two onis to attack Adam.

The Onis charges at Umlimate M.O.C but Ultimate M.O.C glowing green but Ultimate M.O.C see images of Dharmin and Moloch killing him making Ultimate M.O.C narrowed his eyes then he swipes the image.

Ultimate M.O.C yelled," TIME BEEN ERASE!"As see the images vanishes. He see the two Onis go for their strike but the stranges were that they landed but it had no effect on Ultimate M.O.C.

Ceitron thought " How is he still standing ?"As she looked at Adam in shock and confusion with the rest of the others.

Kronika yelled," USELESS!" As she vanishes the two onis and she glares at Ultimate M.O.C.

Kronika said," I don't know how you doing but I will end you for your interference boy."As she charges at Ultimate M.O.C. As she got close to M.O.C she struck him but he disappears to everyone's shock then Kronika see another her looking back at her.

" What you just touch was your future self ."

Ultimate M.O.C appeared behind Kronilka to Mileena and Cetron's shock then they see Ultimate M.O.C stabbed Kronika through the chest making her bleed to the shock of Ceitron who was a little worry but remembered how her mother dismissed her being shot by Shinnok.

Ultimate M.O.C declared," Allow me to put you out of your misery."As he delivered a chop to the middle of Kronilka's head-splitting her in halves.

Adam reverted back to normal and he that Mileena along with Ceitron eyes on him looking at him in fear now making Adam sigh.

Adam said," Relax I am not going to kill you two ."As he tries to ease the two women.

Ceitron asked," But why we were trying to kill you ?"As she looked confused at Adam who sighed again.

Mileena asked," Are you really going to let us go little one?"As she titled her head at Adam with a confused look.

Adam stated," You were forced to do it by Kronika and I have to good help my friends."As he looks around for a way out until he saw the hourglass glowing green making Adam paused.

Ceitron whispered," The Hourglass is your Adam.''As she see Adam looking at the hourglass in wonder.

Adam see his hand glowing green and he activates the hourglass showing the Earthrealm warriors fighting off Shao Kahn 's army but he saw the Heralds of The Fallen fighting some of the warriors.

Adam said," I need to help ."As he used the Hourglass to summon a portal and he see it. Adam was about to walk through until he saw Ceitron and Mileena were moving towards the portal.

Adam asked," You guys are going to help me ?"As he looked shocked.

Ceitron said," I need to repent for what I did for Kronilka."As she sounded sincere about what she stated and she had a determined expression.

Mileena said," I want to save my sister from daddy."As she made Adam raise an eyebrow at her.

**Shao Kahn's castle **

The forces of light and darkness were in battle and Raiden was battling Shao Kahn who had the assistance of the Heralds of the Fallen.

Shao Kahn said," Give up Raiden you lost those toothless worms are dead."As he power-ups making Raiden grit his teeth.

A green portal opens up revealing Adam with Ceitron and Mileena making the heroes sigh to see a familar face with some backup with him. Adam smirks as he see Shao Kahn and the herald's scowl.

Adam teased," Am I late to the party?"As he brings up the Omnitrix.

Johnny Cage said," No you are just in time. How about a little hand ?" As he fights a Tarkartan grunt.

Adam said," No problem Mr. Cage. Its Hero Time ."As he slammed the Omnitrix dial down creating a green flash.

**Notes: Here its the next chapter of the Kombat Time arc and we are getting close to the end of the arc. If you got any worlds for Adam to go to then let me know through pm and if you got any original alien form then pm me as well**


	12. Chapter 12 Kombat Time final part

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

_**Flashback**_

**The forces of light and darkness were in battle and Raiden was battling Shao Kahn who had the assistance of the Heralds of the Fallen.**

**Shao Kahn said," Give up Raiden you lost those toothless worms are dead."As he power-ups making Raiden grit his teeth.**

**A green portal opens up revealing Adam with Ceitron and Mileena making the heroes sigh to see a familar face with some backup with him. Adam smirks as he see Shao Kahn and the herald's scowl.**

**Adam teased," Am I late to the party?"As he brings up the Omnitrix.**

**Johnny Cage said," No you are just in time. How about a little hand ?" As he fights a Tarkartan grunt.**

**Adam said," No problem Mr. Cage. Its Hero Time ."As he slammed the Omnitrix dial down creating a green flash.**

**Flashback over**

**Adam's Universe **

" **WHAT!"  
**

Everyone shouted in surprise as they looked at Paradox junior who wincing from the scream along with cleaning out his left to make sure he wasn't deaf from the shouting from the people that worked with Adam.

Paradox stated," Geez you all can wake up the dead."As he finished cleaning his left ear out with his picky.

Yukako asked," Why is Adam traveling the universe alone ?"As she looked at the time walker of this universe.

Paradox said,'' Ye of little faith Yukkao and I believe in Adam.'' As he offered the girl a smile and he looked at his pocket watch making him frown.

Paradox said," Well something important came and I have to go."As he vanishes leaving the people wanting to know about their friend.

**MK world **

Adam as Heatblast was fighting several members of Shao Khan's army with Smoke, Subzero, and Tundra ( Young Sub Zero). They blasted Shao Khan army and they looked at each other then they nodded their heads.

Sub Zero said," It good to see you, Young Adam, again."As he looked at the shapeshifter nodded his head.

Tundra asked," Brother this is the one that prevented you from being killed by Hanzo ?"As he looked over at Heatblast with a look of shock.

Smoke said," Yes Kuai Liang that is Adam the shapeshifter.''As he nodded towards Heatblast who then transformed into Speed Demon.

Speed Demon then hits the Omnitrix causing him to go ultimate as he is transformed into a Kineceleran that has bright white skin. His helmet visor is a deep green and there are parts of his body that are colored the same. His shoulders are an example of a part of his body that are this color. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest.

Ultimate Speed Demon yelled,'' Ultimate Speed Demon!'' As he announced and skates off towards Kitana, Mileena, Cetrion, and Jade who are fighting the heralds of the fallen.

Turok said," You!"As he pointed towards Ultimate Speed Demon who has a smirk under his visor.

Ultimate Speed Demon mocked," Me?"As he pointed to himself making Turok along with his other comrades irritated.

Red Queen growled," Yes you ."As she hoisted her sword and pointed toward Ultimate Speed Demon.

Ultimate Speed Demon asked," I thought my name is me?"As he looked The Fallen Heralds with a cheeky grin on his face making the female giggle in amusement.

Turok growled," Why you insolent brat."As he charges up his staff to fire at Ultimate Speed Demon but Ultimate Speed Demon runs so fast he opens a portal then he showed up behind Turok hitting him from behind to everyone 's amazement.

Kitana said," Incredible."As she looked at Adam in awe.

Mileena said," What power."As she looked at as Adam continued to fight the trio with ease to her amazement.

Cetrion whispered," So many abilities."As she marveled at the abilities of Ultimate Speed Demon.

Ultimate Speed Demon beats the three heralds and he turns back to normal to see the girls looking at him with amazement in their eyes.

" YOU FOOLISH HUMAN HAVE FOIL MY PLAN FOR THE LAST TIME AND I WILL END YOU !" 

Shao Kahn launched himself in the sky making Adam jump back as the emperor lands before him holding his Warhammer with an angry scowl on his face making Adam narrowed his eyes at the dictator.

Adam said," I was watching for your ugly ass to show up."As he scrolled the Omnitrix and he see the hologram alien then he slammed the pop up core down.

Adam transformed into an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. The alien wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The alien cried," CESAR !"As he begins web swing towards Shao Kahn who laughs at his form and as Cesar got close Shao Kahn swung his hammer at the Arachnichimp hitting him in the abdomen.

Adam's allies shouted," ADAM !"As they watched in horror as Ada collided with the wall of Shao Kahn 's castle.

Cesar said," Crap that hurts." Cesar looks up to see Shao Kahn standing over him about to hit him with his Warhammer but Kitana jumps in front of taking the hit for Adam to Adam and everyone 's shock.

Adam and Jade, Mileena yelled," KITANA!"As the princess of Edenia lay on her side motionless.

Shao Kahn snorted," Useless heroics."As he turns his back on Adam who along with Jade and Mileena went to Kitana's side.

Adam said," Kitana speak to me."As he grabs her hand trying to get her to say a word or two to him.

Kitana said," Adam … I … wish … could have met on different circumstances."As she succumbs to her injuries.

Adam looks in shame then he glares at Shao Kahn's back with unholy rage and he then gets a flashback of how his future self beat this monster.

_**Flashback **_

_**o Kahn said," My venom spreads. It is the end of all things."As his hammer now glows with a flaming essence. Kahn himself glows the same essence, and it is clear he has absorbed the godlike power of Blaze.**_

_**Shao Kahn bellowed," Armageddon." As he looks down at Raiden in victory.**_

_**Little did Shao Kahn or Riden notices behind was Adam with some bruises over his body but nonetheless he is fine as he walked towards the evil emperor. Adam see all of his dead comrade splattered over the battlefield.**_

_**Adam said," Shao Kahn your reign of terror is over." As he points at Shao Kahn who turns around to see Adam to his shock and anger while Raiden looked shocked at Adam.**_

_**Shao Kahn bellowed," YOU! I thought Kronika and Geras handle you ."As he sneered at Adam who smirked.**_

_**Adam said," They been taken care of but now it time for you and me to settle it." As he reaches for his Omnitrix making Shao Kahn bark a laugh.**_

_**Shao Kahn said," Whatever form you got in that little device is useless now that I have the blaze."As he powers up making Adam scowl in disgust as he see the blaze flowing through Shao's body.**_

_**Raiden said," Adam…run… it… over … all… hope… is… lost."As he looked at his only remaining ally with a defeated look on his face.**_

_**Adam said," Raiden there is hope. Shao Kahn it time I reveal my trump card."As he scrolled the Omnitrix until he landed on a familar alien causing the core to pop up.**_

_**Adam said," It hero time."As he pressed down the dial creating a green flash the nearly blinded Raiden and Shao Kahn.**_

_**In Adam's place stood is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and black pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. The Omntirx symbol is in the center of the chest.**_

_**The alien bellowed," ALIEN X !" Making Shao bark a laugh at the alien's appearance while Raiden looked at the form with awe at the form.**_

_**Shao Kahn said," You are the biggest boy but now you die."As he charges at Alien X with his Warhammer.**_

_**Raiden cried," Adam watch out." As he tries to warn his ally.**_

_**Alien X said," Seconded. Warhammer stopping motion carried."As he makes a circle with his hands**_

_**Shao Kahn 's Warhmmaer is frozen before it can hit Alien X making Raiden and Shao shocked but Alien X wasn't done he punched Shao Kahn in the face which sent spit flying out of his mouth and sent him flying to the other side of the pyramid.**_

_**Alien X said," SHAO KAHN OF OUTWORLD FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST ALL LIFE YOU WILL STRIPPED OF THE BLAZE." As he removes the Blaze from the downed emperor who screams in pain of having his power removed.**_

_**Alien X said," Now you finally punishment you will be erased for eternity ." To the horror of Shao Kahn and amazement of Raiden who is standing up.**_

_**Alien X said," Seconded. Shao Kahn begone motion carried." As he makes a circle with his hand.**_

_**The Circle covers Shao Kahn and to Raiden's amazement, Shao Kahn started to be erased from reality causing the emperor to scream in rage while the two remaining heroes watch. The soon to erased tried to escape but he was finally erased from reality leaving the heroes alone.**_

_**Alien X said," My work here is done."As he changes back into Adam who breathes a sigh of relief.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Adam stands up and he quickly scrolled the Omnitrix until he landed on Alien X's hologram making Adam's burn-in determination then he narrowed his eyes at Shao Kahn who is laughing victory.

" SHAO KAHN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU !" 

Shao Kahn asked," Oh really boy what pathetic form do you have in your watch ?"As he turns back around to look at Adam who stands up.

Adam said," You see."As he slammed the cored down casuing an emerald flash to appear.

**Transformation Sequence**

Adam hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Adam spreads his arms out as his eyes change shape slightly, turning completely green. The camera zooms into his eyes as black and white energy (like a starry sky) sweeps through his internal body, making his organs vanish. The energy reaches his hands, and covers his external body. Adam crouches as the camera rotates around him. His hair disappears and three horns emerge from his head. His muscle mass increases slightly and the Omnitrix symbol pops out of his chest. Alien X stands completely straight, completing the transformation.

Alien X yelled," ALIEN X !"As he gained everyone's attention especially Raiden as he recognized the alien form from his future self vision.

Johnny whistled," Talk about being in the spotlight."As he admired the new form that Adam has right now.

Shao Kahn said," So this is your trump card… pathetic!"As he prepared his hammer ready to smash Adam causing his allies to shout at him to move.

**Inside of Alien X **

Adam was meeting two floating green faces in the subconscious of Alien X making Adam groan as he recognized the two as Serena, the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression.

Bellicus greeted in a gruff tone," Welcome Adam Jones."As he sounded annoyed being used right now.

Serena greeted," Weclome Adam Jones."As she sounded politer than her male counterpart making Adam smile bu he remembered why he is here.

Adam said," I need you two assistance."As he looks at the two personalities of Alien x with a pleading.

Bellicus asked," What is this time the world coming to end or let me guess you want to create a duplicate world while the old world dies?"As he asked Adam in a dry tone.

Adam stated," This dictator Shao Kahn is planning on invading and merging realm."As he tried to make his point towards Bellicus.

Bellicus said," Denied."As he sounded annoyed this trivial matter.

Serena said," Seconded."As she sounded reluctant in agreeing with Bellicus.

Adam said," He broke the rules in the realm to win 10 tournaments in roam to invade the realms."As he gained the two personalities' attention making him smile.

Outside of Alien X

" WARHAMMER SHATTERED MOTION CARRIED !" 

Alien X snapped to life as he created a circle that shattered Shao Kahn's Warhammer to pieces with ease causing everyone to look at the form with awe. Shao Kahn growled at Alien X but Alien X point at Shao Kahn.

Alien X stated," SHAO KAHN FOR CRIMES AGAINST ALL OF THE REALM YOU AND YOU ARMY WILL BE ERASED !"As made Shao Kahn and his army afraid making, Adam 's allies intrigued.

Alien X bellowed," BEGONE!"As he creates a circle causing Shao Kahn and his army to vanished making them scream in rage. ALien look at Kitana and he realized he isn't done yet.

Alien X said," Rebirth motion carried ."As he caused a flash of light to make everyone covered their eyes.

The flashes stop and everyone see that they are no longer in Outworld but a place that familar to Jade as she recognized the place as her homeland Edenia. Jade hears a groan coming behind her causing her to it was Kitana alive.

Jade yelled," Kitana!"As she ran towards Kitana who looks around in confusion until she saw Alien X's symbol then he reverted back to Adam who passes out.

A couple of minutes later Adam wakes up in the former Elder Gods' domain with Kung Lao, Raiden, Liu Kang, Nitara , Scorpion, Tundra, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, and Cetrion. Adam see several orbs making them confusion but the orbs flew into their chest then they are dressed in golden regal armor.

" YOU ALL BEEN CHOSEN TO BE THE NEW ELDOR GODS !"

" ADAM YOUR TWO FRIENDS BACK YOUR EARTH WILL BECOME ELDER GODS!"

Adam thought " Micheal and Yukako will become gods.''As he looked both shocked and excited at thought of his friends becoming gods. Adam remembered that he has a mission since the heralds got away.

Adam said," Guy I have a mission to complete and I will try to come if you need me."As he was about to hit the Omnitrix but Kitana kissed before the Mileena along with Cetrion kissed him.

The three girls said," Good luck on your mission Adam."As they smiled at the Shapeshifter who smiled back at them.

Adam transformed into M.O.C then he forms a portal and he waves towards his friends who waved back at him. M.O.C walked through the portal causing it to close behind him.

**Notes; Here is the new and final chapter of the arc. Which world should Adam go to next readers and if you got any ideas for this story then pm me your idea?**


	13. Chapter 13 Hotel in Shining part 1

**Dislciamer : I own my oc's .**

**Adam 's universe **

In the base of the Watchers base, Bishop along with the Cystral gems looked at something that made their jaws drop in shock because standing in front of them was Micheal and Yuakko but they looked different.

Micheal was wearing the god cloths from Saint Seiya making some of the people look at the armor in awe and wonder but they felt a massive amount of power from him that felt otherworldly.

Yukako is wearing an armor Athena armor from Saint Seiya but with the wings and armor resembling more Sumeo-Okami from persona 4 golden but like Micheal, she has gotten as a massive power-up.

Bishop said," Can someone tell me what the Bloody Hell is going ?"As he looked around for answers but he see a green portal forming behind Micheal and Yukako. Bishop and everyone sprang into their stance but they saw Adam stepping out of the portal with Paradox junior.

Adam greeted," Hey guys ."As he walked towards his friends and he see that they are wearing new armor like but his armor was similar to one from Mortal Kombat 11 but like his two friends he has a massive power boost.

Micheal asked," Adam what going on? Why do we feel more powerful and where have you been?" As he looked at his shapeshifter friend in worry along with their allies making Adam scratch his head with a sheepish grin.

Adam stated," It a long story guys."As he prepares the tale of how he entered the Mortal Kombat universe.

Adam told them how he enters the Mortal Kombat tournament and how he managed to beat Shang Tsung then telling them all about him merging with his future that has the blaze, beating Shinnok, Kronika and him using Alien X to erase Shao Kahn from reality making everyone look at him in awe.

Adam said," I also assumed the role of an Elder God and I gave you two Elder God status ."As he pointed out towards his friend's new power-up and suits.

Micheal said," Well I been damn we became deities."As he looks his new armor in wonder and awe.

Yukako said," I am like my ancestor ."As she summons her blazing aura that feels more powerful than before.

Paradox junior said,'' That was an amazing journey but Adam I have another mission for you.''As he summoned a portal to an unknown world causing Adam turns into his normal clothes.

Adam asked,'' What the new world Paradox ?" As he was ready for anything in the new universe.

A couple of minutes later in the new universe was completely red with the city like some chaotic sinful world, it was filled with so many demons that were walking around with hookers, drugs from like drink machines and dead bodies. A portal opens up revealing Adam walking through it looking around with a horrified look.

Adam asked," What the hell is this place ?"As he looks around but he saw on the roof was sees a tv inside a bar that shows some kind of news, he watches from a window and he then saw a tall and slim demon girl with long blonde hair and red cheeks, she was presenting a hotel that's for sinners to go to heaven, many were laughing at her idea but he didn't laugh, in fact, he saw her views as noble then she started singing.

**(Insert Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow here.)**

**I have a dream,**

**I'm here to tell.**

**About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel**

**Yes it's one of a kind, right here in Hell**

**Catering to a specific clientele**

**(Oooh-ooh-ooh)**

**Inside of every demon is a rainbow,**

**Inside every sinner is a shiny smile!**

**Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac,**

**Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child!**

**We can turn them 'round!**

**They'll be heaven-bound!**

**With just a little time down at the Happy Hotel!**

**So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos,**

**Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks, and zeroes,**

**And downfallen superheroes, hope is here!**

**All of you cretins, sluts and losers,**

**Sexual deviants and boozers, and prescription drug abusers**

**Need not fear**

**Forever again**

**We'll cure your sin**

**We'll make you well, you'll feel so swell**

**Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel!**

**There'll be no more fire**

**And no more screams,**

**Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams,**

**And puffy-wuffy clouds, you're gonna be like "Wow!"**

**Once you check in with meeeee~!**

**So, all your cartoon porn addictions,**

**Vegan rants, psychic predictions,**

**Ancient Roman crucifixions**

**End right here!**

**All you monsters, thieves and crazies,**

**Cannibals and crying babies,**

**Frothing mouths that's full of rabies,**

**Filled with cheer!**

**You'll be complete! It'll be so neat!**

**Our service can't be beat! You'll be on easy street! (Yes!)**

**Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel~!**

Adam said," Woah she has a good voice."As he thought it was wonderful while the demons laughed at her he wanted to meet her, he heard her name was Charlie from the news, he then hears an explosion snapping him out of his thoughts.

Adam asked," What was that?"As he wents to go find the sources of the explosion but he quickly scrolled the Omnitrix for an alien form. He hit s the Omnitrix transforming into the selected alien form.

In his place was a humanoid lion looking alien, his fur is brown, he has a golden mane, a golden armor with battle scratches on it, gauntlets with blades on them, a sharp tail with a blade at the point and had greeves with spikes. In the center of the alien chest was the green hourglass symbol.

The alien announced," HIXION !" As he runs towards the sources of the explosion and he see soemthing that made him do a double-take.

Hixion see a girl with one eye throwing bombs with a white guy with multiple arms with a machine gun, they were fighting an army of eggs in suits along with a cobra looking guy in a suit like a mob guy.

Hixion said," This is one wacky universe ."As he looks at the scene and he see an egg coming towards him and he then punches him away.

They two parties were getting close and then they saw the egg passing by them in the middle, they look to the right and saw Hixion including Angel Dust who nearby.

Hixion moaned," Crap I have spotted ."As he looked displeased with himself as he was spotted by the residents.

Angel Dust asked," Who's this guy?"As he looked at Hixion in curiosity and wonder as he never has seen anything like him before.

Sir Pentious stated," "So what do we have here, another wannabe trying to take over this part, well too bad."As he takes out a rocket launcher shooting it at Hxixon.

Hixion said," Not today creep."As he lets out a mighty roar the shattered the rocket projectile to the resident shocked and Hixion charges at Sir Pentious. He hits Sir Pentious with a superman punch which sent him flying.

The eggs cried," Boss ."As they went after him to check up on him.

Cherri Bomb said," Well that's was interesting, but sorry you snooze you lose."As she throws a bomb at him making Hixion roll his eyes.

Hixion thought " Moron."As used the blaze power to absorb the bomb before it can explode making Cherri Bombo and Angel dust jaw drop in shock.

Cherri Bomb asked," What … the … fuck … was … that ?"As she looked at the now grinning Hixion who at her.

Hixion asked," Got anything else ?"As he crosses his arms over his chest looking at the two with a savage grin.

Angel dust said," Let me."As he pulled out a Tommy gun and he shoots at Hixion who conjures a flame shield.

Hixion said," Boring ."As he looked at Angel Dust with a bored expression on his face.

Cherri Bomb said, "Oh you think your hot shit, well let's get him." As she and ANgel Dust went to go attack Hixion.

Meanwhile, Charlie was now fighting the news anchor Katie Killjoy in a fistfight, they then saw the tv show the battle with Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust against Hixion which grabbed their attention as they stopped fighting.

Vaggie asked angrily," What, what's he doing?" As she watches Angel and Cherri Bomb fight against Hixion.

Back to the fight, Hixion fights the Omnitrix transforming into Spidermonkey shocking everyone including everyone who was watching this fight.

Angel Dust said," He transformed ."As looked at the new form in shock with Cherri Bomb.

Spidermonkey quickly fired several web balls at the two at them tying them up on the web making them try to fight their way out of it.

Spider Monkey joked," That a wrap."As he see the two tied up in his web.

Angel Dust cried," Fuck me, daddy.''As accepts being wrapped in a web causing SPidermoneky to look at him in disgust.

Spider monkey said," I don't swing that way pal."As he looked Angel Dust with a creeped out look bt he felt something rubbed up against his leg causing him to see it was Cherri Bomb that was free from her webbed prison and was hugging his leg.

Cherri Bomb said," Come sweetie let make love."As she looks up at Spidermonkey with lust in her single eye.

Spidermonkey said," Raincheck."As he gets free from her grip making her pout in disappointment. Spider monkey web swing away leaving Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust alone.

Angel Dust asked," Who was that guy?"As he asked himself and he see a limo pull up and the back door opened to reveal Charlie and Vaggie who was pissed.

Vaggie ordered," "Get in here.''As she had the nastiest glare on her face making Angel Dust break free from the webbing and scurry to his feet.

Angel Dust said," Yes Maam ."As he enters the limo and he takes a seat.

Charlie asked," "Say where did that guy go?"As she looked around for the shapeshifter.

" FOUND HIM !"

The two girls see Angel Dust pointing out of the window of Spidermonkey web swing causing the driver to drive towards the shapeshifter direction.

Spider monkey thought " Great I got everyone's attention now ."As he cotuined web swing towards the Hellish city and he the sounds of konking causing him to look to see it was a limo with Charlie head sticking of the window.

Charlie asked," Hi you would you like a ride?" As she looks up at Spidermonkey who jumps down on the hood of the limo.

Spidermonkey said," Yes please."As he goes to sit on a seat in between the girls and Angel Dust, they then drive and he looks between both groups with Charlie smiling at him while Vaggie was giving both him and Angel Dust a glare while Angel Dust was playing with the window.

Spider monkey asked," So why did you help me out?" As he looked over at Charlie with a curious look on his face.

Charlie stated," "Well you kinda did stop Angel Dust from making any more damage." As she gestures towards outside.

Angel Dust teased," Oh please you just wanted to meet him ."As he gives Charlie a teasing smile making Charlie blush.

Vaggie said, "Will you shut up, you already ruin the hotel's reputation with that you did."As she looked at Angel Dust angrily making him flinch.

Charlie asked," So who are you?"As she along with her friends looked over at Spider Monkey.

Spider monkey said," My name is Legion ." As he gives Charlie his Elder God name since it isn't totally a lie.

Vaggie asked," So Legion are you some kind of street performer?"As she looked over at Legion with suspicion in her eyes.

Legion stated," "Not really, I didn't want the attention." As he was doing his job which was fighting the good fight.

Charlie asked," How did you do that ?"As she looked curiously over at Legion who tilted his head at her.

Legion asked,'' What do you mean?"As he looked confused by Charlie's question.

Charlie asked,'' How did you change from that LIon creature to this Monkey form ?"As she looked curiously at Legion.

Legion said," They call me Legion because I can shapeshift into many forms with so many abilities."As he looked at Charlie who had a look of awe on her face which was mirrored on Angel Dust's face along with Vaggie's face.

**Notes: Here is the new arc called Hotel in Shining and the world is Hazbin Hotel. If you got any ideas for this story then let know. Also, can someone create an original world for Adam and his friends to visit?**

**Orginal world **

**Arc Name **

**Plot **

**Resident **

**Main Villan**


	14. Chapter 14 Hotel in Shining part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

_**Flashback **_

_**Legion asked,'' What do you mean?"As he looked confused by Charlie's question.**_

_**Charlie asked,'' How did you change from that Lion creature to this Monkey form ?"As she looked curiously at Legion.**_

_**Legion said," They call me Legion because I can shapeshift into many forms with so many abilities."As he looked at Charlie who had a look of awe on her face which was mirrored on Angel Dust's face along with Vaggie's face.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Vaggie asked,'' Are you some kind of show off ?'' As she glared at Legion with anger in her eye.

Legion said," What? Why are you so angry at me ?"As he looked at the one-eyed demoness.

Angel quipped, "She doesn't like men, plus she's jealous her girlfriend got interested in meeting you."Angel flinched when he saw that Vaggie is glaring at him.

Legion stated," I'm not from around here. So I can't interfere in a relationship ." As he caught everyone's attention.

Vaggie demanded," What do you mean ?"As she looked at Legion with suspicion in her lone eye.

Legion said," Came from neither Hell or heaven ." As he now has gotten everyone's attention in the limo.

Vaggie exclaimed, "What?! As she looked suprised by Legion's statement which was mirrored on her friend's faces.

Legion said," This isn't my true form."As he see the trio jaws drop in shock making him crack a smile.

Charlie asked excitedly," Oh really? What are you then ?"As she looked at Legion with a curious look.

Legion lied," I am human."As he blissfully lied as he didn't want to reveal that he is a god to the trio since they are demons.

Vaggie asked," Your human? How ?" As she looked at Legion's current form.

Legion said," I will show soon ."As he insisted on showing them his true form.

Legion stated," So I heard about this hotel from your promotion." As he tries to avert the conversation.

Charlie said, "Oh yeah, it might be a little ridiculous ."As he looked down sadly at her hotel being dimissed by everyone.

Vaggie stated angrily, "Well thanks to him he made us look like a fucking joke." As she points at Angel who looked sheepish.

Angel joked," No, no babe, jokes are funny, I made you look sad and pathetic, like an orphan with no arms or legs, with progeria."As he countered back at Vaggie who scowled at him.

Legion said," Well you are a joke after I clowned you ."As he took a jab at Angel who looked offended.

Angel said," Hey that low blow."As he huff in anger.

Legion asked," So got any rooms available ?"As he looked at Charlie who was suprised with everyone else.

Angel asked," What ?" As he looked shocked.

Vaggie asked," What ?" As she looked shocked as well.

Charlie asked," "Really?"As she felt a smile grow on her face as she looked at Legion.

Legion said," Yeah, you see I might stay for a while."As he offered Charlie a smile on his face as he saw her bursting with excitement.

Charlie exclaimed," Oh my god, then allow me to welcome you to the Happy Hotel." As she sticks her hand out and he shakes it.

Legion said," Thank you ."As he smiled at Charlie as he saw that she was excited at getting someone to check into her hotel.

Vaggie said," Well at least she's happy again. But after that train wreck with Angel Dust, there is no way anyone else is going to stay at the hotel." As she glared Angel who gulped at seeing the glare.

Angel asked," Does that mean I don't have a free room anymore?" As he looked at Charlie and Vaggie who gave him a glare.

Charlie said," Hey come on we don't know things are over yet, in fact, we just got a new customer for the hotel, so there still hope."As she made Vaggie at her.

They then arrived at the hotel, they went in and they saw the place was empty with a few welcome signs, Vaggie went to a couch while Legion walks around looking at the inside of The Happy Hotel.

Angel Dust goes to the bridge and takes out an ice cream box and takes one out to eat it out causing his faces to turn into pleasure.

Angel Dust said," It's probably to get some actual food in this place. You know to feed all the wayward souls you got there."As he talked to Charlie who was sitting at a crate but he saw Vaggie and Legion shaking there heads at him.

Legion said," Charlie don't give up. I heard you singing ."As he walked over to her gaining her attention.

Charlie asked," Did you laugh at me too?" As she looked at Legion who shook his head no.

Legion said," No I was amazed by your voice." As he caused the trio to perk up in shock at what he said.

Angel teased," Well, it looks like you got competition for her." As he smirked at Vaggie who had a scowl on her face.

Vaggie muttered," Cállate Bastardo."As she scowls at Legion as he talks with Charlie.

Charlie said," Thanks Legion."As she smiled at the person that believed in her other than Vaggie.

Legion said," Call me Adam."As he felt he can trust Charlie with his real name since he see that she is a good person.

Charlie said," Okay Adam."As she smiled at Adam.

Then they heard a knock on the door, they got confused and Charlie goes to answer it, she then opens it to reveal a demon wearing a red suit with a big grin, he then opens it eyes making Adam narrowed his eyes at him.

The demon greeted," Hel .." As the door was closed on him by Charlie.

The grinning demon finished," "lo."As he was led again had the door shut on him by Charlie.

Charlie called, "Hey Vaggie." As she called out to her girlfriend Vaggie who perked up at her.

Vaggie asked," What is it?" As she looked at her girlfriend with concern in her lone eye as she saw the look of fear etched on Charlie's face.

Charlie said," The radio demon is at the door."As she saw Vaggie lone eye widened in fear.

Vaggie asked,''"What!?" As she looked shocked and she looked at her girlfriend in fear knowing about the radio demon.

Angel /Legion asked," Who?" As they looked clueless about who the two girls are talking about.

Charlie asked," What should I do ?"As she looked at her girlfriend with worry on her pale face.

Vaggie said," Don't let him in ."As she knows the Radio demon shtick and she doesn't trust him since he have a history of chaos.

Charlie thinks about it but then she opens the door and the radio demon still had on his big grin that made Vaggie 's skin crawl.

The Radio Demon asked," May I speak now?"As he looked at Charlie with his signature grin.

Charlie said," "You may."As she looked at the Radio Demon.

Alastor said," Alastor, a pleasure to be meeting you a pleasure. Excuse my sudden visit but I saw your fiasco in the picture show and I just couldn't resist what a performance, why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, ha ha ha ha, so many orphans." As he came into the hotel and chuckles to himself.

Vaggie ordered," Stop right there, I know your game, I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here you pompous cheesy talk show shit lord."As she pointed the spear at his face but he still had on his grin.

Alastor said," Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here. I would have done so I came here because I want to help." While moving the spear and then his face became creepier then his face was back to normal.

Charlie asked," "Say what now?"As she looked taken back by Alastor's statement which was mirrored by everyone.

Alastor said," Help, hello is this thing on."As he talked to his staff with he has a mic while tapping and then it grew an eye.

The staff stated," Well I heard you loud and clear." As it said in a robotic voice making Alastor grin widely.

Charlie asked," You want to help with?"As she looked at the Radio Demon with a look of hope on her face.

Alastor stated," This ridiculous thing you're trying to do, this hotel, I want to help you run it."As he grins at her.

Charlie asked," But why ?'' As she looked at Alastor who still had his signature grin on his face.

Alastor said," Why does anyone want to do anything, sheer absolute boredom, I've lacked inspiration for decades, my work became Mondaine lacking focus, aimless, I came to form a new form of entertainment."Alastor then laughs.

Legion thought " He seems like Trouble."As he narrowed his four green eyes at Alastor.

Charlie asked, "So does this mean, you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?" As she asked Alastor who burst out laughing.

Alastor said," Of course not, that's wacky nonsense, redemption oh the none existent humanity, no no no no, I don't think there's anything left that could save such loathsome sinners, the chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this, there is no undoing what is done."As he sounded so sure of himself as he had that big grin on his face.

Legion asked," Then why are you here?"As he narrowed his four green eyes at Alastor who turns his attention to him.

Alastor stated," Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself young man, I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure. You are an interesting one."As Alastor sauntered over to Legion.

Alastor asked," Who are you ?"As he looks at Legion with curiosity on his grinning face as he looks at him.

Legion said," While I am in any form I am Legion but when I in my true form " As he hits the Omnitrix dial causing a green flash to appear.

The four demons looked in shock as standing there was a teenage boy standing at 5''9 that has red hair with green eyes dressed in a blue jacket, black jeans, red and dark blue Nikes, a sliver necklace of a shield and ax. But the attention grabber was on his right wrist was a watch but it didn't look like any human watch.

The boy said," Adam Jones."As he gives the four demons a smile as he saw their jaws drop in shock.

Alastor exclaimed," ASTONISHING !" As he grinned at Adam and he begins circling around Adam making Adam uncomfortable.

Adam see Charlie looking at him then he swore he saw a blush appear on her face but he see Alastor looking at with that creepy grin on his face.

Adam thought" This guy is creeping me out."As he saw the big grin on Alastor 's face making Adam recoil in disgust.

Alastor stated," Boy I am glad I am here because I am watching you make a transition from a human to a sinful demon. As he see an image of Adam as a demon in his head causing his grin to grow.

Adam stated," That won't happen." As he staring into his eyes but then Charlie drags him to her and Vaggie.

Vaggie said," Charlie you can't trust him, he's a deal maker he can't be redeemed and is most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we're trying to do." As she warned her girlfriend with caution.

Charlie stated," "Look I know he's evil, he doesn't want to change and he even wants to see Adam become a demon like us, but the whole point of this is to give people a chance, to have faith, a thing will be better, how can I turn someone away, I can't it goes against everything I'm trying to do, everything I believe in, just trust me I can take care of myself."As she looked at Vaggie who was hesitant at her first before she sighs.

Vaggie said," Charlie whatever you do, do not make a deal with him."As she gave her girlfriend a begging look.

Charlie said," Don't worry I picked one thing from my dad, you don't take shit from other demons."As she crosses her arms over her chest looking proudly.

Adam asked," Who her dad?"As he looks at Vaggie for answers on who is Charile 's father.

Vaggie stated," Oh right you don't know, her dad is Lucifer ruler of hell."As she looked over at Adam who jaw drop.

Charlie said," Okay so you're sketchy as fuck and you clearly see what I'm trying to do here as a joke but I don't, I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better so I'm taking your offer to help, on the condition there no trickster voodoo strings attached."As Charlie turns away, glowing red symbols start to appear beside Alastor which quickly disappears after Charlie turns back to Alastor.

As Alastor rolls his eyes at that last statement, he twirls his mic staff and presents his hand for a handshake as green energy bursts throughout the hotel.

Alastor said," So it is a deal ." as he held his hand out to Charlie who refusing his handshake.

Charlie said," Nope! No shaking! No deals! I... hmm... As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I, uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel. For as long as you desire. A howling wolf can be heard in the background as Charlie looks over to Vaggie for approval.

Charlie asked," Sound fair?" As she looked at the Radion demon who doing some deep thinking to himself.

Alastor said," Hmm... Fair enough! ''retracts his mic staff back and he flashes Charlie the biggest grin.

Adam thought " I don't trust this guy."As he looked at Alastor with narrowed eyes as he looked at the grinning demon.

**Notes: Here is part 2 of the Hotel in shining arc of Infinite Saviour and Adam revealed is true form. If you got any ideas for this story then pm the ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15 Hotel in shining part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Charlie muttered," Cool beans."As she sighs in relief that she managed to get the Radio Demon under control for now.

Alastor said," Hmm hm hmm hmm...Smile, my dear!" As he hums while looking around as he stops in front of Vaggie and tickles the underside of her chin. He walks away as he continues humming.

Alastor asked," So where is your hotel staff?" As he looks at Charlie who was looking down.

Charlie said," Uh, well-" As she gesture towards to Vaggie who's staring at Alastor dead in the eyes making Alastor *adjusts monocle.

Alastor said," Ohohoho, you're going to need more than that. And what can you do, my effeminate fellow? As he walks towards Angel Dust.

Angel Dust offered," I can suck your dick!" Sounds of a mic can be heard in the background as Alastor tries to process what he was just offered.

Alastor said," Hah! No."As he walks towards Adam who is looking at him with caution.

Alastor asked," What about you ?" As he asked the shapeshifter elder god with his signature grin.

Adam said," I can cook ."As he saw Alastor 's brief look of surprise before he reverted back to his signature.

Charlie asked," Hey Adam how did change to those forms ?" As she looked at red-haired elder god with a curious look which was mirrored by everyone.

Adam said," Can you and I go to private place?"As he looked at the heiress of Hell who looked taken back but she nodded then she gestured for Adam to follow her to the back.

As the duo makes their way in the back of they are in the back of the hotel then Adam locks the door of the backroom. Aam turns to face Charlie who has a look of curiosity on her pretty face making Adam sigh.

Adam asked," So wish to know the source of my transformation?"As he looked at The princess of Hell.

Charlie said," Yes I would like to know the source of your power."As she looked at Adam who then shows her the Omnitrix making her curious and confused.

Adam said," This is the Omnitrix a device that allowed to transform into man different life forms."As he caused Charlie's eyes to widened then she walks forward to get a closer look of the Omnitrix.

Charlie asked," The source of your transformation came from this watch?"As she looked at the Omnitrix in awe and wonder.

Adam said," Yes, and here a form."As he activates the Omnitrix show Neos The Hedgehog hologram and he slammed the popped up core. In Adam 's place stood Neos The Hedgehog making Charlie's jaw drop in shock.

Charlie asked," A-Adam is that you ?" As she Mobian hedgehog with widened eyes making Neos chuckle.

Neos said," You bet yall but in this form, I am Neos The Hedgehog ."As he goes a grin similar to Sonic The Hedgehog.

Charlie said," Awesome and let head back to the group."As she gesture for Neos to follow her back to the hotel.

As the duo make their back to the hotel they see Alastor looking around the hotel with a critical look but he still had a grin on his face and Alastor's grin gotten bigger as he saw the duo returning but he raised an eyebrow when he saw Adam 's current form.

Alastor said," Well, this just won't do! I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up." As he takes out his mic staff and t the snap of his finger, a new fireplace has replaced the hotel's worn down one as he approaches it and picks up the mysterious figure covered in soot, which then opens its eye and stares at the four behind him. Niffy poofs off the soot from her body.

Alastor said," This little darling is Nifty!"As he gestured toward Niffy.

Niffy said," Hi, I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends! Why're you all women? Are there any men here?" Then her eyes land on Neos making her curious.

Neos said," Hello Nifffy I am Neos The Hedgehog ."As he waves at her with a smile on her face as he tries to be friendly.

Niffty said," Hello Neos." She immediately went to cleaning the hotel making everyone looked at her with an impressed look. She speeds cleans throughout the hotel and she spots a cockroach and stabs it with a pin.

They saw a flying monkey looking cat guy that was in a poker table and he seemed confused until he saw Alastor grinning at him.

The demon said,'' You!" As he eliciting an angry purr as he points at him with an angry scowl on his face.

Alastor said," Ah, Husker, my good friend! Glad you could make it!" As he put a facade of seeing an old friend.

Husker said," Don't you "Husker" me, you son of a bitch! I was about to win the whole damn pot!" As the jackpot virtualizes into nothingness.

Alastor said," Good to see you too!" As he grins at Husker making Husker facepalms angrily.

Husker asked," What the hell do you want with me this time...?" As he looked at Alastor with a glare.

Alastor said," My friend I'm doing some charity work, so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services, I hope that's okay?"As he looked at the angry demon with a grin.

Husker asked," Are you shittin' me?!" As he looked at the grinning radio demon with disbelief on his face.

Alastor said," No, I don't think so." Making Husker push him away angrily.

Husker yelled," You thought it'd be some kind of big fucking riot just to pull me out of nowhere?! Do you think I'm some kind of fucking clown?! As he looked at Alastor who is dusting himself off.

Alastor grinned," Maybe!"As he was about to let out a laugh.

Husker said," I ain't doing no fucking charity job."As he was about to leave then Alastor teleports behind him through his shadow.

Alastor said," Well, I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment! With your charming smile welcoming energy, this job was made for you! Don't worry my friend can make this more welcoming! ...If you wish."As he makes a bottle of "Cheap Booze" appear out of nowhere.

Husker said," What? Do you think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?!... Well, you can! As he went to the bar that Alastor created after downing the booze.

Neos The Hedgehog said," Interesting friend you got there Alastor ."As he looked Husker and Alastor came near Neos.

Alastor said," Intresting form you got there and what do you call that form since you named your other two forms."As he looked Neos up and down with curiosity on his face.

Neos said," Neos The Hedgehog."As he sounded proud at the name with a smirk similar to Shadow the Hedgehog.

Then the door exploded hitting Nifty and they look out to see that guy again Sir Pentious in a flying ship surprising everyone but Neos narrowed his eyes at the demon.

Sir Pentious said," Hah! Well, well, well. Look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet yet again, Alastor! I see the shapeshifter friend is here !"As he see Neos's symbol on his chest.

Alastor asked," Do I know you?"As he made Sir Pentious 's ego deflates causing Neos to snigger.

Sir Petionus said," Oh, yes you do!"As he makes a huge cannon point at them making Neos grit his teeth in anger.

Then Alastor made a portal appear beneath the ship and tentacle came out and grab it and then it crushes it making it explode, they all got surprised. Alastor can then be seen finishing it off as he clenches his fist with a few drops of blood dripping off his hand. Alastor is then shown grinning menacingly in satisfaction for a moment as the others look at him in shock and horror.

Alastor said," Well, I'm starved! Who wants some Jambalaya?"As he and the others head back inside.

A couple of minutes later Adam was in his room in his normal laying on his bed looking at the ceiling then he looks out from his window and sees all of hell and it's corruption, he then saw a huge watch telling them when the next purge is and it's something that Charlie's been trying to prevent with the hotel so he will just have to help her out while he stays there.

Charlie said," Hey Adam can I come inside ?"As she knocks on the door of Adam's room making Adam sits up.

Adam said," Yeah come on it."As he called out to Charlie casuing her to open the door making Adam look at the female demoness with a curious.

Charlie asked," Hey Adam, I was wondering if you have any stories about your adventures?"As she was curious about Adam's adventures. Charlie then walks over to a chair in the hotel room and she looks at Adam.

Adam said, " Sure take a seat it's your hotel I am just a guest."As he gives a friendly smile making her smile back as she takes a seat. Adam see Charlie getting closer to his bed.

Charlie asked," So how many adventures you been on Adam?"As she looked at the Omnitrix wielder.

Adam begins telling her about his adventure about battling the Dark Gems along with reverting them back to their normal self with his friends and he told her about his adventures from winning the Mortal Kombat tournament to erasing Shao Kahn from reality making Charlie look at him in awe. Adam lucky he left out the part of him becoming a god because he doesn't want that attention on him.

Charlie thought " So many adventures and so many forms in his watch no The Omntirx have.'' She looked at the watch in wonder and she loved the par of hearing that Adam and his friend were able to free the Crystal gems from The Renegade along with him managing to stop the tyrannical leader, Shao Kahn with the mysterious form called Alien X.

Charlie asked," How powerful is Alien X, and where are these people in your adventures at?"As she looked at Adam with a curious look on her face.

Adam said," Alien X power rivals that of a god, and regarding my friends, they are in there own universes."As his statement, Charles's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Adam with a look of awe and wonder. Adam see Charlie gets stars in her eyes.

Charlie said," You are like a real-life Superhero and I would to see your world sometime ."As she looked excited about going to Adam's world.

Adam said," Sure that would be cool."As he made Charlie smile in excitement at meeting Adam's friends on his homeworld.

Little did they Vaggie was watching them interact causing her narrowed her lone eye at Adam while silently growling in jealousy along with her bow turn into horns as she watches the duo interact. Vaggie turns to and leave but she glares at Adam one last time before she disappears.

Charlie asked," Adam do you think you can use your forms to help with the hotel? Pretty please?"As she gives Adam the puppy dog look making Adam sweat until he sighs in amusement.

Adam said,"Okay you win Charlie and I will use my forms to help out but we need to keep the source of power a secret since I don't trust Alastor A.K.A Mister Smiles."As he made Charlie giggle loudly at the nickname that Adam gave Alastor while Adam chuckles to himself at the nickname he gave Alastor.

Charlie giggled," I take this secret to my grave as I am the heiress of Hell .'" As she tried to stop giggling but she fell out of her chair as she laughs herself on the floor making Adam amused.

**Notes: Here is part 3 of the Hotel in Shining and there will be more to come soon. Thank you CMBX for your help with this story and like him, I will use Helluva Boss too. Also If you got any ideas for an original arc for this story then let me.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hotel in shining part 4

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

On the day Adam is in his room, there was a chair that he sit back and relax and the beds were very comfortable despite some of the hellish decors, he spent time with Charlie since he was excited to know more about him and the other worlds he visited, right now he was sitting on his chair relaxing with his eyes closed and Veggie comes in the room.

Vaggie said," Okay I need to talk."As she looked at the red-haired Omnitrix wielder who opened his eyes.

Adam asked," What up Vaggie ?"As he looked at Charlie's girlfriend who is glaring at him hatefully.

Vaggie demanded," What's with you and Charlie."As she looked at Adam who raised an eyebrow at her.

Adam said," Me and Charlie. I don't get it, she's just doing her job treating her guest while being a friend, so why are you jealous?"As he looked at Vaggie who jaws drop from hearing Adam's question.

Vaggie said," Jealous! Okay I'm not jealous, Charlie had a boyfriend before me that she had to break up with, plus I know what the rest of you men are, a bunch of pig-headed fools that would use women for they're own pleasure."As she glared at the Omnitrix user.

Adam said," Oh so Charlie bisexual. Look if you really trust her why are you so scared that I will take her away?" As he see Vaggie gritting her teeth at him.

" _Hey, handsome "._

Adam and Vaggie look towards the window to see Cherri looking at him, then she starts to kiss the window towards him making Adam blush casuing Cherri Bomb giggle at him. Adam remembered the feeling of someone watching him while he slept, work at the hotel.

Adam said," Hello Cherri Bomb "As he greeted the one-eyed demon that standing outside of the window.

Charlie then comes in the room with Angel Dust, and Niffy see Cherri Bomb standing out the window making the trio shocked.

Adam asked," So can either get rid of her or get some curtains for this room ?" As he tries to cover his face.

Niffy said," I'll be right back." she then leaves, after some time she comes back and puts a curtain on the window making Cherri sad.

Cherri declared," I might not able to see you but I will get in there one day." As she made Adam paled in fear.

Adam asked" Well I think I better go now, is there a back entrance? "As he looked at Charlie who nodded making him sigh in relief he goes outside of his room, he then goes to the lobby to see Alastor there.

Alastor said," "Ah Adam, so good to see up." As he gives the shapeshifter his signature grin.

Adam said," Yeah yeah, so Al how is the place going and future guests? " As he looked at the grinning radio demon.

Alastor stated," Well my boy, I have made a few calls and soon the hotel will have guests."As he sounded proud of his accomplishment.

Adam said," Nice Al, and keep up the good work."As Adam walks to the bar he see Husk at the bar table.

Adam said," Sup Husk ."As he walked by Husk who turned around holding a booze bottle in his hand.

Husk said," Yo."As he greeted Adam back before turning back to the bar.

Adam then sits on the couch and then Charlie comes over taking a seat by him with an excited look on her faces.

Charlie asked," Hey AJ can you tell me more about your friends?"As she looked an excited child on Christmas day making Adam smile.

Adam begins telling Charlie about how Micheal is the descendant of King Arthur making Charlie's jaw drop in amazement but she stunned when she heard that Yukkako was descendent of a Shinto Goddess but before she could ask more about his friends.

Vaggie was watching them and she glares at Adam Alastor was looking at her and grin in amusement.

Alastor said," So she became jealous of the fact that her love is now interested in a man." As his grin gotten bigger as he hears Vaggie growling.

Charlie loved listening more about his adventures even the one about The Mortal Kombat adventure Vaggie would sometimes take her away and other times glare at Adam which made him glare back at her, they even had a moment where they fought against each other in a sparring match in one of the rooms, they were now glaring at each other in his room.

Adam asked," Seriously okay that's it, I get it, you love Charlie but what's with your deal with men?" As he looked at Vaggie who had a tight scowl on her face as she glares at Adam.

Vaggie stated," Men are just evil beings that destroy others, I won't allow you to take Charlie to ruin her."As she crosses her arms over her chest making Adam roll his eyes at her.

Adam said," Really, so you don't mind Angel Dust much but more on me being close to Charlie, yes she's cute I'll admit it, but if she wants to stay with you I'm fine with that, all I wanted to do is just make her happy is that too much for you, I stayed here since she is simply trying to make her dream real since she is trying to help others." As he made Vaggie's sole eye widened in shock but before she could comment Angel dust came into the room.

Angel Dust said," Uh guys I think you should see this." As he looked at Vaggie and Adam.

They followed him and went to the TV in the lobby, they all saw Katie Killjoy the new anchor on the television.

Katie said," Our story today the so-called Happy Hotel is nothing more than a joke, the princess of hell actually thinks that sinners are capable of going to heaven."Then she starts to laugh making Vaggie and Adam angry.

Vaggie said," She's slandering us. ." As she scowled at the screen like she was scowling at Katie.

Alastor said," Well it's only natural for those people to appear."As he grinned at the screen then looked back at Vaggie

Adam said," Well let's go there and teach her a lesson."As he see Vaggie nodded her head in approval and he was about to reach for the Omnitrix.

Charlie said," Yeah, she can't do this."As she looked at Adam and Vaggie who both smirked.

Adam scrolls the Omnitrix then he lands on an alien form that he hasn't seen before then he pops the core up then he slammed it down casuing the two girls to cover their eyes like a green flash then they open their eyes to see something that made everyone jaws drop.

In Adam's place stood a humanoid figure and is covered with exoskeletal plates of unknown material on some parts of its body, mostly the limbs and the torso area. Its head is also covered with this material and resembles a helmet that covers most of its face except for its mouth. The parts of the body that aren't covered with these plates are black like ash with glowing, magma-like fissures and cracks running through them. In the center of the creature was the omntirx symbol.

Vaggie asked," Is that, you Adam?"As she looked at the creature in awe and fear in her lone eye.

The new creature said, Yep let go pay Katie a visit."As he smirked making the two female demoness smirk as well. They all left for the studio leaving Alastor in charge of the hotel.

They went to the front door the guards tried to stop them but Adam blasted a red stream of Argent energy than they then went up to the studio and Adam kick kicks the doors opened causing Katie and Tome Trench to look at them.

Katie mocked," Well is it isn't the princess with her friends."As she smirked at Charlie who has a scowl on her face.

Charlie said," What are you doing, is this because of last time you can't just spread lies about us."As she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Katie.

Katie said," Oh why don't you grow up and act like an adult, the fact you think that sinners can be redeemed is funny, plus that song you made was so stupid so why don't you grow up you snot-nosed bitch."

Charlie gets sad and starts to cry a bit, Vaggie and Adam got mad and before she could do anything Adam hit the Omnitrix causing him to transform into another alien form. The form is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes and black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs, and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands, and feet. The original Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest.

Rath then glares at Katie who then stopped to look at him, everyone then saw Rath leans back and then roars at her making Katie get scared. She then tries run but then Rath appears behind her and grabs her leg, he then starts to slam her at the ground multiple times while some tried to stop him he then hits them with Katie then he throws her up into the air, he then sees Tom Trench trying to escape but then he grabs him by his neck making Tom whimper.

Tom pleaded," Please no more."As he tried to plead with Rath but Rath isn't having any of that.

Rath yelled," LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING TOM BITCH ASS TRENCH RATH ABOUT TO LAYETH THE SMACKDOWN ON YA!" As he begins turns Tom around and he hit a suplex on Tim.

When Katie came back down he grabs he rand he put her on his shoulder making Charlie and Vaggie curious about what he going to do to Katie.

Katie yelled," GUARD !"As she tries to call for the guards to help her.

Rath yelled," YOU CALLING FOR GUARDS YOUR NEW NAME IS RETARD! F5 BITCH!"As he hits a devasting F-5 on Katie making Charlie and Vaggie along with Cherri Bomb who was stalking Adam.

Charlie asked,'" Should we doing something about that V?"As she looked at her girlfriend who was looking at Rath in fear.

Vaggie said," Nah we should probably let Rath have his way with her."As she tried to hide the small hint of fear in her voice.

Rath then grabs Katie by her hair then he put her in a suplex position making everyone look at him with curiosity then Rath lets out a mighty roar that scared everyone.

Rath yelled," YOUR NEXT KATIE! JACKHAMMER!"As he hit a devasting Jackhammer that would have made Goldberg proud.

Back at the hotel Angel, Nifty, Husk, and Alastor were watching on tv with Alastor enjoying it as Alastor was having a field day when he saw Rath hitting a jackhammer on Katie.

Alastor said," Now that was entertaining."As he had his grin on his faces making the rest of the group nod.

After that Katie now had a cast on her neck and was hurt pretty bad, she was sitting at her desk with Charlie next to her smiling and Rath behind Katie with his arms crossed glaring at her, she then looks back and gets scared.

Katie said," It seems I was wrong, the Happy Hotel is a great place for those that want to go to heaven, so go there and join to have a happy time." As she tries to avoid getting beaten up again by Rath.

Rath said," And cut." As he made the camera guys stop and they went away. Rath changes back to Adam.

Charlie said," Oh thank you Aj.'' As she looked at the red-haired in gratitude.

Adam said,'' Anytime.'' As he walked with Vaggie and Charlie back to the hotel.

Back at the studio, Katie was in her dressing room looking at herself in a mirror with a scowl on her face.

Katie said,'' I can't believe that guy did this to me, that jerk, that bastard, what he did was, was … that was sexy, no men I met would have done that being pussies but he's the one."As she smiles.

Katie said," I wonder if he would do the same, oh I would so take him."As she begins gaining devious thought about Adam.

Back at the hotel, Adam was in his room while Charlie and Vaggie were in the hallway talking about a certain Omnitrix wielder.

Vaggie asked,'' "Hey Charlie, what do you think of Adam?"As she looked at her girlfriend with a curious look.

Charlie said."Well, he's really nice and he's been a real help around here along with his forms." As she stated honestly towards Vaggie who had a smile on her face.

"Vaggie said,''"Well I guess I won't mind if you and him get along." As she made Charlie jaw drop in shock.

Charlie asked, "what, Vaggie did you and Adam got into a fight?" As she looked concerned making Vaggie look down.

Vaggie stated, "Okay yes, I just didn't want him to try anything on you, after your last ex." As she made Charlie flinch as she brought up her ex.

Charlie asked, "Really, so you were worried that Adam might not be a good person."As she looked at her girlfriend.

" Vaggie stated,'Yes, and it seems I was wrong." As she begins to realize that Adam is different than the other males.

Charle "Aw Vaggie. Also maybe you could say you're sorry to Adam."As she hug Vaggie and she lets go of her. She and Vaggie go up to up to Adam's room.

Charlie then knocks on the door making Adam open the door who have raised an eyebrow as he see the Vaggie with Charlie.

Adam asked, "Well what do you want now?" As he looked at Vaggie who flinched at his remark.

Vaggie said, "Look I just want to say I'm.S-S-Sorry." Vaggie was having a problem saying sorry to Adam.

Adam said, "Oh, well I accept it."As he waved it off like it was nothing making Charle and Vaggie look taken back.

Vaggie then goes up to him and then kisses his cheek making Adam along with Charlie's jaw drop in astonishment.

Vaggie said," there my grandmother said to give someone a kiss on the cheek for doing something wrong after saying sorry." she then leaves the room leaving the two to watch her back in silence.

Adam stated," Okay, I did not expect that." As he watched Vaggie leave the room making Charlie ran after her.

Vaggie was walking down the hall and she was thinking about the kiss she gave Adam making her blush.

Vaggie thought " Okay why I'm not sick for doing that ?"As she is supposed to puke after kissing a male.

Meanwhile in Heaven Turok and his fellow heralds were talking with the leader of the Exterminators. Turok was shaking the leader's hand with a smirk on his face that mirrored on his fellow herald's faces.

Turok said," It all in agreement. Hell will fall.'"As his smirk gotten bigger on his face when he looks back his fellow heralds.

**Notes: Here is part 4 of this act and there will be more to come in this arc soon. See you guys soon and be safe. Also if you got a name for the new alien form for me then pm or put it in the comment section.**


	17. Chapter 17 Hotel in shining part 5

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

" _What a week ."_

After Adam beat up Katie on live TV, Charlie had said some demons that were interested and some wanted to meet Legion himself to see how strong he is, Adam was in his room and he was sitting on his bed thinking about the things the happened, he then lifts the curtain a bit and he saw Cherri again making him sigh.

Adam said," Hello Cherri Bomb."As he waved at the one-eyed demoness who is giggling like a schoolgirl.

Cherri said slyly," Hey handsome ."As she winked at Adam making adam blush causing Cherri Bomb to giggle.

Adam opens the windows allowing Cherri to come into his room and Adam see that she is going to glomp him causing Adam to catch her making Cherri pout as Adam put her in a chair. Adam takes a seat on his bed.

Adam said," So Ms. Bomb."As he looked at the demoness who is licking her lips at him making Adam blush.

Cherri said," Call me Cherri handsome ."As she winks at the blushing Adam making her stare at him with a lustful gaze.

Adam asked," Okay ...Cherri do you really have feelings for me or this is just lust?"As he looked sternly at Cherri who was taken back by the question.

Cherri said," Adam well, I guess both since I'm still a demon."As she admitted to Adam who had a look of understanding.

Adam said," Well good enough to give you a chance ."As he nodded his head at Cherri who had the biggest grin on her face.

Before anything could someone was knocking on his door causing Adam to walk to the door and he opened to see it was Angel Dust at the door.

Angel asked,'' Yo Adam Charlie told me to ask if you want to join on Karaoke night ?"As he looked at the red-headed Omnitrix wielder.

Adam said," Sure, and is it cool that I invited Cherri Bomb ?"As he pointed over at Cherri Bomb who waved Angel Dust.

Angel asked," You invited her? Are you nuts Adam ?"As he looked at Adam with an incredulous look.

Adam said," Charlie and Vaggie let you into the Happy Hotel so it should extend to her as well. I know Charlie would never turn down a guest."As he pointed over at Cherri Bomb who looked stunned that Adam came to her defense.

Angel sigh but gestured for Adam and Cherri to follow him downstairs where they see Hazbin 's gang but Adam seeing Charlie on a stage holding a microphone in her hand making Adam excited as he gets to see her sing.

**(Down in New Orleans -Dr. John)**

**In the South Land, there's a city**

**Way down on the river**

**Where the women are very pretty**

**And all the men deliver**

**They got music**

**It's always playin'**

**Start in the day time, go all through the night**

Adam could only look at Charlie in awe as he hears her angelic voice on the stage singing making Adam almost forget that she was a demon.

**When you hear that music playin'**

**Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright**

**Grab somebody, come on down**

**Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town**

**Honey, there's some sweetness goin' 'round**

**Catch it down in Hell**

**We got magic, good and bad**

**Make you happy or make you real sad**

**Get everything you want, lose what you had**

**Down here in Hell**

**Hey partner, don't be shy**

**Come on down here and give us a try**

**You wanna do some livin' before you die**

**Do it down in Hell**

**Stately homes and mansions**

**Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings**

**Rich people, poor people, all got dreams**

**Dreams do come true in Hell**

Everyone in the hotel begins clapping but Adam was the loudest making Charlie smile brightly at him making Cherri scowl at the princess of hell with jealously.

Charlie asked," Who wants to go next ?"As she looks around for any volunteers to sing and she was about to give up.

" I'll go ."

Everyone see Adam making his way toward the stage and he see everyone murmuring to themselves but Adam ignores them as he made his way up the way on the stage. Charlie hands him the mike then she got off the stage.

**( What I'm made of - Crush 40)**

**I don't care what you're thinking**

**As you turn to me**

**'Cause what I have in my two hands**

**Is enough to set me free**

Charlie thought " Adam can sing as well."As she looked at Adam in awe and wonder on her face while everyone else was just as stunned as her.

**I can fight the feeling**

**To resist it over time**

**But when it's just too much to take**

**You sneak up from behind**

Cherri thought " Okay now he's even hotter ."As she looked at Adam who is still singing his song.

**Is it me**

**You say you're looking for**

**Let me show you who I am**

**And what I'm here for**

**Try to reach inside of me**

**Try to drain my energy**

Vaggie thought " What ? He can sing?"As she looks at the stage where Adam is singing causing her heart to skip a beat.

**Let me show you just what I'm made of**

**Simple curiosity**

**Tries to take a bite of me**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of**

**Now**

**Like a million faces**

**I've recognized them all**

**And one by one they all become**

**A number as they fall**

**In the face of reason**

**I can take no more**

**And one by one they all become**

**A black mark on the floor**

**Is it me**

**You say, you're looking for?**

**Let me show you who I am**

**And what I have in store**

**Try to reach inside of me**

**Try to drain my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of**

**You can't take another life long try**

**You can't take another try**

**Try to reach inside of me**

**Try to drain my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of**

**Try to reach inside of me**

**Try to drain my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of**

Everyone clapped their hands for Adam who bowed in a joking and he gets off the stage but only to heard a noise outside stopping everyone, they went to the window and they saw Katie again with a few cameramen at the entrance.

Adam moaned," Fuck me sideways."As he had an annoyed look on his face as he saw the cameramen.

Cherri said," Oh I will daddy."As she was was about to pounce him but he moved out of the way.

Charlie asked," What is she doing here?"As she looked annoyed by seeing Katie out there holding her mike.

Vaggie asked," Problema."As she scowls when she saw Katie outside of the hotel making Vaggie growl.

Husk asked angrily," Why the fuck is the news here?''As he looks outside from the bar with Alastor who still have his smile.

Adam said," We're about to find out."As he along with the girls head outside to confront Katie Killjoy.

Katie was outside and she was putting makeup on, she then looks at a mirror and then puts it away.

Katie said," Okay, now's my chance, you remember what to do? Good."As she the cameraman nodded.

Vaggie said," Okay what's going on out here."As she looked at Katie who was smiling at Adam who had a scowl on his face.

Katie said," Well we came here in order to make an interview with the famous and handsome human."As she points at Adam a who scowled at her making Kaie turned on by his glare as she winks at him.

Many of the demons wanted to know more about the human that can rival the strongest members of hell. Adam see the demons he never met before looking at him but on the inside, he was smirking that they think he was human.

Adam stated," Pass. I don't do interviews."As he learned from Ben 10 that famous will change you in to your worst self.

Katie insisted," Oh come on, don't be shy."As she gave him a look that Cherri Bomb gave him always.

Adam said," Or I can do this ."As Adam activates the Omnitrix and he transforms Tundra then he takes to fly into the hotel to get away from Katie.

Katie said," Hey wait come back." As she then got tackled by Cherri starting a fight with the btichy female anchor.

Cherri said," Back the fuck off hoe he is mines ."As she grabbed a chunk of Katie 's hair with a glare on her face.

Katie said," I don't see your name on him, little girl ."As she begins fighting Cherri Bomb but she loses.

The others went back inside of the hotel where they see Alastor along with Angel looking at them with an amused look on their faces.

Angel said," That was interesting ."As saw the action that was going outside with Cherri bomb beating up Katie.

Charlie felt bad seeing Katie trying to flirt with Adam, she then walks away upstairs and then Alastor goes up to her.

Alastor asked," Well, what got you so down kid?"As he looked at the princess of hell with a grin on his face.

Charlie stated," Well, I have been very angry at Katie for what she's been trying to do with Riku and I don't know why."As she felt confused but she saw Alastor sly smile making her guess that he has the answer.

Alastor stated," Well my dear that is simply you are in love."As he smirked when he saw Charlie's jaw drop in shock.

Charlie said," Love, but I love Vaggie."As she sounded a bit conflicted which Alastor managed to pick up on.

Alastor said," Ha, you found the perfect male, plus you have to get an heir of you own when you rule over Hell, I can also see he got your girlfriend interested in him."As he saw Charlie blush making Alastor chuckle.

Charlie said," I don't know what you are talking Al and I have to go talk with Adam."As she walks away thinking about her feelings while Alastor had a big grin on his face.

Alastor turned around he was met with a spear pointing at him and he saw Vaggie glaring at him with such hatred in her lone eye but Alastor just smiled at her which made Vaggie scowl at him with so much malice.

Vaggie said," I know what you are doing, trying to make Charlie follow Adam like some school girl, your trying to destroy what we have so she can be unfaithful. Typical male pig !" As she scowled at Alastor who isn't phased.

Alastor said," Please, she simply in love with two people, and you feel the same as well."As she saw Vaggie look stunned for a moment.

Vaggie said," "Don't be ridiculous."As she goes to look for Charlie but she is at war with herself about Adam.

Alastor said," I saw the way you look at him, you didn't show any hate, which would seem your heart is saying to have a happy life with him and your girlfriend."As he watches the retreating back of Vaggie.

Meanwhile, Charlie was now looking at a photo of her and Vaggie together, and then she starts to draw on a piece of paper then finished it and it was a picture of her, Vaggie and Adam with all three of them happy making her smile.

" _Hey, Charlie .''_

Charlie greeted,'' Hey Vaggie." As she see her girlfriend in the doorway avoiding her gaze making Charlie concern for her.

Vaggie asked," Can I come in?'' As she looked at her girlfriend who nodded her to come into the room.

Vaggie asked,'' Charlie tell what do you truly feel about Adam "As she looked at the taken back princess of hell.

Charlie asked," What?" As she was taken by surprise by Vaggie 's question and she racked her brain.

Vaggie shouted," Just tell me, please."As she holds her face while looking at her girlfriend with a pleading look.

Charlie stated," Well, I really like him in the same way I do for you, and the thought of the three us all together makes me happy. Are you scared that he might separate us?"As she looked at her girlfriend.

Vaggie said," No, it's just I need to make sure before I make my own choice.I guess I can live with that if he also makes you happy then that makes me happy too."As she went over to kiss Charlie on the lips

Charlie asked," You like him too ?"As she looked at Vaggie who had blush on her face while avoiding eye contact with Charlie.

Vaggie said," At first I try to suppress them but Adam is different from other males Charlie and we need watch out for Alastor who might be using us to corrupt Adam."As she looked at her girlfriend.

Charlie said," You are right and we need to go somewhere V ."As she looked at her girlfriend with a serious look.

**Note; Here is the next part of the Hotel in the shining arc and the clock is ticking. If you got any idea for an original arc then let me know in the comment section**.


	18. Chapter 18 Hotel in shining part 6

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Adam was in his room and he was looking outside his window, he was watching out now for Katie since after that last attempt she was now trying to get his attention, he prefers Cherri over her for a long mile, he then sits on the chair relaxing a bit.

Adam thought " It a good thing Cherri became friends with Charlie and Vaggie all though Vaggie is keeping her at arm's length."As he thought about his three female demon friends.

He then hears a knock on the door causing Adam to walk towards the door and he see it was al Charlie and Vaggie with Cherri to his surprise. Adam raised an eyebrow at the trio that is standing at his doorway.

Adam asked," Sup gals, and is there something wrong ?"As he see the trio smiled but Veggie was too big.

Charlie said," Be more natural."As she looked at her girlfriend who smiles gotten smaller making Charlie sigh then she nudges Vaggie to say something.

Vaggie asked," Well we were wondering that if you would like to come with us to get some fresh air."As she avoided Adam's gaze and she hides her blush that appearing on her face but Adam saw it.

Adam asked," Where are we supposedly going ?"As he looked at Charlie for answers and he see that she is blushing.

Charlie stated," Well we could go to this place called Imp City."As she made Adam raise an eyebrow at her.

Vaggie said,"t's a place where Imps the lower-class demons live along with homeless people live."As she looked at Adam who was taken back by Vaggie 's statement.

Adam said," Weird choice but cool "As he shrugged making the trio happy that he wants to go with them.

Meanwhile at a building where it's the workplace of the Immediate Murder Professionals or I.M.P for short, at a room Loona a humanoid wolf was watching something on her laptop that making her hold her stomach laughing.

"_**GUARD !"**_

_**" YOU CALLING FOR GUARDS YOUR NEW NAME IS RETARD! F5 BITCH!"**_

Lona said," HAHA He called her retard and a bitch ."As she is holding her sides struggling not to fall to the ground and she is also drunk

Loona became a fan of Rath after he terrorized both Tom Trench and Katie on their show causing her to nearly dying from seeing Rath putting Katie over his shoulder for an F-5. Lona wonders if she can use those lines on her victims.

Lona said," You calling for the guards you new name okay I give up that guy is clever ."As she begins laughing again a song with making hiccup sounds.

" _This is like what is your millionth time watching that video Loona ?" _

Loona turned to see it Mille who an amused looked on her face as she saw Lona smile on her face as she saw the video of Rath beating Katie Killjoy. Loona squeaked and she quickly closed the laptop.

Loona said," Sorry Mille it just this guy Rath is killing me ."As she continued to burst out laughing out as she watches the video.

Mile stated," Hey Loona maybe you chill out with drinking ."As she saw Loona grabbing another beer bottle and gulping.

Loona said," I don't what I want ."As Loona then runs out of the building as Moxxie came out to see the commotion.

Moxie asked,'' What that about ?"As Moxxie looked at Mile with a raised eyebrow as he saw Mile smile.

Meanwhile, Adam with Charlie, Vagggie, and Cherri Bomb walking around IMP city and Vaggie were stealing glances at Adam. Vaggie was at war with her herself about her feelings for the Omnitrix weilder/ Elder God.

Vaggie asked," So Adam I heard that one of your friends is a descendant of King Arthur is that true?"As she looked at the red-haired Omnitrix wielder who looked at her with making her blush unknowingly.

Cherri Bomb asked," King Arthur like The King Arthur ?"As she looked stunned at the thought her crush knows King Arthur.

Adam said," Yes, and before you ask he doesn't have Excalibur."As he saw the looks on the girl's faces.

Vaggie asked," Is it true that you came from another earth ?"As she looked intrigued that their more than one earth in existence.

Adam said," Yeah I did ."As he saw Vaggie and Cherri Bomb jaw drop in wonder and amazement.

Loona came out running and kicks Adam but Adam blocked it making Loona smirk at him but she sent flying from a punch by Adam. Millie, Moxxie, and Blitzo looked outside and saw her in that state, then they look at Adam who had shi arms crossed over his chest.

Adam asked calmly," Wanna explain why you attacked me, Wolfy ?"As he tried not to sound ticked off.

Mile moaned," Aww shit out of all the people she had to pick a fight with it had to be him."As she facepalmed herself in irritation.

Charlie asked," What is up with this hellhound Vaggie?"As she looked at Vaggie with confusion on her face.

Vaggie suggested," I think she might be on her period."As she looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

Cherri Bomb said," She must be crazy to fight Adam."As she narrowed her single at Loona in anger.

Loona asked angrily," You want to fuck with me, let's go Bucko."As she snarled at Adam who just stared at her with a passive look.

Adam simply scrolled the Omnitrix and he landed on an alien dial making him smirk as he popped the core dial then he gently presses it down creating a green flash of light that blinded everyone.

As everyone opened their eyes they see standing in Adam's place was his version of Blitzwolfer with the green suit, collar with the Omnitrix symbol on it, and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three. He now has a green tongue and a white belt.

The wolf alien announced," Blitzwolfer!"As he made the resident of this dimension jaw hit the floor in astonishment.

Loona said," You become a wolf but it doesnt matter you will pay for punching me, bucko."As she charges at the newly transformed Lobon.

Charlie said," He can become a werewolf."As she picked her jaw off the ground as she saw the new form.

Vaggie asked,'' It here anything he cant transform into?"As she looked at Blitzwolfer in awe and wonder.

Cherri Bomb said," Must fuck."As she saw Blitzwolfer muscles and she wants to jump Adam's bones.

All of Loona 's friends could only watch as Loona charges at Blitzwolfer and they begin wrestling against each other and Blitzwolfer shooting his howl sending her through many trees causing everyone to wince for Loona.

Loona said," Not bad hotshot and you know something ?"As she gives Blitzwolfer a weird look making Blitzwolfer confused as she walks drunkenly.

Blitzwolfer asked," What?"As he saw a massive grin on Loona's face which sent chills down Blitzwolfer's spine.

Loona yelled," I'M HORNY !"As she made everyone jaw drop in astonishment especially a jealous Charlie, Cherri Bomb, and Vaggie.

Blitzwolfer started running away with the girls followed him with Loona chasing after him as well making Blitzwolfer curse loudly.

Blitzwolfer yelled," RAPE! RAPE !" As he runs from the drunken Loona who is trying to mate with him.

Loona yelled," DONT YOU RUN FROM APLHA!"As she is gaining on him and she jumps on his back but the Imps grabs her pulling her off.

Vaggie asked," Are you alright?"As she and Charlie along with Cherri Bomb go up to Bilztwolfer while he was getting up from the ground.

Bilztwolfer said," Yeah I'm good."As he making them smile and he stared dusting himself off but he see the three demonesses are glaring at the restrained Loona.

Loona shouted," Must fuck Alpha."As she tried to break free from the Imp's restrained but she is stuck.

Biltzwolfer said," I am so frustrated."As he scratches the back of his in frustration making Vaggie beam.

Vaggie said," Say how about we relax and I saw a bar while we were running. We can relax there."As she see Charlie and Cherri along with everyone else gain smile even Loona who finally calms down.

A couples minutes later Adam and the gang are at the bar in Imp City but Adam felt uncomfortable as he notices Loona is giving him the bedroom eyes along with Cherri Bomb but he see soemthing made him raise an eyebrow which was both Charlie and Vaggie shooting looks of jealous towards Loona and Cherri.

Adam thought" Why are they jealous aren't they in a relationship ?"As he looked at Charlie and Vaggie in confusion.

Vaggie said," Hey guys me and Charlie are going to head to the stage."As she and her girlfriend head to the stage.

Cherri said," I am not going to let those two out do me ."As she followed behind the couple making Adam and the imps look puzzled.

Adam said," Great this is getting better and better."As he looked towards the stage with a deadpanned look.

Adam and everyone see Charlie on stage holding a microphone in her hand making Adam curious as he begins to hear music.

**(Can You Feel the Love Tonight-Elton John)**

**There's a calm surrender**

**To the rush of day**

**When the heat of a rolling wave**

**Can be turned away**

**An enchanted moment**

**And it sees me through**

**It's enough for this restless warrior**

**Just to be with you**

Adam was mesmerized by Charlie's voice and he watches as she dances slowly on the stage in front of the crowd of demons.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**That we've got this far**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)**_

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best**_

Adam remembered this song from the Lion King movie and Adam got out of his seat making Loona pout at his back as he made his way to the stage. Charlie leaned down towards him and she gently brushes his hair making him blush.

_**There's a time for everyone**_

_**If they only learn**_

_**That the twisting kaleidoscope**_

_**Moves us all in turn**_

_**There's a rhyme and reason**_

_**To the wild outdoors**_

_**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager**_

_**Beats in time with yours**_

Charlie smiles as she saw Adam was blushing and she stands up straight then she winks at him then she moves to the back of the stage with the crowd cheering.

_**And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**That we've got this far**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)**_

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best**_

Adam and the crowd started clapping their hands loudly for Charlie making the princess of hell smile along with doing a little wave along with blowing a kiss at Adam. Adam begins to wonder if Charlie has feelings for him but that shouldn't be possible because she loves Vaggie.

Adam thought " This is so weird. I see Vaggie is up next."As he see the one-eyed demoness getting on stage holding the microphone in her hand. Adam hears the sound of a familiar song

**( Holding Out for a Hero-Bonnie Taylor)**

**Where have all the good men gone**

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and I turn**

**And I dream of what I need**

**I need a hero**

Adam's jaws dropped while every other demon cheer and Adam felt this song is pointed directly to him making Adam blush making Vaggie smirk as she sways her hips in front of Adam's face making Adam's face match his hair.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

Vaggie strokes Adam's left cheek with a flirty smirk on her face and she walks but not before she gives Adam another wink making him blush again causing Vaggie to smirk again. Adam is starting to get puzzled.

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

Adam thought " Darn it I don't have Kryptonian DNA in my watch but I got Devil Ray or Tundra."As he looked at Vaggie who had her eye on him while dancing stage.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

Adam thought " Well I am fast and strong along with being fresh from the fight."As he listed off the aspect from the song with a smile.

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

Adam thought " I can be that here."As he thought in determination as he see Vaggie staring at him.

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning splits the sea**

**I could swear there is someone, somewhere**

**Watching me**

**Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain**

**And the storm, and the flood**

**I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

Everyone started clapping especially Adam as he saw Vaggie still looking at him with a smile making him blush to cause Vaggie to smile slyly.

Vaggie walked off the stage and Cherri Bomb walked on the stage giving the bedroom stare making Adam blush causing her to smirk at him. Adam see Cherri Bomb has a microphone in her hand.

**( Bomb - ISA)**

**I must be kept away from fire**

**Cause I'm light that flying higher**

**Everyone knows you're an igniter**

**I might just blow up in your face**

Adam 's jaw drops in astonishment as he witnesses Cherri Bomb dancing along with singing on stage with that sultry smirk on her face as she looks down at Adam. Adam's jaw drop even further as he saw Veggie and Charlie as background dancers with smirks on their face as they saw Adam's expression.

**If you cut the wrong wire**

**I set off tonight**

**I set an explosion if**

**You don't work me right**

**I'll detonate like thousand**

**Pounds of dynamite**

**Like dynamite, dynamite**

Adam watches as the trio of female demoness dances in sync with three identical smirks on their faces as they stared at the red-haired Omnitrix wielder. Charlie and Vaggie sauntered towards the edge of the stage then they drop down to the floor where Adam at then they lead him up the stair of the stage then they lead him towards Cherri who smirked gotten bigger.

**Cause I'm a bomb, bomb, I'm a bomb, bomb**

**Duck and cover, duck and cover**

**Here I come, come**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I'm a bomb, bomb, I'm a bomb, bomb**

**Duck and cover, duck and cover**

**Here I come, come**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb, bomb**

Adam see the crowd is getting rowdy as they see him getting closer and closer towards Cherri who licked her lip making Adam blush making Charlie and Vaggie smirk as well. Adam see Cherri 's look resembles a Chesire cat.

**You keep me in the safe collision**

**That's gonna be your worse decision**

**Cause I come with the premonition**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**Cause I'm a bomb, bomb, I'm a bomb, bomb**

**Duck and cover, duck and cover**

**Here I come, come**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I'm a bomb, bomb, I'm a bomb, bomb**

**Duck and cover, duck and cover**

**Here I come, come**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb, bomb**

**Better get out, before**

**I explode in your face!**

**Better get out, before**

**I explode in your face!**

**If you cut the wrong wire**

**I set off tonight**

**I set an explosion if**

**You don't work me right**

**I'll detonate like thousand**

**Pounds of dynamite**

**Like dynamite, dynamite**

**Cause I'm a bomb, bomb, I'm a bomb, bomb**

**Duck and cover, duck and cover**

**Here I come, come**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I'm a bomb, bomb, I'm a bomb, bomb**

**Duck and cover, duck and cover**

**Here I come, come**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

**I might just blow up in your face, yeah**

**I might just blow up in your face**

**I'm a bomb, bomb**

As they got closer to Cherri Bomb Charlie and Vaggie surprised Adam by taking turns kissing him on the lips making Adam's face heat up. After they kissed him Cherri kissed Adam on the lips causing the crowd to let out wolf whistles.

Charlie said," Hey Adam let make the front page."As she grabbed Adam by his jacket collar and she kisses him causing a cameraman to snap a photo of the two.

Adam asked," I thought you love Vaggie?"As he looked at Charlie who had a smirk on her face in confusion.

Charlie said," I like like you Adam and Vaggie is the same."As she gestured at Vaggie who nodded with an identical smirk.

Adam said," AWW man."As he see Cherri looking at him along with Loona who got up on stage as well.

**Omake: Stuck with a beast.**

_**In a prison cell, Katie Killjoy was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit holding some in her hand.**_

_**Katie said," Do my five years and get up out of here. These five years is going to be easy."As she made her way to her bunk.**_

" _**BIG FELLA THAT MY SPOT !"**_

_**Katie turns around to seer an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes and black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs, and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands, and feet. He is wearing an orange prison jumpsuit.**_

_**Katie said," Adam sweetie."As she throws her pillows to the side in favor running towards the **_

_**Appoplexian and as Katie got close the Appoplexian strangled her.**_

_**The Appoplexian yelled," LET ME TELL SOMETHIN KATIE KILLJOY MY NAME IS ADAM AND THIS IS A CELL CELLL AM ABOUT TO GIVE YOU HELL HELL!"As he begins choking Katie.**_

_**Katie pleaded," Wait we can talk this ."As she looked up at the Tiger alien in fear in her red eyes as she struggles to get loose.**_

" _**JAIL FOR YOU STAND FOR JABBBIN YO ASS WHILE IN LOCK UP!"**_

_**Katie yelled," GUARD !"As she tried to call for help against the crazy alien that has her in his grip.**_

_**The Appoplexian yelled," YOU CALLING FOR GUARD BUT IM ON HARD !"As he stared down at Katie.**_

_**Kaite said," Look man let me go."As she tries to plead with the alien lifeform in front of her.**_

" _**IT TIME TO GO AGAINST THE ODDS AND TAKE THIS ROD!"**_

_**Katie screamed," GUARD!"As she tries to call for help against the alien lifeform.**_

" _**YOU CALLING FOR THE GUARD MY NAME IS BERNARD!"**_

_**Katie said," You crazy."As she looked up at Bernard in fear in her eyes.**_

" _**CRAZY MAN CRAZY MAN YEAH THAT ME NOW COM GET GETS HIS ASS BEATING!"**_

_**Throughout the whole night, the other prisoners could hear the sound of screaming along with Bernard yelling insults at Katie who kept screaming for the guards to help her but they never came to help her.**_

**Omake 2: The nightmare shouldn't happen **

**Adam opens his eyes to see he's naked and then he see a dark woman silhouette in the darkroom he see that he is tied up to the bed making him gulp in fear as he hears a familar voice that made him pale in fear.**

"_**Well, Adam."**_

**Adam stared in no small amount of horror as he then sees Katie naked in front of him with a smile as she made her way towards the bed.**

**Katie declared," Let's us have some real fun."As she jumps up to the bed and starts to kiss him making Adam gag.**

**Note: Here is part 6 of the Hotel in shining arc and Hellua Bosses is involved in this arc. If you got any ideas for this story then let me know via. Pm. By the way, MaMcMu stops demanding me to cotuined the Divine Fist tournament. **


	19. Chapter 19 Hotel in shining arc part 7

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Vaggie and Charlie together with Adam at his room along with Cherri talking about the crazy times in IMP CITY especially with Loona she won't give up until she claims him making Adam's concern.

Vaggie said," Hey Adam my real name is Vagatha."As she smiled at Adam who smiled back at her.

Adam said," That a that's a pretty name, Vagatha ."As he made Vaggie blush along with a smile causing Charlie and Cherri to get a bit jealous.

Vaggie then grabs his face surprising him, she then kisses him and he then kissed her back, then Charlie and Cherri steals a kiss from Adam. Vaggie remembered she needs something from downstairs.

Vaggie said," Hey I will be back and I remembered I need to pick up something downstairs."As she gets up and she heads downstairs.

Vaggie gets the stuff that she needed but she hears a knock on the door causing Vaggie to get curious as she put her stuff down then she headed to the door while everyone else was busy Alastor was at the lobby and then he sensed someone coming so he decided to vanish to watch from a distance.

Vaggie said," I'm coming I'm coming ."As she hears knocking at the door again and she made her way to the door.

Angel Dust asked," Where did Alastor go ?"As he tries to look around for Alastor but he vanished.

Husk said," He vanished."As he siped his beer in his seat and he had a scowl on his face along with rolling his eyes.

Vaggie went to open the door and when she did on the other side was Charlie's mother Lilith shocking her. Lilith is presented as a tall woman, exceeding both her husband and daughter in height, with pale skin, long blonde hair, and silverish eyes. Her most distinguishing physical characteristic is a pair of horns.

Lilith greeted,."Hello Vaggie."As she smiled at Vaggie who jaw dropped in astonishment at seeing the Queen of Hell.

Vaggie asked," Lady Lilith, what are you doing here?!"As she made Niffy, Angel Dust and Husk jaws dropped when they heard that name.

Angel Dust asked," "The Queen of hell is here."As he looked stunned seeing the Queen of Hell is here of all places.

Lilith said, "Well I came to see Charlie, I heard that she found a second lover." As she enters the hotel.

Vaggie stated," Um Charlie is kinda bit busy right now."As she glances upstairs for a brief second.

Lilith said,'' I still need to see her."As she made her ways to the stairs with Vaggie following behind her.

Vaggie asked," Hey Lady Lilith how was work today."As she trails behind the queen of hell who is looking very serious.

Lilith said," It was fine."As she looked uninterested in talking about work in her daughter's business.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Adam were still kissing and then they heard Vaggie's voice but Charlie freaked out when she heard her mom's voice causing her and Cherri with Adam to freak out. Charlie squeaked and then picked up Adam and threw him inside a closet.

Charlie pleaded," Stay here, please."As she closes the closet door and she nodded over at Cherri who offered a thumbs up.

Lilith came in with Vaggie and saw Charlie smiling sitting on the bed with Cherri then Charlie gets off the bed then she runs towards her mother.

Charlie said," MOTHER !"As she runs towards her mother and she hugs her tightly making Cherri cooed at the scene.

Lilith said, "Hi Charlie."As she pats her daughter's head making Charlie mocked pout causing the queen to chuckle.

Charlie asked," So, what brings you here?" As she lets go of her mother and she looked very curious.

Lilith stated," Well I came since I heard the news about you getting a second lover."As she looked at her daughter who paled in fear but she put a fake smile.

Charlie said," What, come on mom they're just rumors."As she tries to lie to her mom but her mom didn't believe her as she saw Cherri whistling while looking at the closet.

Lilith said," Uh Huh sure."Lilith then takes out an Ipad looking device that was red and then it showed the news with her sitting next to a beaten Katie and with Rath behind her making Cherri and Charlie sweat.

Lilith asked," Then who is this ?"As she looked at her daughter who is panicking with Cherri as they kept sneaking glances at the closet which Lilith picked up on.

Charlie said,'' Mom he is just a friend."As she tries to convince her mother who didn't believe her one bit.

Lilith stated," A friend huh? Let go ask him."As she then looks at the closet making them nervous, she then walks up to it and opens it revealing Adam.

Adam greeted," Hello Lady Lilith."As he gives the queen of hell a sheepish smile as he is caught red-handed.

Lilith asked," So your my daughter's second lover."As she looks at Adam up and down with a curious look.

Charlie pleaded," Pleas mother I'm so sorry I just didn't want you to hurt him."As she made Vaggie, Cherri, Charlie, and Adam look worried.

Lilith stated," I wasn't going to hurt him but I just came to see the young man that defends my daughter, so I had to meet you."As she smiled at Adam who jaw hit the floor in astonishment with the girls at what Lilith just stated.

Charlie said," Okay, so what do you want to talk to our new boyfriend?"As she grabs Adam's hands along with Vaggie and Cherri making her mom raise an eyebrow at that.

Lilith stated," I need to know more about him since your father might get too let's say, crazy that fact he's a living human." As she rolled her eyes but with a fond smile on face as she thought about her husband.

Charlie said," Yeah you are right and maybe with talk over lunch."As she smiled which was mirrored on Lilith.

Meanwhile, Lucifer Magne who is currently at work in his office, and he see something that caught his attention which was to be replayed on his Television. Lucifer turns up the volume as he saw a humanoid tiger-like creature beating Katie Killjoy.

"_**GUARD !"**_

_**" YOU CALLING FOR GUARDS YOUR NEW NAME IS RETARD! F5 BITCH!"**_

Lucifer couldn't only laugh in amusement but he saw his daughter with her girlfriend Vaggie making him raise an eyebrow. Then he see Adam in his human form making Lucifer jaw drop as he watches Adam transform into Biltzwolfer.

Lucifer said," A human in hell? Impossible."As he gets out of his seat and he heads out of his office then The King of hell made his way down the stairs and he heads for his car.

Back at the hotel Adam and the gang with Charlie's mom were talking and eating like friends. Charlie's mom wanted to know more about Adam and his ability to transform into different forms so Adam told her about the Omnitrix making her stare at the Omnitrix in awe and wonder.

Lilith asked," So all that power comes from that watch of your ?"As she stares at the Omnitrix in wonder and awe.

Adam said," Yes mam built by your truly ."As he puffed out his chest proudly with no arrogance like his hero Ben 10.

The girl's jaw dropped in awe and wonder at Adam then Charlie and Vaggie with Cherri Bomb give Adam the puppy dog eyes. Adam mentally slapped himself as he saw the most dreaded weapon of men being used against him.

Adam said," No I can't make you all Omnitrix."As he smiled as he saw the pouty faces of the girls making him chuckle.

Meanwhile, Lucifer who speeding down the street with a giddy look on his face when he lost his giddy look as he is caught in traffic causing him to let out a noise of frustration. Lucifer taps his wheel and he looks at the seeing it red making his eyes widened in anger.

Lucifer yelled," FUCK !"As he see so many cars piled up in front of him stopping him from seeking out the most fascinating thing in hell.

Lucifer see the light changes making him beam but he see traffic is slow making Luicefer scream in rage which shocks all of hell. Lucifer begins honking his horn trying to speed up traffic so he can see Adam and his daughter.

" _GODDAMMIT, IT !"_

_" LET ME FUCKING GO !"_

" _FUCK YOU TRAFFIC !"  
_

" _MOTHER FUCKER!"_

Back at the hotel Adam making Charile'smom and everyone laugh as he retells him beating the shit out of Katie Killjoy on national tv. Charlie 's mom had to wipe her eyes from laughing so much along with the rest of the girls.

**Flashback **

**Charlie gets sad and starts to cry a bit, Vaggie and Adam got mad and before she could do anything Adam hit the Omnitrix causing him to transform into another alien form. The form is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes and black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs, and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands, and feet. The original Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest.**

**Rath then glares at Katie who then stopped to look at him, everyone then saw Rath leans back and then roars at her making Katie get scared. She then tries run but then Rath appears behind her and grabs her leg, he then starts to slam her at the ground multiple times while some tried to stop him he then hits them with Katie then he throws her up into the air, he then sees Tom Trench trying to escape but then he grabs him by his neck making Tom whimper.**

**Tom pleaded," Please no more."As he tried to plead with Rath but Rath isn't having any of that.**

**Rath yelled," LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING TOM BITCH ASS TRENCH RATH ABOUT TO LAYETH THE SMACKDOWN ON YA!" As he begins turns Tom around and he hit a suplex on Tim.**

**When Katie came back down he grabs he rand he put her on his shoulder making Charlie and Vaggie curious about what he going to do to Katie.**

**Katie yelled," GUARD !"As she tries to call for the guards to help her.**

**Rath yelled," YOU CALLING FOR GUARDS YOUR NEW NAME IS RETARD! F5 BITCH!"As he hits a devasting F-5 on Katie making Charlie and Vaggie along with Cherri Bomb who was stalking Adam.**

**Charlie asked,'" Should we doing something about that V?"As she looked at her girlfriend who was looking at Rath in fear.**

**Vaggie said," Nah we should probably let Rath have his way with her."As she tried to hide the small hint of fear in her voice.**

**Rath then grabs Katie by her hair then he put her in a suplex position making everyone look at him with curiosity then Rath lets out a mighty roar that scared everyone.**

**Rath yelled," YOUR NEXT KATIE! JACKHAMMER!"As he hit a devasting Jackhammer that would have made Goldberg proud.**

**Flashback over**

Lilith said," I can't believe you called her retard."As she said the name between laughter with her fellow demoness.

Adam said," Well Rath is a bit crazy Lady Lilith."As he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

Lilith said," I see and how did you meet m daughter Adam?"As she looked curiously at Adam who had a small grin.

**Flashback **

**" FOUND HIM !"**

**The two girls see Angel Dust pointing out of the window of Spidermonkey web swing causing the driver to drive towards the shapeshifter direction.**

**Spider monkey thought " Great I got everyone's attention now ."As he cotuined web swing towards the Hellish city and he the sounds of konking causing him to look to see it was a limo with Charlie head sticking of the window.**

**Charlie asked," Hi you would you like a ride?" As she looks up at Spidermonkey who jumps down on the hood of the limo.**

**Spidermonkey said," Yes please."As he goes to sit on a seat in between the girls and Angel Dust, they then drive and he looks between both groups with Charlie smiling at him while Vaggie was giving both him and Angel Dust a glare while Angel Dust was playing with the window.**

**Spider monkey asked," So why did you help me out?" As he looked over at Charlie with a curious look on his face.**

**Charlie stated," "Well you kinda did stop Angel Dust from making any more damage." As she gestures towards outside.**

**Angel Dust teased," Oh please you just wanted to meet him ."As he gives Charlie a teasing smile making Charlie blush.**

**Vaggie said, "Will you shut up, you already ruin the hotel's reputation with that you did."As she looked at Angel Dust angrily making him flinch.**

**Charlie asked," So who are you?"As she along with her friends looked over at Spider Monkey.**

**Spider monkey said," My name is Legion ." As he gives Charlie his Elder God name since it isn't totally a lie.**

**Vaggie asked," So Legion are you some kind of street performer?"As she looked over at Legion with suspicion in her eyes.**

**Legion stated," "Not really, I didn't want the attention." As he was doing his job which was fighting the good fight.**

**Charlie asked," How did you do that ?"As she looked curiously over at Legion who tilted his head at her.**

**Legion asked,'' What do you mean?"As he looked confused by Charlie's question.**

**Charlie asked,'' How did you change from that Lion creature to this Monkey form ?"As she looked curiously at Legion.**

**Legion said," They call me Legion because I can shapeshift into many forms with so many abilities."As he looked at Charlie who had a look of awe on her face which was mirrored on Angel Dust's face along with Vaggie's face.**

**Flashback over **

Lilith said," You are a fascinating young man Mister Jones."As she looked at Adam with awe and wonder written on her face.

Adam said," Please call me Adam Lady Lilith."As he blushes in embarrassment from such praise from the queen.

Lilith said," Then call me Lilith or mother Adam."As she smiled motherly at Adam who looked stunned for a moment.

Lilith said," It good to see my daughter picked fine male to court her and Vaggie along with Miss Bomb here. I must be off then and let me know when the wedding."As she gets out of her seat but she hears the door of the hotel being forcefully open making everyone look to see an excited Lucifer.

Lucifer cried, "I'm here and I am here to see the human ."As he has an excited grin on his face which creeped Adam out.

Lilith stated," Too late."As she walked over to her husband and she grabs his arm about to lead him to the door but Lucifer saw Adam causing the King jaw to drop.

Lucifer stated," I got to see him and learn about him."Ashe tries to reason with his wife but then she holds him by the ear and drags him away.

" _WE GOING HOME !"_

Adam and his friends walk as they out the door leaving them alone until the three demonesses all gained devious looks as they grabbed Adam then they in suprised show of strength carried up then they walked upstairs.

The girls got to Adam's room and they toss Adam's to his bed then they took a seat on different places on his bed with smirks on their faces making Adam gulp a bit. Adam sigh then he gives them a deadpan stare.

Adam said," Let talk about the future."As he saw the girls smirks get bigger and bigger at what Adam suggested.

**Note: Here is part 7 of the Hotel in shining arc and there will be more to come soon enough so stay toon people. Also if you got any ideas for this story then let know via pm or comments section.**


	20. Chapter 20 Hotel in shining arc part 8

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Adam and the group at the hotel hanging out with the girls surrounding Adam making the red-haired Omnitrix wielder embarrassed. Adam see the girls having smirk plastered on their faces.

Charlie smirked," So Adam my parent is talking about having a wedding ."As her smirk got even wider.

Adam asked," What really? Don't you think it is too soon to be thinking of marriage ?"As he saw Charlie smirk get even bigger with Cherri and Vaggie.

As the three girls were teasing Adam relentlessly Alastor was watching them with a smirk on his face while sitting at the bar with his co-workers then he excused himself. He went outside then he begins calling someone.

Alastor said," Hello this Alastor and prepare for the invasion."As whispered into his phone with an evil smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Adam and everyone with Loona who decided to visit with her friends who were at the lobby is sitting around having a good time with Loona shooting Adam lustily looks making Adam blush.

Adam said," So this is an interesting visit, surprised you came here to see us Loona."As he looked at the hellhound who is staring at him.

Loona stated,'' Come on, you didn't think I would give up that easily." As she looked at Adam with bedroom eyes.

Adam gulped as he see the girls glaring at Loona who glaring back the three girls to everyone amusement including the returning Alastor who still have an evil smirk on his face. Adam see everyone is having a good time in the hotel making him feel a sense of pride that he managed to help Charlie with her dream.

Adam thought " She happy then I am happy."As he smiled over at Charlie who had a large beaming smile on her face.

As everyone was chatting a gong sound making the people that live in hell shocked while the others got confused except Alastor who looked giddy as a kid on Christmas day. Everyone races outside and they saw light from the sky and they see the angels are known as the exterminators to every one horror except Alastor.

Charlie asked," Exterminators ?"As she saw the most fearful enemy of the demons of hell arrival.

Vaggie asked," Why are they here, it's way too early!?"As she looked horrified at seeing the angels.

Charlie said," This can't be happening." As she had a fearful look on her faces but she see the writing on the wall.

" _Oh, it is happening charming demon belle ."_

Everyone turned around to see Alastor looking at them with an evil grin on his face making Adam narrowed his eyes at the radio demon then he saw one that looked like the leader of angels land next to Alastor.

Adam demanded," ALASTOR EXPLAIN YOURSELF !"As she pointed a finger at the smiling demon whos grin got bigger.

Alastor said," Tsk Tsk temper dear boy ."As he gives Adam a mocking scolding look making Adam scowl.

Charlie asked," You are willing to turn your back on your fellow demons ?"As she looked appallingly at Alastor who rolled eyes.

Alastor said," Charming demon belle ever since he showed up here demons cleaning up their acts which doesn't sit well with me or my associates."As he pointed over at Adam who looked stunned and Alastor gestured over to the angel leader.

Adam begins to think to himself and he recalled after beating the crap out of Katie Killjoy demons have been getting their act together as well as going to Happy Hotel which made sense that Alastor drives on failure making Adam look at Alastor in disgust.

Adam said," You are a sick individual ."As he looked at Alastor with pure disgust in his green eyes to Alastor amusement.

Alastor said," Thank you, Adam, I feed off of the suffering of others and I relish in it."As he shudders to make Adam and the other demons look at Alastor in disgust.

An angel swopped down and grabbed Charlie to her friends and Adam's horror as they watch as the angel lifted Charlie in the air. Charlie tries to break from the angel's grip making Adam scowl at the cowardly actions of Alastoand the angel.

Charlie yelled," SOMEONE HELP !"As she tries to get free from the angel holds causing her wiggle around.

Adam scrolled the Omnitrix and he slammed the down the dial causing a green flash to blind everyone then they see a figure that looks like Shadow Prince Malzahar from League of Legends but with a black and green robe with the Omnitrix symbol in the center.

The alien announced," TRICK!"As he announced his name making them curious about the alien form.

Vaggie said," Adam you can't fight alone we need to stick together."As she tries to convince the Omnitrix wielder.

Alastor said," I would listen to her dear boy."As he gives Trick an evil smirk making Trick growl at him.

Alastor summoned a big portal making everyone stop as they witness a gigantic, monstrous black three-headed dog causing Trick to recognized the creature as a Cerebrus from Greek Mythology.

Trick said," Shit."As he saw the creature is snarling at the demons and they see Alastor along with the angel leader is walking into the portal. Trick scowled at seeing the two bastards fleeing then he hears growling.

Trick conjured a pair of chained blades then he charges towards the Cerberus with his blades letting out a mighty warrior roar. The demons watch as Trick begins slashing away at the Cerberus in awe with Cherri and Vaggie jaws are dropping in amazement.

Vaggie said," He is fighting head-on with that legendary monster ."As she watches as her crush fight the Cerberus with Cherri and their fellow demons.

Trick is fighting the Cerberus to a stalemate causing Trick to release his blades then he settled to fight with unarmed combat tactics. Trick dashes at the Cerberus and he delivered a spin kick to the middle head of the Cerberus.

Trick remembered how Hercules managed to overcome this foe in his Disney adaptation movie causing Trick to use his void portal to create a portal underneath his feet then he falls down the portal then he appeared on the back of Cerberus.

Trick said," Time to behave !"As he grabbed the Cerberus by the throat causing the three-headed dog monster to let out a whimper.

Meanwhile, Charlie was still being carried by the angel being carried in the air still trying to get free but the angel refused to let go of her making her let out a loud sigh of frustration as she is stuck and she can't get loose.

Charlie said," Great I can't get free."As she slumps her shoulders in defeat and she see the angel is taking her to another place that is like far away from the city

The Angel and Charlie are currently in another par of hell that is like a wasteland with a pit of souls making Charlie pale in fear as she recognized the place as the forbidden part of hell that was banned by her parents.

" _MARVELOUS PLACE ISNT IT YOUR HIGHNESS !"_

Alastor purred," Hello your highness ."As he mockingly bowed towards Charlie who scowled at him from the air making Alastor amused.

Alastor said," Don't give me that look my charming demon belle and I am about to take you on a trip."As he ordered the angel to move over towards the soul pit and he smiled as he saw Charlie terrified look.

Charlie stated," You will get away with this Alastor ."As she scowled hatefully at Alastor who looked amused.

Alastor said," I will be getting away from this my charming demon belle and you or little shapeshifter boyfriend Adam."As he said Adam's name with venom with a smirk on his face as he saw Charlie scowling at him from above.

Alastor said," In fact, your boyfriend is going to be a little bit busy my dear ."As he gestured towards the angel leader behind him waiting in the shadow.

The angel said," Let see if the herald's words are true."As he took flight in the sky leaving the three alone.

Back with Adam who is on the back of a Cerberus with Veggie, Cherri, and Angel Dust looking for the location of Charlie until they saw angels were killing off many sinners and then while one was chasing a mother. Adam uses Omnitrix to transform into Neos Hedgehog making his friends curious.

**( Insert I am all of me by Crush 40)**

Neos declared," Time to roll out ."As he uses his super-speed to charges at the angels who looked surprised to see him.

Neos uses his spin dash attack to kill some of the angels and a small camera crew came to transmit the whole thing and the sinners were all watching the battle in wonder as Adam is holding his ground.

Neos said," CHAOS SPEAR!"As he launched a chaos spear at several angels killing them to the awe of his friends and the sinners.

Lucifer was watching it with his wife at they're another part of hell and they were looking at Neos the Hedgehog in awe as their jaws drop to the floor at seeing the power of Neos. Lucifer gained a giddy look on his face.

Lucifer said," Now I want to meet this boy."As he looked over at his wife who is fighting off the angel with her husband.

Lilith said," more fighting and less chatting sweetie."As she kills several angels with her husband.

Neos floats in the air and does the sign of the horns with both hands as he charges an aura of red energy. Once fully charged, Neos releases his energy in a massive explosion killing off several angels.

" _Impressive power there human ."_

The mobian hedgehog looks up to see it was the leader of the angels looking down at him from the sky making Neo narrowed his eyes at then angel then Neos hits the Omnitrix dial causing his green fur turns into a gold color and his peach skin gains a slightly golden hue. Additionally, his green eyes become ruby red and his facial expression becomes more aggressive with the sharpened corners of his eyes. He also possesses a golden aura making every jaw drop.

Neos yelled," ULTIMATE NEOS !"As he roars towards the angel who looked intimated by the aura.

Ultimate Neos dashes towards the angel and Neos immediately hits it with a mid-air kick sending the angel leader flying then Ultimate Neos draws in the green light around him into his body Once he has gathered enough energy, Ultimate Neos immerses himself in the gathered light, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", and charges into The leader causing the angel leader to explode.

Ultimate Neos landed back on the Cerberus with everyone looking at him with widened eyes along with jaws on the floor making him raise an eyebrow at them. Little did they knew Charlie's parents along with a new crew with Katie was following them.

Ultimate Neos said," We need to locate Alastor to find Charlie."As he looked over his shoulder at his friends.

Vaggie said," I know where they are at."As she managed to bring attention to herself as she pointed over to a large tv showing Alastor along with the angel that holding Charlie over a pit of some kind.

Charlie's parents paled when they saw the location of their daughter is at as they recognized the place as the forbidden part of Hell. Ultimate Neos narrowed his red eyes at the location causing him to close his eyes.

Ultimate Neos started glowing a golden aura that covered his friends making them gasp along with the other then Ultimate Neos open his eyes revealing his ruby-colored eyes.

Ultimate Neos bellowed," CHAOS …. CONTROL !"As he and his friends vanish from sight which puzzled Charlie's parents and the news crews.

Meanwhile with Alastor who is looking at his watch with an evil smirk on his face as he waits for Adam to show up but before he could make a remarkALastoer perked up as he hears the sound of Cerberus making its way towards his location.

Alastor greeted," Hello dear boy and I see you are in your Neos form or Ultimate Neos ."As he smirked at Ultimate Neos who had a scowl on his face.

Ultimate Neos exclaimed," ENOUGH WITH YOUR BULLSHIT ALASTOR LET GO OF CHARLIE!"As he scowled at Alastor who smirked gotten bigger and more twisted than it rivaled the Joker's smile.

Charlie's parents and the news crew arrived on the scene as they saw Ultimate Neos float in the air glaring down at Alastor but Lilith gasp as she saw her daughter in the clutches of the angel that hovering over the pit.

Alastor said," As you wish dear boy ."As he snapped his finger and the angel drop, Charlie, into the pit to Charlie's parents and friends' horror but Katie Killjoy 's glee.

Ultimate Neos yelled," CHAOS SPEAR !" As he launches a spear at the angel that drops Charlie into the pit. The spear hit the angel in the head causing the head of the angel to explode then Neos reverted back to his human form.

Adam landed on his feet and he marched up to Alastor who still had a smirk present on his face then Adam grabbed him by the collar making Alastor eyes twitch. Adam was done playing games with Alastor.

Adam stated," You bastard ."As he narrowed his eyes at the smiling demon.

Alastor said," Thank you and how about a deal."As he looked at Adam with a smirk on his face making Adam narrowed his eyes.

Adam asked," What the deal Alastor? "As he lets go of Alastor who smirk gotten wider like a Cheshire cat.

Alastor stated," You can still save her but you cant use your transformation dear boy."As he smirked like he won something.

Adam said," Fine."As he runs towards the pit of souls ignoring the protests of his friends and he dives into the pit then as he begins swims towards Charlie he turning older and older but he stubbornly swam towards Charlie causing the blaze to power up.

Those that watch as Adam dive in the pit were concern and worry for their friend Adam but Alastor looked at his watch with a smirk on the face as another victim has fallen prey to him again for taking his deal.

Before Alastor could rub it in the faces of everyone see the river shining and Adam whois donned in The Elder God 's male armor from Mortal Kombat Armageddon carrying Charlie making everyone jaws drop in shock.

Alastor said in fear, "No you can't be alive, you have to be a, g, g g g - "As he takes a nervous step back while Vaggie and Angel Dust put two and two together.

Vaggie and Angel stated," A god ."As their jaw hit the floor in astonishment as they looked at their god of a friend carry Charlie.

Cherri Bomb said, "I need to fuck him." As her jaw hit the floor in shock and wonder written on her face then she fainted.

Katie said," Mama likes."As she had an excited look on her face at the thought of being in a relationship with a god.

Lilith said," So charlie picked a god for a lover now that's good fortune."As she looked shocked but had gained an easy-going smile.

Lucifer stated," How did she do that? I mean, of course, he makes her happy."As he saw his wife glared at him.

Vaggie thought " No way he's a, he's a Deus."As she thought in amazement as she looked at Adam who is still holding the knocked out Charlie in his arms.

Loona said," Holy shit ."As her alpha is a god which made her ever excited to claim him as she felt wet.

Charlie thought " Adam is a God."As she looked at her crush in awe and amazement written on her face.

Adam said," I believe I won our deal."As he gentle step Charlie down and he walks towards Alastor who paled.

Alastor pleaded," Adam stop! You can't do this to me. You can't-" As Adam hits him in the face making every grin.

Alastor said," Fine. okay. listen. Hah! Okay, well, I deserved that, Adam. Can we talk?" As like before Adam hits Alastor stronger and he flies away into the river of death. Souls try to drown him.

"_Eew! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me!"_

Everyone watches as the souls begin grabbing Alastor who lost his smile that been replaced with a disgusted look on his face. Charlie get up and everyone saw the dark aura around her, everyone stood back and when Charlie looks at him with red eyes and sharp teeth, Alastor got surprised and saw her walk towards him and she was going to her demon form.

Charlie yelled," you are FIRED!"As she turns her back to Alastor as he dragged further down the pit of souls.

Adam asked," Hey Charlie you alright ?"As he looked at the demoness princess in worry as he saw Charlie walking towards him then she brings him into a kiss. Adam looked at Charlie with a dumbstruck on his face as she lets go of the kiss looking at him with a smirk.

Charlie said, " My hero."As she swooned making Adam blush causing Charlie blush in embarrassment.

Charlie said," Why didn't you tell me that you were a GOD Adam /"As she looked at her friend in betrayal with Vaggie, Loona, and Cherri Bomb.

Adam said," I am sorry it just I feared that if I told you guys that I was a god I thought you would all hate me."As he looked down in shame but he felt the three girls hugged him from all around his body.

Vaggie said," Adam mi amor we could never hate you ."As she looked up at him with a loving smile on her face.

Cherri Said," Yeah handsome."As she winked at Adam with a smirk on her face.

Charlie said," Speaking up which you can make it up to me and Vaggie ."As she smirked at Adam making him raise in an eyebrow.

Lucifer asked," Who are you, young man ?"As he looked at Adam with a curious look on his face.

Adam declared," I am known as Adam Jones but I am better known as The BLAZING GOD LEGION."As he looked over his shoulder at the king of hell and he saw the new crew on him.

A couple of minutes Adam who is still in god mode now in the human world of Adam's universe with her and Vaggie on top of a cliff watching the moon. Charlie and Vaggie were looking at Adam 's universe in awe and wonder.

Charlie said," This place is amazing."As she looked at Adam's hometown in wonder making Adam smile.

Adam said," You haven't anything yet you two."As takes holding the two girls with respective hands causing them to fly with him.

**A Whole New World by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga**

**( Adam )**

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

They fly around with Charlie looking over the sky, they pass by forest where Adam gives the girl two flowers making them smile.

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

**Charlie: A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**( Charlie )**

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

They were flying in the New Mexico desert making Charlie and Vaggie marvel at the sight of the beautiful desert.

**( Adam)**

**A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)**

**A hundred thousand things to see ( Hold your breath - it gets better)**

**I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

Adam begins flying again and as they begin flying their hear the howls of wolfs making the two girls see at the ground was a wolf pack traveling together.

**Adam: A whole new world (Charlie: Every turn a surprise)**

**With new horizons to pursue (Charlie: Every moment red-letter)**

**Both:**

**I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

The wolves are running around the desert making the three in the sky smile at the scene in wonder as they wolves run free in the desert.

**Adam: A whole new world (Charlie: A whole new world)**

**That's where we'll be (Charlie: That's where we'll be)**

**Adam: A thrilling chase**

**Charlie: A wondrous place**

**Both: For you and me**

They were then in the sky again and the two demonesses kiss Adam on the cheek at the same time making the young God blush again causing the two girls to giggle along with smirk to themselves.

**Note: Hotel in shining is completed and I will be putting a poll to decide the next world for Adam and thank you CMXB for assisting me in this arc. Also if you got any ideas then let know.**


	21. Chapter 21 Time to plug in arc part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my world's and my OC's.**

" _Man there is nothing to do around ."_

Adam was walking around the Watcher storage center and he saw several abandoned objects of the center and he looked bored as he didn't have anything to except play video game which got boring really quick then Adam saw a vortex appear before making Adam curious as he steps through the portal.

As he steps through the portal he notices he is a futuristic city that came straight out of Cyberpunk games as it looks like the Night City making Adam look impressed. Adam decided to look around the place to see some more sights.

Adam thought " This place is every sci-fi fan wet dream."As he looks around and he see so many futuristic things like flying cars, holograms.

Adam was walking pass some people and they were starring at him or more specifically his clothes with a confused expression. As Adam kept walking he hears people whispering about his clothes.

" _His Clothes !" _

" _He is a cutie but his clothes are so out of style!"_

" _Where did he get those clothes !"_

Adam looked down at his clothes and he raises an eyebrow at them then he looked at the people's clothes to they look a bit stylish than his to his embarrassment. As he walked around someone came behind and tap him on the shoulder making him turn around to see a female figure.

The female was of Japanese descent and she has long brown hair and eyes, and some pink face-paint that kind of looks like whiskers. She is wearing a light blue (or mint), long-sleeved dress that reaches to above her knees, trimmed with pale blue fur at the collar, the end of the sleeves, and the hem. It has her name printed vertically on the front, in fuchsia kanji, and an emblem resembling a screw on the back.

The female greeted."Kon'nichiwa."As she gives Adam a small smile which Adam returned back to her.

Adam greeted," Kon'nichiwa."As he made her jaw drop to the ground in astonishment making Adam smirk at her.

The female said," You can speak Japnese amazing ."As she looks at Adam in a new light as he smirked at her.

Adam said," Thank you, Miss, uh I don't even know your name ."As he frowned making the female blush in embarrassment.

The female said," My name is Sia, and your name ."As she looked at Adam with a quirky smile on her face.

Adam said," My name is Adam Jones and it is nice to meet you, Sia."As he gives Sia a smile making her blush.

Sia said," It is nice to meet you Adam and I see that your clothes are for the better words are out of time."As she stated bluntly with an embarrassed look on her face as she saw Adam scratch the back of his head.

Adam said," it seems so."As he looked at Sia who then smiled brightly at him and she grabbed his arm.

Sia said," Great so I will help you get some clothes."As she with amazing strength dragged Adam to look for some clothes.

Sia dragged him to a clothing store called " Ultra Stylish" and Adam see many different styles of clothing that are native to this world. Adam and Sia went to male sections of the store then they look through to see so many clothes.

Sia said," What size are you, Adam?"As she looked at the Omnitrix wilder with a curious expression on her face.

Adam said," I'm a medium ."As he looked at Sia who went through some of the medium size male clothes and she grabbed some outfits.

Adam followed Sia to the changing room and he was handed clothing that Sia got from the clothing section. Adam enters the changing room and he took off his clothes then he begins trying on the clothes he got from Sia.

Sia was thinking about Adam and how he feels differents but she can't put her finger on making her even more puzzled. Sia then blushes that Adam is very handsome despite is his cloth choices seem out of date.

" _Hey, Sia I got my clothes!"_

Sia looks up and she blushes when she saw Adam step out dressed in a green leisure suit, with a yellow shirt and Lupin III-inspired boots, and also wears a long emerald trench coat. Sia couldn't help herself but ask Adam a question.

Sia asked," Adam where are you human gear?"As she titled her head cutely looking at Adam with a curious look.

Adam asked,'" Humangear? What is and why would I need it ?"As he looked at Sia who looked taken back.

Sia said," The Humangear is what keeps us from revealing our real selves."As she gesture towards her headphones like device making, Adam raises an eyebrow.

Adam said," I am a human don't need any humangear module or some Gober."As he crossed making Sia jaw hit the floor.

Sia said," Impossible! You are a human but humans are just works of fiction."As she looked at Adam in disbelief.

Adam asked," What do you mean humans aren't real? Aren't you a human?"As he looked confused until he saw Sia take off her headphones devices and to his amazement.

Standing in Sia's place looks like a human gear basic body from Kamen Rider but it was with a feminine build and a human female face making Adam walk over to her and he circles her with a look of amazement on his face as he looks at her body in amazement.

Adam said," This is amazing and you are like a cyborg."As he touches Sia's arm and he see her many features.

If Cyborgs can blush she would but she put back on her humangear module causing her to revert back to her human form. Sia looks Adam and she feel his hands feeling the smooth human flesh instead of the rough rubber that her kind have or the hard metal.

Sia muttered," You are really human."As she looked at Adam with amazement in her eyes and her eyes landed on the Omnitrix that on Adam's other arm. Sia reaches for the arm and she started fiddling with Omnitrix making her curiosity grow.

Adam said," Woah be careful."As he tries to Sia's attention and he see Sia scrolling the watch then he see Sia 's eyes are glowing blue.

Sia said," This tech isn't outdated."As she looked at Adam who is sweating up a storm but he calms down.

Adam said," It advances tech Sia and please stip tinkering with it ."As he gently removes her hand from the Omnitrix's core.

Sia asked," How are you real? And what are doing here?"As she looked at Adam with a curious look on her face.

Adam said," I am not from around here, and speaking of that can you be like my guide."As he looked Sia who was silent for a moment until she beamed at him.

Sia said," I will be your guide but I want answers Adam-san."As she gives Adam a stern expression making Adam nodded his head.

Adam said, "Okay but first what name of this place ?"As he looked Sia who looked at him with an incredulous look.

Sia said," Wow you really aren't from around here and this place is called Cybertron."As she looked at Adam who had a strange smile on his face.

Adam thought" Cybertron eh let hope Hasbro doesnt sue this place."As he chuckles to himself and he see Sia looking at him with a confused look.

Sia said," We pay for clothes and I need to head somewhere."As she looked at Adam who nodded in agreement.

The two went to the counter Sia take out a small card that looks like a debit card then she taps it against the scanner causing the scanner to let out a beep making Sia smile as the pay been finalized.

Sia said," Let go Adam."As she grabbed Adam by the arm who is looking surprised by her strength.

Adam asked,'' Where are we going, Sia?"As he looks at Sia who gave him a sly smile that made him blush a bit.

A couple of minutes later the two are in a nightclub called Techno Marvel which looked like The Afterlife from Cyberpunk game. Every cyborg of Cybertron was dancing to the Cyborg DJ Swerve master who is a dark-skinned man with orange lips and dark brown hair styled into five large, lightning-bolt-shaped spikes that move along with the beat of the songs he plays. He has a goatee of similar shape and color. Also notable are his gold-colored nose ring on his left nostril, sunglasses with bright blue lenses, wearing a white shirt with what looks like a black-tie in a zigzag shape. He also wears gold rings on both index fingers and he has the humangear module on.

The lights flashing and Cyborgs are dancing to beat including Sia who has a carefree smile on her face while Adam stands against a wall, alone, sipping from a bottle

of soda, feeling completely out of place. He is about to leave but Sia stops him and she drags him to the center of the dancefloor.

Sia said," Come on Adam-san let have some fun and we about to be balling."As she smiled at Adam who blushed.

As they were making their way to the dancefloor they didn't see two pairs of eyes watching their every movement or Adam's movement for different reasons. Sia takes Adam in the middle of the dance floor and DJ Swerve Master decided to change the music.

**( We Ballin- Slapstick)**

**(Buzzer)**

**We Be Ballin'**

**I Got Win, I Make It True**

**We Be Ballin'**

**I Got Win, I Make That True**

Sia begins dancing with Adam as the music keeps going with all eyes on them and people bein whispering about them saying that they are a couple making Adam and Sia giggle at him as they continued to dance to the music.

**난 매일 ****Gridin'**

**Dribbling Like This**

**We Should We Shoot**

Adam and Sia are in sync with each other movement to the music with smiles on their faces which caused the crowd to cheer loudly for the two dancers. Sia stares into Adam's green eyes and she couldn't help but admire them.

_**We Should We Shoot**_

_**(Verse 1)**_

Adam recognized the language as Korean and he raised an eyebrow about the song since it about basketball but he continued dancing to the music as the song is catchy. Sia was finding the song catchy as well.

_**Playa **__**들아 여기모여 시작되는 **__**Game**_

_**코트위를 달려 더 숨이가쁘게**_

_**패스를 돌려 스피드를 올려**_

_**수비를 따돌려 **__**Untouchable Baller**_

_**도시를 휩쓴 토네이도**_

The crowd was getting on with the two and they were cheering very loudly making the DJ grin in amusement as he saw what the people were cheering for. He chuckled at the two with amusement on his face.

DJ Swerve Master thought " All young love."As he looked at the two in amusement as he plays the music.

_**흥분한 **__**Fans **__**내게 함성을 보내고**_

_**One On One, Toe To Toe **__**오늘도**_

_**난 계속해서 **__**On & On**_

_**(Hook)**_

_**(Dribbling) (Foot Steps)**_

_**드리블 드리블 좌우로 흔들고**_

_**프리즈 프리즈 넌 또 얼어버렸지 **__**Move**_

_**잡아 이판은 전초전**_

_**Who Gon Stop Me **__**나 좀 멈춰줘**_

_**(Whistle)**_

_**드리블 드리블 좌우로 흔들고**_

_**프리즈 프리즈 넌 또 얼어버렸지 **__**(Freeze)**_

_**나는 날개를 달았지 **__**(Fly)**_

_**도시를 휩쓴 토네이도**_

_**흥분한 **__**Fans **__**내게 함성을 보내고**_

_**One On One, Toe To Toe **__**오늘도**_

_**난 계속해서 **__**On & On**_

_**(Hook)**_

_**(Dribbling) (Foot Steps)**_

_**드리블 드리블 좌우로 흔들고**_

_**프리즈 프리즈 넌 또 얼어버렸지 **__**Move**_

_**잡아 이판은 전초전**_

_**Who Gon Stop Me **__**나 좀 멈춰줘**_

_**(Whistle)**_

_**드리블 드리블 좌우로 흔들고**_

_**프리즈 프리즈 넌 또 얼어버렸지 **__**(Freeze)**_

_**나는 날개를 달았지 **__**(Fly)**_

_**미안하게도 **__**I Got Win**_

_**(Jump, Fly) (Dunk Shot) (Crowd)**_

Adam spins Sia around making the crowd let out a wolf whistle as they saw Adam spinning Sia around. Sia felt like she was on cloud nine right nine and she is having the time of her with Adam who is smiling as well.

_**(4Quarter)**_

_**We Be Ballin'**_

_**I Got Win, I Make It True**_

_**We Be Ballin'**_

_**I Got Win, I Make That True**_

_**난 매일 **__**Gridin'**_

_**Dribbling Like This**_

_**We Should We Shoot**_

The crowd goes nut when the songs over and Sia squeal in excitement as she saw that the crowd is cheering for her and Adam making Adam smile at her. Adam looks around and he see this place isn't so bad.

**Note: Here is the new arc and this is Time to Plug in which is a world filled with Cyborgs and I got our first character in Sia along with Swerve master. Also if you got any questions please pm them. If you got any ideas for this arc then pm me them.**


	22. Chapter 22 Time to plug in arc part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Sia was having the time of her life with Adam in the Techno Marvel as she continued to dance with him on the dancefloor. Sia always wonders what it's like to be around a human and now she is having the time of her life with him as they are both smiling.

Little they know two cyborgs were watching them interact making them curious who Sia is with as they never saw him before in Cybertron along with not having the Humangear module on his head.

One is a young woman of Korean descent with chin-length dark purple hair and green eyes. Her frame is tall and slender, and her skin is pale. She is wearing yellow shorts, a matching buttoned shirt, white ankle boots, flesh-colored stocking, and a loose red jacket.

The other woman is of Korean descent with long dark purple and green eyes. Her frame is tall and slender, and her skin is pale. She has dressed in ears a furry, pastel pink bolero jacket with her name on the back and that covers her hands with pink buttons with paw designs on the undersides over a pink and black dress with a short, ruffled skirt, with laces in the back and a pink bow. She also wears black thigh-high stockings with a keyhole design in the front with a tiny heart at the top and pink knee pads, as well as a pair of pink and white training shoes with black straps. She accessorizes the outfit with a pair of pink human gear module with black Neko ears attached.

The first girl said,'' It looks like Sia found someone Hana ."As the girl looked over at her twin sister.

Hana said," I see Mi-sook.."As she looked at her sister and they made their way over to the dancing duo.

Sia shouted," ADAM THIS IS SO AWESOME !" As she is dancing with Adam in the Techno Marvel nightclub making Adam smile.

Adam said," Glad you are having a good time ."As he smiled at Sia who is giddy and having a good time.

" _Hey, Sia ."_

Sia turns to see Hana and Mi-sook looking at them with a smirk causing Sia to let go of Adam in favor of running towards the two girls with a smile on her face. Sia engulfs the two girls in a hug making Adam look at them with a smile.

Sia cried," Hana! Mi-sook! It so good to see you guys ."As she hugged her two friends and she felt them hug her back.

Hana said," It good to see that you are here Sia."As she looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

Mi-sook said," Yeah Sia and we wanted to see your new friend as well."As she pointed at Adam who raised an eyebrow at the two.

Adam said," Who are you two if I may ask?"As he looked at the two twins standing before him looking at him with a smirk on their face.

Hana said," My name is Hana."As she looked at Adam who looked at her curiously.

Mi-sook said," My name is Mi-sook and we are from the Seoul DIstrict."As she winked at Adam making him blush.

Adam thought " Seoul District?"As he raised an eyebrow and he saw Sia paling as she remembered that he isn't a cyborg.

Sia said," Sorry gals we have to go."As she drags Adam away to the confusion of the twin's sisters.

Sia dragged Adam out of the nightclub and she takes him to her home in the Tokyo District which she lives in. Adam see a tower that looks like the Arasaka Tower from Cyberpunk game and Adam looked around in awe.

Adam see Sia's home which was a futuristic home similar to the Jetson and the duo enter the home then Sia shuts the door. Sia then leads Adam to a seat and she now looks at him with an astern look on her face.

Sia said," Okay Adam tell how did you end up on Cybertron, and what is that watch?"As she crosses her arms looking at Adam who sighs.

Adam said," Well a portal opened up on my world and I walked through the portal then poof I am here. Regarding the watch, this is called the Omnitrix that allowed me to transform."As he activates the Omnitrix and he slammed it down creating a green flash.

Sia jaw hit the floor as she saw standing in Adam's place is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with the S symbol from Ethan's society shirt and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. Echo The alien wears black pants and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Sia asked," Adam is that you ?"As she looked at the creature before her looking at her with a smirk.

The alien said," Yeah it is me but I am called Echo Echo in this form."As he see Sia picking up her jaw from the floor then Adam reverted back to his normal form and he took a seat.

Sia said," That intresting Watch Adam."As she looked interested in Adam's Omnitrix already and she see Adam looking at her with a stern look.

Adam asked," What did Hana mean by the Seoul District ?"As she looked at Sia who looked sheepish.

Sia said," In Cybertron, there are districts for cyborgs, for example, the Korean Cyborgs are in Seoul District, Japanese cyborgs are in the Toyko district so on."As she looked at Adam who nodded his head in understanding.

Adam said," Interesting Sia .i"As he looked intrigued and he see Sia excuses herself as she left out somewhere.

Adam looks down at the ground then he hears footsteps causing him to look up to see Sia going up to him with something behind her back making Adam curious what it is as he saw the giddy smile on her face.

Sia stated," A little gift from this world."As she presented the item to Adam and his jaw hit the floor as he saw aboveboard from Airblade the PlayStation game.

Adam said," No way this is awesome."As he accepted the gift from Sia who looked proud of herself.

Before Sia could say anything a loud boom came from outside causing them to rush over to the window to see what was that loud noise then they saw a lot of Cyborgs were running in fear from soemthing but Sia pale in fear as she knew what or more specifically coming.

Sia said," Oh no he coming ."As she looked very afraid of something making Adam concern for his friend.

Adam asked," Who coming Sia?"As he looked Sia who looked at Adam with a fearful expression.

Sia stated," Viral."As she said the name with fear that made Adam narrowed his eyes out of the window.

Adam said," I am heading out ."As he about to leave out the window but he was stopped by Sia who gives him a worried look.

Sia said," You can't go out there, Adam."As she gives her new friend a fearful look as she tries to pull him from the window.

Adam said," Sia I can help just trust me."As he gives her a pleading look that made Sia hesitant but she sighs as she lets go of Adam.

Sia said," After you beat Viral I want you to avoid the defense group the terminators."As she gives Adam a stern look making Adam nodded his head.

Adam jumps out the window and he mounts the hoverboard then he started flying towards the source of the problems that happening outside as he rides his new hoverboard with a smirk that resembled Ethan's cocky smirk from Airblade.

Adam cried," YEHHAH!"As he got on the hoverboard riding it out of the window and he started doing some flips making Sia smile in pride.

Sia thought " Go get him, Adam."As she watches her new friend confront Viral with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, a dark purple crack appeared in the Tokyo district making the resident of the district-run in fear as a figure emerged from the crack scaring everyone in sight as the figure was the most feared being in Cybertron.

The figure looks like a cross between Mumma Ra ( Classic) and Lord Zedd from Power Ranger letting out a sinister laugh as it saw the cyborgs running in fear from its presence. This is Viral the virus that been terrorizing Cybertron.

Viral said," Yes run from me ."As he see all of the cyborg running from him then he grabs a Cyborg and he begins infecting the Cyborg causing the Cyborg to turn red making Viral laugh evilly.

" _HEY UGLY !"_

Viral turns around to see something that nearly made his jaw drop in shock as Adam was standing before him glaring at him on a hoverboard. Viral then snapped out of his astonishment and he let out an evil laugh making Adam scowl at the virus.

Viral said," A human and I thought killed all of you but oh well."As he looked at Adam who narrowed his eyes at Viral.

**( Clubbed to death instrumental )**

Adam activates the Omnitrix and he transforms into Atomix shocking Viral giving Atomix to launch a nuke blast at him hurting Viral as he let out a piercing scream in pain. On a construction crane, a figure that looks like Mistral from Metal but with silver hair was watching what was transpiring.

This is Meena one of the defense group that is there to keep the peace in Cybertron along with being one of the captains of the army called The Terminators. She saw as what she thought was a red-haired American cyborg but he didn't wear a humangear module then she saw him transform into silver and green robotic creature by using that strange watch.

Meena thought " I have to bring him in ."As she looked at Atomix with narrowed eyes as she watches him slug it out with Viral.

Meena see her soldier who have roughly humanoid bodies, although they possessed some armor on the thighs, as well as possessed elbow guards. They also wore combat vests resembling SWAT vests. They carried laser guns and they look at Meena but Meena gave them the signal not to engage.

Atomix fired another nuke blast causing Viral to scream in pain then Viral then decided to retreat for now as he escaped into the crack causing the crack to vanish making Meena surprised then see Atomix revert back to Adam.

" _FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR !"_

Adam see Terminators soldiers with their guns pointed at him making Adam silently curse to himself at being so careless then he see the spiders parted like a red sea allowing Meena to walkthrough who is staring him down with a stern look on her face.

Meena said," Come with us quietly or we may use extreme force to take you in."As she stares at Adam who was silent for a minute until he smirks at Meena.

Adam said," How about no sweet cheeks."As he gets on the hoverboard and he begins skating away.

Meena yelled," AFTER !"As she pointed at Adam who is smirking as he is ready for them as he hovers away.

**( Airblade Ost -Corporate HQ)**

The chase begins as Adam is riding on his board while the Terminators are chasing after him while he grinds through the place. The soldiers are shooting at his back but he grinds on-off the metal pool to avoid the laser as he spins around.

Adam gets off the rail and he see a bunch of cyborgs is in front of him making him flip over them causing them to jump in surprise. Adam see the soldiers are moving towards and he see in there are helicopters making Adam grin excitedly.

Adam shouted," TIME TO STICK IT TO THE MAN !"As he comes across a half-pipe and he grinds on it then he jumps towards one of the helicopters then spins on the metal rods then he launches himself in the air.

" _AWESOME!"_

Adam landed on the roof and he see several helicopters are firing at him but he see laser coming at him in slow motion then he used the moves that Holly use in Airblade to avoid them making Adam get excited and landed on the ground.

Adam said," COMING THROUGH!"As he warns some cyborgs as he skates past them and he activates the boost of his hoverboards. He zooms past some cyborgs and he grinds on the rails causing sparks to fly.

Adam shouted," OUT OF THE WAY!"As he causes some of the Cyborg to move out of the way to avoid getting hit by Adam as he hovers away. Some of the cyborgs looked at Adam's hoverboard in awe.

" _That one sick board !"_

_" That one cute guy!"_

" _I wound mind riding him !"_

Adam blushed at that remark but he kept moving as he saw more Terminators soldiers were coming towards causing him to spin around causing his hoverboard to hit some of them making them grunt as they were hit.

Adam said," Suck it pigs."As he skates away leaving other Terminators angry and he laughs as he hears them yelling at him.

Adam thought" Time to find Sia ."As he skates away to find the Japanese female cyborg who gave him the hoverboard.

Adam started heading in the direction of Sia 's home to find out where she is at and he hopes that she is alright but he will see when he gets there. Adam looks at his hoverboard with a big grin on his face as he loves his new board.

Adam said," Man I wish I was called Ethan instead of Adam but oh well."As he skates off to look for Sia.

**Notes: Here is the new part of Time to plug arc and we have elements of Airblade the PlayStation 2 game I grew up playing as a kid which brought back so many memories when I played the you got any scene from the Airblade game you want me to do in this arc then pm me the description. If you have questions then pm me them. Tell me what your prediction on Cybertron 's origins and Viral's origins. Also if you got any moves for Adam to do on his hoverboard them pm me.**


	23. Chapter 23 Time to plug in part 3

**Disclaimer: I own 's my OC's.**

" _WATCH OUT COMING THROUGH !"_

" _THERE HE IS !"_

**( Grindin - Airblade OST)**

Adam skates down the streets on his hoverboard weaving pass people on the street while avoiding the Terminators soldiers that are chasing after him.

Adam is dodging the laser beams from the back then he zoomed ahead making the soldiers yell at him to come back making Adam chuckle.

Adam thought " I wish Sia could see this."As he skates with a smirk on his face as he dodges the beams from the soldiers.

Meanwhile, in her house, Sia was crouched as her door was kicked down by soldier Terminators soldiers making her let out a frightening squeak. Sia see a Japanese Male cyborg who has white hair, white gloves, and a dark blue coat with a high collar which made Sia pale.

Sia thought " Crap he is here."As she paled but she felt a surge of bravery coursing through her body as she stands up from her spot which gained the soldier's attention.

Sia said," Hold up Jackass I just phoned the cops."As she lied through her teeth as she hopes to intimidate the Terminators but the white-haired man just let out a deep chuckle.

The white-haired man said," Honey we own the cops."As he signaled the soldiers to detain her as he see his men running up the stairs towards her.

Back with Adam who is finally lost the soldiers making him smile gleefully then he gets off his hoverboard then he begins looking for shelter. Adam wondered about those Soldiers' reasons for trying to detain him.

Adam said," I wonder Why those soldiers are trying to arrest me."As he speaks out loud to himself.

" _Maybe if you listen you would have found out."_

Adam turned around to see Meena who is looking at him with an annoyed look on her beautiful face making Adam feel a bit guilty and proud for avoiding her men. Adam gives the woman a full look and he couldn't help but blush at her appearance.

Adam thought " She is hot."As he blushes in the face which went unnoticed by Meena who growled at him.

Meena cried," ON THE BEHALF OF THE PEOPLE OF CYBERTRON YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"As she looked at Adam who looked amused by her statement.

Adam said," HMMMM if you want me then you have to catch me ."As he gets back on his hoverboard making Meena growl angrily.

" _GET BACK HERE!"_

Adam laughs as he hears Meena yell at him and he continued to skate away until he saw he surrounded by Terminators soldiers who are armed making Adam curse then he see Meena looking at him with a scowl on her pretty face.

Meena said," Give up and I might not bruise … too much."As she smirked at Adam thinking he is going to give up.

Adam gets off the hoverboard and he gets in a fighting stance making Meena jaw drop then she scowled at him as she grabbed a Musramass katana from her back. She pointed the sword at Adam.

Meena said," You challenged me, boy? You foolish then you look."As she looked at Adam who simply smirked at her which made her blush.

Adam said,'' Sweetheart I'm an Upgrade ."As he activated the master control of the Omnitrix causing a green flash to happen.

In Adam's place was a shapeshifting humanoid made of black liquid metal with green wire patterns running across his body. His stomach and under his arms and legs are green. Any wires that cross onto the green portions of his body become black as they do. His eye is a green circle in the middle of his head. The Omnitrix logo was on his chest.

Meena said," You transformed huh no matter."As she charged at Adam with her blade but Adam turned into a blob avoiding the swing of the sword.

The blob then leaps at Meena's body and the blob formed on her armor meaning that Upgrade has complete control of Meena. If Upgrade could smirk then he would then he uses his control over Meena to drop her sword then he uses her right fist to hit herself in the face.

Upgrade said," Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself."As he made Meena hit herself in the face.

Meena said," You dare do this to me boy? When I get free I going to ooof" As she was hit in the face again and was slapped by her right hand.

Upgrade teased," I bet that stings."As he said it in a cheeky tone making Meena growl along with blush in embarrassment.

Meena said," I am not your enemy boy and we need to help your help."As she gains Adam's attention as another blob forms the head of Upgrade which creeped Meena out.

Upgrade said," You got my attention.''As he looked up at Meena who looked a bit creeped out by seeing the head.

Meena said," My name is Meena one of the Capitan of Terminators and we sent to stop Viral from destroying another part of the districts."As she looked at Upgrade who was a bit shocked hearing what Viral did.

Upgrade gets off of Meena and he transforms back into Adam making Meena get a good look of Adam as she see he is in his late Teens. She see that he 5 feet and 11 inches tall with red hair, green eyes that made her want to stare into them then she notices that he isn't wearing the Human gear on his ears.

Meena asked," What are you and how are you able to do all of that ?"As she looked at Adam with a curious look.

Adam said," My name is Adam Jones and I am a human."As he made Meena jaw hit the floor in shock while her soldier murmured to themselves in shock.

Meena said," You are a human but I thought the even took them all out ."As she looked at Adam then she shook.

Meena said," We need to talk … now !"As she looked at Adam who grew serious as well making him nod.

Meanwhile in the Seoul District which is a huge metropolis where modern skyscrapers, high-tech subways, and pop culture meet Buddhist temples, palaces, and street markets. The familiar figure of Hana and Mi-Sook is walking down looking worried for Sia.

Hana said," Sia isn't picking up ."As she looked at her sister Mi-Sook who trying to call Sia but she isn't picking up.

Mi-Sook asked," Do you think Adam did something to her?"As she looked at her who shook her head no.

Hana said," Don't you remembered sis? Sia managed to pull Adam like was nothing and I think something took or more specific someone took her."As she looked t her sister who caught on making Mi-Soook pale.

Mi-Sook said," You don't think Viral got her ?"As she looked worried for her friend but her sister let out a sigh.

Hana said," We did hear an alert sister that is used for when he attacks."As she looked at her sister with a serious look.

They continued to walk until they saw something on the broadcasting screening showing the fight between Adam in his Atomix's form and Viral making the twin's jaw hit the floor in shock as they witness Viral getting injured.

Hana said," Holy shit it beating Viral."As she picked her jaw off the floor and she see her sister doing the same.

Mi-Sook and Hana watch as Viral retreated then their jaw hit the floor in shock as they saw Atomix reverted back to Adam causing their eyes to pop out of their sockets. Mi-Sook and Hana see the Terminator confronting Adam then they see Adam uses the hoverboard to escape making them laugh.

Hana said," He gave the Terminators pigs the slip."As she is gasping for air as she saw Adam escape then Terminators.

Mi-Sook said," Nice Adam ."As she had a smirk on her face as she watches Adam make the Soldiers look like fools.

Hana said," He is so Cool."As she gushes at Adam's giving the soldiers the slip as she gains stars in her eyes.

Mi-Sook said," He is soo handsome."As she gushes as she saw Adam's face making her watch to kiss it.

The two girls made their way home but they are worried about their two friends and they fear that Viral might come back for revenge on Adam or attack the Seoul District to bring out Adam for a rematch.

Meanwhile in a digital world Viral was on his throne holding his side as it is damaged but he had a lot on his mind mainly that boy no just that boy but human boy that can transform which made Viral wonder how a human is alive.

**Flashback **

**A dark purple crack appeared in the Tokyo district making the resident of the district-run in fear as a figure emerged from the crack scaring everyone in sight as the figure was the most feared being in Cybertron.**

**The figure looks like a cross between Mumma Ra ( Classic) and Lord Zedd from Power Ranger letting out a sinister laugh as it saw the cyborgs running in fear from its presence. This is Viral the virus that been terrorizing Cybertron.**

**Viral said," Yes run from me ."As he see all of the cyborg running from him then he grabs a Cyborg and he begins infecting the Cyborg causing the Cyborg to turn red making Viral laugh evilly.**

**" HEY UGLY !"**

**Viral turns around to see something that nearly made his jaw drop in shock as Adam was standing before him glaring at him on a hoverboard. Viral then snapped out of his astonishment and he let out an evil laugh making Adam scowl at the virus.**

**Viral said," A human and I thought killed all of you but oh well."As he looked at Adam who narrowed his eyes at Viral.**

**Adam activates the Omnitrix and he transforms into Atomix shocking Viral giving Atomix to launch a nuke blast at him hurting Viral as he let out a piercing scream in pain. Atomix dashes towards him and he delivered a punch to the face of Viral which sent him flying.**

**Viral was sent crashing into the wall and he gets out of the wall he scowled at Atomix bur Atomix narrowed his eyes ar Viral who is now holding his side's in pain. Atomix see this and he charges up.**

**Atomix said," Begone."As he finishes charging up making Viral for the first time of his life afraid about something either than the Terminators. **

**Atomix fired another nuke blast causing Viral to scream in pain then Viral then decided to retreat for now as he escaped into the crack causing the crack to vanish making Meena surprised then see Atomix revert back to Adam.**

**Flashback over**

Viral muttered," I don't know what you are boy but it won't change a thing about Cybertron 's fate. I will take that device and I will find where you came from and I will destroy everything you love."As he sits on his throne and he absorbs some energy with his arms out making him laugh a sinister laugh.

Viral begins to transform into an armored form that looks like Venjix but dark purple as a metal part form around him along with metal bat wings begin to sprout from his back. Viral's laugh begins to get more demonic.

Viral begins to form a portal and he steps through the portal laughing diabolically knowing what he is going to do which is call out that human boy for round two. Viral knows which place to strike and that is the Seoul District a place where he was saving for last.

Meanwhile, in an interrogation room, Sia was sitting in a chair looking down at the table with a look of shame on her face as with a shadow standing over her. The Shadow was the white-haired male Japanese Terminator commander looking at her with an icy glare on his face.

The male demanded," You have two optional number one you can tell us what we need to know or two we can arrest you for withholding information."As he hopes to used a scare tactic on Sia who flinched when she hears the word arrest.

Sia said," I am turning on Adam."As she glared up at him with defiance but pale as she saw the smirk on the male's face.

The male said," Adam eh? Tell me about this Adam."As he takes a seat in front of her making Sia gulp in fear.

" _Enough Captain Onishima I will be taking over from here."_

Capitan Onishima turns around to see Meena with Adam making Sia both relief and worried but she got out of her chair then she glomps Adam making Meena amused along with a bit jealous as she saw Adam blush in the hug then she cough to gain their attention.

Meena said," As much it an adorable to see two lovers reunited we got some business to do."As she looked at the two who are blushing at Meena's statement-making Meena smirks a bit but it morphs into a stern look.

Meena said," It's time I reveal the truth about Cybertron and Viral's origins."As she gestures for the two to sit down in the chairs. Meena looked at her fellow Capitan who bowed and left the out the room.

A dark purple crack appeared in the Seoul district making the resident of the district-run in fear as a figure emerged from the crack scaring everyone in sight as the figure was the most feared being in Cybertron in his newest form.

Super Viral yelled," YES YES YES! RUN LITTLE INSECTS FROM YOUR DESTROYER!"As he started blasting anything in sight while laughing evilly as he see the cyborgs running from him.

**Note; Here is part 3 of Time to Plug in and I have something coming up in the next chapter. If you have any questions please pm me them along with aunty other additional comments. Also, I will be showing who is in the harem so far. If you got any ideas for an OC world, then pm me and I will go from there. **

**Lapis**

**Kitana**

**Mileena **

**Cetrion **

**Charlie **

**Vaggie**

**Cherri Bomb **

**Loona **

**Sia**

**Hana**

**Mi-Sook**

**Meena**


	24. Chapter 24 Time to Plug in part 4

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Enough Captain Onishima I will be taking over from here."

Capitan Onishima turns around to see Meena with Adam making Sia both relief and worried but she got out of her chair then she glomps Adam making Meena amused along with a bit jealous as she saw Adam blush in the hug then she cough to gain their attention.

Meena said," As much it an adorable to see two lovers reunited we got some business to do."As she looked at the two who are blushing at Meena's statement-making Meena smirks a bit but it morphs into a stern look.

Meena said," It's time I reveal the truth about Cybertron and Viral's origins."As she gestures for the two to sit down in the chairs. Meena looked at her fellow Capitan who bowed and left the out the room.

Meena said," Cybteron once had humans but a certain event wiped them off and cyborgs have been created by the AI ."As she stated in a somber tone with a downcasted look on her face making Adam concern.

Adam asked," What was this event, Miss Meena?"As he looked at her with concern in his green eyes.

Meena stated,'' This event was called The Viral Event as Humanity Extinction was the born of Viral. Before the cyborgs came into existance there was only data and he was a fractured data that turned into a virus that wipes out the humans of this world and he gained a body over the years that passed."As she looked at Adam and Sia who both looked horrified by the information they learned.

Adam thought " So many lives lost on that tragic event ." As he bowed his head in honor those people with Sia.

Meena asked," How you managed to survive the Viral event ?"As she looked at Adam curiously gaining his attention.

Adam stated," I am not from this world but an alternate reality ma'am ."As he made Meena's and Sia jaws drop in astonishment.

Meena asked," Alternate reality but how ?"As she looked at Adam with a curious gaze on her pretty face.

Before Adam could speak a loud beeping sound causing the trio to rush out of the interrogation room to the monitor room to find out why the beeping sound was happening. When they got to the monitor room they see on the screen was the Seoul District under siege.

Meena said," Shit Seoul District is under attack we need to do soemthing ."As she about to call for some soldiers but Adam stopped her.

Adam said," I got this ."As he mounts his hoverboard and he rides off ignoring the protest of Sia and Meena.

Sia said," Kami damn it he is so stubborn."As she shook her head with a smile on her face which was mirrored on Meena.

In the Seoul District Mi Sook and Hana were trying to find shelter to avoid being deactivated by Super Viral like their fellow Korean Cyborgs. As they were running Super Viral materialized in front of them.

Super Viral said Sinsiterly," Hello little girls ."As he saw the two girls pale in fear from seeing the most feared being in front of them.

Mi-Sook said," You aren't so tough Adam kicked your ass."As she smirked at Super Viral who looked at her silently.

Hana said," Yeah go crawl back to your hole freakshow."As she smirked at Super Virla who turned his gaze to her.

Super Viral then growled at them making pale in fears as they have bitten off more than they can chew as Super Viral made his way towards the twin sisters but Super Viral paused as he saw soemthing flying in the air.

Super Viral and the twin sisters see it was Adam in the air on his hoverboard with a scowl on his face making the twins gasp but Super Viral grinned. Adam lands on the ground he gets off the board causing the twins to run over to him.

Mi-Sook cried," Adam!"As she and her sister hugged the shapeshifter making him blush a bit then he see Super Viral abut to fire a laser beam causing him to push them out of the way.

**( Droopy B - Airblade ost )**

Adam said," Hey but ugly come get me ."As he mounts his hoverboard making Super Viral screech in rage.

Super Viral begins to take flight after Adam as he skates on his hoverboard and Adam made his way skating down the street with Super Viral on his tail who is using the booster. Adam made a quick right down the street which Super Viral managed to do.

As Adam made his way down the street he see some Cyborgs trying to run but SuperViral started grabbed them then corrupting them causing to fall apart making Adam scowl then he pivoted off his board then he grinds on the rail.

Super Viral said," Give Up now boy and I may give you a swift death ."As he hopes to fool Adam but Adam didn't look back. Super Viral hears the sounds of helicopters making him look up to see it was the Terminators in helicopters then they are firing at him making Super Viral growl at them.

Adam thought " Time to take advantage of this."As he activates the boost to speed up a bit then he looks back to see Super Viral fire an energy blast the helicopter destroying it making Adam curse as Super Viral begins chasing him again.

Adam see several more helicopters are coming making him annoyed as they are at the risk of getting killed by Super Viral as they are shooting at him but it making him more annoyed than harming him.

Super Viral yelled," ANNOYING INSECTS!"As he grew 12 feet Tall making Adam jaw drop in shock and Super Viral punches several of the helicopters. Super Viral see some of the Helicopters are retreating.

Meena who is one of the helicopters that retreated silently curse then she orders her men to fall back then she looks down to see Adam skating with Giant Super Viral on his tail making her narrowed her eyes as she flys down towards to Super Viral 's level the sn she fired at his making Super Viral annoyed.

Meena said," Not on my watch."As she fired at Super Viral's back making Super Viral growl in annoyance.

Super Viral swiped his claw at the helicopter making Meena abandoned the helicopter then she was about to fall to her doom but Adam saw this as he jumped int he air then he grabbed Meena in bridal style.

Adam said," Gotcha ."As he looked Meena who blushed from being in his arms then Adam hit the boost as he speeds up.

Meena said," Take a left it leads to Osaka street which leads you into The Toyko District."As she pointed out.

As Adam skates towards the left Super Viral fired a the road that connected to the Tokyo District making the pair curse then Adam kept skating towards Viral and Meena's shock as they see a grin on Adam's face.

Meena asked," What are you doing Adam. ?"As she looked at the young red-haired god who simply grinned.

Adam zoomed then he activates the blaze as an extra boost making VIral pause while Meena jaw drop in shock then Adam does a holly as he lands to over to The Tokyo District. Meena looked at Adam in shock making Adam smirk at her with a wink causing her to blush.

**( Downtown - Airblade ost )**

Adam said," That was awesome ."As he keeps skating and he makes his way down Tokyo district.

Viral growled then he uses his wings to fly over the huge gap then he cotuined to chase the duo but he wonders about that strange ability that the one called_ " Adam " _used but he will worry about it later.

Adam see Super Viral is gaining causing him to narrowed his green eyes then he halted his skating as he gets off the hoverboard. He lets Meena stand up making her confused as she saw Adam take a stance making her jaw drop in shock.

Meena asked," Please don't tell you are going to fight him?"As she looked at the red-haired god in shock.

Adam said," Goliath ."As he activates the Omnitrix causing a green flash to happen to make Meena close her eyes.

Meena opened her eyes and her jaw hit the floor as she saw a colossal humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He also has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband like outgrowths on his wrists and yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes, a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet, and three black lines on the side of his neck. The creature's fin was red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms were white with red fins coming out of them and his neck and wrists were black. The creature's eyes are green and he did not bear the extra ones on his cheeks. He lacked the stripes on his arms as well as the blades on his shoulders and waist. He also had red boot-like feet and did not have the sandal-like coverings. The creature wears the original Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The creature shouted," GOLIATH !"As he spoke with a roar making Meena and the citizen trembling at the sight of him.

Super Viral said," Transformation won't help you boy."As he charges at Goliath and they begin their brawl.

Meena and citizens begin to watch the fight between the two colossal titans as they fight in a stalemate until Goliath headbutts Super VIral making Super Viral let out a grunt in pain. Super Viral fired an energy blast at Goliath but he crosses his arm in an x block.

Goliath thought " Come on hold the line."As he gritted his teeth as he stands his ground making the people look at Goliath in awe.

" GOLIATH !" 

" GOLIATH !" 

" _GOLIATH !"  
_

" _GOLIATH !"  
_

" _GOLIATH !"_

_" GOLIATH !"_

_" GOLIATH !"_

" _GOLIATH !"_

_" GOLIATH !"_

_" GOLIATH !"_

_" GOLIATH !"  
_

Goliath hears the chants and he see the people are cheering for him to fight on making him get determined as he begins to charge cosmic force along with a small bit of the blaze. He unleashed his blast which pushed Super Viral back making the people cheer.

Meena cheered," GO GOLIATH GO !"As she cheers on her ally that going toe to toe with the most feared Virus on Cybertron.

Super Viral yelled," I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU !"As he tries to hold and push Goliath but Goliath isn't backing down.

As Goliath begin to get some second wind his Omnitrix begins activated causing it glows as Goliath begin to evolved as The white parts of his body except for his chest and hands are changed to blue, and he has two curved horns on the left and right sides of his head, similar to Alien X and Ditto. The red parts of his body except for his shoulders and cheeks are now white, and the black parts of his body are now red.

Meena whispered," He evolved."As she and every other cyborg jaw hit the floor in shock as they see Ultimate Goliath.

Super Viral yelled," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ?"As he looked at Ultimate Goliath in fear as he charges his blast.

Ultimate Goliath yelled," I ..am … LEGION!"As he blasted SuperViral to oblivion making the virus let out a scream.

Ultimate Goliath reverts to Adam and he is instantly cowed with the cheering Cyborgs as they are chanting Legion making Adam smile at them then he saw Sia, Mi-Sook, Hana and Meena smiling at him.

Meena, Sia, Mi-Sook, Hana thought " Legion huh."As he looked at Adam with smirks plastered on their faces.

A couple of minutes later Adam with the girls is at the base of The Terminators with the girls blushing at Adam who smirked at them. The girls felt their hearts skip a beat as they take in Adam's face.

Hana thought " He is so dreamy."As she blushes at Adam and she wants to kiss his face but she see her friends and Meena are blushing.

Adam said," Well gals it was fun and all but my world needs me ."As on cue a portal to his world opens and the girls glomp Adam crushing his bones then kiss his cheeks as they let go of him.

Sia said," See you later Adam Kun."As she winked at Adam who blushes making Sia giggle at him.

Hana and Mi-Sook said,'' See you later hunk.'' As they blew kisses at him making red as a tomato.

Meena said,'' You better visit us or else will find you .'' As she doesn't meet Adam's eyes causing Adam to chuckle.

Adam said,'' I will .'' As he mounts his board and he enters the portal causing the portal to close making the girls wonder if they will see Adam again.

In Adam's world a girl that stands at 5'' 11 with Blue Hair with Magenta Highlights, 5'11, wears a Sky Blue sleeveless top (Tank tops), Black sweatpants with magenta lines, black and blue tennis shoes, and a dark blue hoodie with a custom graphic. She has tannish white skin with a very gorgeous face with pink lipstick.

The girl thought " Where are you ?"As she walked around the neighborhood and she is looking very sad right now.

The girl see someone in the distance making her get curious until she saw it was familiar Red-haired Omnitrix wielder making her gasp along with covering her mouth in shock as she then tears come out of her eyes.

The girl whispered," Adam? is that you?"As she felt her heart skip a beat seeing him in front of her making want to run up to him.

**Note; Here is part 4 and we got a character and she seems to know Adam somehow. If you got any questions then pm me. If you got any ideas then I will listen to them. The next arc is a horror theme arc.**


	25. Chapter 25 Night of The Demon arc part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

It was night time in the Chicago and at the woods a group of teenagers talking about the demon taking people away at night bu the girls don't believe it to be true.

The first girl is a young Asian-American woman with above shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her right eyebrow. She is wearing a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-styled jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to a silver necklace. This Emily Davis.

The second girl has fair skin and blonde hair tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, with a few locks framing her face. She has hazel eyes and often wears dark lipstick, her nails are painted blue, with small light blue snowflakes on them. She wears a garnet and white patterned wool sweater with dark blue jeans and a pair of beige snow boots. She also wears irregularly-shaped golden earrings. Samantha "Sam" Giddings

The third girl has grey eyes and beige blonde hair styled in two Dutch braids tied with magenta hair ties. She has a medium complexion. She is clad in an olive green top and dark green skirt with black leggings. This is Jessica "Jess" Riley.

The fourth girl is a young Caucasian woman with medium-length layered red hair and green eyes. She wears natural-colored lip gloss and has smokey eye-shadow. She wears a dark green and white striped beanie, a dark red puffer jacket, a green long-sleeved shirt, black lace-up boots, and a pair of charcoal yoga pants. Ashley "Ash" Brown.

They went to the same High School as the three elder gods and they are currently here in the woods after they wanted to see the rumors about a demon taking people away at night.

Emily exclaimed," Oh my god! I can't believe we are doing this !" As she looked at her friends with an annoyed look on her face.

Jessica shushed," Shhh... shhh... She…"As she shushes Emily, who glared at her making Jessica ignored her.

Ashley said," Look Ems I don't like it either, and hell I would rather be at home right now too. I want to prove Sam and Jess wrong about this so-called demon."As she looked annoyed as she really wanted to stay home.

Little did they notice an unknown figure is seen at the dark corner of the woods while holding a machete watching them as they talk to themselves. The girls begin making their way towards the woods and they took out their flashlights as a white fog emerges.

Emily moaned," I still think this a waste of time."As she rolled her eyes as she flashes her light in the woods.

As the four friends crept their way into the deep part of the woods, they hear the eerie sounds of human body parts being dragged which made the girls pale in fear. The girls begin looking around for the source of the noise.

Jessica asked," Where is it coming from ?"As she looked around in fear then she and her friend saw something that made them all freeze.

They saw a figure wearing a long coat and hat covering its body, the girls saw the feet and instead of normal feet, the person had hooves. The figure begins making his way towards the girls the figure begins to undo his coat.

" _**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

At the Trio's school on a Monday Adam and his friends were walking the hallway ready to head home things have been quiet with a few robberies and they stop some illegal dealings of the underworld but they heard something interesting in the hallway along with a couple of rumors,

" STUDENTS FOR THE REST OF WEEK SCHOOL WILL BE CLOSED THANK YOU !"

Adam said," That strange."As he looked at his two friends that nodded their head in agreement with him.

Micheal said," Yeah Adam."As he notices why would the Principal close School for the rest of the week.

" _The Demon strikes again !"_

" _SHIT he real !"_

" _How many abductions has there been since he arrived?"_

Adam thought " Demon ?"As he raised an eyebrow to himself as he hears his fellow student whispering about a demon,

Adam or his friends could be chatting to themselves but they didn't see was two girls watching Adam with a dreamy look on her face as he chats with his friends about the rumor making the girls blush even more.

The girl is standing at 5'' 11 with Blue Hair with Magenta Highlights, 5'11, wears a Sky Blue sleeveless top (Tank tops), Black sweatpants with magenta lines, black and blue tennis shoes, and a dark blue hoodie with a custom graphic. She has tannish white skin with a very gorgeous face with pink lipstick.

The girl thought '" Oh Addy."As she looked at Adam with a smile forming on her pretty face as she see the red-haired talking.

" _Hey, Adam !'_

Adam and his friends along with the girl see Ray smiling at him making the girl narrowed her eyes at the new girl as she felt a sense of jealousy swell up inside of her. The blue-haired girl was about to confront Ray.

The girl thought " I guess I will talk to him when I go to his house."As she flees the scene and looked at Adam one last time.

Ray asked," Excuse me guys do you think I can borrow Adam for a moment ?"As she looked at Adam's friends.

Micheal said," Sure and I don't know your name."As he looked at Ray who looked sheepish as she forgot to give her name.

Ray said," My name is Ray Angelo ."As she looked at the two friends with a smile on her face as Micheal and Yukkako smiling back at her.

Micheal said," My name is Micheal Xaviers ."As he looked at Ray with a gentle smile on his face which was mirrored on his girlfriend's face.

Yukako said," My name is Yukkako Hibiki and it is nice to meet you ."As she smiled at Ray who smiled back.

Adam and Ray walked off then they got outside where Ray is looking at him with a serious expression on her face making Adam concern why Ray is looking at him with a serious look on her face.

Ray said," So Adam what are you going to do about those abductions by the demons?"As she looked at Adam who played dumb making Ray roll her eyes.

Adam said," I don't know what you talking about Ray."As he hopes Ray doesnt know his secret but he see Ray messing with the Omnitrix making him jump in shock.

Ray said," When those bad guys showed up I saw you transformed ."As she smirked at Adam who jaw drop to the ground.

Adam said," You got me and I planned on investigating these abductions ."As he looked at Ray who begins smirk at him.

Ray said," I want to help out ."As she smirked at Adam who jaw hit the floor at her declaration then he gives her a stern look.

Adam said," No Ray it too dangerous and I won't let you get hurt or worse kidnapped ."As he see Ray pouting at him.

Ray said," Please let me help because my friends went missing and I need to find them."As she looked at Adam with puppy dog eyes causing Adam to falter.

Adam said," Okay Ray you can help ."As he made Ray's fist bump in the air making Adam quirk a smile.

" _HEY ADAM WE HEADING HOME!"_

Adam and Ray see Yukkao and Micheal in Micheal 's Camaro as they waved at them they drive off leaving Adam along with Ray who grinned secretly at Adam. Ray begins to develop a bit of a crush on for heroic actions.

Adam said," Well Ray wanna head to my house and I am sure my parents won't mind."As he looked at Ray who gained an exciting look.

A couple of minutes later Adam in his Devil Ray form with Ray on his back was in the air who is screaming in excitement as she is in the air then Devil Ray swoops down to grounds as he reverted back to Adam and puts Ray down on the ground.

Adam said," Well this my home, and I don't see my parent's cars."As he notices making him concern but before he could say anything else a blue blur tackles him.

"_ADDY!"_

Adam see a girl standing at 5'' 11 with Blue Hair with Magenta Highlights, wears a Sky Blue sleeveless top (Tank tops), Black sweatpants with magenta lines, black and blue tennis shoes, and a dark blue hoodie with a custom graphic. She has tannish white skin with a very gorgeous face with pink lipstick, blue eyes.

Adam thought " It can't be."As he recognized the girl that currently hugging him tightly which unknowingly making Ray a bit jealous.

Ray thought " Who is this girl?"As she narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired girl with anger and jealousy.

The girl gushed," OH Addy it been so long and I missed you."As she looked up at Adam with her beautiful blue eyes that look like an ocean.

Adam said," Veronica? Veronica Chambers is that you?"As he looked the newly named Veronica Chambers.

Veronica said," You remember me? Yes, it is me Adam and I am back ."As she smiled at Adam who got tears in his eyes which made Veronica feel a bit heartbroken.

Veronica and Adam met each other when they were elementary school, one time at the summer camp she got lost in the woods and scraped her knee, she was terrified but Adam finds her and patches her leg. and helps her get back to camp and she starts to develop feelings for Adam, but one day at the end of elementary school she was forced to move away and she planned to tell Adam how she felt on the last day but never got a chance.

Adam said," What happened to you on the last day ?"As he looked at his long time friend who smiling sadly at him.

Veronica said," My family was forced to move back and I wanted to tell you but we had to leave."As she looked down in shame and she see Ray looked at the two in sadness.

Ray said," I am sorry to interrupt but Adam can you introduce me to your friend here."As she looked at Veronic curiously who hugs Adam like a lifeline.

Veronica said," My name is Veronica Chambers Adam 's first friend and your name ."As she looked at Ray with narrowed eyes which Ray did also.

Ray said," My name is Ray Angelo Adam's friend."As she grabbed Adam's arm and she pulled him out of Veronica's grip.

Adam said," Guys please calm down. Ray, we need to plan for later about you know what ."As he reminded Ray who snapped out of her jealousy.

Ray said," Yeah your right."As she leads Adam to his house with Veronica behind them as she followed the duo into Adam's home.

Veronica asked," What going on? What are you two up to ?"As she closes the door looking at Adam and Ray with suspicion.

Adam said," I am investigating some abduction and the rumors of demon abducting people in the woods."As he saw Veronica pale in fear after hearing Adam's statement then she stared at Adam with a determined look.

Veronica said," I am coming with you two."As she put both of her hands on her hips making the duo jaw drop.

Ray said," How about no Ms, Blueberry ."As she looked at Veronica with a scowl on her face making Veronica glare at her.

Adam said," You can come and let begin planning."As he gestured towards the couch which made Veronica beamed and Ray ticked off.

Ray argued," But Adam are you sure it a good idea for her to be involved ?"As she looked at the Omnitrix wielder.

Adam said," Trust me Veronica is a stubborn girl and she doesnt take no for an answer."As he smiled fondly remembering the stubbornness of Veronica as children.

Veronica said," Damn straight Adam ."As she smirked at Adam as she takes a seat on the couch next to Adam then she snuggled into his chest.

Veronica thought " My My Adam has been working out."As she blushes from feeling his chest making lip her lips.

Ray said," We need to plan for investigating the woods."As she takes a seat on the opposite of Adam as she made Adam nodded his head.

Adam said," We will go to the woods as soon night but we need to get some gear for the investigation."As he needs to be prepared to go to the woods and look for some clues about the abductions.

**Note; Here is the new arc and it is a Horror theme arc with elements of Until Dawn, Stranger things, Silent Hill, and if you got any horror theme elements then pm me. Also is thank you TonyMon318 for his OC's Veronica Chambers. Also what should they bring when they finally go to the woods where the girls went to.**


	26. Chapter 26 Night of the Demon arc part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

In Adam's house, Adam was in his living room with a spare green backpack packing some stuff he needs for the investigation of the abductions. Adam's mind drifted back the discussion of the plan with Ray and Veronica.

**Flashback **

**Adam said," Trust me Veronica is a stubborn girl and she doesnt take no for an answer."As he smiled fondly remembering the stubbornness of Veronica as children.**

**Veronica said," Damn straight Adam ."As she smirked at Adam as she takes a seat on the couch next to Adam then she snuggled into his chest.**

**Veronica thought " My My Adam has been working out."As she blushes from feeling his chest making lip her lips.**

**Ray said," We need to plan for investigating the woods."As she takes a seat on the opposite of Adam as she made Adam nodded his head.**

**Adam said," We will go to the woods as soon night but we need to get some gear for the investigation."As he needs to be prepared to go to the woods and look for some clues about the abductions.**

**Adam said," We need to meet up at the woods later so we need to set a time to meet to up."As he looked at the two glaring girls making Adam sweatdrop at them with confusion written on his face.**

**Adam thought " Geez what their problem? Oh well, I figure it out ."As he cough to get their attention making them blush.**

**Adam said," As I was saying we need to pick a time to meet up at the woods ."As he made the two girls blush in embarrassment.**

**Veronica said," How about six ."As she looked at Adam with a smile on her gorgeous face making Adam blush causing Veronica to smirk then stick her tongue at Ray who scowled at her.**

**Ray said," I say eight ."As she smirked back at Veronica who scowled at her then they butt head making Adam quickly break it up before a catfight could happen.**

**Adam said," How about nine ?"As he looked at the two girls who briefly glared at each other then they nodded their quickly making Adam sigh.**

**Flashback over **

Adam finished packing his equipment in his bag and he gets off the couch with the backpack then he made his way towards the front door. Adam exited out of the door and he locks up the door then he made his way to his bike.

Adam dragged it off the lawn than he mounts it then the rode off heading to the forest where the abduction took place and he hopes that the girls are there. Adam just hope is just some psycho wearing a costume.

Meanwhile, at the woods, Ray and Veronica with their equipment were waiting for Adam to show up but they saw one another causing them to glare at each other. Ray and Veronica were about to argue but they hear the sounds of a bike making it way towards them.

They see it was Adam with his backpack on his back making them smile dreamily as they saw him until hey went back to glaring at each other. Adam saw that and he sighs as he halted the bike then he gets off it gaining the two attention.

Adam said," Okay we are all here and we need to look around for evidence ."As he parked his bike in front of a tree.

The trio made their way towards the woods and they didn't notice someone was watching them from a hiding place then vanishes from the spot. The trio made their way to the spot where Ray's friends were before they went missing.

Adam said," Here take these guys."As he takes two walkie talkie and he hands them to the girl who takes them.

Adam and the girls begin to look around for any clues of Ray's friends until Alexander notices something in the distance when he got closer he saw it was a shoe making raise an eyebrow until Ray went over to where he is at then she notices the shoe.

Ray cried," That Ashley shoe !"As she pointed to the shoe in Adam's hand and she takes it out of Adam's hand.

Adam said," Okay we need to search for more evidence ."As he looked over at the two girls who nodded and the trio take out their flashlight.

Adam takes two flares and he gave them to the girls who gladly take it then they begin looking around the woods for any more evidence but a fog broke out scaring Veronica as she glomped Adam making Ray scowl at her.

Ray thought " Prissy girl."As she scowled at Veronica who saw her scowl then Ray got red in the face as Veronica smirked at her.

Adam said," Okay we need split up to cover more ground, and if you encounter any trouble just fire you flares."As he looked at the two girls who nodded then the trio split up in the forest and made sure the girls were out of sight.

When Adam got deeper into the forest he transformed into a appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth wears a green and white-collar with the Omnitrix symbol.

This is Adam's Vulpimancer form Wildmutt and he uses his sense of smell to track the scent of Ray 's friends but he notices the trail ran cold making him growl in annoyance. Wildmutt begins to detect something making his growl get louder.

What emerges from the fog is a tall and thin humanoid creature with elongated limbs. Its head seems to lack facial features. The creature unfurls the flesh like a flower to reveal "petals" lined with many sharp teeth, and a large open mouth.

The creature growled at Wildmutt then it charges at Wildmutt who growled back as well lunges towards the creature with his paws. Wildmutt pushes the creature but the creature was barely phased by the attack then the creature let out a mighty roar.

The creature then grabbed a tree then launched it at Wildmutt who rolled out of the way then Wildmutt transformed again but this time into significantly larger and more muscular than Wildmutt. His fur is a maroon-red color and he has four huge gray/white spikes running down his back that overlap. These spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head and rise almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. He also has a long tail with a curved horned tip, resembling a scorpion stinger. His lips are black, like Wildmutt in the original series, and he has white claws. The evolved Omnitrix symbol is located symbol on his chest.

The new alien cried," ULTIMATE WILDMUTT !"As the newly evolved Vulpmancer chargers towards the creature then he bites the foreleg of the creature making the creature let out a loud piercing scream.

Ultimate Wildmutt see the creature is regenerating then Ultimate Wildmutt then went for the head unlike Thor as he bites the head off of the creature then Ultimate spit the head out of his mouth causing Adam to revert back to himself.

Adam asked," The Demogorgon? What is a Demogorgon doing here on my earth?"As he looked down at the now-dead Demogorgon.

Adam then pulled out his phone and he quickly took a picture of the dead Demogorgon next he decided to retrace the Demogorgon's steps. Adam see the Demogorgon's step stopped making Adam worried if the Upside down is real.

Adam said," I hope not. Time to check up on the girls."As he pulled out his walkie talkie and he hit the static button.

Adam said," Veronica, Ray come in ."As he speaks into the walkie talkie and he waited until th sound of bickering him sigh.

" _I WAS HEADING THIS WAY!"_

_"COPYCAT !"_

_" BLUEBERRY!"_

_" DISTZY BLONDE!"_

Adam thought " Ah shit here we go again."As he rolled his green eyes at the two girls arguing over the walkie talkie then he turns his walkie talkie off.

Adam made a chance to head to where the girls are at and he just hopes the girls can just get along for his sake they are driving him apeshit insane. Adam begins making his way towards the girl's location.

Meanwhile with Veronica and Ray who are clashing heads with scowls on their faces in their part of the woods unaware that a figure wearing a long coat and hat covering its body stepped out of the fog.

Veronica cried," Find your own trail ."As she shoves Ray making Ray scowl at her then she pushes Veronica.

Ray stated," I already did ."As she scowled at the blue-haired girl who bristled at the nickname.

Veronica notices something behind Ray in the distance as she saw a figure wearing a long coat and hat covering its body making Veronica froze in fear causing Ray to turn around to see the figure causing her to pale in fear.

Ray said,' Shit the flares."As she reaches for her flare gun and she pointed it to the sky then she fires it.

Veronica asked," Why would you do that ?"As she looked at her rival with a confused look on her face.

Ray said," To alert Adam."As she looked at Veronica like she was dumb making Veronica's left eyebrow twitch.

The figure wearing a long coat and hat covering its body started making his way towards them then a from behind Adam tackled him to the ground causing the girls to come over to Adam's aid as they assist him in pinning down the figure.

Veronica said," We got the creep."As she looked proud of herself for saying that line in front of Adam.

Ray said," Time to see who this creeper is ."As she reaches for the figure hat and when she attempts to pull it off.

The figure disappears in the fog making them curse that he got away but before they had time to complain the fog begins to create a whirl making them hunch together then the whirlwind stop making them open their eyes to see that they are in the woods anymore.

The trio is in a world that contains no life recognizable to humans beyond plants and trees, instead of harboring its own unique biology and ecosystem. Biological growth of various kinds, such as tendrils and flesh-like membranes, are prevalent across the dimension's version of Chicago, permeating and covering most surfaces.

Veronica asked,'' Where are we?"As she looked around the dimension that looks similar to their world.

Ray asked,'' What is this place, Adam ?" As she looked at the red-haired Omnitrix wielder with fear in her eyes.

Adam said," We are in the upside side down."As he looked around the place making the two young women confused.

**( Stranger Thing teme song )**

Before either woman could ask they hear a loud roar sound causing Adam to grabbed them to get the three of them to safety. Adam and two girls hid behind a tree then they all stayed down low as they saw a hoffiying sight.

It was four Demodogs trolling down and they were looking around for something or more specifically someone making Adam narrowed his eyes at the four dog-like creatures the trolling around monitor around but they just turn back around.

Adam thought " Come on."As he and the girl watch the Demodogs vanishes from view making them mentally sigh in relief.

Adam then gestured for the girls to move out and Adam begins to make sure there isn't anything behind or the Demodog came back which is not the case as they are long gone making sigh in relief.

Adam thought " Great demons it allows demons."As he rolled his eyes in annoyance at the thought of dealing with real demons.

Adam wonders why can't the demons belike the demons from Charlie's universe all singing, dancing, and all that shit but legit demons. Alexander see Veronica looking uneasy making him sigh as he takes an out his flashlight from his pocket then he creates a light source for Veronica.

Veronica said," Thank Addy."As she created an echo which made Veronica quickly cover her mouth in horror.

A bunch of vines from Stranger Things pop from the ground but before they touch the girls or Adam the red-haired god takes out a knife then he quickly cuts the vines. The trio remains down low and they quickly made their way to the other side of the Upside down.

The trio made their way to the Upside Down version of a cabin making Adam smirked as he signaled the girls to pick up the pace which they did they saw the cabin up ahead. Adam see the cabin in the Upside down.

The cabin is a medium-sized structure and they see the door is open making Adam narrowed his eyes then he gives the girls a signal to wait. Adam enters the cabin and he notices it dark but he hears some footsteps making him grab his knife from his pocket.

Adam enters the cabin and when he stands up upward then he felt some close the door then another pressing him against the wall holding his wrists. The person leans up against his left ear and Adam notices the person have a feminine build.

The figure demanded," Who are you? State your name."As they spoke in a female voice but Adam raise an eyebrow.

Adam stated," My name is Adam Jones and I am a human like you ."As he didn't show any form of fear and Adam felt other figures coming out of the shadows to see what the commotion.

Adam see the light flicker on and he the person let go of him allowing him to turn around slowly to see who are the figures but his spit taken as he saw in the cabin with him. Adam believes them to be Ray's missing friends.

The first girl is a young Asian-American woman with above shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her right eyebrow. She is wearing a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-styled jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to a silver necklace. This Emily Davis.

The second girl has fair skin and blonde hair tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, with a few locks framing her face. She has hazel eyes and often wears dark lipstick, her nails are painted blue, with small light blue snowflakes on them. She wears a garnet and white patterned wool sweater with dark blue jeans and one boot. She also wears irregularly-shaped golden earrings. Samantha "Sam" Giddings

The third girl has grey eyes and beige blonde hair styled in two Dutch braids tied with magenta hair ties. She has a medium complexion. She is clad in an olive green top and dark green skirt with black leggings. This is Jessica "Jess" Riley.

The fourth girl is a young Caucasian woman with medium-length layered red hair and green eyes. She wears natural-colored lip gloss and has smokey eye-shadow. She wears a dark green and white striped beanie, a dark red puffer jacket, a green long-sleeved shirt, black lace-up boots, and a pair of charcoal yoga pants. Ashley "Ash" Brown.

The girls however couldnt help but blush at Adam's looks and they notice he is very athletic build but they snapped out of the daze they hear someone banging at the door making Jess quickly rush over to the door then opening allowing Ray and Veronica to enter the cabin.

The four girls saw their friend Ray and they hugged her making Adam smiled at the beautiful scenery then he quickly rushes over to the door then he closes it. Adam locks the door then he looked back at everyone.

Ashley said," It good to see you RayRay and I glad you managed to get here safely with your friends."As she smiled at her friend who blushed in embarrassment while Veronica scowled at Ray.

Ray stated," Well Adam managed to get me and Ms. Blueberry to safety along with saving our assess."As she pointed to Adam who pulled out his phone and he see he isn't getting reception making him frown.

Emily said," Thank you for watching out for Ray and your other friend uh " As she doesnt know Veronica's name.

Veronica stated," My name is Veronica Chamber and it is nice to meet you all."As she smiled gently at the girls.

Adam said," May I know your names please?"As he looked at Ray's friends who giggle at him making him blush while Veronica looked a bit annoyed.

The Asian girl said,'' My name is Emily Davis .'' As she winked at Adam making him blush to cause Emily to giggle.

Jess said, " Jessica Riley but you can call me Jess."As she sends Adam a flirty look making him get red in the face.

Sam said," My name is Samantha Giddings but you can call me Sam handsome."As she winked at Adam.

Ashley said," Names Ashley Brown but called me Ash."As she smirked over at Adam who smirked back at her.

Adam said," Nice to meet you all and my name is Adam Jones ."As he introduces himself to the girls.

Ray said," Okay we need to figure what here is and how to get out of here."As she made everyone nodded their heads.

Adam said," We are are in The Upside down world."As he gets everyone's attention as all eyes looked at him.

The girls parroted," Upside down world ?"As they looked at Omnitrix wielder with a curious but confused look on their faces.

Adam said," The Upside down is is an alternate dimension existing in parallel to the human world. It originated from the Netflix show called Stranger Things and I guess it real world."As he looked both intrigued and worried about the Mindflayer if he is real.

Veronica asked," Addy how do we get out of here?"As she looked at her long time friend with curious and fearful.

Adam said," I remembered from Stranger things there rifts that we can use to go back to the real world."As he remembers from watching the series and seeing how the people managed to escape the Upside down world.

Emily stated,'" We need to look for rift then okay then."As she nodded her head in agreement with everyone else.

Ray said," We need to plan but first we need to eat something."As she hears everyone stomach growling causing everyone to blush.

**Note: Here is part 2 of the Arc and they are in the Upsidedown world but they found Ray's friends. Also if you got any ideas for this arc then pm me your ideas involving the Upside down along with horror video game elements.**


	27. Chapter 27 Night of the Demon part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Outside of the cabin Adam and the girls are currently going over the plan to find a way out of this world they are in but they realized the danger this world posses as Adam showed the picture of the Demogorgon on his phone making the girls get afraid.

Ashley stumbled a room filled with guns which caused everyone including Adam to arm themselves with guns so they can defend themselves against whatever monsters in the upside-down world.

Adam said," Here the plan we need to scout the whole place out then we need to look for a lab."As he looked at the girls who looking at him with a confused look on their faces making Adam.

Veronica asked," Why would we find a lab Addy ?"As she looked at her crush in confusion.

Adam stated," In horror movie scenario there is always a lab because scientists always stick their noses where they don't belong."As he pointed making everyone agreed with him then they decided to move.

The group made their way into the Upsidedown version of the city and they all hear footstep making then slipped to the alley as they saw the shadow of a Demogorgon. The group watches as the Demogorgon walks down the street making some of the girls afraid of being caught.

Adam see a door open down the alley and he gestured for the girls to follow him which they did as they silently made their way inside of the building. They enter the building and Adam quickly closes the door but not before he checks to see if the Demogorgon walked to the alley but it didn't.

The group see they are in is a hospital that similar to the Brookhaven Hospital from Silent Hill then the group see a door open making them all made make a beeline towards the door of the hospital as they walked through the open door.

Adam notices the hallway was dark causing him to pull out his flashlight making everyone feel at ease until they hear a sound, they look behind and saw a shadow walking towards the, then a lightning bolt reveals it to be the Closer to Adam's horror.

A Closer is a tall, menacing creature, with thick, all-encompassing arms. Some sections of the creature's arms seem to be stitched together and bandaged up. The Closer's lips rotate and twitch relentlessly, emanating a wet sound. Two sharp protrusions are held inside the creature's arms and can be extended outwards much like one uncurls a finger. It'sbrownish body seems to mock the female form, as its entire face resembles a pair of lips; it also seems to be wearing a miniskirt and dark boots.

Adam said," Shit !" Guns now!"As he pulled out his firearm and pointed it at the Closer then he fires several rounds with girls.

The bullets are hitting The Closer making it grunt in pain then it swings arms causing everyone duck to avoid then Adam had the girls run down the hallway causing the Closer. Adam fired at a pipe causing it to release gas distracting the monster.

The group see the exit up ahead causing them to run towards ignoring the cries of the monster as they made it towards the exit and then they exited out of the hospital. As they got outside they took a breather along with planning with to do next.

Ray's friends and Veronica have a shaken expression on their faces making sigh then he went over to them gaining their attention but before they could do anything Adam holds their shoulders making them feel at ease.

Adam said,"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you all ."As he gives them a gentle smile the lifted up their spirits causing them to smile.

Ray thought " Wow Adam you are a real hero.''As she smiled at the red-haired Omnitrix wielder who is encouraging the girls.

The Upsidedown started distorting with the walls having blood freaking the girls making Adam narrowed his eyes as he watches the Upidside version of Chicago transform into a room with doors covered by human arms which freaked the girls.

Adam see it greatly resemblance the Otherworld from Silent Hill see there are some furniture but what creeped the girls out was it was ones from evil dead 2 then the furniture started laughing demonically.

Samatha said," Please make it stop."As she covered her eyes with terror in her eyes as she hears the laughing of the furniture.

Jessica said," Good this is annoying ."As she looked annoyed by the sound of the evil laughter from the furniture.

Veronica said," I will trade all of my Wonder woman dolls just for silence."As she covered her ears.

Ray said," Someone please stab me in my ears."As she covered her ears with her hands as she looked annoyed.

Adam was about to do something until the room distorted again and this the room turned into a deep maze that features identically-designed corridors and takes on the form of a disused and decaying building. It consists of two levels: The upper level is composed of various corridors with tearing wallpaper, and the lower level is a sewer-like series of muddy and flooded tunnels.

Adam said sarcastically," Great a maze ."As he looked around with an annoyed look on his face as he remembered seeing a horror movie where mazes are where the killer usually picks off his victims.

Veronica said," At least the laughing stop."As she looked very pleased until she saw Ray get up in her face.

Ray said," WE ARE IN A FUCKIN MAZE MS. BLUEBERRY WE ARE IN DEEPSHIT !" As she looked very annoyed by Veronica.

Veronica shouted," WHO THE FUCK YOU YELLING BLONDE AT BIMBO !"As she gets up in Ray's face.

Ray's friends and Adam looked at the two with an annoyed look on their faces but Adam walked in the middle of the two gaining everyone's attention then he flicks their foreheads with an annoyed look on his face making flinch in pain to Ray's friend's amusement and shock.

Both girls complained," OWW THAT HURT ADAM !"As they both rubbed their forehead with tears in their eyes.

Adam said sternly," You two better behave yourself if you want to survive ."As he looked at the two girls who cowering from his cold emotionless look.

Emily gushed," So commanding ."As she looked at Adam with a looked of awe on her face which was mirrored on her friend's faces.

Jess purred," He can scold me anytime."As she looked at Adam with lust in her eyes as she watches Adam dresses Ray and Veronica down.

Emily said," Wow he handling them both and he can handle me anytime."As she looked at Adam as he scolded Ray and Veronica with a look of awe.

Ashley said," He knows how to take charge ."As he looked at Adam with awe and wonder in her eyes.

Adam said," I want you two to shake hands and say sorry ."As he puts his hands to his sides with a stern look as see the two girls looking at him with an incredulous causing Adam to scowl a bit then he unleashes a bit of killing intent.

Adam said," NOW !"As he made the girls flinch at his voice as the two girl hands along with saying sorry making Adam look satisfied.

Adam said," Good and we need to stick as a group ."As he looked at everyone with a stern look on his face.

_" BRAVO PERFORMANCE YOUNG MASTER JONES!"_

Adam and the girls hear a voice similar to Christopher Lee speaks on the announcer making the girls looked a bit freaked out about being in the maze even more. Adam looked around for the source of the voice.

Adam asked," Who are you ?"As he looked around for the voice but he hears a burst of booming laughter making the girls nervous.

" _YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE FIRST YOUNG MASTER JONES !"_

Ray asked," Survive what ?"As she looked annoyed at being kept in the dark at what to in this strangle realm.

" _THE HORRORS OF THE MAZE YOUNG MISTRESS ANGELO !" _

Veronica asked," What horror?"As she looked a bit concerned about what she will see in the maze and she hopes to survive to tell Adam how she will feel.

" _YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH !"_

Adam and the girls made their way into the Maze they see it is pitch black making all of them pull out there flashlight to see where they are at until they something limping towards them making the girls very afraid.

In front of them is the nurses wear low-cut blouses with the first several buttons undone to display their cleavage; their heads face downward and are swollen and covered in gauze, and they twitch and convulse violently, as if about to burst. Their only visible facial feature is their bloody, exposed jaws and teeth.

Adam said," Shit it, nurses! GUNS NOW!"As he pulled out his handgun and he started firing at them.

The girls pulled their firearms and they started firing as well at the nurses then they see the nurses going down one by one. Adam sees a door up ahead and they made their way towards the door then Adam opens it up showing another tunnel.

Adam and the girls keep their guns out just in case they run into some trouble then Adam stopped the girls as they saw a Pyramid Head standing with it back turned making Adam narrowed his then he uses his time power.

He using the time vision possible outcomes he see him and the girls crouched walking towards the end of the tunnel but Samantha sneezed causing the Pyramid head to turn casuing the girls to start firing at the Pyramid Head blocked the bullets causing ricochet back.

As the bullets came back Adam and the girl excluding Samantha rolled out of the way and Samantha was hit in the head by a bullet making present Adam look in horror as he cancels time vision.

Adam stated," We need to avoid that Pyramid head ."As he looked at the girls who nodded in agreement.

Adam reaches in his backpack and he pulled some firecrackers then he takes out a lighter to light up the firecrackers. Adam chucks them towards the wall causing them to go off making the Pyramid Head run toward the source of the noise then Adam see Sam was about to sneeze he quickly handed her a tissue.

Adam said," Bless you and move out ."As he and the girls made their way towards the other tunnel.

As the Pyramid head disappears from view and they are in a new room that looks like a nightmarish apartment building from Silent Hill 4 making Adam grit his teeth as he tempted to go Alien and destroy the demon.

Adam said," Great we are in this place."As he looked around with annoyed look on his face and he see the girls are looking fed up.

" _WELCOME TO THE HOTEL OF HELL BOY AND GIRLS!"_

Adam thought " I prefer the Happy Hotel ."As he rolled his eyes at the demon on the announcement.

" _LET SEE YOU ALL SURVIVE MY OTHER GUESTS!"_

Everyone see at the bottom were Bottoms are naked, with their faces horribly deformed and their bodies a cancerous, lumpy, deformed mass of flesh. Bottoms also have a face dangling from the bottom of their torso, hence their name, which bears a strong resemblance to the Gum Head.

" _ENJOY YOUR STAY !"  
_

Adam said," Shit! Fire !"As he aimed his handgun and he started firing at the bottoms with the girls who are firing at will.

Veronica thought " This is kinda fun being in a horror world."As she had a slight smile on her face as she kills some of the bottoms.

Ashely yelled," DIE FUCKER DIE!"As she shuts at some of the Bottoms with a scowled on her face.

Emily said," Go to hell demons."As she fired at the guns with her rifled with an angry look on her face.

Jess said," Fuck you gum face pieces of shit !"As she scowled down at the bottoms who are trying to walk up the stairs.

Samatha said," Suck my ass you filthy fuckers !"As she killed some bottoms with a sneered on her face.

Ray said," Suck it demons.'' As she killed some of the Bottoms with her guns with a scowled on her face.

Adam see more Bottoms coming making him get enraged as he scowled then pulled a second handgun then he loaded the second with bullets with a scowl marred on his face then he reloads the first gun.

Adam exclaimed," I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING MONSTERS IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING WORLD!"As he fires his guns killing the Bottoms to the girl's amazement especially Veronica who has hearts in her eyes.

Veronica thought " ADDY IS SO MANLY !"As she lushes in love as she watches her crush layout those beasts.

Ashley whispered," Damn he went Rambo on them."As she looked at Adam in awe in her eyes with her friends.

Emily said," I want him."As she smirked at Adam as he lay waste to the demons with a scowl on his face.

Jess said," Ditto.'' As she looked at Adam with a devious smirk on her face as she watches Adam go Rambo.

Jess said," Wow Ray your friend is a Chad."As she smirked at Ray who smirked back with a nod.

Ray said," Yep he is phenomenal ."As she wonders why isn't Adam using his alien forms but she realized he is a superhero and superhero shave secret identities.

As the girls watch Adam finished murdering the Bottoms they see him taking a deep breath then he looks at them with a calm expression along with a smile gracing his lips making the girl's jaw drop.

Adam said,'' Let move out."As he gestured for the girls to walk down the stairs of the apartment building from hell.

**Omake: Superhero Time 3: Fate of two worlds part 1 Infinite Saviour X New Decade **

**In the darkest corner of the multiverse a being that looks like a human-sized ball of black goop this is Azara The Wicked Avatar orb form then he begins to morph into a more human-like form.**

**In the orb's place is six tall caucasian man in his 40s, with medium length greying brown hair, a chiseled nose strong jaw and piercing eyes. He is wearing dark spiked armor looking around with a dark smirk on his face.**

**Azara stated," Finally I am free."As he let out a dark chuckle and he powers ups a bit showing off his power.**

" **STOP AZARA!"**

**Azara see Paradox Junior looking at him with narrowed eyes making Azara sneered at the young time walker then Azara uses his powers to summon his servants to his side which they did.**

**His servants look like large golem-like creatures with black and white or black runes in their stone skin, similar to the carvings on the Charms of Bezel.**

**Azara said," You challenge me, Time walker, then you are foolish like your father ."As he smirked evilly at Junior.**

**Paradox jr stated,' I can't interfere but they can."As he a portal opens up and two figures step out of it.**

**One Adam Jones or Legion as he is called and he wasnt alone as he is walking with young Japanese boy wearing wears a black vest, white t-shirt, black pants and boots, his name is Riku Kadoya.**

**Adam said," Sup Riku ."As he smiled at his friend who smiled back at him as he looked happy to see Adam.**

**Riku said," Sup Adam and I was just in my world until I was plucked by your friend here."As he gestured over to Paradox Junior.**

**Adam said," Same Riku, and I hear you became a dad ."As he looked at his friend with a sly smile making Riku blush.**

**Azara yelled," ENOUGH WITH CHIT CHAT !"As he looked annoyed by two heroes of their repetitive worlds.**

**Riku takes the decadedriver and puts it around his waist making the belt making Adam scroll the Omnitrix searcing for an alien form until he found one making him smirk widely as he saw his alien.**

**Azara demanded," Who in Oblivion are you two brats ?"As he looked at the two heroes with a sneer.**

**Both heroes announced," We are just heroes passing through ."As they smirked at the Wicked Avatar.**

**Riku opens the belt, then takes out a card being the decade card and Adam popped up the core with a smirk similar to that of Ben 10 then the two heroes looked at each other along with nodded at each other.**

**Riku cried," Henshin !"As he then puts the card in the slot of the driver that around his waist.**

**KAMEN RIDE**

**Riku closes the belt starting the transformation while Adam slammed the core down creating a green flash of light that blinded Azara as he tries to block out the light-generating from the Omnitrix.**

**DECADE**

**Then the symbols of the Kamen riders appeared and they turned into images, they then came together forming the suit with the lines coming from above him attaching to his helmet and Riku transformed into Kamen Rider Decade the Saviour of Worlds.**

**In Adam's place stood a figure that has green armor with black lines, black bodysuit, green cape, and a helmet with a horn on the front. The Omnitrix symbol is on the center of the chest of the alien form making Paradox smile in approval at seeing the alien form.**

**M.O.C yelled," MASTER OF CONTROl !"As he looked at Azara who jaw dropped in shock and fear.**

**Decade /M.O.C exclaimed," AZARA GET THE HELL OFF OUT WORLD NOW!"As they charge at the villain.**

**Note: Here is part 3 and I would like to thank my brother in all but blood CMXB for allowing me to use Riku in this omake. This was awesome to do and I hope he would like to do part of this what-if crossover.**


	28. Chapter 28 Night of the Demon part 4

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Adam said,'' Let move out."As he gestured for the girls to walk down the stairs of the apartment building from hell.

The group made their way downstairs they see another door making the group cautious as they approach the door then Adam slowly opens the door showing a dark hallway making everyone breathe a sigh of relief but Adam looked back at the girls with a stern expression.

Adam said," Stay sharp who knows what in the hallway."As he kept out his handguns as he turned back forward.

The girls kept their guns out then they reloaded their gun just in case of some trouble but they hear sounds of making the girls concerned but Adam narrowed his green eyes as he recognized the sounds of crying as he took out his phone to look in the reflection to something.

In the reflection s a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. The subject shows very little muscle mass, with a preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair.

Adam whispered," Shit it Scp -096."As he saw the creature then he nudged the girls to keep moving along with ignored the crying sounds.

As the girls walked behind Jess got curious as she wonders who crying as she looked in the directions of the source until her eyes met Scp - 096's eyes who then let out a piercing scream causing everyone to stare at the being in horror.

Adam said," SHIT! RUN !"As he gestured for the girls to go forwards as he pointed his gun at the monster that still screaming.

Veronica said," Addy we can't leave you alone ."As she pleaded with her secret crush to come with them.

Ray said," I agree with Blueberry and we can't leave you ."As she looked at her first male friend with a look of shock on her face.

Ashly said," Adam run ."As she looked at the male who been a badass in her head for the time of being in this nightmare of a world.

Emily said," Adam you can't take on that thing by yourself please at least let us help you ."As she pleaded with Adam who ignored her with a smirk on his face.

Sam said," Do you want to die Adam?"As she looked at Adam like she was crazy as she saw his smirk.

Jess said," Adam we need to run from the danger."As she tries to convince the red-haired boy to avoid fighting the monster.

Adam said," You girls go ahead I will buy you some time while I and mister crybaby have a chit chat ."As he whipped both his pistol out grinning like Pip from Hellsing causing the girls to let out some protest.

Adam looked back at them to give them a look that made them run for the hill causing Adam to focus his attention back to SCP-096. As Adam watches as the girl went to find cover he charges at SCP-096 throwing his guns to the side.

As he charges at SCP-096 he transformed into a Cyberdemon incredibly large demon, at least double the size of a Baron of Hell. It has pale, pinkish skin that is covered in a natural armor that covers the majority of its body. It has four small, beady eyes and a large, gaping mouth similar in appearance to a Mancubus or a Prowler. The Cyberdemon has two large, sharp horns, the left horn of which has been broken in half. The Cyberdemon's right arm has a large blade-like bone that is located on the wrist which allows the Cyberdemon to utilize its flame wall attack. The Cyberdemon's left arm has been replaced with an orange UAC-engineered rocket launcher. The Cyberdemon's right foot has been repaired with mechanical components. Located on the right of the Cyberdemon's chest is an Omnitrix symbol.

The newly transformed Cyberdemon tackles SCP -096 and the Cyberdemon begin punching SCP- 096 with all of his might then he uses UAC-engineered rocket launcher to fire a rocket towards the downed SCP- 096 causing the creature to explode then The Cyberdemon was blown back sent crashing into the wall.

Adam reverted to normal and he picked up his two guns then he went go find the others to regroup with them as he hopes they didn't run into any trouble but he hears the sound of screaming coming down the hallway.

Adam said," And that my cue.''As he runs towards the source of the screaming which is coming down the hallway but he see something that gained his attention making him walk it to see it was a Flamethrower from Wolfstein along with a chainsaw from Doom making Adam gained a Doom Guy like grin on his face.

Adam chuckled," RIP TEAR TIME!"As he picked up the chainsaw and he puts the flamethrower on his back.

Meanwhile, the girls are cornered by several monsters that caused them to be back up against the wall but Veronica was in tear worrying about Adam if he is dead or alive but she is praying to whichever god to come to her and her friends recuse.

The first monster is SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predators that display atrophy of various systems similar to troglobitic organisms. The skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red, owing to a compound chemically similar to hemoglobin. SCP-939 average 2.2 meters tall standing upright and weigh an average of 250 kg, though weight is highly variable. Each of their four limbs ends in three-fingered claws with a fourth, opposable digit, and are covered in setae which considerably augment climbing ability. Their heads are elongated, devoid of even vestigial eyes or eye sockets, and contain no brain casing. The jaws of SCP-939 are lined with red, faintly luminescent fang-like teeth, similar to those belonging to specimens of the genus Chauliodus, up to 6 cm in length, and encircled by heat-sensitive pit organs.

The second monster is SCP-2059 is an autonomous and sentient mass of flesh, bones, and organs. The entire mass is seemingly dominated by a large yellow sensory organ that does not correspond to that of any known species. The organ resembles an eye in composition, but further study has shown that it is capable of detecting infrared radiation. SCP-2059 appears capable of rearranging itself at will, but normally it follows a usual composition: the exterior is smooth flesh covering a grid of bones that protect vital organs and brain tissue in the center of the mass. SCP-2059 does not require extraneous sustenance.

The third monster is SCP-966 are predatory creatures that resemble hairless, digitigrade humans, possessing an elongated face with a mouth lined with needle-like teeth. On each hand, they have five claws that can be up to 20 cm long. Although sharp, these are easily broken, making them unfit for combat. SCP-966's height ranges from 1.4 to 1.6 meters, and they can reach up to 30 kg in weight. Physically, SCP-966 is weak, possessing hollow bones and low muscular density. They do not seem to rest through sleep; instead, they will suddenly cease all movement at seemingly random intervals of time, resuming normal activity three to five minutes later.

The fourth monster is a giant brain-like monster that looked like The Brian from THe Brian movie from 1988 which creeped the girls out.

Ray said," Game over gals."As she looked terrified beyond belief about dying so young but at least she will be around friends which included or Veronica Chambers.

Veronica thought " I am never going to tell Adam how I feel."As she thought with a sad smile on her face.

Emily whispered," Goodbye cruel world."As she closes her eyes and hugs her friends as they as well closed their eyes.

As the girls huddled up together waiting for the inevitable but they hear the sound of a chainsaw making the girls open their eyes to see standing in the doorway was Adam holding a fucking chainsaw along with a flamethrower on his back.

Adam said," Sorry if I was late but rest a assure for .… I AM HERE!"As he does impression of All Might from My hero Academia.

The girls blushed when they saw Adam grinned and they saw Adam charges at the monster with his chainsaw making the girl's jaw dropped as they see Adam swinging at the monsters along with killing one by one making Veronica blush very hard see her crush lay waste to the monsters.

Jess said," Holy shit he is slaughtering them."As she looked at the scene with morbid fascination.

Sam said," Wow he is like Doomguy, Ash William mashed into one."As she watches Adam slaughter monsters.

Emily said," Damn ."As she looked impressed by the sheer skill of Adam as he saw through the monsters.

Ashley said," Now I want him to ravage me."As she smirked as she watches the carnage unfold as Adam killed off the last monster.

Ray / Veronica said," Adam you are going wild."As she looked at the red-haired stand with his back turn still until he turned around.

Adam said," Okay we need to figure about the being that brought us here."As he gained a serious look on his face.

Ray said," You right and gals the being brought us was wearing a black coat, a hat, and weird feet."As she looked at her friends with a serious and she see the fearful expression on her friend's faces.

Emily said," That being that brought us here wore the same attire as you mention ."As she and her friends remembered the being that brought them here.

**Flashback **

**Emily moaned," I still think this a waste of time."As she rolled her eyes as she flashes her light in the woods.**

**As the four friends crept their way into the deep part of the woods, they hear the eerie sounds of human body parts being dragged which made the girls pale in fear. The girls begin looking around for the source of the noise.**

**Jessica asked," Where is it coming from ?"As she looked around in fear then she and her friend saw something that made them all freeze.**

**They saw a figure wearing a long coat and hat covering its body, the girls saw the feet and instead of normal feet, the person had hooves. The figure begins making his way towards the girls the figure begins to undo his coat.**

**" AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Fog is coming from the figure and it covers the girls who are too stunned to move as they are paralyzed with fear from seeing the fog emerge from the mysterious figure that emerged from the shadows.**

**Flashback over**

**Veronica said," Shit that terrible and I remembered we managed to pin the freak down."As she looked over at Adam and Ray who nodded at Veronica 's words.**

**Ashley asked," You three pinned the creep down together ?"As she looked at the trio of Ray, Veronica, and Adam.**

**Flashback **

**Ray said,' Shit the flares."As she reaches for her flare gun and she pointed it to the sky then she fires it.**

**Veronica asked," Why would you do that ?"As she looked at her rival with a confused look on her face.**

**Ray said," To alert Adam."As she looked at Veronica like she was dumb making Veronica's left eyebrow twitch.**

**The figure wearing a long coat and hat covering its body started making his way towards them then a from behind Adam tackled him to the ground causing the girls to come over to Adam's aid as they assist him in pinning down the figure.**

**Veronica said," We got the creep."As she looked proud of herself for saying that line in front of Adam.**

**Ray said," Time to see who this creeper is ."As she reaches for the figure hat and when she attempts to pull it off.**

**The figure disappears in the fog making them curse that he got away but before they had time to complain the fog begins to create a whirl making them hunch together then the whirlwind stop making them open their eyes to see that they are in the woods anymore.**

**Flashback over **

" _SO IT SEEM YOU SURVIVE CHILDRENS!" _

The place begins to distort again and the world begins to change into a gorge which reminded Adam of the Devil Pit from Silent Hill but the group see a familiar figure standing in front of them making them all narrowed their eyes.

They saw a figure wearing a long coat and hat covering its body, the girls saw the feet and instead of normal feet, the person had hooves. Adam wanted to pound the creepy fucker to the pavement.

Adam growled," You!"As he pointed towards the figure in the coat and hat and he senses the figure is amused.

The figure said,' Congratulation you survive and now you're reward is ….. DEATH !"As he discards his coat, hat to the side as the shadows begin to form creating a scary sight for the girls as they gasp in shock as they saw the form the demon took.

The demon apperance is Devil-like figure with antlers, having also tendrils/tentacles coming from his body, with eyes on his chest. His fist is described as massive and gnarled making the girl freaked out the demon's appearance.

Adam asked," Who are you ?"As he looked at the demonic being before who is staring at him with his eyes in his chest.

The demon said," Who am I? I have gone by million names King of the Darkness Below, Crimson Khan, The Crimson Monarch, Defiler of Worlds, The Scarlet King but you may call me Panzuzu Lord of the Nightmare world ."As he spoke in a voice similar to chittering of a billion infinitesimal insects.

The girls and Adam paled when they recognized the name since Panzuzu has an urban legend about him capturing humans and brings them to a cave to be eaten but he brings them to a nightmarish realm making Adam narrowed his eyes at the demon.

The demon said," You all became the first survivors of my realm and I don't like that ."As he scowled at the group.

The demon stated," I snatch you, lowly mortals, from your homes to see how easy for me to break you then devour you and I was Undisputed but now you beat the odds. You are still going to be eaten."As he made the girls looked creeped out and Adam angry as he narrowed his green eyes at the demon.

Adam said," That won't be happening ."As he pointed towards the demon who looked at him with girls who staring at Adam then the demon laughs at Adam mockingly.

The Demon asked," WHAT CAN YOU DO LITTLE PUNY HUMAN !"As he looked at Adam with an amused look.

Veronica said," Addy we need to run we cant take him."As she tried to convince her crush/childhood friend to run but she see Adam take the flamethrower off his back then he puts it on the ground.

Adam said," You are going down Panzuzu ."As he runs towards the demon ignoring the girl's protests.

Emily cried," Adam What are you doing ?"As she looked at the red-haired boy with a horrified look on her face.

Jess cried," Wait, Adam?!"As she looked at the running smirking red-haired Omnitrix wilder who is running towards the demon.

Ashley /Sam said," Are you crazy Adam."As they looked yelled at Adam who ignored them as he has a grin on his face.

Veronica shouted," Addy get away from that thing, you'll get killed!"As she looked extremely worried for her friend but she and the girls watched as a green flash engulfs Adam making everyone cover their eyes when they open them along with dropping their jaws as they saw something.

In Adam's place is a being is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes and black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs, and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands, and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest.

The tiger being yelled," RATH !"As he brings out his claws making the girls excluding Ray who smiled jaws hit the floor.

Veronica asked," Wait, Adam is Changeling?!"As she picked her jaw off the floor in astonishment on her face.

Ashley exclaimed," HOLY SHIT HE TRANSFORMED !"As she looked at Rath with surprise and awe on her face.

Emily asked," He has Omnitrix ?"As she is a secret avid Ben 10 fan and she is greatly surprised to see a real-life Omnitrix.

Samantha whispered," Ray's friend a superhero ."As she looked stunned at seeing an actual fucking superhero in front of her.

Jess said," Damn ."As that all she could say as she saw Adam transformed into his Rath form as her mouth hangs.

The only person that wasnt shocked was Ray as she had a smirk on her face as she witnesses the transformation making her friends and Veronica look at her with a look of suspicion on their face then they causing Ray to raise an eyebrow at them.

The girls yelled," "Ray did you know about this and Adam you have some explaining to do!" As they glared at Ray especially Veronica who looked a bit jealous.

Rath yelled," LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SELF-PROCLAIMED MANAGER AND RULER OF HOTEL OF HELL, RATH HAD TO REVEAL HIS SECRET TO FRIENDS OF RAY ANGELO, RATH DOES NOT REGRET FIGHTING YOU BUT RATH IS GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET REVEALING RATH'S BIG SECRET TO RATH'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND FRIEND OF RAY!" As he runs towards the demon known Panzuzu and he hits the demon in the chest but the demon melted away then form to the left side of Rath.

Panzuzu stated," Your transformation is a surprise but its nothing to me boy !"As she looked at Rath with narrowed eyes.

Rath yelled," LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DEMON FROM UNKNOWN ORIGINS, RATH HATE GOING ULTIMATE BUT YOU PISSED RATH OFF NOW IT TIME TO GO ULTIMATE!" As he is covered in another green making some of the girl confused but Emily, Ray, and Veronica's eyes widened.

Rath 's place is Evolved Appoplexian that has dark pink skin and white fur with red stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except on his feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of his lower jaw. He has black bandages on his elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small green spikes on them. He has two giant claws on his hands and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also has giant claws coming out from his elbows.

He wears black shorts with a white belt that has silver spikes and a silver buckle. He also has a green coat with green eyes and four yellow fangs which altogether resemble a Panuncian. He has three giant green spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, black fur. His face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns, and his eyebrows are now green and sharp. Ultimate Rath wears the evolved Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Ultimate Rath yelled," ULTIMATE RATH LET ME TELL YOU FIVE THING PANZUZU SELF-PROCLAIMED MANAGER AND RULER OF HOTEL OF HELL, DEMON FROM UNKNOWN ORIGINS, ULTIMATE RATH IS GOING TO SKIN YOU TO DEATH !" As he ponces the demon and he stabbing the demon making the demon hiss pain.

Emily said," He has ultimate that so cool."As she looked amazed that she is seeing an Ultimate form.

Veronica asked," Ultimate form? I thought the regular Omntirx has the standard form."As she looked amazed and confused.

Ray said," That new."As she looked at the scnce with a suprised look on her face as she didn't know Adam has Ultimate forms.

The rest of Ray's friends were speechless then they watched Ultimate Rath stab the demon all over the body then the demon smacked Ultimate Rath off him but Ultimate Rath landed on his feet making the girls come running towards him looking at him in concern.

The Demon yelled," I REFUSE TO LOST TO A LOWLY HUMAN !"AS he stretches his hand out to grab Veronica who was about to hug Rath but she grabbed by Panzuzu to her friend's horror.

Veronica yelled," AHH! ADDY HELP ME PLEASE !" As she takes out her gun and fires it at Demon who laughs.

The girls fire their guns at the demon who laughed at the feeble attempts then he opens his mouth to everyone horrors he drops Veronica who screams in horror as she falls into the mouth of Panzuzu.

Ultimate Rath yelled," LET ME TELL YOU FIVE THING ULTIMATE RATH IS GOING SAVE VERONICA, KICK YOUR ASS, BURN YOUR ASS, FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE, AND SAVE THE DAY !"As he ran towards the demon and he begins climbing the demon with claws stuck in the demon's skin.

As scaled up the demon forcefully opens the mouth of the demon up and he jumps into the demon's mouth to the girl's horror in his human form. As Adam falls to the black abyss of the demon's stomach he hears Veronica voice calling for help.

Adam said," I'm coming Veronica just stay there!"As he takes out his flashlight and he searches for Veronica through the black abyss that is Panzuzu 's stomach. As Adam walked he see Veronica covered in some black ozze.

Adam went over to Veronica and he picked her up in a bridal style then he uses the power of the blaze causing Veronica to look at him in shock as he is covered in a blazing aura then her jaw drops as is now wearing his Elder God armor then they take flight in the air.

Veronica asked," Addy how are you doing this ?"As she looked at her oldest friend and crush in shock that he managed to fly without the Omnitrix.

Outside Panzuzu was laughing evilly with the girls looking at the ground in sadness but they hear Panzuz is moaning in pain making them see that the demon is holding his stomach in pain then they see something coming out of Panzuzu chest.

Emily, Jess, Sam, Ashely, and Ray jaws hit the floor as they saw Adam in his elder god armor holding Veronica in a bridal style. Adam begins walking towards the girls and he see their shocked expression making him smirk at them.

Adam said," Hey gals.'"As he let Veronica stand on her own and he turned back to Panzuzu who is clutching his chest. Adamcupped his hands and fired a ball of the blaze towards the demon making the demon hissed.

Panzuzu said," You are not human."As he looked at Adam who smirked widely at the demon who holding his chest.

Adam said," Nope."As he does his own variation of the Electric fly but with the blaze covering him causing the girls to look at him in awe. Adam hit the chest of the demon making it create a portal to escape. 

Adam lands on his feet and he turns back to normal making the girls run towards him with stern looks especially Veronica and Ray. Adam sigh as he knew he has some explaining to do and the girls as they surrounded him.

Veronica stated," Addy you have some explaining to do mister and. Explain how do you have Ben 10's Omnitrix. "As she places her hands on her hips with a stern look similar to a mother.

Emily said," You should start off by how do you have an Omnitrix."As she looked at Adam who raised an eyebrow at her.

Ashley stated," I would like to know that as well."As she looked interested in knowing about the source of Adam's power.

Jess said," And that fire, armor thing as well."As she looked interested in the power that Adam displayed.

Samatha smirked," Boy you got some explaining ."As she looked at Adam who smiled weakly at her.

Adam chuckled," It a long story."As he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

Ray said," Please take your time."As she looked at Adam with a smile on her face making Adam sigh.

Adam begins to tell the girls about how he created his own Omnitrix which made the girls impressed then went on to explain about him traveling different universe which made the girl's jaw drop as Adam told them about going to the Mortal kombat's universe along with becoming an Elder god making the girl especially Veronica flip their top then he told him about his other adventures along with the friends he made which caused the girls to be jealous especially Veronica but Adam told them about his two friends powers.

Emily said," I go to school with three Gods! Amazing."As she beamed in amazement making Adam chuckle.

Sam said," I want you so badly."As she sends hungry looks towards Adam who is blushing like a tomato.

Ashely said," You are awesome Mr. Jones."As she smirked over at Adam and she begins planning to ask if she can become a god.

Jess said," You are getting more cooler AJ!"As she looked at Adam with a smirk on her pretty face.

Ray said," First Omntrix Wielder now a God? You are going places Adam." As she smirked and nodded her head in approval.

Veronica is blushing so red her heart is beating and it would remind her of the time Adam helped her back in summer camp when she learned that her crush is a real-life superhero/God causing her to imagine the kids they will have but she recalled the girls he met in other universes.

Veronica thought " Maybe we can share him."As she won't mind sharing Adam but she is getting the first round.

**Note: here is part 4 and Adam revealed who he is to his friends. Also, I debuted two forms the cyber demon from Doom which I need a name for and Ultimate Rath. RIP DAD and I dedicated this chapter to my dad who passed away from COVID19. If you got any ideas for an omake then pm.**

**Lapis**

**Kitana**

**Mileena**

**Cetrion**

**Charlie**

**Vaggie**

**Cherri Bomb**

**Loona**

**Sia**

**Hana**

**Mi-Sook**

**Meena**

**Ray Angelo**

**Veronica Chamber**

**Emily Davis**

**Samantha "Sam" Giddings**

**Ashley "Ash" Brown.**

**Jessica "Jess" Riley.**


	29. Chapter 29 God Among crime arc part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

" _Disgusting !"_

Adam couldn't help but look at down at the city known as Roanapur which is considered by many, including its inhabitants, to be a den of crime and corruption which sickened Adam as he saw all kinds of crimes committed here.

Adam recognized this world from the anime Black Lagoon one of the few anime he watches re-runs on Crunchy rolls other than Code Geass, Akame Ga Kill, Highschool Dxd, HOTtD, etc.

Adam looks at the city from a top of a building and looks at all the crime which disgusts him then he felt someone getting someone hurt making Adam narrowed his green eyes as he sees Hansel gets shot in the leg by Balalaika's sniper.

Adam said,'' Not on my watch buster."Adam dashes towards the target who is in one of Roanapur's parks.

Hansel who is silver hair, pale blue eyes boy wearing Gothic Lolita-styled clothing holding his leg in pain as he felt a bullet in it then he see the sniper firing another shot making Hansel closes his eyes for the last time.

" _You are not dying kid ."_

Hansel opened his eyes as he see standing before him was American as a teenager boy standing at 5''11 that has red hair with green eyes dressed in a blue jacket, black jeans, red and dark blue Nikes, a sliver necklace of a shield and ax. But the attention grabber was on his right wrist was a watch but it didn't look like any normal watch.

Hansel thought " What the hell is an American doing here."Hansel looked at the red-haired American with a look of confusion.

Hansel see the American is holding something in his hand was something that made Hansel jaw drop in astonishment as he saw the bullet that was meant for him. Hansel had so many questions and he watches the American.

Then American sends it back at the sniper hitting him in the chest killing him instantly making Hansel shocked as no human should be able to do something like that. The American looked at him with concern in his green eyes.

The American said," You are alright ?"The American looked at Hansel with a concerned look on his face.

Hansel said,'' Yes I am ." Hansel looked speechless at the American that saved him from being killed.

" _Who are you ?"_

The American see Balalaika is a tall, blonde-haired blue-eyed woman with scars across her face, neck, breasts, and leg. Her hair is very long, going down to the base of her spine, and done up in a huge ponytail. She is usually seen wearing a wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her nails are long and painted pink. She also wears rose-colored lipstick. She has a mole under her left eye. Whenever traveling, she wears a Russian military coat draped off her shoulders with rank insignia of a Soviet/Russian Army Captain sitting on a fountain.

Balalaika looked at the young American Teenager who has his hands behind his back that caught the bullet from the sniper then threw it back to the sniper's chest. Balalaika narrowed her eyes at the American teen who stared back at her unyielding making Balalaika reach for her gun in the back.

The American stated bravely,'' I am God so stand aside little girl." The American narrowed his green eyes at Balalaika who snorted at him.

Balalaika mocked,'' Cute someone that thinks that he's a god." Balalika fired her gun a the American.

As the bullet got near The American time seem to slow time down as he saw the Bullet coming towards him in slow motion making The American deflect the bullet back to Balalaika's direction but the reverted back to its speed as it pierced the side of Balalaika's face making hold her face in pain.

The American stated, Heres how it's going to happen, I'm going to give you one warning, I'll be going with the child and you'll leave him and his sister alone." He gestured back towards Hansel who looked at him with a shock which was mirrored on Balalaika's face but it turned into an angry scowl.

Balalaika said,"They killed many of my men." Balaiska pointed towards the American who simply gave her a passive look.

The American stated, "So what, they are simply children, they were given a bad life so I'll help them, so head my warning or else." The American male goes to Hansel who looked at him in fear until he saw the teen offered him a hand which he accepted without any hesitation.

Balalaika couldnt help but jaw drop as she saw The Mysterious American teen holds Hansel and they vanish from fire kinda like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Balalaika stared at the spot for a moment until she gains a scowl on her face.

Meanwhile, The unknown American and Hansel are walking around looking for Gretel but Hansel had so many questions for The American teen who saved him from dying. The Unknown American gave him smirk.

The unknown American stated," I'm a hero that became a god. I came to this world to punish the wicked and show them they're sins" he ruffles Hansel hair making Hansel felt strange having his hair ruffled.

As the two are looking for Hansel's sister Hansel thought about what this American stated and he wonders if this American is truly a God but he remembered being teleported in an aura of flames which made Hansel believe there are Gods Among them.

Hansel asked," What is your name, and did you mean what you say back there ?" Hansel wanted to know the name of his savior.

Adam said," My name is Adam Jones and I meant everything kiddo." Adam gave Hansel a fatherly smile.

As they are walking Adam see someone lurking in the alley making Adam narrowed as he signaled Hansel to get behind him as they both made their way to the alley to confront the person lurking in the alley.

Adam see in the alley is Frederica Sawyer or Cleaner Sawyer on the floor holding her knees he goes up to her with, she then looks at him and Adam gained a nice smile on his face making Sawyer feel even more flush.

Adam greeted," Well hello lovely lady may I know your name ?"He smiled brightly at Frederica Sawyer who stared at him with a flush look while Hansel looked at Adam like he was crazy. Adam sees Frederica take out her handheld electrolarynx.

Frederica Sawyer asked," Who the bloody hell are you Yank?" She then covered her mouth in shock then she looked at the beaming Adam.

Adam stated," I am someone to give you an offer to be redeemed of your sins just like Hansel here."Adam looked at Frederica Sawyer who jaws dropped in shock with Hansel.

Frederica Sawyer is very surprised since she didn't get an offer like that always the helper behind the scenes but Adam wasnt done as touches her throat with his finger sending a bit of light from it making Frededica Sawyer fall on her butt in surprise.

Frederica Sawyer asked," What the bloody - My voice I have my voice back ?" She speaks without her handheld electrolarynx.

Adam stated," Yes I have healed your cut, Ma'am ."Adam see Sawyer is looking very speechless

Hansel thought " Incredible he healed her cut on her throat." Hansel looked at Adam in awe and wonder on his face.

Sawyer asked," W-W-Why did you heal my cut ?" She looked at the red-haired American who smiled at her.

Adam stated," You suffered enough Ma'am just like Hänsel and Gretel." He gestured towards Hansel who looked close to tears.

Hansel thought " Nobody treated nicely me or my sister like this ." Hansel looked at Adam in a different light.

Sawyer looked at the strange American in wonder and she also wonders about his strange ability to heal wounds but she wanna know more about him and his personality as well.

Sawyer cried," May I know your name you Strange American ?" Sawyer wanted to know the name of the person that healed her.

Adam said," My name is Adam Jones and we need to find Gretel ." He looked at Hansel who looked downcast.

Hansel said," I don't know where she is at Adam" He shrugged his shoulder looking stumped and lost making Adam ruffled his hair.

Sawyer couldnt help but smile not a sadistic grin but a true smile as she watches Adam be a father figure to Hansel then she forgot to tell Adam her name.

Sawyer said," Hey Adam my name is Frederica Sawyer and maybe I can help you find Gretel." She wanted to repay Adam back for his kindness.

Adam stated," Frederica eh that a cute name. Don't worry kiddo I know where she might be at." Adam gained the attention of a blushing Sawyer and Hansel.

Adam takes both Sawyer and Hansel's hands then they teleport making Sawyer let a sound of surprise out of her mouth as she was covered in an aura of flames making Adam grinned in excitement.

Meanwhile Gretel a girl with silver hair, pale blue eyes wearing Gothic Lolita-styled clothing carrying an M-1918 Browning Automatic Rifle that appears to be taller than 'she' is. She l manages to escape and eventually board the Black Lagoon of her own volition.

'

Hansel and Gretel were born in Romania and like many Romanian children, they were abandoned to an orphanage by their impoverished families. After the death of Nicolae Ceaușescu and the downfall of the communist regime, a large number of orphans, including the twins, fell into the hands of the Romanian mob.

In their earlier childhood, "Hänsel" and "Gretel" are forced to participate in pedophiliac snuff films, in which they are either to murder other children or be raped. Such horrific incidents and witnessing continual beatings of other children turned them into sadistic, fierce, cunning, and deranged killers. They have a firm belief that their life spans are extended by killing others. This belief probably derives from the fact that they had to kill other children to avoid beatings in their orphanage years.

Unknown to most people, "Hänsel" and "Gretel" are actually two personalities alternately adopted by the two children, both of whom suffer from 'dissociative identity disorder', meaning they swap their identities as "Hänsel" and "Gretel" with each other from time to time.

Currently, she is held by the Black Lagoon held by Rokuro Okajima or Rock and Rebbeca Lee or Revy Two-Hand on their ship. Gretel begins to think about her life after forming a bond with Rock and sh wonder how Hansel and Gretel's life would have been like if they didn't go through all that trauma.

Rock is a fair-skinned Japanese salaryman with black hair that has bangs hanging on the right side and brown eyes. Despite being a pirate, Rock is able to retain his business persona by continuing to wear a teal necktie, short-sleeved dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

Revy is a Chinese-American slightly tan-skinned woman of approximately moderate height in her mid to late twenties with burgundy hair that she typically keeps in a low loose ponytail with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead on either side, amber-brown eyes, a tribal tattoo that reaches all the way up to her neck on her upper right arm, a medium-sized bust and she keeps up her physique where she sports a slightly muscular build that she doesn't conceal in the least in spite of her slender build. Her wardrobe consists of a black crop top that leaves her stomach exposed, very short cut-off jeans (turned into Denim Shorts) that she never bothers buttoning up as she uses a US Army webbing belt to keep them up instead, a pair of US military jungle boots without socks and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Revy also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store her twin Berettas in when she isn't using them.

Revy stated," We need to do something about this Gothic little bitch ." Revy looked over at Gretel who is in deep thought.

Rock cried," REVY! Despite the actions, She and her brother did they went through so many hardships, and besides, they are still kids." Rock tried to persuade the Chinese American woman not to do something drastic to a little girl.

Rock and Revy have a long talk and they saw someone come in and they see adam which caused Revy to pull out her twin Berettas from cross-draw shoulder holsters as she pointed at Adam who isn't phased one bit.

Rey yelled," Who the fuck are you ?" She looked at Adam who just ignored her making Revy grit her teeth.

Adam greeted," Hello Gretel ." he gave the gothic girl a fatherly smile which made Gretel confused.

Gretel asked," Who are you ?" She looked at the American Teen but she sees two figures emerged behind him and she saw her brother Hansel as she recognized along with Sawyer.

Hansel said," Sister !" Hansel hugged his sister which his sister did back to him making Adam, Rock, and Sawyer smile.

Revy said," I going to give you to the count of ten to get off of my boat or I will blow your brain out kid." Revy pointed both of her guns at Adam 's head to Rock, Sawyer, Hansel, and Gretel 's horror.

Adam just used the powers of the blaze to melt Revy's twin Berettas to her horror and everyone else amazement as the metal turned into liquid. Adam see Revy was just stunned as her beloved guns were melted and Adam just flicked her in the forehead which caused her to be sent flying into the wall making everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Adam said," Hey kids and Saywer let leave. Mister Rock thank you for trying to convince Miss. Two hands here that there still hope for Gretel." Adam gave the Japanese male an honest smile which was returned back by Rock.

The kids got near Adam and Sawyer they begin making their out of the boat as they made their down to the lower part of boat Adam see Elroy pointing his gun at his back making Adam scowl as Elroy fires at him.

Dutch, Rock see bullets flying towards Adam but Adam catching grabs the bullets and crushes it to Dutch amazement and Elroy's horror but before he could try again Adam melted Elroy's gun burning Elroy's hand.

Dutch whispered," What the hell is he?" Dutch looked at Adam who making his way towards Elroy who is visbly shaken.

Adam demanded," Who sent you ?" Adam narrowed his eyes and he is covered in a green flash as he activated the Omnitrix.

Elroy and everyone jaw hit the floor as they saw standing in Adam's place is a creature that has has a giant cocoon-like head with a big mouth but without eyes. He has ringed arms with strangely shaped shoulder blades, which make it more difficult to attack him from behind. He has also very strong legs and a tail ending in a devilish arrow point. His quite colorful but is mostly grey. Other colors are blue and grey-purple. On his chest was the Omnitrix symbol.

Dutch whispered," What the hell is he?" He has seen a lot in his life but he never saw anything like this before him.

Rock thought " He transformed ." Rock never saw anything like this before and he watches as the newly transformed creature approach the Assassin who is shivering.

Hansel, Gretel, and Sawyer could only watch with an open mouth as the newly transformed Adam approach Elroy who is taking a step back as Adam got close enough to him then Adam grabbed Elroy by the collar.

Elroy said," It was Balalaika! Please let me g- " Elroy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence Adam devour his head then he spat it out making Rock disgusted while Dutch looked intrigued.

Adam reverted back to normal and he see the twins and Sawyer looking at him with a shocked expression making him sigh then he made his way toward them. He grabbed their hands and they vanished in an aura of flames to Rock and Dutch.

Rock thought " What are we dealing with." Rock wonder to himself as he and Dutch stared at the spot where Adam along with his group was at. 

Meanwhile, in a park, the Adam, Sawyer, and the twins appeared then they looked at Adam with a shocked expression on their face making Adam smile at them. Adam does have to be a mind reader as he knew they will have questions.

Adam stated," I am a God and Hansel And Gretel I am here to offer you a chance at a better life by becoming my kids." Adam looked at the twins whose jaws hit the floor with Sawyer making Adam snicker.

**Note: Here is the new arc and this time it Black Lagoon world with Adam acting like a GOD along with adopting Hansel and Gretel. Also, Adam will be acting like a True God and cleaning up the mess in the Black Lagoon world. I would like to thnk CMXB for his suggestion of Adopting Kids. The Xenomorph alien is called Stalker.**


	30. Chapter 30 God Among Crime arc part 2

**Dislcialimer : I own my oc's.**

Adam stated," I am a God and Hansel And Gretel I am here to offer you a chance at a better life by becoming my kids." Adam looked at the twins whose jaws hit the floor with Sawyer making Adam snicker.

Hansel asked," You want to adopt my sister and me?" Hansel looked at Adam who had the biggest smile on his face.

Adam stated," Yes, son." He gave Hansel and Gretel a beaming smile then he grew severe thinking about a certain former Soviet soldier turned mob boss.

Sawyer looked at Adam with a look of amazement on her face as she is in the presence of a real god, and he is her age to her surprise. Sawyer wanted to pay Adam back for healing her throat.

Gretel asked," How do we know this isn't some trick?" Gretel and Hansel looked at Adam with a look suspicion on their face making Adam understand that they don't give their trust out so quickly.

Adam said," Look I get your probably heard shtick over again when you guys were living in that hellhole, but I assure you I mean you no harm and I wanted to clean this world."Adam looked at the twins in the eyes.

The twins took Adam's words to heart, and they look into Adam's green eyes as they didn't see malice or ill intent in them for once they found someone that wanted to be kids rather than playthings or hired guns.

Sawyer thought " He wants to help them." Sawyer couldnt help but smile at Adam as he interacts with the twins.

Adam said," Hey kids I have to take care of something involving a certain Soviet soldier turned mob boss." Adam looked at kids and Sawyer who all looked confused but Adam transformed into his god form. 

Hansel, Gretel, and Sawyer looked at Adam's armor in awe and wonders; then they watch as Adam teleports ina blazing aura, making them wonder where Adam is going to do about the Soviet mob boss.

Meanwhile, Balalaika in her hotel she's in her desk in her office and she turns around to only be shocked to see Adam wearing his armor in front of her window glaring at her since her office is on the higher floors and drags her outside making let out sounds of protests.

" LET ME GO NOW!"

Adam said," You tried to kill me, and now you must pay the price girl." He held the protesting woman over his shoulder.

Adam see every one of Balalaika's men is looking at them as Adam flies into the air then he t on top of a building so everyone can see. He sits down at the edge, then he puts her down on his knees and pulls down her skirt making Balalaika's men's eyes widened in horror along with Balalaika paling.

Adam stated," Now children should be punished when they do something bad." Adam did what everyone thought was impossible, which was spanking the seemingly untouchable Balalaika's butt and her men are looking at her in shock as they saw tears rolling down her face.

The Black Lagoon company and The twins with Sawyer couldnt believe it as Adam cotuined spanking her which caused Balalaika to resume her crying. Revy looked at Adam with a newfound fear as she witnesses what she thought was impossible.

Revy whispered," Holy shit ." Revy, for once, felt fear, and she vowed to steer clear from him as she witnesses Adam spank Balalaika.

Adam puts Balalaika on the ground, and he goes above where everyone could see, making Adam smirk as he got everyone's attention now. Adam turned his attention to the whimpering Balalaika on the ground.

Adam stated," Now for a little something to make you remember why you don't mess with me." Adam then lifts a finger, and it glows like a hot poker and then carves the letter L on the other side of her face causing Balalaika to let out a loud scream.

Adam smiled seeing the brand on the side of Balalaika's face then his face turns stern as he forces Balalaika to looked at him via roughly pulling her by her hair making her flinch as she saw his eyes which aren't the eyes of a teen but the eyes of a vengeful god.

Adam stated," Listen Sofiya Pavlovena and listen well I do not take kindly to having Assaian sent after me or my kids. I hope this lesson will be a reminder or if not then there are fates worse than deaths." Adam whispered the last part in Balalaika or Sofiya's ear who shivered then Adam let go of her.

Adam stated," Beware, criminals, the days of reckoning are coming ."Adam disappeared in a shroud of flames to everyone at the bottom excluding those who have seen it.

Rock whispered," Who or what is he ?" Rock couldnt help but wonder who or what is that strange American teen.

" _A God!"_

Revy , Benny, and Rock turn to look at Dutch who is looking up at the air almost if he is staring into the heavens. The black lagoon is shocked as they see a look of a fear cross on Dutch 's normally stony face.

Revy asked," A God?" She looked at Dutch who is still staring at the spot where Adam was at with a stunned expression.

Dutch stated," Yes a god. A very disgusted god." Dutch sighs as he see his friends are looking at him.

A God an actually real God have came down from the Heavens to strike judgment on them which left the fearless for once to feel fear for the very first time. Rock could help but wonder where this God came from and why did he come to Roapnappur of all places.

"_Beware, criminals, the days of reckoning are coming."_

Rock's eyes widened in fear and horror as he recalled God's words then he looked everyone in fear in his eyes as he realized that God will rain down judgment on everyone in the Roanapur who have their hands stained with the blood of innocents.

A couple of minutes Adam in his armor was currently fighting a criminal who took Adam's words as bluffing but Adam was winning making the Criminal was getting angry as he pulled out a knife.

The criminal stated," I'm a demon." He hopes to scare Adam but Adam simply smirked in amusement making the criminal angry.

Adam said," No this is a demon." A dam transformed into his Cyberdemon form or Hell Taurus as he called it.

The Criminal shitted his pants and drop his kife as he saw the appearance of Hell Taurus but before the criminal had time to react Hell Taurus uses it cannon to blow the criminal's head to smithereens.

" _Damn Brutal Adam." _

Hell Taurus turned around to see Sawyer holding a chainsaw with blood on the metal part with Hansel and Gretel holding their respective weapons that covered in blood. Adam and his new family have been hitting multiple criminals hot spots.

Hansel thought " He can transform into a demon too?" Hansel looked at Gretel and his new dad wonders.

**Flashback **

" _**Father, how can you transform into that monster ?"**_

**Gretel looked at her newly Adam her and her brother's new parent with Sawyer to the side then Adam walked towards Gretel then he kneels down making Gretel flinch as she expected to get hit but she felt Adam ruffled her hair.**

**Adam said," Gretel just call me dad munchkin, and regarding my powers, it comes from this watch on my wrist." Adam gestured to the Omnitrix making Sawyer, Gretel and Hansel look at the watch in wonders.**

**Hansel said," So dad your transformation came from that watch?" Hansel looked at the Omnitrix in curiosity.**

**Adam stated," Correct and before you as I have access to million different forms in the device that I created. The device is called the Omnimatrix or Omnitrix for short which was design as a tool for peace." Adam see his kids and Sawyer who stumped at the history of the Omnitrix.**

**Sawyer asked," Peace ?" She couldnt believe after what she and the kids just saw with Adam devouring the Assassin's head because that device seemed like a weapon rather than a tool for peace.**

**Adam stated," The Omnitrix was meant to promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life." Adam see his kids and Sawyer are finally understanding the propose of the watch.**

**Hansel stated," It like a way to show what it's like to be the other person or specious ." Hansel looked at the Omnitrix in wonder.**

**Adam said," Yes and would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different species that I think are intelligent, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever be rendered extinct and restore them to life." Adam looked at kids and Sawyer who jaws hit the floor.**

**Sawyer said," So it like safe drive." She looked at the Omnitrix in awe and wonder on her face.**

**Adam said," Yes, and before you ask I am truly a GOD." Adam looked at Sawyer and his kids he let out his godly aura.**

**The kids and Saywer felt a crazy amount of pressure from Adam 's aura that made them believe before them is truly a God. Hansel and Gretel looked at their new dad in wonders along with awe at being adopted by a God.**

**Adam said," I witness everything in this world and I am disgusted with it. Now It time to cleanse it."Adam looked at Sawyer and his kids who looked at him with curiosity on their faces.**

**Adam said," Matter a fact it time we all do something about ." Adam smirked at the twins and Sawyer.**

**Sawyer asked," When do we start ?" She looked at Adam who gained a smirk on his face making her blush.**

**Flashback over **

He goes to every criminal one by one as they try to kill him but he beats them up and destroys their work and he was about to leave with Sawyer and his kids until he heard a familar voice that made Adam raise an eyebrow.

"_So you are this God ?"_

Adam turns to see Roberta or Rosarita Cisneros The Bloodhound who is is a pale-skinned young woman with waist-length dark purple hair that is tied in low pigtail braids with square bangs hanging over her eyebrows, blue eyes, sharp canine teeth and large, thick and overly round glasses. She is seen wearing a long maid uniform and a cross necklace and she is holding a machine gun.

Adam see Sawyer is shaking fear making Adam dashes towards Roberta who tries to kill him but he finishes her off with one punch to the chest making her spit out her insides on the ground then Adam incinerated her body to Sawyer 's shock.

Sawyer said," He killed Roberta." She could not believe Adam killed Roberta the most impossible person to kill.

Adam said," It time my message to take roots in the hearts of these people." Adam takes a step towards the residents making everyone resident look at him with fear.

Adam shouted," As of right now your day of sins are over instead you will surrender your power and worship me as your new god, you're new leader ." Adam looked at anyone daring them to challenge him.

" _Bullshit you aren't a god boy!"_

Adam narrowed his eyes as he saw a criminal ran towards him but Adam hosing him down making everyone scared for the criminal. Adam took a deep breath then he lets out a breath of fire like a dragon burning the criminal casuing him to let out a scream in agony.

Adam asked," Anyone else?" He looked at everyone who is in front of him then he see Balalaika making Adam narrowed his eyes when he see her taking a knee before which everyone else decided to copy making Adam smirk.

Balalaika said," We have been waiting for you so that we could turn over the government to you." She looked up at Adam with fear making Adam smirked seeing the formerly confident, untouchable Balalaika look up at him with fear.

Adam stated," There is no question of your transferring power. Your power has crumbled. You cannot give up what you do not have." Adam see every criminal leader flinch at his statement-making Adam smirk.

Adam said," From now on you all work to me and if I get a word that you are selling drugs, murdering again then I will clean house. Hey, kids and Sawyer it time to go."Adam looked his kids and Sawyer as they made their way towards him.

Adam grabbed their hands then they vanish in a shroud of flames making everyone flinch in fear but they all thought about The young God's words causing them to clean up their act if he ever returns he would be less more strict.

In Adam's home, Veronica was sitting in Adam's couch and she wonders when Adam is going to come home then a shroud of flames appeared in the middle of the room making Veronica smiled as she saw it was Adam wearing his armor but she see he isn't alone.

Veronica said," Adam welcome home and I see you brought friends." She looked at the twins and Sawyer making her eyes widened in shock as she recognized them from Black Lagoon anime

Adam said," Veronica meets Frederica Sawyer. Frederica Sawyer this is Veronica Chambers, my childhood friend. Adam smiled brightly as he see the two females walk towards each other then they shake hands.

Veronica said," Nice to meet you, Ms. Sawyer." She smiled at Sawyer who is her favorite character from Black Lagoon.

Sawyer said," Likewise Ms. Chambers." She smiled back at Veronica making Adam feel happy as they got along.

Adam said," Veronica can I talk to you in my room real quick ?" Adam got the attention of Veronica.

Adam and Veronica made their way towards Adam's room then Adam open the door for Veronica allowing her to walk in first then Adam walked in while closing the door behind him along with locking it.

Veronica said," What do you want to talk about Adam ?" She looked at her crush with a curious look.

Adam said," I want you to become Hansel and Gretel's, moms." Adam looked at Veronica with a serious expression.

Veronica's jaws drop in shock making Adam chuckle sheepishly then he see Veronica looking at him with a curious look on her face making adam sigh. Adam should have thought this one through before he decided to drop the bombshell on her.

Veronica asked," Maybe I ask why you picked me, Addy?" She looked at her crush with a curious.

Adam said," Well you have the qualities of a mother hen, for example, you are doting, kind, stern, brave, responsible and selfless." Adam smirked as he saw Veronica's face heat up in embarrassment.

Veronica said," Okay Addy will do it and Addy you will make a good dad." Veronica gained a vision of their future kids.

Adam said," Thanks Veronica and let's go back to the living room." Adam unlocked the door and the duo headed out of the door with Veronica smiling.

Veronica thought " Addy is going to love the gift that I got for him." Veronica since finding out that her childhood friend/ secret crush is a hero she wanted to make a gift for him to show her appreciation to him.

Adam cried," Hey kids I got a surprise for you !" Adam had a grin on his face as he saw his kids looking at him with a curious expression. Adam gestured towards Veronica making the twins look at her with a curious expression.

Veronica said," Hello Hansel and Gretel my name is Veronica Chamber and it is an honor to be your new mom if that okay with you two." She gets down on both knees looking at the two kids who looked stunned until they hugged her.

Hansel and Gretel said," Thank you than you." The twins hugged Veronica tightly making Adam, Sawyer, and Veronica smile.

Adam said," Time to official makes you kids ours." Adam pulled a small knife with a container then he cut his hand causing droplets of blood to pour out of his hand and into the container. Adam had Veronica cut her palm with the knife then she pours her blood droplets in the container.

Adam said," I need a sample of your blood kids." Adam gave the kids the knife and the container then Sawyer along with Adam and Veronica watches as the kids copy their soon to be parent's action.

Adam healed Veronica's cut then he healed the kid's cut and he took the container from Gretel then he uses his Elder God magic to merge the blood samples into one. Adam transfigured the container into a chalice that filled with the merged blood.

Adam said," Drink up kids."Adam handed the chalice to Gretel and she accepted it then Gretel as she took a sip of the chalice.

Gretel passes it to Hansel who accepted and he took his sip of it then as Hansel finished taking his sip they begin to glow a golden aura. Adam, Veronica, and Sawyer covered their eyes as they are blinded by the golden flash.

Adam along with Sawyer and Veronica opens their eyes to see that the twins now have red hair similar to Adam's hair with Veronica's skin tone along with her eyes but with a sparkle of green in them.

Adam said," Nice you got your parent's good looks." Adam cracked a wide grin making his and Veronica's kids smiled brightly.

Veronica said," Hey Adam please look out the window please." She gives Adam the puppy dog eyes making Adam turn towards the window showing watching the woods from a window.

Veronica went to the couch and she went over to the side to pick up a wrapped gift with a beaming smile on her face when she goes up to Adam with a present with their kids and Sawyer watching.

Veronica said," Hey Adam consider this for all the good things you and your friends did around here along with making me a mom." She got Adam's attention which made her beam as she see her man take the present.

Adam takes the present gift and he undid the wrapping revealing a white box making Adam more curious as he removed the top then his eyes gotten larger as he saw soemthing that made him gain an excited as he saw a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10.

Adam said," You got me, Alien Force Jacket ." Adam took the jacket out of the box and he flips to the back seeing the roman numeral for ten on the back. Adam put the jacket to the side and he gives Veronica the biggest hug then he kisses her on the cheek making their kids smiled while Sawyer was a bit jealous but she smiled none of the less.

**Note: Here is part 2 and I got the name for Cyberdemon which is Hell Taurus and Adam along with Veronica officially became parents. Veronica gave Adam the Alien Force 's Jacket which was my original idea since I model Adam's personality on Ben from Alien force before they screw up his character development which we can all agree right? Also, Adam brought down the hammer on the Black Lagoon world.**

**Lapis**

**Kitana**

**Mileena**

**Cetrion**

**Charlie**

**Vaggie**

**Cherri Bomb**

**Loona**

**Sia**

**Hana**

**Mi-Sook**

**Meena**

**Ray Angelo**

**Veronica Chamber**

**Emily Davis**

**Samantha "Sam" Giddings**

**Ashley "Ash" Brown.**

**Jessica "Jess" Riley**

**Frederica Sawyer**


	31. Chapter 31 Nebula and Herald arc part 1

**Disclaimer: I own OC's.**

Micheal and Yukkao along with Ray who brought her friends, THe Crystal Gems, and Bishop were all in the Watcher's bae waiting for Adam along with Veronica to show up because of a surprise that they want to show them.

A shroud of fire appeared in the middle of the base then it clears up revealing Veronica Chamber, Frederica Sawyer to everyone suprised but Adam was what caught their attention making his friends smile at him.

Adam is wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, a silver necklace of a shield and ax. and black and white Converse-style shoes. Everyone saw the sight of two red-haired kids wearing gothic clothes then they saw their facial featured look like a mix of Adam and Veronica's kids making the girls jealous.

Adam said," Sup guys, and oh sorry for being late. I would like you all to meet Frederica Sawyer and I would you all like to meet Veronica and my kids Hansel and Gretel Jones." Adam gestured for the twins to comes to the front.

Hansel said," Greeting everyone.'" Hansel see his new possible family looking at him with a stunned expression on their face.

Gretel said," It an honor to meet you all." Gretel for once felt nervous with so many eyes on her from these people who are supposed to be her new family.

" _CUTE!"_

The female friends all ran over to the kids and they hugged the twins to the male's amusements to Veronica's delight as she see her fellow female friends hugged her and Adam's babies. Veronica remembered watching Black Lagoon and she remembered the twin's backstories.

Veronica vows to be the best mom to those two kids who were wronged by everyone and Veronica would also be preparing for the future when she along with Adam are going to mate causing her blush with a dreamy look on her face.

" _This is a touching scene."_

Everyone jumped in surprise as they saw the familiar form of Paradox junior who had a smirk on his face as he saw everyone shooting him a sharp glare causing him to chuckle softly at them then he see the twins looking at him.

Paradox said," Hello Children." Paradox waved towards the children who looked at him with a curious look in their blue eyes.

Ray said," I know you your that guy that was with Adam in the mall ." Ray recognized him and she will never forget a face.

Paradox Jr said," My name is Henry Benjamin Paradox Jr." Paradox bowed towards the females while Veronica and Emily looked at him in shock.

Emily said," Paradox like Professor Paradox ?" She looked at the young time walker who had a sad smile on his face.

Veronica asked," Is there something wrong Mister Paradox ?" She looked at the time walker in concern.

Paradox said," It nothing, and I came here to meet Adam's new kids along with something important for the trio." Paradox gave a cheerful smile towards everyone but he grew a smirk on his face.

Yukka asked," What is it Paradox ?" She looked at her time walker friend who gave her smirk which made her curious.

Paradox said," Well since you three are gods you must have your realms." He smirked widely as he saw his friend's jaw drop to the floor.

Micheal said," Realms? Like actually realms?" Micheal looked closed to excited making Paradox chuckle.

Paradox said," Yes realms Mike and I will take you all to my realm." Paradox takes out a pocket watch then activates causing everyone minus Bishop to disappear.

In Paradox's realm, the group appears with Ray and her friends along with Sawyer, Micheal, and Yukkako, Veronica with the twins looking at Paradox's realm in wonders making Adam and Paradox chuckle.

Paradox said," Welcome to my realm, and now I would like the trio to go god please." Paradox gestured for the trio to come into the middle.

The trio transformed into their god form making Ray, Ray's friends, and Veronica and the twins jaws drop at Micheal and Yukkao god forms making the trio smirk at the gawking faces of everyone.

Paradox said," I want you three to walk in the middle of the realm, please." Paradox gestured to the middle of the realm.

The trio did so and they glow a sliver aura then they vanish to their friend's horror but Paradox had a smirk on his face as he saw the looks on the trio's allies' faces. Paradox can't wait to see the realms his three friends created.

In an empty void, Micheal Xavier appears and he looked around to see he is in an empty void devoid of anything to his horror then he realized this is supposed to be his realm that he has to make.

" _Use me wielder !"_

Micheal asked," Who said that ?" Micheal looked around for the source of the voice and he grew suspicious as he draws his sword.

" _It was me master your sword !"_

Micheal asked," Excalibur ?" Micheal looked at his sword in wonder then see his sword is glowing making look at the sword in awe.

" Aye master and point me in the air !"

Micheal lifted the sword up and it glows a golden color then Micheal watches in interest as the world started to transform to his amazement. Micheal watches as formerly empty void changes into something more lively.

In the formerly empty void place, Micheal was standing in a flat area spotted with huge trees and pleasant-smelling wildflowers. He can see a marsh close by and a monastery in the distance. The temperature is a little cool and the sky is clear.

Micheal said," Wow but I could add some more." Micheal lifted up his sword and the sword uses it magics.

Micheal is now in a new location as he see great braziers attached to one side of each of the twelve obsidian columns light up every part of the throne hall and covers the hall in warm oranges and dancing shadows. The carved symmetric patterns on the terraced ceiling dance in the flickering light while marble icons and carved images look down upon the stone floor of this ostentatious hall.

Micheal looked around in awe and he sees soemthing that caught his attention as he walked on the rug then he as he got to the balcony he saw a city that made his jaw drop in astonishment along with awe.

The City was built atop a breathtaking fjord and is truly a contemporary sight. Its appearance is matched by the backdrop of pristine skies which have helped shape the city to what it is today.

The climate these skies brought was of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings have been built with lots of glass and light elements to mimic the aesthetics of the blue skies around them.

The skyline is scattered with luxurious skyscrapers and they look astonishingly beautiful all together. Parks and gardens are flourishing in Rosemore and it has attracted a lot of Micheal's attention.

A wild field of grass is contoured by various flower bushes. A lone, large tree stands near the right edge, its branches reach for the sky, ever trying to reach higher and higher. The flowers and plants are well looked after, but still allowed plenty of space to grow; they're rich in species. The flower bushes reach 1.5m/5ft high, but this is unusual, and perhaps unique to this garden. A few, short signs are scattered around the garden, giving people an elegant way of exploring the garden and all it has to offer.

Micheal whispered," Beautiful and it all mines." Micheal looked at the world then he shook his head.

This is his world his alone and he begins to think of a name for his realm then Excalibur glows causing Micheal to get flashes of a city but not just any city it was Avalon his ancestor King Arthur city.

Micheal said," New Avalon ." Micheal smirked saying the name of his new realm snd he flies out of the balcony to get a look of his castle.

The Castle was Nine slim, round towers are low, but set firm and strong for a great defensive line and are connected by big, massive walls made of a light brownstone.

Tall, wide windows are scattered thinly around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with huge crenelations for archers and artillery.

A vast gate with thick wooden doors, a draw bridge, and hot oil pots give a safe place to rest in this forest stronghold, but it's not the only way in, which fortunately only very few know.

Trees grow close to the castle gates and provide it with valuable wood for all sorts of purposes.

Meanwhile, in another empty void Yukkko was looking around at the place she was to call a realm with a calm look but she is worried about her friends but she has a feeling they are safe making her breath a sigh of relief.

Yukako thought " Focus. Fire is life. Fire is light." Yukako takes meditative pose then she closes her eyes allowing her flames to be unleashed taking the shape of a wolf.

The empty void begins to transform into a forest that was tremendous, clear, and archaic. Its canopy was dominated by holly, beech, and redwood, who allowed adequate light to pass down for scattered plants to sprout in the rich grounds below.

Coiling climbing plants suspended from many a tree, and a range of flowers, which were common to this area only, stood out against the otherwise green view. Yukako looked around with a beaming smile on her face.

Yukako said," Perfect." Yukako then walked through the forest until she saw an empty space making her smirk.

Yukako uses her powers again then causing a place that looks like the Soul Society from Bleach making Yukkao smile then she begins thinking of a name for her realm she is currently then she thought of one.

Yukako said," Shinto ." She looked proudly as she said the name of her realm then she felt something nuzzling against her leg causing her to see a white wolf with crimson markings across her body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush.

Yukako said," Aww you are so cute and come on up I got some more things to make." Yukako walked off with the wolf following her.

Meanwhile, Adam was in an empty void looking around then he activates the Omnitrix causing a green flash to appear as he begins to transform into an alien best suited for the job.

**Transformation sequence **

**Going through Adam's body with a space background with it, it shows a space background with a green planet, which it looks like it is going to blow up. Then, it reveals Alien X.**

**Transformation sequence end **

Alien X shouted," Alien X !" Alien X takes to the sky then similar to when Ben managed to recreate his universe as the white spot begin to form around Alien X.

The forest was enormous, luminous, and lush. Its canopy was demanded by spruce, poplar, and cypress, their crowns allowed cascading lights to shimmer through for a collection of herbs to spread in the branch and twig laden ground below.

Coiling climbing plants dangled from a couple of trees, and a potpourri of flowers, which grew in a sprinkled and disorderly fashion, adorned the otherwise dark backdrop.

Alien x begins to think of ideas for a city then he created a city that comprises of four continents connected by monorail and is surrounded by a lagoon whose waters fall into an endless abyss. Two of its continents are urbanized, while the other two have natural terrain.

Alien X see one of the city is modeled after Luxerion, the Divine City of Light from Final Fantasy LIghting Return and Alien X see another city modeled after Yusnaan, the City of Revelry that also came from Final Fantasy LIghting Return.

Alien X looked up at the sky seeing the skies dark blue with it made up of ten stars, the constellation roughly resembles the shape of a lance. It can be seen most prominently just above the Eastern horizon in the middle of spring.

Alien X then created a blue moon in the sky and Alien X couldnt help but give himself a pat on the back on the beauty of the moon then he flies over to the city where there is a spot vacant making him remembered that he needs to create a place for him to live in.

Alien X creates a Nine slim, round towers form a protective barrier all around the castle and are connected by tall, wide walls made of silver stone. Wide windows are scattered generously around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with symmetric crenelations for archers and artillery.

A vast gate with thick metal doors, a regular bridge, and archer holes gives a safe place to rest in this forest stronghold and it's the only way in if you can make it that is.

Alien X said," The Nebula and I time I do more." Alien X begin deciding to put more work into his realm The Nebula.

**Notes: Here is the next arc which is creating the Realms or domains of the three gods. If you got any ideas for the realms then pm me ideas for the realms along with the description. Also what weapons should Adam make in the near future? Who should try to invade the trio realms in the near future? How many jungles should Adam have in his realm? What animals, plants should the trio have, and what should be the currency be?**


	32. Chapter 32 Birth of the Nebula

Disclaimer: I own my OC's.

Yukako thought " Focus. Fire is life. Fire is light." Yukako takes meditative pose then she closes her eyes allowing her flames to be unleashed taking the shape of a wolf.

The empty void begins to transform into a forest that was tremendous, clear, and archaic. Its canopy was dominated by holly, beech, and redwood, who allowed adequate light to pass down for scattered plants to sprout in the rich grounds below.

Coiling climbing plants suspended from many a tree, and a range of flowers, which were common to this area only, stood out against the otherwise green view. Yukako looked around with a beaming smile on her face.

Yukako said," Perfect." Yukako then walked through the forest until she saw an empty space making her smirk.

Yukako uses her powers again then causing a place that looks like the Soul Society from Bleach making Yukkao smile then she begins thinking of a name for her realm she is currently then she thought of one.

Yukako said," Shinto ." She looked proudly as she said the name of her realm then she felt something nuzzling against her leg causing her to see a white wolf with crimson markings across her body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush.

Yukako said," Aww you are so cute and come on up I got some more things to make." Yukako walked off with the wolf following her.

As Yukako and her companion continued their journey Yukkao creates several trees along with different forests making Yukkao smile at its beauty. Yukako frowned thinking the possibility of someone invading her realm.

Yukako and her companion teleported to Outworld to look for a certain army that will protect her realm along with people from invaders. She appears in front of a certain tomb from Deadly Alliance.

Yukako walked inside of the tomb then she see aged-old, pyramidal tomb contained the remains of the Dragon King's army which are consisted of loyal warriors who watched from the wings while locked in their stony prison after they ritualistically committed mass suicide since his death. In the distance behind the Dragon King's sarcophagus was a huge, bronze circular ring-like object with a striking resemblance to the Amulet of Shinnok.

Yukako then uses her fire to revive the army of the deceased Dragon KIng and they looked around until their eyes landed on Yukkako then they bowed towards making Yukkako smiled at them then she teleported them back to her realm.

Meanwhile, in New Avalon, Micheal was looking over the forest of his realm with a pleased look on his face when he felt someone praying towards the Elder Gods making Micheal teleport to the source of the pray with a curious look on his face.

A white glow appeared in the middle of the of his forest and Micheal see a muscular but also skinny young-looking man with medium length black hair and a scar on his left cheek he also wears a gold necklace dressed baggy black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black gakuran jacket.

Micheal see on the boys back was a sword with the blue and gold handle on his back but what caught Micheal's attention was an All black is all-black sword including the blade covered in a black aura.

The young man said," Please …help … me ." As he is covered in darkness then he turns shades of black and grey. Its skin is also black, as is its spiky hair. He has glowing yellow eyes.

Micheal notices his all-black sword is now a small, slim, barbed blade made of steel is held by a grip wrapped in elegant, scarlet shark skin. With a single, sharp edge this weapon will protect you from incoming blows while also giving you the ability to shred your enemies to pieces.

The blade has a narrow, straight cross-guard, which makes sure the blade is both balanced and capable of protecting the owner's hands against any sliding sword. The cross-guard has a gilded coil on each side, a unique design for a unique weapon. A massive pommel is decorated with a rare gem, which is to be expected from such an elegant weapon.

The dark young man said," What ...color … do … bleed…. Elder God !" The youth charges at Micheal who pulled out Excalibur from its sheath.

The two swordsmen swing their blades simultaneously then they clash causing a spark along with shockwave through the forest causing a few trees to be blown away from the impact along with a crater being formed.

The two jumped back and Micheal looked impressed as he felt the strength of the other swordsmen then he see Swordman draws and resheaths his sword so fast that the other trees were cut down as they falling towards Micheal who narrowed his eyes.

Micheal said," Impressive but …. NOT ENOUGH !" As Micheal jumps in the air and slashes the trees into tiny pieces.

Micheal said," Get ready!" He then uses his sword to knock the possessed in the air and brings them down. He then powers up Excalibur by raising it into the sky and as the possessed swordmen stand up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the possessed swordsman drops in an unconscious, consumed by blue flames.

Micheal watches as the swordsmen reverted back to normal and he begins to get from the ground then he bows towards Micheal who raised an eyebrow as he see the all-black sword to the side of the mysterious swordsmen.

The Mysterious Swordmen pleaded," Please … Kill me !" As the swordsmen looked up at Micheal with tears streaming down his face as his deep forest pupil less emerald eyes.

Micheal asked,'" Why do you want to die ?" Micheal gets down on one knee towards the swordsmen who begged for death.

The mysterious Swordmen stated," Tōtsū took everything away from me!" The swordsmen spat the name Tōtsū with pure venom.

Micheal asked," Who is this Tōtsū that you hate so much/" Micheal wanted to find this Tōtsū and make him pay for hurting this poor soul.

The mysterious Swordmen said," That Tōtsū !" The Mysterious Swordsman pointed towards the all-black sword.

Micheal looked at the all-black sword or Tōtsū in curiosity as he senses some dark magic coming from it making Micheal wonder where it came from. Micheal then uses his powers on the sword causing the swordsmen to look at Tōtsū.

A pentagram form around Tōtsū and it glowed a silverish color than in a flash of sliver Tōtsū vanishes making the swordsmen looked at the spot where Tōtsū in awe then he looked at Micheal with a look of amazement.

The swordmen asked," Where did Tōtsū go my lord ?" He looked at Micheal who simply smiled at the swordmen.

Micheal said," I banished it to somewhere." Micheal looked at the swordsmen who started blowing towards him.

The swordmen said," Thank my lord and how may I repay." The swordsmen looked up at Michael with a pleading look.

Micheal asked," Despite you being possed by that sword you have some excellent sword skills. How would you like to become my Herald?" Micheal looked at the swordsmen who jaw dropped to the floor.

The swordmen asked," Herald? Me? I have so much blood on my hands." The swordsmen looked unsure about it.

Micheal stated," From what I learned about the sword it seems to influences you and it not your fault." Micheal hopes to ease the swordsmen's worries which it did as the swordsman looked at Micheal in the eye.

The swordmen declared," I accepted my lord !" He looked up at Micheal with determined eyes making Micheal smiled.

Micheal said," Good and may I know the name of my soon to be herald ?" Micheal looked at the swordsmen.

The swordmen stated," Naisen! Kuro Naisen of the Forgotten realms and it is an honor to become your Herald." Kuro bowed to the Elder God who smirked at him with amusement.

Meanwhile, in the sky of the Nebula, something was falling down towards the forest which caught Adam's attention as he narrowed his green eyes at the falling object in the air. Adam watches as the objected crashes into the forests.

Adam said," Time to investigate." Adam teleported to the crash site and he see a large crater making him get cautious as he approaches the crater.

Adam stopped in his tracks as he see something that made his nose bleed as he saw a very attractive pale-skinned girl with lower waist-length dark black hair that has bangs styled in a hime-cut where it covers her eyebrows along with two curved streaks at the side of her face, black eyes and a large bust naked as a baby coming out of a womb.

Adam said," Well this is awkward ." Adam changes his attention towards the trees making the mysterious girl blink then her eyes widened as she covered herself.

The girl squeaked," Clothes! I need clothes !"She was red in the face from not having any clothes.

Adam uses his power causing the girl to be dressed black leather tunic in a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape. On the back of the outfit was the Omnitrix symbol. The girl stopped panicking in favor of admiring her outfit.

The girl stated," I like this outfit." She smiled in approval at her outfit and she looked at Adam with a smile on her face.

Adam said," Good now. My name is Adam Jones owner of this realm.'' Adam introduces himself to the young woman.

The young woman said," My name is Akane, and what the name of this realm ?" She looked at the red-haired elder god.

Adam stated," This is The Nebula my domain .'" Adam see the starstruck girl is looking at him with a look of awe.

The mysterious young woman known as Akane is looking around the forest with a look of awe on her face when she looks at Adam with a lust-filled gaze causing Adam to raise an eyebrow on his face making the women chuckle.

The woman purred," I don't bite … much." She sways her hips walking towards Adam with a sexy smirk on her face.

" _I believe Adam here more to worry about Ms. Akane ."_

Adam and Akane jumped in fright and they turned around to see a smirking Paradox jr making Adam scowl along with Akane making Paradox jr chuckle at their scowling faces then he gained a polite smile.

Paradox Jr said," Sorry about that Adam and Akane. Your friends should be heading here now after visiting Micheal and Yukkao's realms." Paradox gestured towards a portal revealing Adam's friends.

Veronica said," Wow this realm is beautiful !" She looking at the forest with an awed look holding her kid's hands.

Hansel said," Dad's realm is mazing mom." Hansel looked at his mom who beamed at him when she heard him call her mom and Adam dad.

Micheal said," Damn this realm is amazing ." Micheal couldn't help but be impressed by his friend's realm.

Ray , and her friends marveled at the realm's forest with an look of awe on their faces while Yukkako looked starstrucked seeing the realm that Adam created along with seeing the beautiful skies making Adam swell up with pride on his face.

Adam said," You all haven't see anything yet follow me." He lead his friends through a portal to his city.

Everyone excluding Adam and Paradox jr's jaw dropped in astonishment as they saw one of Adam's cities which was modeled after Luxerion, the Divine City of Light from Final Fantasy LIghting Return with Adam's omnitrix symbol everywhere.

Adam statd," Welcome to Primus City everyone." Adam grinned as he saw the looks of awe on his friend's face making him smile.

Veronica said," Addy this place is amazing!" She looked at Adam with beaming smile making Adam wink at her.

Hansel and Gretel couldn't help but look around the realm with amazing in their eyes as they see the incredible things their father created in their new home. Emily , Ashley , Jessica, Samatha , and Ray along with Sawyer couldn't help but admire the City.

Sawyer whispered," He created something like this? Impressive." Sawyer looked around with amazement.

Adam said," You think that Primus is amazing wait until you see Cosmotopolis or Comet Central or better yet Seiko." Adam gained excited look on his face but he hear Paradox's coughing making everyone turn to him.

Paradox said," As much we would like a tour it time for you to create your heralds." Paradox see Adam,Yukkao and Micheal nodded while the other looked confused.

Paradox bring them back to his realm and he also brought Kuro to his realm making Kuro look around the realm in intrigue on his face but he missed Akane 's guilty look. The three Elder Gods stood in the middle of the room then they combine their power creating an orb then they launched towards everyone in the realm.

Veronica is wearing a single white one piece with a small white coat, with long white high heel boots. She did not wear any armor other than her gloves and knee protectors. Veronica looked at her armor in amazement on her face.

Ray was is wearing a black coat over her armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath her armor were similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets covered her arms, while metal greaves and sabatons covered her legs and feet. SHe has an angel logo.

Emily , Samatha, Ashley, and Jessica are wearing set of armor has a coif with a face guard shaped in the face of a lion. Attached to the top is a curved, v-shaped blade, the middle is attached to the center of the helm.

The shoulders are rounded, quite short and enormous. They're decorated with a wolf's head on each side.

The upper arms are protected by squared, layered metal rerebraces which sit loosely under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have crafted leather feathers covering the outer sides.

The breastplate is made from many diagonal layers of leather with pointed edges and decorational pieces. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but there's a fairly wide neck line which is somewhat exposed.

The upper legs are covered by a skirt of diagonal layers of leather and fur reaching below the groin. The front is open. The lower legs are protected by leather boots which have a masterfully crafted, tentacle-like ornament piece attached to each side and wrapping around each vambrace. Thick fur pants are worn beneath this all.

Sawyer is wearing armor set had a long dress, and she wore high-heeled boots making her blush in embarrassment making Paradox Jr chuckle along with looking away from it as he is a gentlemen.

Hansel is dressed in his usually attire with a green coat with the Omnitrix symbol on the back and his Gretel was wearing her usually clothes with a the Omntrix symbol on the back. THey felt the power given to them by their father.

Kuro Naisen is wearing a dark-colored full body knight armor without a helmet and wields a single hand sword. The upper body armor is carved with several also has a leather waist belt fastened on top of his armor.

Akane is still wearing black leather tunic in a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape. On the back of the outfit was the Omnitrix symbol.

Paradox Jr said," Now Heralds welcome." Paradox smiled at them making some of them confused.

**Noted: Here is the new chapter with two new characters in Kuro Naisen and Akane and there is a connect between and if you guess it right there will be a shoutout in the next chapter. If you got any ideas for this story then pm me.**


	33. Chapter 33 Murderous Ranger arc part

Disclaimer : I own my oc's.

In Angel Garden , California which looked like Valencia , California The city has a shopping mall , several schools, the Angel Garden Youth Center and even a public library.

In a alley a portal opens up revealing the formerly figures of Adam Jones and Veronica Chambers exiting the portal then they looked around the place they are in with confusion written onb their faces.

Adam said," We are here whatever here is Veronica ?" Adam looked over at Veronica who is looking around the place.

Veronica see something at her feet making her curious as she picks it up and she see it saids Paper saying "Super Mass Murderer Terrorizes Angel Garden!" along with a report of a missing student making her concern as she gets Adam's attention.

Veronica stated," Addy you have to read this ." Veronica handed Adam the news paper and she see him growing very concern.

Adam said,'' We need find this monster along with the missing studnet." Adam looked at Veronica who nodded with him.

Veronica thought " Angel Garden ? How does this place seem familiar ?" Veronica wonder as she and Adam walked out of the alley.

As they walked out of the alley they see Angel Garden resmesble a certain fictionional town of a certain teenagers with attuides from their childhood memories of watching it on television. Adam and Veronica started hold ing hands making Veronica inwardly squeal.

Veronica thought " Addy holding my hands! Point to Chambers." In her head a chibi version of Veronica is doing a victory dance.

Adam said," Hey they even a youth center Veronica wanna go check it out Veronica ?" He looked at his female companion.

Veronica said," I'm with you Addy let see what inside the youth center and I wish we have our babies with us since they would probably would enjoy the youth center." She had a feeling her twins would enjoy hanging out at the youth center.

Adam said," True but Veronica we looking for a murderer right now and we can bring the kids here to the youth center another time." Adam reassure Veronica who nodded then she secretly beings to gush at how commanding Adam is.

Meanwhile in the Angel Gardon Youth Center which is a popular place for youth to be in Angel Garden as the youth center y special events such as karate classes and karate competition events as well as birthday parties, costume parties, food drives, dance competitions and special holiday events,

Youth Center primarily had a large area for working out as martial artist tended to practice their martial arts here. There were usually mats on the floor to cushion falls. Also, there was a rope for climbing, . Exercise machines lined the wall right of the Juice Bar which also held arcade games in a small box-like area. The right side held the entrances either to the exit hall, storage room, or locker rooms.

At a table where five students sitting around joking and laughing having the time of their lives as they sitt around in the Juice bar as they watches a little kid martial arts beginning taught in the youth center.

One student is causaican athletic young male with long black, hazel eyes stadning 5'11 , wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans, and wearing a nice pair green addias shoes. This is Travis Caster who is a seventeen yearold senior in Angel Garden High.

Next to him was a athletic girl standing at 5''6 with dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She has onyx eyes and she is wearing a black cropped tank top, a black jacket and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots. This is Lacey " Dollface " Jenkins who is Travis's girlfriend.

Opposite of Lacey is a young an African American with short black hair in his late teens standing at 6'1 with an athletic build dressed in a golden T-shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. This is Joshua Mclain or Josh.

Next to Josh fair-skinned 17 -year-old woman with blue eyes that have long blonde hair bound in a ponytail dressed a white shirt with a mini skirt and high heels. This is Alexia Olympus or better known as Aprhodite the greek goddes of love who reocnated as a human and along with Josh's girlfriend.

The last person siitnng outside of the booth was a athletic young man that an seventeen yearold that has a face that look like Adam but with black hair blue eyes wearing a black t shirts , a black jacet , blue jeans, and black sneakers. This is Maxwelll Jones or Max.

Travis said," We are almost approaching graduation guys." Travis looked excited at thought of graduating high school.

Lacey said," We know Travy dear." She looked at her boyfriend a smile on her pretty face as she see the excitement in his eyes.

Josh stated," We made it to freedom guys." Josh looked excited that they dont have to rush to school down traffic.

Alexia said," Oh Joshy do you ready dislike school ?" She looked at her boy friend with a teasing look.

Max said," Can you blame him he had a terrible year in school from losing his father." Max shoot Josh a look of smyphathietc look.

Josh said,'' Thank Max and I am taking it day by day along with my family." Josh felt empty when he learned his father died.

Alexia rubbed her boyfirend hand gently and she see Josh shooting her a look of gratuide then they hear the sound of the door causing them to see Adam Jones and Veronica Chamber entering the juice bar.

Travis said," I love his Ben 10 Jacekt ." Travis nodded his head approval at his jacket approval as he is fan of Ben 10 Alien Force.

Josh said," Damn he must be a fan of the OG series rather than that shitty reboot." Josh see Adam wearing that jacker proudly.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at Adam and Veronica then her eyes widned in shock along with amazment as she see something different about the duo. Alexia then see Lacey is looking at Veronica's clothes in awe.

Lacey said," I love her clothes." She looked at Veronica with awe and wonder on her face then she nudges Tracvis shoulder making him look at her.

Travis asked," Yeah Lacey ?" Travis see her giving him the puppy dog eyes making Travis falter along with blush.

Lacey said, Tracy can we please shopping saturday pwease pretty pwease ?" She looked at Travis with pleading look.

Travis said," Sure Lacey." Travis knew on the inside he is mentally crying for his wallet as he knew Lacey has a wild streak shopping.

Lacey said," Thank you Travis ." She hugged Travis making Travis blush to his friends amusements.

Max said," Respect in pece your wallet Travis and it time for us to head out." Max get out of his seat.

Max's friends also got out of there seats and they made their way towards the door then the group hears a beeping sound making Max bring up his arm along with pulling down his sleeves revealing a a watch-like device that look similar to The Wrist Communicator from Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers.

Max askerd," What's up, ?" Max speaks into communicator waiting for the person on the other end to respond.

" _We need you at the Command Center, L.R.N. !"_

Alexia asked," Like Right Now ?" She looked at her friends with a curious look on their faces then they grew serious.

Travis said," We're on our way." Travis looked at his friends who nodded in agreement with Travis's statement.

They hit their wrist-communicators and instantly transform into five irIdescent columns of color. The columns shoot up through a giant oak tree, knocking leaves loose.

Meanwhile in a realm that resembles Lord Drakkon 'sthrone room a silhouette of male figure was sitting on a throne was looking at the image of Angel Garden then he smirk in the shadows then he snapped his fingers cauisng a purple to out towards earth.

The boy said," Time for another murder !" The male smirked then he let out a deep sinsiter laugh.

Meanwhile walking out of the Angel Garden police department was seventeen yearold caucasian slender but with muscle female, black hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans. She was wearing glasses and she was carrying a bag over her shoulders.

The girl thought " It been month since you vanished Chase where are you ?" She thought her brother Chase who vanished long time ago.

The girl contuoned her journey towards the youth center and she enter the youth center then she see Adam along with Veronica sitting down having a conversation then Adam brings up the murders that being happening Angel Garden which gained the girl attention.

The girl asked," Excuse me did I hear you ask about the recent murders that been happening around Angel Garden ?" She got Adam and Veronica's attention making them look at her causing the girl to blush at seeing Adam's face.

Adam stated," Yes we here along with the missing student." Adam see the girl flinching making him and Veronica narrowed their eyes.

Veronica asked," Is there something wrong miss " Veronica looked at the young girl with a look of concern on her face.

The young woman said,"Fisker. Joana Fisker ." She gave the duo a fake smile which Adam and Veronica picked up on.

Adam said," Nice to meet you Joana my name is Adam Jones." He gives Joana a smile that made her blush.

Veronica said," Hello Joana my name is Veronica Chambers." She gives Joana a wink and a beaming smile.

Joana said," I never seen you two around Angel Garden before." She looked at the two with curious look on her face.

Adam said," We are from Chicago and decided to take trip here to Agnel Garden ." Adam decided to come up with a cover story.

Joana said,"Well you picked a bad time to come here friend." Joana gave them a look of pity making Veronica and Adam look at eachother.

Veronica asked," Is it because of the murders that been happening along with the missing student ?" She see Joana flinch making Veronica feel a bit guilty.

Joana said," Yes and that missing student was my brother Chase who disappeared after our was broken along with the killer killing our father." Joana looked down sadly making Adam and Veronica look shocked and horrified.

Meanwhile in a place that looked similar to the Command Center / Power Chamber five streak

of color slice downward into the roof. The five teenagers materilized and they seee a figure in the shadows.

The figure stepped out revealing a '5 4" tall, fair slender but athletic skinned woman has a relaxed feel about has a lean face, a turned-up nose, and very thin lips. Her light green eyes are thin and she has angular eyebrows. She has mid-back length, curly, dark brown hair which is wears complex eyeshadow, a poor-quality foundation as part of the social norm and natural-coloured lipstick. She is wearing business suit consisting of a black suit jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt with a black necktie, a black skirt, and red high heels.

The lady said," Welcome back you all and now we need to get to business ." She gestures towards the five teenagers to follow her and she lead them inside of the center.

The inside of center look like Grid Battleforce and there were many people working on several projects but the lady took then to a room that look similar to military base but with a lighting bolt in the middle of the room.

The lady said," Rangers there have been a dimensional breach and the grid senses it." She the five teenagers 's shocked expression thn she see them getting serious.

Max asked," What do you want us to do Tanya ?" Max looked at the newly named Tanya who gave serious look.

Tanya said," I want you to find this the breach and see if they are an enemy or ally." Tanya wanted to make sure they arent an enemy.

**Notes: Here is the new arc and it is Power Ranger my power ranger world to be straight forwarded with some familar faces in the form of Travis Caster from Glorious Sprirt , Divine Fist ,LaceyJenkins ( Alternate version of Dollface ) Glorious spirit) , Josh Mclian from Bokusā kaminomegumi and Shatter grid in Tokyo , Aphrodite or Alexa Olmpus from Bokusā kaminomegumi , and Finally Max Jones from Bullletlclub. Also shout out to TonyMon318 for Joana Fisker along with her brother Chase Fisker.**


	34. Chapter 34 Murderous Ranger arc part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's**

**CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT **

At the Angel Garden's construction site at night time Adam, Veronica, and Joana were walking around looking for clues regarding the mass murderer of Angel Garden. They were looking around holding flashlights.

Adam said," We need to stick together." Adam looked at his two female companions who nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile in another part of the Construction site rangers teleported into the construction site. They're surrounded by rock piles, pools of water, and a plethora of building supplies. Josh looks down at the mud puddle he's standing in making Josh annoyed.

Josh said," This always happens." Josh see his friends snickering at him making Josh scowl at them.

They survey the construction site for a moment looking around for the dimensional breach they learned from their leader Tanya.

**Flashback **

**The lady said," Rangers there have been a dimensional breach and the grid senses it." She the five teenagers' shocked expression then she see them getting serious.**

**Max asked," What do you want us to do Tanya ?" Max looked at the newly named Tanya who gave a serious look.**

**Tanya said," I want you to find this the breach and see if they are an enemy or ally." Tanya wanted to make sure they aren't an enemy.**

**Travis asked," If they are an enemy then what do we do ?" Travis looked at Tanya who stared at him.**

**Tanya said," I want you all to bring them in. Understood." Tanya looked at her rangers who nodded making her smile.**

**Flashback over **

Lacey asked," Anybody see anything?" She looked at her fellow rangers who are looking for the dimensional breach.

Travis said," Let's take a look over there." Travis suggested to his friends and fellow rangers as they looked around the site.

As the teenagers creped forward they hear a sound of something making the teenagers alerted as they saw creeping out of the shadow were a thong snaring man-sized rat beasts from The Power Ranger Movie making the girl disgusted.

Lacey / Alexia shouted," EWW rats !" The girls looked disgusted by the appearances of the rat creatures.

The Rat charges at the teenagers making the teen charged at the monster along with letting out a roar as they charge at the rat creatures.

Max yelled," Let's take these beasts!" Max looked ready to fight the rat beast before him.

Travis gets off a stellar cross hock takedown, Lacey delivers a world-class heel stomp, Josh executes a lethal reverse handsworth. Despite their valiant efforts, the Rangers ar

being overwhelmed by the fierce combatants.

Two rats charge Alexia and she leaps upward - the pair smash into each other.

Max picks up a two-by-four and starts sparring with another rat until he hit it over the head with the two by four.

Josh shoves a huge wooden spoon down a slope and it rolls into a couple of rats, bowling them over.

Another rat gets Lacey in a bear hug and she makes a face showing her disgust at being in the rat's arms.

Lacey said," RAT breath!"She grabs a handful of his whiskers.

Lacey said,'' Somebody needs a shave."She yanks them out, the rat squeal, and releases her. The fight well, but the rats start to get the upper hand.

Max cried," IT'S MORPHIN TIME! " Max looked at his comrades who nodded at him as they brought out their morphers.

**( Go Go Power Ranger remix )**

Travis cried," Dragonzord !" Takes out a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin.

Travis transformed into his power ranger his outfit includes a golden shield armor, two golden armbands, triangles instead of diamonds on the gloves and boots, and the belt buckle is golden instead of silver.

Lacey cried," S.P.D. Emergency!" Lacey had the Kat Morpher in her hand then she transform into S.P.D Kat Ranger.

Josh shouted," Cronus Power !" On his left wrist was a device that looked similar to the Transmorphers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy but instead of the blue circle it was a clock. He lifted it in the air causing a flash of light engulf.

In Josh's place is a figure dressed in a gold and black suit that look like spandex with a golden cloak. The helmet looked like the Time force rangers but it was black with the gold with an hourglass symbol, with a metallic mouth guard with lips located at the lower half of the helmet. On the chest was something that looks like the Dragon shield but instead of the Dragon symbol it was an hourglass, on the forearms and shins were golden guards, and on the belt was a symbol with a clock shaped buckle complete with an hour and minute hand, with the numbers of time. Josh became the Cronus Ranger.

Alexia shouted, Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Alexia had the Snow Staff in her hand and she begins transforming into the White Mstyic ranger from Mystic Force.

Max cried," Magna Power!" Max had the Magna Morpher on his wrist then moving his right wrist to reveal the key in the device. Then, he inserted it into the device on his left wrist, causing it to light up. Then, a green aura engulfed Max then the aura died down, revealing Max to be clad in black armor with gold around the shoulders and the waistline where his Sword/Blaster was.

The armor had a green hexagon in the center of the armor, complete with a red and black cape and on his head was a helmet with a visor with a gold line at the crown with a green gem with two horns on both sides.

Cronus Ranger begins fighting one the Rat beast then he pulled his staff along with powers up his staff and a golden clock forms around it releasing it.

Cronus yelled," Take this FINAL STRIKE TIME SLASH!" Cronus slashed the rat beast causing a spark to him them.

Unknowingly Adam, Veronica, and Joana hear the noise and they were shocked as they saw The Power Ranger especially Adam and Veronica as their jaws dropped in shocked at seeing Real-Life Power Rangers

Veronica said," Power Rangers !" Veronica is the biggest power ranger fan and she saw The Green MMPR Power Ranger uses his dragon dagger to battle the rat beast that made her cringe.

Adam and Joana suddenly get headaches as well of flashes of different Power Rangers from different teams from different eras standing before Veronica but the sound of fighting caught the two 's attention.

They see the Rangers beating creatures and as they ranger turned around they see the trio standing making the ranger silently curses but before the rangers could say anything to the trio a dark portal appears.

Everyone see the portal and a figure that looks like the Lord Drakkon but purple with Black with a Purple Visor and red Markings kind of like Drakkon, and a hooded cape with gold and silver braces on arms legs and outlining the hooded cape.

Cronus cried," What this? " Cronus couldnt believe his eyes at what he was seeing in front of him.

Lacey said," No way!" Lacey's jaws dropped to the floor as she looked at the being in front of her.

Alexia said," Could it be ?" Alexia looked at the figure in front with astonishment in her blue eyes as the figure.

Magna Defender said," Another Ranger ?" He looked at the possible ally with a curious look but he notices something about the Ranger's Morpher located where he see a dark aura coming from the moprher.

The unknown ranger stated," Hello Rangers. I am The Master Anti Ranger and I am here to murder you all.

The Rangers along with the trio couldnt believe what the newly named Master Anti Ranger revealed to them then they see Anti Ranger taking his Morpher which looked like the Master Morpher then they see the coin changes to Psycho Rangers' logo.

The Master Anti Ranger cried," GO PYSCHO !" The Anti Ranger transformed into a familiar but frighting form which was Red Psycho Ranger from Power Ranger: space and Lost Galaxy.

Adam said," He can turn into Evil Rangers ?" Adam looked shocked he see the Rangers are shocked as well.

The Red Psycho Ranger said," It unfortunate that you used your talents becuase you could have been Gods!" He summoned the Psycho Sword that main weapon Pyscho Red used in the show.

Joana said," Halt ! You are under Arrest for attempted murder ." Joana looked at The Master Anti Ranger and she had her badge out to the heroes shocked.

Veronica cried," YOUR A COP!" Veronica looked at the girl who is their age with astonishment written on her face.

Joana ordered," LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPON NOW!" Joana looked The MAster Anti Ranger who is amused by her.

The Master Anti Ranger / Psycho Red said," Ah Detective Joana Fisker you will be joing my long list of Vicitms." He made everyone get on high alert epseically Adam who narrowed his eyes.

Adam ran towards the Ranger ignoring the protest of The Rangers and Joana then he trasnformed into a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a red flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. His eyes are oval-shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals and his elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with wore the original Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Adam shouted,"Swampfire ! Letput some fire into this !" He launches several fireballs at the stunned Psycho Red Ranger.

Cronus asked," Did he just transformed into Swampfire from Alien Force?" Corunus Ranger looked shocked as well as his friends.

Joana jaws was on the floor looking at Swampfire and Psycho Red trad blows back to back then she looked at Veronica who shakes her head with a faint smile on her face.

Veronica said," OH Adam so reckless." Veronica sigh to herself s she watches the father of her kids fight the anti ranger.

Sawmpfire unleashes a stream of fire towards the Anti Ranger who slahses at it then he moprhed into Goldar making everyone shocked epseically the Rangers as they saw a well known Power Ranger villian from the oringal series.

The Rangers rush to Swapfire side with the respective weapons at the newly transformed Goldar who stare down the rangers then he takes to the skies to the heroes annoyance as they hear him laugh as he files away.

Swampfire scowled ,'' Damn coward .'' Adam reverted back to normal and felt the ranger's looking at him especially Magna Defender.

Magna Defender muttered," Your face." Magna Defender then powers down revealing the face of Max Jones to Adam Jones 's shock.

Adam said," Holy shit we are twins." Adam looked his counterpart and he see his counterpart has black hair along with blue eyes in contrast to his red hair with green eyes.

The rest of Rangers power down making Adam get a good look of them and he see their real idenities.

One student is causaican athletic young male with long black, hazel eyes stadning 5'11 , wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans, and wearing a nice pair green addias shoes.

Next to him was a athletic girl standing at 5''6 with dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She has onyx eyes and she is wearing a black cropped tank top, a black jacket and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots.

Opposite of Lacey is a young an African American with short black hair in his late teens standing at 6'1 with an athletic build dressed in a golden T-shirt and blue jeans with white shoes.

Next to him was fair-skinned 17 -year-old woman with blue eyes that have long blonde hair bound in a ponytail dressed a white shirt with a mini skirt and high heels.

Joana asked," Who are you all ?" Joana looked at her fellow teens in amazment and wonder.

Travis said," We are The Power Rangers!" Travis smikred at Joana then he looked at Adam and Veronica with his teammates.

Josh asked," Who are you two?" Josh looked at Adam and Veronica with a curious look on his face that was mirroed on his teamates faces.

**Note : Here is the new Chapter and The Rangers along with Adam with Veronica met for the first time. If you got any ideas about the vision that Adam and Joana had then pm you got an ideas for their Ranger form then pm me.**


	35. Chapter 35 Murderous Ranger Arc part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

**Flashback **

**Joana asked," Who are you all ?" Joana looked at her fellow teens in amazement and wonder.**

**Travis said," We are The Power Rangers!" Travis smirked at Joana then he looked at Adam and Veronica with his teammates.**

**Josh asked," Who are you two?" Josh looked at Adam and Veronica with a curious look on his face that was mirrored on his teammate's faces.**

A couple of minutes later in the Ranger's base Adam, Veronica, Joana, and the Rangers were in The Command Center with the Rangers along with Tanya and Joana looking at the two interlopers with a curious look.

Max said,'' So let me get this straight you two are from another universe .''' Max stared at his doppelganger.

Travis said," You are an Omnitrix wielder ." Travis looked at Adam with a look of awe and surprise on his face.

Alexia stated," You are a God and you are his Herald." She looked at her fellow God and she looked Veronica with a stunned expression.

Tanya said," You are a hero in your universe." She looked at Adam with a curious look on her face.

Adam said," Yes and you are all actual Power Rangers." Adam grinned at the Rangers making The Rangers smirked.

Adam and Joana then cry out in pain as they get the same vision of seeing many Power Rangers teams fight then they were brought back as Veronica along with The Rangers with Tanya voices made them snapped out of their daze.

Veronica asked," Addy, Joana you are alright?" She looked at her crush in worry in her eyes as she saw him holding his head along with her new friend.

Adam said," Sorry Veronica it just this weird vision are driving me nuts." Adam rubbed his forehead gently.

Joana said," Yeah and these vision are showing different Rangers." Joana massaged her tempo but she saw The Rangers and Tanya's eyes widened in shock.

Tanya said," It can't be ." Tanya looked very shocked which was mirrored by the Rangers who are looking at Adam and Joana.

The Rangers murmured to themselves and then an alert caught everyone's attention making everyone concerned as they head to the sources of the alerts. They walk down a tunnel and they end up in a chamber of some kind from The Power Ranger 2017 that has a portal of some kind.

Tanya whispered," I don't believe it! It the grid !' Tanya looked at the portal or the Grid in wonders.

The Grid pulls Adam and Joana towards it then drags then into the portal making everyone eyes widened in horror except Tanya who looked on with awe.

Tanya thought " The Grid is summoning them." Tanya looked awe as she stared at the portal in awe.

Meanwhile, in a grassy field, a portal opens up causing Adam along with Joana to fall out when they see two figures standing before them. Adam and Jona jaws hit the floor as they saw the two figures standing before them.

One had fair skin, blue eyes, and black hair dressed in a green polo shirt, a brown belt with a gold buckle, khaki pants, and brown shoes. This is Joana and Chase's father who the former is close to tears as she see her deceased father in front of her,

The person that Adam is looking for is a healthy old man with short grayish blond hair with a cowlick, representing Nantucket, sticking up and blue eyes. He is wearing a Korean war U.S medical suit on.

Adam croaked," Grandpa Alfred ." Adam looked at the figure that looks like his grandfather Alfred Jones.

Alfred said,'' Welcome Adam Jones.'' He spoke like a robot instead of a human then he transformed into a Ranger that looks like The arbiter from Power Ranger Unworthy but crimson red.

Joana's father greeted,'' Welcome Joana Fisker .'' He transformed into a sliver TheRed Ranger from the Power Ranger 2017 but golden.

The two Rangers announced,'' Welcome to The Morphing Grid.'' The two Grid Ranger made the two jaws drop in shock.

Joana said,'' This is The Morphing Grid.'' Joana looking around the area in wonder in shock then she looks at the two rangers.

The Red Grid Ranger stated,'' I am Grid master Ranger Red.'' He had a deep robotic male voice as he looked at the two youngsters.

The Silver Ranger said," I am Grid Master Ranger Silver and we are here to test you two to see if you are both worthy of being rangers." He spoke with the same voice as his fellow Grid Ranger.

Joana / Adam asked," Rangers?" They looked at the grid rangers in shock and confusion then they see two Grid Ranger summoned their weapons.

In the Red Grid, Ranger's hand was a crimson red version of the Power Sword from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers while his sliver counterpart summoned a sliver version of Drive Lance from Operation Overdrive.

Sliver Grid ranger shouted," Prepare for your test !" Sliver Grid pointed at the duo who jaw dropped in shock.

Adam see and he looked at Joana who reaches in her pockets to pull out her two pockets knives then Adam decided against using his Omnitrix. Adam closed his eyes and a green aura surrounded him making everyone covering their eyes.

Then they opened and they were shocked to see Adam holding Cloud's Strife sword which is the Buster Sword which is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide to Joana's amazement as she stares at Adam in awe.

Grid Red Ranger remarked," Intresting choice of weapon young master Jones." He charges at Adam who dashes forward.

Sliver said,'' Guess that leaves you and me, Miss Fisker ." He charges towards Joana who narrowed her eyes at him.

Joana said," I came so far and I will be taken down by some wannabe Ranger." Joana charges towards her opponent with her knives.

As they got in range of each other they started exchanging strikes but the strikes would miss as they are well versed in combat. The Silver Ranger swung his lance towards Joana's chest but Joana blocked it with her arm in an x block.

Meanwhile Adam and Grid Master Ranger Red were in a very equal sword fight with their respective blades creating sparks casuing a shockwave as they were blown back. Adam see they are at a stalemate mate.

Grid Master Ranger Red stated," Seem we are at a stalemate ." The Ranger looked at the young god before him.

Adam said," I noticed." Adam observed his opponent before him did he see Grid Master Red Ranger pulled out his moprher.

Grid Master Ranger Red cried," Grid Battlizer Mode Activate !" He begins to transform into what looks like his Batltizer form that looked like Trans-Armor Cycle from Lightspeed Rescue.

Adam vanishes his buster sword then his green eyes started glowing, his Omnitrix glowing and the Keyblade which looks like Soras but an Omnitrix Keychain, white handlebar black square, green blade magically appearing and grabbing it with his right hand.

Adam cried," Codon Master !" Adam transformed into his namesake form which is his clothes look a little bit like Sora's especially those big shoes but for everything green, black and gray, for the shoes, ut the Omnitrix symbol on each shoe.

Adam cried," Firaga!" Launches the spell at the Grid Ranger and Adam charges at The Grid Ranger who was hit by the spell.

Adam cried," I'm not done yet !" Adam slashes the Grid Ranger across the chest causing sparks to fly off the Grid Ranger making him let out a grunt.

Joana was in a stalemate with her opponent but she she has some cuts while her oppoents have some slash marks on his armor. Joana looked at her opponent face or visor and she then thought about her brother Chase.

The Sliver Ranger asked,"What troubles you young Fisker?" THe Ranger sounded curious making Joana double taken.

Joana stated," My brother Chase ran away from home after our father was mudered by a monster." She looked very sad but she narrowed her eyes at the Ranger who is looking at her with aundreadable expression.

The Sliver Ranger asked," I see and why do you seek him out?" The Ranger looked very curious.

Joana said," He is my brother ! I want to bring him home along with finding the monster that killed our father and bring it to justice." Joana looked at The Sliver Ranger who looked titled his head at her.

The Sliver Ranger stated," Interesting and you pass the test." The Sliver Ranger vanishes his weapon to Joana 's shock.

" _Good job Joana !"_

Joana see Adam back in his normal clothes holding his keyblade making her jaw drop in shock but shee The Red Grid Ranger behind Adam. They regroup then the two rangers begins to glow mupltes rainbow colors making the duo cover their eyes as the light blinded them.

" YOU TWO HAVE PASSED THE TEST AND YOU ARE ALL WORTHY OF HAVING THE GREAT POWER!"

Adam and Joana were hit by a wave of powers from the Morphing Grid making them feel a surge of power that was being given to them by the morphing grid. Joana thought about her the monster tha been murdering innocent and she gets a determiend look on her face.

Joana thought " Justice will be served." She felt the powere surging through her and she closes her eyes.

" _MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU !"_

Meanwhile the Rangers and Veronica , Tanya were looking at the spot where the portal was at then they hear a loud alarm causign the Rangers to wonder what making the alarms beep loudly. They looked at the monitors and they see the Anti Ranger with an army of Putties terrozing Angel Garden.

Lacey cried," He is attacking Angel Garden !" Lacey see the video of the Putties attacking the city of Angel Garden.

Max cried," We need to move out and save the city." Max looked his friends who nodded at him.

" _RIGHT !"_

The rangers headed out towards the battlefield that will take place in Angel Garden with The Anti Ranger leading the army of putties. Veronica was about to go help them but she was stopped by Tanya who gave Veronica something which was a morpher.

Tanya said," Take you will need it ." She saw Veronica questioning look until she nodded at her then she headed out with the Rangers.

Tanyaa looked at the monitor with a solomon look on her face then she closes her eyes as she saw an innocent man being cut down by the Anti Ranger who let out a sinsiter chuckle to Tanya 's disgusted.

Tanya whsipered,'' Monster !'' She looked very disturbed and disgusted by the monster who has the nerve to h call himself a ranger.

Rangers uses their powers for defense and protecting the weak not for evil or for an sinsiters plot but this Ranger on the monitor is what a Ranger shouldn't be. Tanya couldnt help but see flashes of a similar foe of the Ranger of an event know as the Shatter Grid.

Tanya thought " Are we dealing with the second coming of Lord Drakkon or something worse." Tanya shuddered as she recalled the horror stores of Lord Drakkon from the Rangers of the other worlds.

Lord Drakkon is a tyrannical, older version of Tommy Oliver who hails from an alternate reality where he reigned over a technologically-advanced, dystopian Angel Grove as its oppressive ruler with his army of Ranger Sentries. He wanted to expand his regin in worlds that have Rangers.

But luckily he was stopped by the combined effors of every Power Ranger in the muitverse or else Lord Drakkon would rule with an iron fist throught the multiverse which made her shudder in fear.

Tanya said," You will not win Anti Ranger !" She narrowed her eyes at the screen of the Antgi Ranger laughing at the destruction of Angel Garden.

**Note: Here is the new chapter And I would like to thank Tonymon318 for giving me the idea of The Keyblade ( Omniblade) as well as the Condon Master form . IF you got any ideas for me then pm me as soon as possible.**


	36. Chapter 36 Murderous Ranger arc part 4

Disclaimer: I won my OC's.

_" YOU TWO HAVE PASSED THE TEST AND YOU ARE ALL WORTHY OF HAVING THE GREAT POWE_R!"

Adam and Joana were hit by a wave of powers from the Morphing Grid making them feel a surge of power that was being given to them by the morphing grid. Joana thought about her the monster that been murdering innocent and she gets a determined look on her face.

Joana thought " Justice will be served." She felt the power surging through her and she closes her eyes.

_" MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU !"_

Adam and Joan opened their eyes to see they are in a Japanese City of some kind then they see several figures approaching making Adam and Joana's eyes widened when they see costumed people that like Power Rangers.

Adam narrowed his eyes at the Rangers that look like Mighty Morphin Power Ranger but he notices that on the Morphers were a Japanese text which translates to Dino Buckler then he looked at another team that had the white Mighty Morphin Ranger but he is with another team that doesnt look like Mighty Morphin power rangers.

In fact, he notices some unfamiliar teams from the Power Ranger series along with some familiar teams but they look very different from the Classic Power Ranger Teams that he watched as a kid.

"_アダムとジョアナへようこそ__!"_

Adam and Joana see one of the unknown Ranger who is a red ranger with a high collar surrounding his neck, much like the capes on the battle suits, with a large V across his chest.

Adam activates the universal translator feature on his Omnitrix making Joana looked at his Omnitrix in wonder and awe on her face making Adam amused at her expression. Adam see the unknown Rangers looking at them with an unreadable expression.

The unknown Red Ranger said," Welcome Adam Jones and Joana Fisker to the Sentai Grid ."The Red Ranger spoke with a Japanese accent.

Adam said," You're the Super Sentai and you are Aka Red! " Adam looked at The newly named Aka Red who nodded his head.

Aka Red said," Hai and you have two been chosen to wield our powers against the monster that called himself a ranger." The Red warrior sounded very disgusted that a monster is calling himself a ranger while committing crimes.

Joana asked," What is your power? " She looked at The Red Warrior with a curious look on her face.

The two see another sentai ranger approaching making the two see it a was a ranger that resembles The Super Megaforce Red Ranger but Adam recognized him as Captain Marvelous or Gokai Red of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

Gokai Red stated," You will have the whole legacy of the Super Sentai teams Joana-chan." Gokai Red looked at the Joana.

Aka Red asked," So Adam and Joana will you accept the legacy of the Super Sentai ?" The Red warrior along with his fellow Super Sentai looked at the duo.

The Duo said," We will." The duo watches as the Sentai rangers begin to glow their respective colors then they turning into orbs.

The orbs fly turns the duo who are looked at the orbs with a curious look but they started flying into them making the duo feel a power surge like when they got Power Rangers powers from the morphing grid.

" _MAY THE GREAT POWER PROTECT YOU TWO !"_

Meanwhile in Angel Garden the Anti Ranger with an army of Putties terrorizing Angel Garden while laughing at seeing the citizen screaming in terror. The Rangers with Veronica showed up ready to fight the Evil Ranger.

Josh cried," Stop right there! " Josh and his team stand in front of the Anti Ranger and his army of putties.

The Anti Master Ranger said," Ah the Power Ranger you are here to stop arent you?" He asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

In another flash of light, Adam and Joana appeared then they joined with the other who looked surprised but happy to see them as the dup fall in with their allies. The Master Anti Ranger looked at the duo in suspicion.

Tha Anti Master Ranger said," Ah The Shapeshifter ." He hasn't forgotten about Adam and he wants another crack at him.

Veronica cried," Addy and Joana your back !" She looked at her crush and her new friend with a bright smile on her face.

Adam said, " Yes and we are here to take down Mister Doom n Gloom here." He pointed over at the Master Anti Ranger.

Max said," Anti Ranger your days of terrorizing Angel Garden are over !" He had his Morpher out and ready to go.

Travis cried," IT MORPHIN TIME!" He brought his Morpher ready for combating the putties which his comrades copied.

**( Go GO Power Ranger Theme )**

Max cried," Magna Power!" Max had the Magna Morpher on his wrist then moving his right wrist to reveal the key in the device. Then, he inserted it into the device on his left wrist, causing it to light up. Then, a green aura engulfed Max then the aura died down, revealing Max to be in his Magna Defender form.

Travis cried," Dragonzord !" Takes out a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin.

Travis transformed into his power ranger his outfit includes a golden shield armor, two golden armbands, triangles instead of diamonds on the gloves and boots, and the belt buckle is golden instead of silver.

Lacey cried," S.P.D. Emergency!" Lacey had the Kat Morpher in her hand then she transform into S.P.D Kat Ranger.

Josh shouted," Cronus Power !" On his left wrist was a device that looked similar to the Transmorphers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy but instead of the blue circle it was a clock. He lifted it in the air causing a flash of light engulf.

In Josh's place is a figure dressed in a gold and black suit that look like spandex with a golden cloak. The helmet looked like the Time force rangers but it was black with the gold with an hourglass symbol, with a metallic mouth guard with lips located at the lower half of the helmet. On the chest was something that looks like the Dragon shield but instead of the Dragon symbol it was an hourglass, on the forearms and shins were golden guards, and on the belt was a symbol with a clock shaped buckle complete with an hour and minute hand, with the numbers of time. Josh became the Cronus Ranger.

Veronica said," Multi Ranger power now !" She pushed forward a master Morpher then she begins to transform into a Ranger that looks like Red Beast Morpher Ranger but with two halves with her signature colors.

Adam / Joana cried, Master Ranger powers !" They thrust their Master Morpher out causing a glow to cover them.

Joana's Master Ranger form is helmet is like Mighty Morphin White, with a dragon-Shield-like the cover but shaped to look like a Power Rangers Bolt while the suit is Beast Morphers like. She struck a fighting pose.

Adam's Master Ranger form is beast morphers-like the helmet SPD like all colored green, black and white with an Omnitrix Symbol on the left chest side being able to summon weapons. He struck a fighting pose.

Anti Ranger said," You don't scare me!" He looked at Adam and Joana with arrogance under his helmet.

Adam and Joana grabbed what looks like the supermegaforce moprher / Mobilates from Gokaigers along with two ranger keys of some kind making everyone curious at what they are doing.

**( Gokaiger theme )**

Adam / Joana cried," Gokai Change!" They inserted the key into the slot of the Morpher / Mobilates.

" **GOKAIGERS !" **

The Rangers watches as Adam transformed into a Supermegaforce Ranger / Gokai Ranger but with green, black, and gold like his Omnitrix and Elder God Armor with a Green visor while Joan morphed into a female Gokaiger with her colors but with a Sliver Gokaiger helmet.

Green MMP Ranger asked," Gokaiger ?" He looked at the two newly transformed Sentai rangers.

Mystic White asked," They transformed again? How ?" She looked at the two Gokaigers in wonder.

SPD Kat Ranger said," Sentai Ranger !" She recognized the two forms in front of her as the Gokaiger forms.

Magna Defender cried," Impossible !" He knows the Super Sentai epically The Gokaigers teams.

Cronus Ranger said," Holy Shit !" He looked at the two rangers to newly Sentai rangers in awe and wonders.

ANti Ranger yelled," WHAT IS THIS !" he sounds very anger and shock as he looked at the two Sentai Rangers.

Gokai Omni cried," With the legacy of the Power Ranger and Super Sentai Gokai Omni ready to fight !" He strikes a pose.

Gokai Law cried," With the legacy of the Power Ranger and Super Sentai ready to seek justice Gokai Law !" She strikes a fighting pose next to Gokai Omni.

Chrono Ranger cried," With the power of time flowing through Chrono Ranger !" He takes a fighting pose.

S. P. D Kat Ranger cried," With the fury of Cat SPD KAt Ranger !"' She takes a fight stance ready for combat.

Mighty Morphin Green Ranger cried," With the might of a dragon Mighty Morphin Green Ranger !" He takes a fighting stance looking very ready for the showdown.

White Mystic Ranger cried," Flurry of Snow~White Mystic Ranger!"!" She had her staff out ready for some action.

Magna Defender said," Defender of Truth and Justice Magna Defender !" Magna Defender takes his pose.

Multi Ranger cried,'' Two in one Ranger Multi Ranger !'' She takes her fighting position looking at the Anti Ranger.

Anti Ranger stated," Attack !" He pointed towards the good rangers causing his putty armies to charge at them.

The putties and Ranger charges at each other with the Anti Master Ranger joining the fray which begin the battle of the Rangers. The Two Gokaigers went towards the Master Anti Ranger leaving the putties with the other Rangers.

Master Anti Ranger said," Time for revenge! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" He thrust out his Morpher baring the symbol of Korragg from Power Ranger Mystic force. He transformed into the fabled Knight.

Koragg/ Master Anti Ranger cried," I am Koragg the Knight Wolf! " He looked at the two Gokaigers then he see them grabbing their Mobilates along with grabbing a ranger key from their slots.

Both Gokaigers cried,'' Legendary Ranger forms Tittantuim Ranger / Bat Spirit Ranger !" They inserted their ranger key into the Mobilates.

" **JUNGLE FURY !"**

**" LIGHT SPEED RESCUE !"**

Gokai Omni transformed into Titantuim Ranger from Power Ranger Lightspeed Rescue while Gokai Law became The Bat Spirit Ranger from Jungle Fury then the two ranger charges at Koragg.

Korrag summoned his Knight Saber and his Wolf Shield making Titantuim Ranger summoned his titanium Laser to fire at Koragg who blocked it making it rebound but Titatuim Ranger rolled out of the way.

The Bat spirit ranger uses her Jungle Fan to slash Koragg from behind casuing sparks to fly off the Dark Wolf knight making Korrag let out a loud roar in pain then he looked at Bat Spirit Ranger with narrowed eyes.

The Bat Spirit Ranger asked," "Why did you kill my father and my brother?! what did I do to deserve such suffering?!" She wanted to know why this Ranger took everything from her and she wanted to know why.

Korrag takes off his helmet making Adam and Joana's jaw drop in shock as they see a male that looks like a male version of Joana with black hair wearing red shades but he removed the shades revealing his eyes that are like Joana's.

Chase said coldly," "For being part of a family that had no loving mother, Sister". Chase had a cold expression on his face.

Joana asked, "Chase?" She couldnt believe it as she takes off her head revealing her tearful expression on her face.

Adam asked, "Wait your brother he is the Master Anti-Ranger and the one who killed your father?!" Adam took off his helmet with wide eyes as he looked at the newlywed revealed Anti Ranger.

Chase barked," Of course you fool, I was the one who killed my old school bullies, I was the one who killed our father because of one thing... existing In my presence! " Chase looked at the two in disgust.

Joana asked, "Why, Why did you do it, little brother? Dad and I both loved you and were so worried about you after Mom died and you just killed him." Joana had so many questions and Chase have them.

Chase shouted, "Why, WHY?!, I'll tell you why Sister because humans in the world are pathetic, cowardly monsters with nobody around to teach them a lesson about the world and how to interact, that's why I created this power for myself for not only to teach the world what happens when someone takes something or someone from them but also Revenge". Chase narrowed his eyes as he remembered he used his ranger power on the bullies.

The three young rangers put their helmets back on but Adam and Joana were joined with the other rangers making two Gokaiger to revert back to their Gokaiger forms in their fighting stance looking at Koragg.

S.P.D Kat Ranger said," Guy we took care of the putties, and let take down the Anti Ranger." She looked at Koragg with anger underneath her helmet.

Gokai Law said," The Anti Ranger is my brother Chase!" Joana looked at her fellow rangers who looked at her in disbelief.

Magna Defender said," Your brother!" MAgna looked at Koragg who is waiting for them to make their move.

Cronus Ranger said," The murderous Ranger is your brother!" Cronus Ranger looked horrified at the Anti Ranger.

White Mytsic ranger said," Talk about life and darkness." She looked at Gokai Law in pity then at Anti Ranger in anger.

Green Ranger said," Sorry that you are related to this monster Joana !" Green Ranger felt bad for Joana.

Joanna whispered," He is not my brother anymore. He is a monster!" Joana looked at her the monster that was formerly known as her brother.

The two Goakiger summoned their Gokai Sabre and Gokai Gun making the other Ranger summoned their respective weapons. The Rangers charges at The Anti Ranger who also charges at them and the battle begins.

The Green Ranger fights Koragg with his dragon dagger and Cronus Ranger had his time staff with him alongside The White Mystic Ranger who is using her Snow Staff. Magna Defender is using his sword and the Gokaigers are suing their weapons to fight the monstrous ranger.

The Anti Ranger said," Patheic !" He slash at the rangers making them fly into the air with sparks coming off their suits.

The Ranger landed back on their feets making Anti Ranger laugh evilly until he suddenly stops as he clutching his chest pain along with letting an inhuman scream. THe Ranger watches in concern as he begins shifting through many ranger form to monster forms.

THe Anti Ranger screamed," What is happening to me !" ANti Ranger begins to traansform into an anlgamnation of monster and dark rangers.

Gokai Law asked," What happened to him ?" Gokai Law looked at the monster that was once her brother.

The monster let out a loud roar along with banging his chest like a gorilla making the Rangers get into their stances but The Gokaigers grabbed an ranger key from their slots along with making the ranger key into their key form.

Gokai Omni / Gokai Law cried," Gokai Change !" They inserted their Ranger key into the mobliate.

" **Ohranger!"**

" **Dekaranger!'**

The Rangers see Adam tken the form of Zeo Ranger 5 red / Ohranger red but green with a green visor and omntrix symbol while Gokai Law transformed into an Dekaranger with an helmet of SPD red, instead of Roman number make it in the shape of a lighting bolt, for the whole suit the color is navy blue while the secondary color is black with a crystal outliner.

Dekaranger cried," Solving crime Deka detective !" She does a dramtic pose and pointed towards the monster.

The Ohranger cried," Omni OhRanger !" He strucks fighting pose looking at the monster making the monster roar.

The other ranger joined two Sentai Ranger as they grabbed their respective weapons Mutil Ranger summoned a weapon that looked like the power sword with her color. They heroes charges at the mosnter and the monster charges as well.

The Rangers started slashing the monster causing the monster to let out a loud roar then the monste exploded then the rangers reverted back to their normal all except Joana had smiles on their faces.

Josh said,''Monster extinct .''His smile falter as he saw Joana sad expression on her face making him feel a bit guilty.

Travis said," Sorry Joana ." Travis gave Joana a look of sympathy making Joan wave off his apolgy.

Joana said," it okay and I know my father can rest easy now." Joana felt a hand on her shoulder making her look to see Adam giving her a sad smile.

Adam said," I am sorry for your loss but you did the right thing ." Adam gave Joan a sad but encoruaging smile.

Joana smiled at him with a blush that Adam didnt see but Veronica and the other rangers who had amused looks notices it. Veronica looked slighly ticked off but smile at Joana as she got a pep talk from Adam but a portal back to Nebula.

Adam said," Hey Veronica let head back ! The kids are probably worrying about us." Adam and Veronica walked towards the portal.

"HEY ADAM !"

Adam turned around to see Joana running up to him and she slammed her lips on to his making everyone jaws drop but Veronica narrowed her eyes.

Veronica thought " Where my gloves at ?" Veronica was about to fight Joana but doesnt want to make Adam upset.

Joana pulls out of the kiss and she winked at Adam who blushed then he walked towards the portal with Veronica causing the portal to closed down.

A couple of mintues later in Adam 's bed room in the nebula Adam on his who is wearing white tshirt , black pjama shorts was under the covers watiing for Veronica to show up when she is done putting the twins asleep.

Veronica enters the bed room wearing her pink pajama with a tired smile on her face as she went to her side of the bed. Veronica kisses Adam on the side of his face making Adam blush causing Veronica to smirk at him.

Veronica said," Good night Adam." She goes underneath the cover then she was out like a light.

Adam smiled and he to sleep and he wakes up in in a void and he looks and sees hikari studios, he walks towards it and opens the door but inside there's nothing making Adam confused. Adam see a figure in the shadow causing him to tense up and he see a fmailrar figure stepping out of the shadow.

The figure was a young Japanese boy wearing wears a black vest, white t-shirt, black pants, and boots with a small creature that resemble Chaos from Sonic but with it head similar to Kamen Rider Decade without the barcodes with the pointer it forehead, its body had white marks and black hands and feet and his wings had the white mark and black hands and feet and his wings were bar codes in like x shape with two green cards.

The boy said," Adam Jones you have been chosen to become a Kamen Rider! May the power protect you and your love ones."He shot create an ord of green energy and the orb floats towards Adam.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and the arc is finshed. Shout out to Tonymon318 for his ideas of giving Adam his ranger powers and his rider powers.**

**Lapis**

**Kitana**

**Mileena**

**Cetrion**

**Charlie**

**Vaggie**

**Cherri Bomb**

**Loona**

**Sia**

**Hana**

**Mi-Sook**

**Meena**

**Ray Angelo**

**Veronica Chamber**

**Emily Davis**

**Samantha "Sam" Giddings**

**Ashley "Ash" Brown.**

**Jessica "Jess" Riley**

**Frederica Sawyer**

**Akane **

**Joana Fisker**


End file.
